Terra vs Gaïa
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: La Terre est perdue. Les raz-de-marée engloutissent les continents, les séismes et les tempêtes font rage, les espèces animales disparaissent et la pollution des ressources n'arrange rien. Une seule solution : Gaïa. Un nouveau monde, un nouveau départ. Mais les terriens y seront-ils les bienvenus ? D'autant que l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit…
1. Première partie : Un réveil douloureux

_Salut ! Je sais que ça faisait un bail, mais j'ai enfin un peu de temps libre et des idées en trop dans ma tête, qui ont besoin de sortir sous la forme de fanfic. _

_Une version plus vieille de cette fic a été publiée autrefois, avant d'être abandonnée, car l'histoire était alors trop floue et incomplète dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas où j'allais avec cette histoire. __Aujourd'hui, je sais enfin quoi écrire. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les terriens cités dans l'histoire sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Un réveil douloureux**

La dernière journée que j'ai vécue en tant que simple terrienne a commencé comme n'importe quel autre lundi de juin dans le Maine. Bon, bien sûr, toutes sortes de signes annonçaient l'effondrement imminent de mon univers familier, mais je n'ai pas su les reconnaître avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Déjà, je m'étais réveillée avec la sensation d'étouffer… littéralement ! Comme si quelqu'un m'avait tirée de mon lit pendant que je dormais, et m'avait transportée jusque dans la salle de bains, puis déposée dans la baignoire remplie d'eau.

Pourtant, non, j'étais dans mon lit, et ma chambre était comme d'habitude (dans le désordre, quoi !).

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les poumons remplis d'eau. C'était horrible. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je me mis à tousser sans m'arrêter. Ma poitrine me faisait mal.

Malgré la toux, je parvins à quitter le lit et marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour m'appuyer des deux mains contre le lavabo.

J'avais beau cracher mes poumons dans la douleur, tant cela monopolisait les muscles de ma poitrine, je fus soulagée de ne pas voir du sang ni du vomi maculer le marbre. Je ne faisais que… tousser ! Mais c'était douloureux et compulsif, comme si on m'avait jeté un sortilège vaudou et décidé de me tuer par noyade.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, cela s'arrêta. Soulagée, je me laissai tomber en avant. Ma tête se posa avec soulagement contre le métal froid du robinet. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal au dos et mon sternum souffrait à chaque respiration, tant j'avais toussé.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _me demandai-je, inquiète.

Je levai la tête vers le miroir. J'avais la même tête que lorsque je sortais du lit : horrible ! Des cheveux auburn emmêlés, le visage froissé parce que ma tête avait encore glissé de l'oreiller pour venir se poser sur les draps… Est-ce que je couvais une maladie ? Une pneumonie ? Ou bien un virus dérivé de la grippe… Non, ça n'avait pas de sens ! À part de méchants gros rhumes et la varicelle, je n'avais jamais contracté aucune maladie particulière. En plus, ma mère était médecin. Elle veillait à ce que je sois à jour dans mes vaccins.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil en retournant dans ma chambre : 5 heures et demie du matin. Bon ! Au moins, je ne serais pas en retard au lycée, aujourd'hui. Et j'aurais le temps de me faire belle.

_Continue de rêver, ma pauvre Amy ! _me dis-je avec ironie.

Ma mère me disait toujours que j'étais la plus jolie, mais quoi de plus étonnant, de la part d'une mère ? J'avais hérité de ses yeux bleu clair, mais ma chevelure auburn était un mélange de la sienne, brune, et de celle de mon père, roux.

À seize ans, j'avais espéré que j'aurais plus l'air d'une jolie jeune femme, mais non. J'avais bien quelques courbes, mais pas très prononcées. Mon corps n'était ni trop petit ni trop grand. Je n'étais pas non plus trop grosse ou trop maigre, j'étais… quelconque !

Une fois propre et habillée, je vérifiai le contenu de mon sac : toutes mes affaires y étaient. Cool !

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et allumai mon ordinateur. J'ouvris ma boîte mail et fus aussitôt assaillie par des messages de pubs pour des sociétés écolos.

J'avais beau trouver ça normal et un peu barbant, je devais reconnaître que la quantité croissante de ces mails, sans parler des pubs et des avertissements écologiques partout sur le web, avait quelque chose d'un peu… inquiétant. Pas seulement ça, d'ailleurs.

À la télé aussi, on passait de plus en plus de reportages sur les phénomènes météorologiques qui frappaient le monde. Séismes en Afrique et en Nouvelle-Zélande, tsunamis aux Bahamas, à Hawaï, au Japon et sur les côtes de l'Asie. Quant au Tennessee, il avait été dévasté par une série de tornades, chacune ayant frappé chaque jour du mois de mai, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien du pays ! Après ça, les tempêtes s'étaient multipliées tout autour, dans d'autres états voisins tout autour, comme si les tornades du Tennessee avaient fait des petits qu'elles avaient relâchés dans la nature avant de disparaître. Le phénomène avait cessé il y a trois jours seulement, après avoir décimé la Pennsylvanie, le Kentucky, l'Iowa, le Mississippi et l'Arkansas. J'étais triste pour les gens qui vivaient là-bas, mais je ne pouvais nier le fait que j'étais soulagée que ça se soit enfin arrêté. J'avais eu peur que les tornades touchent le Maine, et plus particulièrement notre maison ! Peut-être que mère Nature s'était enfin calmée…

Finalement, j'en eus assez. Je lâchai la souris et me levai en silence pour descendre à la cuisine.

Tout le monde dormait encore, mais si je me faisais un petit-déjeuner, l'odeur du pain grillé parviendrait à ma mère et elle se lèverait.

Quant à mon père… il devait sûrement être à la cave, à bosser sur une de ses inventions.

Pourtant, curieusement, je n'entendais aucun bruit. Pas de scie ni de coup de marteau. Avait-il décidé d'aller dormir ? Impossible ! Cela faisait des années qu'il passait sa vie entre la cave et son labo à l'université, où il enseignait la physique.

Car oui, mon père était un brillant savant. Encore que non, savant n'était pas le bon mot, ou plutôt l'unique mot pouvant le qualifier. Il avait commencé par des études en psychologie, avant de se diriger vers la physique quantique et l'ingénierie. Il avait des diplômes dans chacune de ces matières, et même d'autres comme la physique moléculaire et la biologie. Sérieux, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être brillant dans un seul domaine ? Être la fille d'Einstein n'est pas pénible en soi, mais… le truc, c'était qu'il était absent de ma vie. Il oubliait souvent mon anniversaire, et n'était présent à aucune fête, que ce soit Noël, le Nouvel An ou Pâques… Nada !

Bizarrement, ma mère ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Elle était consciente de ma souffrance, enfin de celle que j'éprouvais quand j'étais enfant, surtout quand il avait raté mes spectacles de danse ou mes remises de diplômes. Mais elle ne lui reprochait jamais rien, au contraire, elle le soutenait ! Elle lui apportait ses repas quand il en avait besoin, faisait sa lessive pour lui, parfois même elle allait la cave l'aider dans ses mystérieuses expériences.

Mais moi, j'ignorais sur quoi il travaillait. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je lui avais demandé. Il m'avait répondu par des phrases évasives.

« _Sur quelque chose qui va changer l'avenir de l'humanité._ »

« _C'est pour sauver la Terre, tant qu'il est encore temps._ »

Ces phrases m'avaient toujours surprise et effrayée. J'avais ri au début, en pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais j'avais vite compris à son air blasé qu'il était sérieux. Apparemment, il s'était fixé le but de sauver le monde.

_Peut-être qu'il a raison… quand on voit les catastrophes naturelles qui nous tombent dessus en ce moment_, pensai-je.

Mais alors, sur quoi travaillait-il au juste ? Un appareil pouvant contrôler le climat ? Un système anti-tsunami pouvant réguler les marées ? Ou une espèce de missile qu'on enverrait au cœur de la Terre pour stopper les séismes ? Houlà, je regardais trop de films de science-fiction, moi !

Aujourd'hui, j'en avais assez. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était. Après tout, je m'étais levée tôt et je n'avais rien à faire de mon temps libre en attendant que Lizzie, ma meilleure amie, vienne me chercher en voiture.

Alors, je posai mon sac et sortis par la porte arrière de la cuisine.

Je traversai le jardin et arrivai face à la trappe donnant accès à la cave. Elle était fermée par un cadenas à code, mais j'en connaissais la combinaison, ma mère me l'avait donnée pour les soirs où elle était absente, où je devais moi-même descendre livrer le dîner à papa.

J'ouvris l'un des battants de la trappe et descendis les marches. La lumière n'était pas allumée, mais je trouvai facilement le cordon de l'ampoule et tirai dessus, éclairant la pièce.

C'était un véritable bric-à-brac de bricoleur : tables couvertes d'outils en tous genres tels que fer à souder, ampoules, fils, circuits électroniques, tôles en métal. Il y avait quatre ordinateurs installés contre le mur de droite, avec des images montrant des paraboles ou des données scientifiques inconnues. Le mur de droite affichait des planches anatomiques, plus particulièrement du cerveau humain. Tiens, c'était curieux. Son projet concernait le cerveau ? Peut-être un remède contre la maladie d'Alzheimer… Mais alors, pourquoi tous ces outils et pas de matériel de chimiste ?

Un objet dans le fond à droite de la pièce attira mon attention : on aurait dit un caisson, posé sur une table. Grand, entièrement en verre, assez pour contenir un humain adulte, il présentait des tiges de métal à une extrémité, avec des aiguilles de seringue. Cela me fit frissonner de peur. Je détestais les aiguilles !

Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre mon examen, car la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et mon père entra. Oh non ! Il ne me pardonnerait pas d'être venue ici, il avait horreur qu'on fouille son laboratoire personnel !

Je me cachai sous la table.

« Je vous assure que ce projet en vaut la peine, Mr Rutledge », dit mon père.

« J'en doute, professeur Williams. En quoi nous aiderait-il à la colonisation spatiale ? » dit une deuxième voix, celle d'un homme.

Mon père avait un visiteur ! Et un client pour vendre son projet, apparemment.

Aïe, si je me faisais coincer, ça allait vraiment barder. Je risquais de saboter la vente.

« Mon caisson peut servir à l'hibernation, mais aussi à collecter les données biologiques des habitants de l'autre monde, pour les transmettre aux nôtres. Vous imaginez ? Aucun risque qu'un terrien tombe malade à cause d'un virus présent sur Gaïa ! Nous serions immunisés, mais aussi plus forts, plus rapides, plus… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, professeur, mais le Noé. C'est lui qui décide. Je sais que vous voulez partir là-bas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que la voix de mon père résonne, plus grave.

« Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est que ma famille parte là-bas. Ils y seront plus en sécurité qu'ici. »

« Je sais, je sais ! Nous sommes tous touchés par les catastrophes naturelles. J'ai reçu les dernières nouvelles hier : un raz-de-marée a carrément fait lever la Tamise et la Seine, les ponts de Londres et Paris ont été détruits, et toutes les villes côtières de la planète ont été rasées de la carte. Les médias n'ont transmis qu'une partie des infos pour ne pas provoquer une panique générale, mais les pertes humaines sont bien là. »

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur, et plaquai la main sur ma bouche avec horreur.

_Quoi ?! _

C'était donc aussi grave que ça ?! Je ne pouvais y croire.

« Pourquoi ne pas communiquer aux infos la découverte de cet autre monde ? Cela donnerait de l'espoir aux survivants », dit mon père.

« Oui, mais ça enclencherait une frénésie. Tout le monde voudrait se dépêcher de quitter la Terre pour y aller ! Sauf que pour l'instant, la colonisation en est au stade expérimental. Nous n'en savons pas assez sur cet autre monde. »

« Mais mon caisson pourrait changer tout ça, Mr Rutledge ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même dans vos rapports : les terriens sur Gaïa ont du mal à s'adapter, ce monde est trop différent du nôtre. »

« Oui… »

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent, puis disparurent quand la porte claqua. Ils étaient sortis !

Mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour réagir. Je ne comprenais pas.

Un autre monde ? Gaïa ? Un caisson pour transmettre des données biologiques d'un corps à l'autre ? Ça relevait trop de la science-fiction. Et papa qui voulait que maman et moi partions là-bas pour échapper aux cataclysmes…

_Non, non, j'ai dû mal comprendre ! Il doit y avoir autre chose, ce doit être plus compliqué que ça. _

C'est vrai, après tout, j'avais surpris une conversation sans bien connaître le contexte. Qui était ce Rutledge, d'abord ? Un autre scientifique ? Un richissime mécène ? Ou bien un politicien ? Et ce Noé… Qui était-ce ?

Bon, inutile de s'emballer. Un coup de klaxon résonna au-dehors. Lizzie ! Il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

Rassurée de retrouver un peu de normalité, je me levai et sortis en hâte de la cave. Je filai à la cuisine récupérer mon sac puis courus dehors.

Ma meilleure amie adorait sa vieille camionnette orange, qu'elle avait récupérée au garage de son père. Il était garagiste, il l'avait récupérée d'un client mécontent de son véhicule, qui avait préféré le troquer contre une belle Land Rover. Lizzie avait alors pu récupérer le véhicule pour elle. Son père l'avait aidée à la réparer, mais pas à la repeindre. J'avais aidé mon amie pour ça, mais malgré nos coups de peinture plus que généreux, elle avait des traces de rouille sur le capot et le flanc gauche.

« Alors, prête pour une nouvelle journée en enfer ? » dit Lizzie en démarrant.

« Comme toujours ! » dis-je avec un soupir fatigué.

Mon amie me regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Une fois de plus, j'admirais Lizzie : elle avait tout pour plaire. Une belle chevelure blonde et lisse, un beau visage à la peau blanche et sans défaut, des fringues top tendance et surtout, une attitude décontractée, sûre d'elle. Cette fille était tout ce que je rêvais d'être, moi qui étais d'un naturel trop timide, effacé, hyper-sensible…

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle. »

« Réveil douloureux… je crois que je couve une pneumonie ou un truc dans le genre », dis-je en portant la main à mon cœur.

« Houla, attention, alors ! Je ne veux pas être contaminée puis faire fuir les garçons. Reste loin de moi. »

« Ça va, Lizzie, j'ai juste toussé un peu ! Je n'ai pas de fièvre ni de problèmes d'estomac. Relax. J'ai peut-être juste avalé de travers avant de me réveiller… »

Mais je savais que c'était faux. On ne tousse pas comme ça pendant plus de cinq minutes, juste parce qu'on a avalé sa salive de travers. Ça cachait autre chose…

« Si tu le dis ! En tous cas, aujourd'hui, on verra… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car soudain, un klaxon puissant retentit devant elle, suivi d'un crissement de pneus.

Je tournai la tête et eus juste le temps d'apercevoir, devant nous, un camion qui fonçait droit sur le véhicule. J'agrippai en réflexe le tableau de bord et ouvris la bouche pour crier, quand ce fut la collision.

Les cris de Lizzie mêlés aux miens, le bruit de la tôle se broyant sous l'impact, les vitres explosant en morceaux qui fendirent l'air, la vibration violente et intense du choc qui se répercuta à travers le véhicule et me frappa de plein fouet… puis je perdis connaissance.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre ! Des questions ? À votre avis, à quoi pourrait vraiment servir le caisson pour les terriens, sur Gaïa ? _

_Dites-moi par review ! Toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues. _


	2. Le poussin mutant

_Merci à **Nevevar** et **Cosmos Asma** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris. Et merci à **Cosmos Asma** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les terriens cités dans l'histoire sont issus de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Le poussin mutant**

Les ténèbres… Je m'y sentais bien.

Plus de bruit, plus de peur ni de douleur. Que le silence, la sensation de flotter, de ne plus rien ressentir…

Pourtant, parfois, il m'arrivait d'avoir mal. Cela commençait toujours par la tête. Comme si j'avais heurté un mur. Et toujours, quand la douleur revenait, il y avait des voix. Certaines m'étaient familières, d'autres non.

« _On a une blessée ! Elle respire à peine !_ »

« _Montez-la dans l'ambulance, vite !_ »

« _Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ?_ »

Je n'avais rien vu, sauf quand quelqu'un m'avait ouvert de force un œil et passé une petite lumière dessus, pour tester la réaction de mes pupilles. Puis j'avais vaguement senti qu'on me déplaçait. D'autres lumières avaient dansé dans l'obscurité, essayant de percer le voile de mes paupières, mais je ne pouvais pas les soulever, même si j'en avais envie. J'avais trop mal. Puis j'avais senti une piqûre au bras, et à nouveau les ténèbres.

Plus tard, la lumière était vaguement revenue. J'avais cru voir ma mère à mon chevet, en pleurs. Et même mon père. Sur le coup, j'avais fait l'effort d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux pour mieux regarder, afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Mon père, à mon chevet ?! C'était une première.

Hélas, la surprise m'avait épuisée, du coup j'avais à nouveau perdu connaissance.

Plus tard, j'avais à nouveau entendu des voix.

« _Je refuse ! On ne peut pas faire une telle chose._ »

On aurait dit ma mère… De quoi parlait-elle ?

« _C'est le seul moyen de la sauver ! L'oxygène se raréfie sur Terre, les médecins sont formels : ses poumons sont affaiblis par le manque d'air. Il y a de plus en plus de crises d'asphyxie partout dans le monde. Alors que sur Gaïa…_ »

« _NON ! Tu délires. Comment le fait d'aller sur une autre planète pourrait la sauver ?_ »

« _Parce que là-bas, l'environnement est plus sain et que nous aurons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour la soigner. Chérie, écoute : si on lui donne le statut de passagère expérimentale, elle recevra un billet gratuit pour aller là-bas. Ils testent des transports de personnes dans différentes conditions : malades, jeunes, vieilles, enceintes, blessées… D'après les résultats rapportés via les messages-satellites, les mystérieuses forces énergétiques de cet autre monde ont des résultats fulgurants sur l'organisme des terriens ! Notre fille guérira dès qu'elle sera en contact avec le sol de cette planète._ »

« _Des mystérieuses forces énergétiques ? De quoi s'agit-il ? De radiations ?_ »

« _Plus ou moins… Ils appellent ça de la Mako._ »

Je ne comprenais rien à ce charabia. J'avais si mal, je voulais juste retomber dans l'inconscience, ne plus rien entendre, oublier…

« _Je ne peux pas la laisser y aller toute seule… Déjà que les parents de Lizzie ont perdu leur fille, alors laisser la nôtre partir seule dans un monde inconnu reviendrait à la tuer aussi !_ »

« _Elle ne sera pas seule. Mon caisson expérimental a été racheté par les membres du Projet Arche. Ils vont m'emmener pour tester mon prototype et le perfectionner. Je serai là pour veiller sur notre fille._ »

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon front.

« _Si ça peut la sauver… Alors, d'accord._ »

Après cela, ce fut de nouveau les ténèbres absolues. Par moment, il me semblait faire un peu froid, ou bien trop chaud.

Mais sinon, je ne sentais rien et ça me convenait très bien.

Pourtant, cela finit par changer. Il faisait toujours aussi noir, mais je sentais quelque chose. Comme une présence. Elle semblait se trouver partout autour de moi, comme si j'étais en elle.

Finalement, les choses changèrent : il faisait toujours noir, mais je voyais des choses étranges. On aurait dit une rivière, qui s'écoulait. Pourtant, elle était d'une couleur étrange : vert émeraude. Elle scintillait, comme chargée de lucioles de la même couleur.

Curieuse, je me penchai et plongeai les mains dedans. Ce n'était pas liquide, mais pas gazeux non plus. Un peu entre les deux. C'était… agréable.

Il me sembla apercevoir quelqu'un, à quelques mètres au loin. On aurait dit une femme blonde, portant une espèce d'armure… Mais je ne pus en voir davantage, car soudain, je me sentis partir en arrière, puis tomber dans le vide.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je remarquai tout de suite la différence. L'air… ça sentait bon la forêt !

Je vis le plafond, au-dessus de moi. Il était en bois, et fissuré, laissant passer les rayons du soleil. Étrange… Qu'était-il arrivé au plafond de ma chambre ?

Je me redressai et me cognai violemment la tête. Je gémis. J'étais en bas d'un lit superposé !

« Attention la tête ! » me dit quelqu'un, à côté de moi.

Je me tournai vers la source de cette voix et vis qu'il s'agissait de mon père, assis sur un tabouret. C'était lui, je le reconnaissais à sa tignasse rousse et sa façon de s'asseoir : toujours en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les doigts des mains appuyés les uns contre les autres.

Mais il avait bien changé. Je l'avais toujours vu en jean, t-shirt et blouse blanche. Alors que là, il portait un pull chaud, un pantalon et des chaussures de randonnée. Il avait rasé sa barbe et ne portait plus ses lunettes.

« Papa… ? Où suis-je… ? »

Cette question le fit tiquer.

« Tu te souviens de quoi, exactement ? »

« Euh… j'étais en voiture avec Lizzie, on se rendait au lycée, et puis… »

L'image du camion me revint soudain, fulgurante. J'eus un hoquet de peur.

Aussitôt, mon père posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Doucement, Amicia ! Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, après deux… Enfin, vas-y très doucement, quoi. »

Amicia… la version entière de mon prénom, que je détestais. Seuls les profs et les inconnus m'appelaient ainsi, mais mon père l'ignorait, puisqu'il ne me voyait presque jamais.

Je baissai les yeux et réalisai qu'au lieu de ma robe bleue et de mes leggings grises, je portais aussi un pull et un pantalon de randonnée. Pourtant je ne me rappelais pas m'être changée !

Ma vue s'étant éclaircie, je réalisai que j'étais dans une espèce de grande cabane en bois, remplie de lits superposés et de couchettes étalées par terre. Il y avait des objets éparpillés tout autour : des vêtements, des coussins, des peluches, quelques tasses et assiettes… On aurait dit que des dizaines de personnes avaient campé ici, pendant la nuit.

Des bruits me parvinrent au-dehors : des éclats de rire, des discussions, des pas…

« Mais où on est ? Et où est maman ? Et Lizzie ? »

Normalement, si j'avais eu un accident, je devrais être à l'hôpital, pas ici !

« Chérie, écoute… Tu as été dans le coma pendant deux ans. »

Pardon ? Deux ans ? Il délire, là ! Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, je devrais me réveiller à l'hôpital, pas ici ! D'ailleurs, où était cet ici, au juste ?

Je regardai mes poignets et vis, sur celui de gauche, des marques de vaccin. Oh ho… Je n'aimais pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? Où est Lizzie ? Elle va bien ? »

L'air mal à l'aise, mon père détourna le regard. Oh non…

« Je suis désolé, Amicia. Les médecins n'ont pas pu sauver Lizzie. Le camion… il l'a percutée de plein fouet, son corps était… broyé. »

« Tais-toi ! C'est trop horrible ! » dis-je, horrifiée.

Et surtout, ce n'était pas possible. Je devais faire un cauchemar !

« Toi, tu étais sur le siège passager, à côté. Le véhicule t'a juste frôlée, mais tu étais tout de même salement amochée. Tu avais un traumatisme crânien. Alors, je… je me suis débrouillée pour t'amener ici, le seul endroit où ton corps pourrait guérir. »

« Où ? Où ici ? » demandai-je, paniquée.

J'avais besoin de respirer, j'étouffais ! Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre, je sortis du lit.

Sitôt debout, je vacillai. Mes jambes me faisaient mal, comme si je ne m'en étais pas servie depuis longtemps.

Je les regardai et réalisai qu'elles étaient méchamment maigres. D'accord, je n'étais pas grosse, mais là… c'était les jambes d'une personne qui n'avait pas marché depuis des lustres ! Et mon ventre aussi, mes bras… j'étais tout amaigrie !

Je réalisai que le pilier auquel je me tenais n'était pas en bois, mais métallique. C'était la perche d'un sac de perfusion auquel on m'avait branchée ! Mon père m'avait ôté la seringue peu avant que je me réveille.

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Il fallait que je sorte ou j'allais devenir folle.

« Amicia, attends… »

« Non, laisse-moi ! J'ai besoin d'air. »

« D'accord, mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il me tint par les épaules jusqu'à la porte.

Sitôt dehors, je clignai des yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil.

Ce que je vis me fit encore plus bizarre. Dehors, c'était plein de monde qui s'activait en tous sens. Ces gens portaient tous le même genre de tenues de randonnée que moi.

Certains, surtout les femmes et les enfants, portaient des manteaux ou des doudounes.

Tout le monde s'affairait à différentes tâches : transporter du bois, des caisses de vivres, des couvertures…

Il y avait des hommes qui transportaient des caisses, d'autres qui ramenaient du gibier…

Des enfants jouaient près d'une balançoire, tandis que d'autres grimpaient pour glisser le long d'un toboggan.

Des femmes s'affairaient à la lessive dans l'eau mousseuse d'une piscine transformée en bassine géante.

« Ah, elle est enfin réveillée ! Bonjour, miss », dit un homme venant à notre rencontre.

Grand, la quarantaine, il me salua en tirant sur le devant de sa casquette, sans l'enlever.

« Roth… Elle ignore encore où on est », dit son père.

« Ah… D'accord. Bon, ben… Tu as faim, gamine ? »

Aussitôt, mon ventre émit un gargouillis.

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! Ça tombe bien, on a de la soupe de légumes bien chaude, elle vient juste d'être préparée. Venez. »

Trop sonnée pour parler, je les suivis docilement à travers le… camp. C'était bien ce que c'était, non ? Il y avait des tentes et d'autres maisons en bois, tout autour de nous.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait ni ce que c'était que cet endroit. J'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans un semi-rêve.

Lizzie était morte… Oh non ! Cela me choquait, j'étais horrifiée mais… mais bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas vu son corps ? Ou bien parce que je continuais de croire que tout ça était trop irréel, trop… bizarre ! Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi j'étais là, et pas à l'hôpital ? En même temps, deux ans… ça voudrait dire que j'aurais dix-huit ans maintenant, et non seize ? Deux années de ma vie passées dans le coma ?! Rien que l'idée me donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu des coups de marteau sur la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose encore, de plus dingue que tout ça.

Nous rejoignîmes un groupe de personnes qui faisaient la queue devant un feu où était suspendue une marmite. L'odeur de soupe qui s'en dégageait était appétissante. J'avais si faim !

Quand je reçus mon bol, j'allai m'asseoir avec d'autres sur des rochers réunis autour d'une table bancale, faite avec une planche et deux seaux retournés.

Le contenu de mon bol était curieux. Il y avait des carottes, des oignons, mais aussi de drôles de légumes que je ne reconnaissais pas. On aurait dit un mélange de courgette et de navet…

« Ce sont des légumes gysahl. Les chocobos en raffolent, mais c'est bon aussi pour les humains », me dit un garçon sur ma droite.

« Benny, arrête de frimer, mange ! » dit une fille sur la gauche. « Excuse mon frère, il adore frimer et étaler sa science, surtout avec les nouveaux. »

J'acquiesçai sans répondre. Je ne comprenais pas cette histoire de gysahl ni de choco… bo ? Il y avait du chocolat dans cette soupe, ou quoi ?

« Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle ? Enfin, remarque, t'es plus si nouvelle que ça. Il y a deux mois qu'on t'a vu arriver avec ton père, mais tu es enfin réveillée ! » dit Benny, souriant.

« Euh… si tu le dis », répondis-je, un peu perdue.

Voilà autre chose d'intéressant. Je n'étais dans ce camp que depuis deux mois ? Et je ne me réveillais que maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? Où avais-je été, entretemps ? Et où était situé le camp, au juste ? Est-ce qu'on était toujours dans le Maine ?

« Nous, ça fait un an qu'on est là, et on commence juste à s'adapter à notre nouvelle vie sur cette planète », dit la fille.

« Oh, n'exagère pas, Sarah ! On s'est adapté dès notre arrivée. Tu réalises ? Tout ce qu'on peut faire… Plus besoin de lunettes, et ton asthme a disparu ! »

« Ouais… »

Sarah sortit un inhalateur de sa poche.

« Il est vide, mais je le garde toujours, pour ne pas oublier qui j'étais avant d'arriver dans ce monde », me dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus cool. C'est surtout les pouvoirs », dit son frère.

« Ouais ! Oh, ta soupe a refroidi, frérot ! Attends, je vais te la réchauffer… »

Elle se mit à plisser les yeux de façon exagérée. Je crus que les miens me faisaient à nouveau défaut, car il me semblait voir une drôle de rougeur autour de ses yeux, puis ses pupilles briller, quand un toussotement de la part de Roth fit disparaître l'illusion.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, les enfants. Laissez-la manger ! Elle a encore besoin de temps avant de se faire à cette nouvelle vie », dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

« Okay, p'pa ! » répondirent le frère et la sœur.

Après ça, il ne se passa rien d'autre de bizarre ou d'anormal.

Lorsque j'eus fini de déjeuner, je suivis mon père vers les bois. Il disait qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose.

Je le suivis vers la bordure du camp. Des hommes équipés de fusils gardaient la limite, mais ils nous saluèrent en nous voyant passer. Apparemment, mon père était connu ici. Ou du moins, considéré comme un habitant.

Nous arrivâmes devant la limite de la clairière, marquée par les arbres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demandai-je.

« Chut ! Attends, tu vas comprendre. Il arrive… » dit-il en levant la main.

Je voulus lui demander quoi, quand la réponse vint d'elle-même.

Il y eut du bruit, comme quelque chose piétinant les hautes herbes. Des branches s'écartèrent entre les arbres, puis une grosse masse jaune s'approcha.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce genre de créature. On aurait dit un croisement entre une autruche et un poussin.

Surprise, je restai sans bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » finis-je par demander, dans un souffle.

« Un chocobo. Ils sont nombreux à vivre à l'état sauvage, dans les bois. »

« Kwêêêêêêê ! » fit la créature.

Ce cri me fit tressaillir, bien qu'il ne fût pas disgracieux. Alors, c'était ça, un chocobo !

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il vient ? Je n'ai encore jamais vu ce genre de créature en ce monde ! »

Les phénomènes naturels avaient-ils changé l'environnement et la faune, pendant ma période de coma ? Cet oiseau était-il le fruit d'une mutation ?

« Parce que nous ne sommes plus sur Terre », dit mon père sur un ton solennel.

Voilà la partie de la discussion que je redoutais le plus !

« Tu te fiches de moi », lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« J'aimerais bien, mais non. »

Un souvenir me revint : la discussion entre mon père et ce Rutledge, dans la cave. Et les voix que j'avais entendues quand j'étais inconsciente…

« Tu… tu m'as fait voyager d'une planète à une autre alors que j'étais dans le coma ? »

« C'était le seul moyen de te sauver. »

« Me sauver ? _Me sauver ?!_ »

Je fus prise d'un rire dément.

« Lizzie est morte, maman est à des années-lumière d'ici, et toi tu dis que tu m'as _sauvée_ ! Ce n'est pas possible… »

« Non, je te jure que c'est vrai. Écoute… Pendant toutes ces années où je travaillais à la cave ou dans mon labo à l'université, je bossais sur un projet que j'espérais vendre à une société pour nous sortir de… de tout ça. »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Tu sais comme moi que la situation s'est dégradée sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as toi-même ressenti, tu avais des problèmes respiratoires, on l'a constatée à l'hôpital… »

Je me souvins de la toux qui m'avait prise, le matin, avant de descendre à la cave, comme si je me noyais.

« La consistance chimique de l'air a changé. Il s'est chargé en hydrogène et appauvri en oxygène, ce qui fait que beaucoup de gens souffraient d'une forme de maladie donnant l'impression que leurs poumons se chargeaient d'eau, mais de l'eau à l'état gazeux. Du coup, j'ai voulu travailler sur une machine pouvant faire évoluer le corps humain, pour qu'on s'adapte aux changements environnementaux. Un confrère m'a parlé d'un projet, le Projet Arche, visant la découverte d'autres planètes viables pour nous. J'ai alors jugé que mon caisson pourrait les intéresser, qu'ils accepteraient de m'emmener là-bas pour le tester, et que vous me suivriez, mais… ils refusaient de vous prendre. Soit j'y allais seul, soit j'acceptais de vous inscrire comme… comme visiteurs expérimentaux. »

Ces mots m'interpellèrent.

« Tu veux dire des cobayes, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… ils ont remarqué des changements physiologiques particuliers avec les gens qui vivent dans ce monde. Tout le monde évolue et développe d'étranges capacités. »

« Quel genre de capacités ? »

« Tu verras plus tard, au camp… pour l'instant, j'aimerais finir mon explication. Bref, je ne savais pas comment faire pour vous emmener, mais quand tu as eu ton accident, j'étais impuissant. Ton état était grave, alors… un sponsor du Projet m'a suggéré que je pouvais t'emmener pour tester la théorie de l'évolution sur cette planète. Ça a pris du temps, il a fallu attendre un an et demi avant qu'enfin, ils daignent nous emmener, tous les deux. Mais à peine arrivée ici, tu as commencé à aller mieux ! C'était fantastique, si tu avais vu à quelle vitesse ton cerveau se régénérait. Et tes poumons ! La pureté de l'air a fait des merveilles, et la Mako… »

Il se lança dans une liste de phénomènes scientifiques que je ne suivis pas, tant j'étais encore sous le choc. J'essayai d'assimiler cette histoire.

Ainsi, il m'avait amenée ici pour me sauver.

« … mais tu ne t'es vraiment réveillée qu'aujourd'hui », conclut-il.

« Et maman ? Elle n'est pas venue ? »

Le sourire de mon père disparut, laissant la place au regret et à la tristesse.

« Non. Elle a dû rester. Elle ne voulait pas subir d'expériences, et puis je crois que… que ça lui faisait trop peur de quitter la Terre. Mais elle était d'accord pour qu'on essaie de te sauver. Tout plutôt que de te perdre ! »

Fatiguée, je me laissai tomber sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Ça faisait trop en seulement quelques heures.

Le chocobo n'avait pas bougé, il picorait dans l'herbe, à la recherche de je ne sais quelle nourriture.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? »

« Maintenant… on essaie de survivre », dit mon père.

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Survivre…

« Quoi, c'est ça, la vie sur Gaïa ? On campe ? Si tu me dis que des gens riches sponsorisent le Projet Arche, il ne devrait pas y avoir plus ? Genre, des constructions modernes, des fusées, des labos… ? »

« Si, si, il y a ça, mais… pas ici. Ce camp, c'est juste temporaire. Un endroit réservé aux civils, où on apprend à s'adapter à notre nouvel environnement, avant de rejoindre Hiddenville. »

« Hiddenville ? C'est le nom d'une ville terrienne ? »

« Plus tard, les questions, Amicia », soupira mon père.

Il regarda l'horizon. Le ciel était rouge, presque violet.

« Le soleil va se coucher, il faut qu'on rentre. Il y a pas mal de créatures hostiles sur cette planète, pas juste des gentils poussins géants. »

« Kwêêêêêêêê ! »

« Désolé, mon vieux ! Je voulais dire chocobo. »

Je me levai pour le suivre, mais m'arrêtai pour regarder une dernière fois l'oiseau.

Ainsi, c'était vrai. J'étais sur une autre planète. Et j'allais devoir entamer une nouvelle vie.

Plus de lycée, plus de projets pour l'université, plus de famille… Enfin, du moins pas la même qu'avant. Ici, j'avais mon père. Et ma pauvre mère, restée sur Terre…

Je regardai le ciel. Une lune était visible, mais plus grosse que celle de chez moi.

Oui, pas de doute, je n'étais plus chez moi et cela me brisait le cœur.


	3. Fin de la quarantaine

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. Merci également à **Neko-chan** **pathique**, **X-zoumi-x** et **Cihanethyste** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Fin de la quarantaine**

Je devais reconnaître une chose à ce monde : on n'avait jamais le temps de s'y ennuyer.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que j'y vivais, et je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer.

Mon père avait raison : mon organisme s'était vite régénéré. Mes muscles avaient fini par retrouver leur solidité et j'avais un peu grossi. Oh, pas grand-chose, mais mes jambes et mes bras avaient repris un volume normal, je ne ressemblais plus à ces enfants horriblement maigres et au ventre gonflé, dans les les documentaires sur les pays où l'on mourrait de faim.

Aussi, il y avait de nombreuses corvées à accomplir, tous les jours : ramasser du bois, aider à rafistoler les tentes, déplacer du matériel d'un bout à l'autre du camp, aider à entretenir le potager… Je ne restais donc pas assise toute la journée sur une chaise, à étudier ou utiliser un ordinateur.

J'avais même appris à coudre, car on devait sans cesse rafistoler nos vêtements. Les boutiques étaient rares, en pleine nature.

Il fallait aussi aider à cuisiner. On ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de plats variés, puisque nous vivions essentiellement de la chasse et de la culture des légumes.

Pourtant, au bout d'une semaine, j'étais déjà en manque de pizzas et hamburgers. La _junkfood_ me manquait. Et le chocolat !

Les personnes âgées, les enfants et leurs parents pouvaient dormir dans les cabanes, tandis que les autres dormaient généralement dehors, dans des tentes.

Mon père dormait dehors, comme les autres adultes. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles, mais il avait eu la délicatesse d'emporter quelques petites choses de la Terre, pour moi : mon sac à dos bleu du lycée, mon MP3, mon téléphone portable, quelques stylos et un cahier où j'avais pour habitude d'écrire mes découvertes sur ce nouveau monde, ainsi que des photos de ma vie d'avant. Ces photos, c'était ma mère qui les avait glissées dans mon sac, je le savais, car c'était toujours elle qui s'occupait des clichés, sur Terre.

J'avais une photo de nous trois, devant la fontaine du zoo de Détroit, ainsi que d'autres prises avec Lizzie dans un photomaton, où nous faisions plein de grimaces. Et aussi une photo de ma classe, lors de ma dernière année au lycée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ces photos avaient désormais une valeur inestimable pour moi.

J'avais aussi une petite montre que je portais en collier, avec une photo de mes parents collée sur le revers du couvercle. Elle appartenait à ma mère à l'origine, mais elle avait demandé à mon père de me la donner à mon réveil, sur Gaïa. Elle ne me quittait jamais, depuis lors.

J'aurais pu croire que la vie ici était comme sur Terre, mais chaque jour, des choses flippantes ou bizarres se produisaient, comme si ce monde voulait me rappeler que j'y étais une étrangère.

Déjà, il y avait les chocobos, ou plutôt leurs petits, les chicobos, qui se faufilaient souvent dans le camp pour chiper des légumes ou des objets brillants. C'était toujours dur de les attraper, tant ces petites bestioles étaient rapides. Et difficile de leur en vouloir une fois qu'on les avait chopés, car ils étaient trop chous ! Plusieurs enfants avaient tenté d'en garder un en cachette dans une cabane pour les élever, mais les adultes finissaient toujours par les retrouver et les libérer.

Mais il y avait d'autres créatures, bien plus laides et dangereuses, qui rôdaient si l'on s'éloignait trop du camp.

Aussi, un jour, alors que je courais après un de ces petits volatiles chapardeurs, j'avais aperçu une créature cauchemardesque : marron, la peau lisse, dressée sur deux pattes avec une espèce d'aileron violet sur le dos, cette chose avait une grande bouche ouverte hérissée de crocs. Il y avait aussi des espèces de champignons violets dotés de quatre bouches pleines de dents pointues !

Non, vraiment, à part les chocobos, je n'aimais pas la faune de cette planète.

_Ce ne sera jamais mon monde. Je déteste cet endroit ! _

Pourtant, je devais faire un effort et y vivre chaque jour sans me plaindre.

Néanmoins, Sarah et Benny étaient devenus mes amis, et ils rendaient mes journées de travail moins pénibles.

Nous faisions généralement tout ensemble. Ils m'avaient avoué une chose très intéressante, pour essayer de me faire voir le bon côté des choses dans ce monde.

Apparemment, cette planète était très… vivante, dans le sens où elle était animée par une énergie appelée la Mako. Elle parcourait la planète, un peu comme une rivière et elle avait développé chez chaque terrien de nouvelles capacités.

Ainsi, Sarah avait le don de projeter des rayons laser avec ses yeux. Elle aimait s'en servir pour réchauffer les repas des autres, quand ils refroidissaient trop vite. Comme un four à micro-ondes ! Son don était bien utile pour chauffer les marmites des cuisines du camp, quand on manquait de bois, ou bien les poêles des cabanes.

Benny pouvait bouger très vite, si vite que son image devenait floue. Il était le messager du camp.

D'autres personnes parmi nous avaient développé un don. Ainsi, une petite fille avait un souffle incroyablement puissant, qui permettait d'alimenter le générateur à éoliennes du camp, et un vieux monsieur, qui montait la garde à l'entrée de notre base, avait une force surhumaine, ce qui lui permettait de déplacer de nombreuses caisses en une fois, mais aussi d'empêcher des gens d'entrer ou de sortir sans autorisation.

D'après mon père, tout le monde obtenait un don en arrivant ici. J'ignorais quel était le mien, et il m'avait avoué qu'il ne savait pas ce dont il était capable non plus. Il affirmait que ce n'était pas grave, peut-être certains avaient besoin de temps pour développer leur don, ou bien il fallait un stimulus particulier, qui ne s'était pas encore présenté.

Personnellement, je m'en moquais. Je ne voulais pas avoir le moindre don, ça aurait été trop bizarre et gênant. Un nouveau rappel que je n'étais plus une terrienne. Je voulais me raccrocher autant que possible à ma vie d'avant. Sarah et Benny avaient des pouvoirs très cool, ils étaient utiles et heureux avec ça, tant mieux ! Moi, je m'en fichais.

Comme l'avait dit mon père à mon réveil, je me focalisais sur le fait de survivre au jour le jour, et le reste importait peu.

Pourtant… je ne pouvais nier que certaines choses m'intéressaient, au sujet de ce monde.

À commencer par Hiddenville, la première vraie cité construire par les terriens en secret. J'ignorais quand on pourrait y aller. Mon père disait que pour l'instant, la vie au camp était bien meilleure que celle dans cette cité.

Nous ne nous étions guère rapprochés depuis mon arrivée ici, mon père et moi. Je lui en voulais d'avoir décidé de m'amener ici, surtout sans maman. Il avait tenté de discuter avec moi plusieurs fois, de mieux me connaître, mais… à part quelques formalités comme se dire bonjour ou merci pour des futilités, rien n'avait vraiment évolué entre nous. La rancœur était trop forte en moi.

J'avais reçu des cours de géographie abrégée en arrivant ici, comme tous les nouveaux, et j'avais appris que nous vivions à l'extrémité nord d'une région où se trouvait, plus loin au sud, une ville appelée Rocket City. C'était quasiment le seul site aéronautique de ce monde, car, oui, il était habité par des humanoïdes. Moi qui craignais qu'on tombe sur des petits hommes verts ou des aliens à la Ridley Scott… au moins, je n'avais pas à m'en faire, de ce côté-là.

D'après les Observateurs, les terriens envoyés hors de Hiddenville pour explorer ce monde, les gaïens avaient une technologie moins développée que la nôtre. Leurs ordinateurs étaient semblables à nos premiers modèles (donc lourds et hyper lents, avec peu d'octets pour stocker les données). Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'Internet, juste quelques réseaux privés pour certains types d'utilisateurs. Leurs téléphones étaient des PHS, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options à part envoyer des SMS et prendre des photos. Ah, que je regrettais l'usage de mon Smartphone ! Mais depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais plus de réseau et de toute façon, je ne pouvais brancher mon chargeur nulle part puisqu'on vivait dans les bois !

Hiddenville se situait à l'extrémité du continent, au sud-ouest, entre une ville du nom de Nibelheim et une autre nommée Rocket City.

La technologie de la ville avait permis de bâtir un champ de force particulier, qui émettait des ondes pouvant troubler le cerveau des gaïens et leur donner inconsciemment l'envie de s'éloigner de la zone où était bâtie la ville, mais aussi un champ d'invisibilité.

Je mourrais d'envie de voir cette ville, j'étais curieuse et j'avais envie de retrouver le confort d'une vraie maison, mais à chaque fois que j'en parlais, mon père semblait mal à l'aise, presque… effrayé. Pourtant, cela aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde, car ici, la vie était dure. Nous avions à peine de quoi manger chaque jour, le chauffage laissait à désirer et nous manquions de médicaments pour les malades et les blessés.

Parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger au sujet des gaïens. Visiblement, ils ignoraient tout de notre présence dans leur monde.

Si jamais ils l'apprenaient, comment réagiraient-ils ? Seraient-ils curieux et enclins à l'échange ? Ou bien nous verraient-ils comme une menace ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela que nous nous cachions, même si personne ne m'avait vraiment expliqué pourquoi.

Après tout, comment réagiriez-vous si, du jour au lendemain, vous trouviez des inconnus squattant votre quartier ou pire, votre pelouse ? La réponse me semblait évidente. Pourtant, une part de moi-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire preuve d'espoir… ou de naïveté, s'il fallait dire ça de façon plus réaliste.

Quelques fois, les Observateurs venaient dans notre camp, pour faire une halte dans leurs voyages à travers le monde. Ils nous rapportaient leurs découvertes pendant le dîner, autour du feu.

D'après eux, ce n'était pas difficile de se fondre dans la masse. Le look vestimentaire des gaïens était assez semblable au nôtre, quoique plus exotique pour certains. Ils utilisaient une monnaie appelée le gil et apparemment, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses crises, ces dernières années. Un météore avait failli détruire leur planète, une maladie appelée « géostigmate » avait entraîné un fort déclin de la population, sans parler d'une espèce d'élite militaire secrète appelée Deepground qui avait aussi tenté un génocide. Avant cela, il y avait eu le Soldat, constitué de surhommes à qui on avait injecté les cellules d'une mystérieuse entité extraterrestre. Nous n'étions donc pas les premiers à visiter ce monde, et cette visiteuse qu'ils avaient surnommée Jenova n'était pas venue en paix. Cela avait douché mes rêves de coexistence pacifique avec les gaïens. Ils seraient enclins à l'agressivité s'ils apprenaient notre existence.

Quand le dîner fut fini, je me levai avec d'autres pour aller me coucher. Un des Observateurs, assis en face de moi, se leva en fermant un carnet dans lequel il avait noté des informations qu'il avait partagées avec nous pendant le dîner.

C'était un homme d'environ 25 ans : grand, musclé, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux brun-vert. Beaucoup de filles du camp le connaissaient et étaient toujours heureuses quand les Observateurs arrivaient, car il était presque toujours parmi eux. J'avais appris d'elles qu'il se nommait Daniel Stone. Je devais l'admettre, il était très séduisant, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur romantique depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. J'avais perdu ma vie, ma meilleure amie et tous mes repères. Je n'arrivais pas à entrevoir le moindre avenir, et encore moins le partager avec un autre.

Daniel venait de refermer son carnet quand je vis un bout de papier s'en échapper et flotter vers le feu.

J'eus le bon réflexe de le rattraper au vol. Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Daniel et d'une femme qui devait avoir son âge. Elle était très jolie, avec des cheveux noirs et de petites boucles d'oreilles argentées.

J'eus un léger sourire en les voyant ainsi. C'était toujours beau de voir des couples se former, même si je n'y aspirais pas personnellement.

Je tournai la photo et lus deux noms au dos : _Daniel et Tifa_.

Je levai les yeux vers l'Observateur pour lui rendre la photo et notai qu'il semblait pétrifié par l'inquiétude. Pourquoi donc ? Il avait une petite-amie, et après ? Je n'étais pas une de ses admiratrices hystériques qui allait lui faire un drame parce qu'il était déjà pris.

Je lui tendis la photo avec un sourire poli. Apparemment, il en fut rassuré et me prit le cliché en bredouillant un vague merci, avant de suivre les autres Observateurs vers la tente qui leur avait été attribuée pour la nuit.

Tout en me dirigeant vers la mienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la réaction de Daniel. Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur quand j'avais regardé la photo ? Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais vu cette femme parmi les Observateurs ?

Peut-être était-elle restée à Hiddenville, ou bien…

_Et si c'était une gaïenne ? _

Cette idée me choqua. Un terrien et une gaïenne ? Alors là… Est-ce qu'il y avait une loi qui autorisait ce genre de relation, ici ? D'après ce que j'avais compris, les Observateurs devaient observer, rien de plus. Ils pouvaient interagir avec les gaïens dans le but d'obtenir quelques renseignements, mais _ça_… Le couple sur cette photo avait paru très proche.

Savait-elle qui il était, d'où il venait ? Ou bien avait-il juste eu une relation temporaire avec elle pour obtenir des informations sur ce monde et le mode de vie de son espèce ?

Dans tous les cas, j'espérais que cette histoire ne se terminerait pas trop mal pour eux.

Sur ces dernières pensées, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, les Observateurs quittèrent le camp pour reprendre leur voyage, et la vie reprit son cours normal.

Les choses redevinrent ce qu'elles étaient depuis mon arrivée, du moins pendant une semaine. Car le huitième jour, un changement brutal survint.

C'était le matin. J'étais dans le potager, occupée avec d'autres personnes à déraciner les mauvaises herbes. Je m'occupais de celles qui poussaient dans le plant de carottes.

Sarah avait horreur de cette corvée, du moins quand il fallait se servir de ses mains ou d'un outil de jardinage. Elle préférait réduire les plantes en cendres avec ses rayons laser, mais le jardinier du camp désapprouvait cette technique.

Benny trichait : il déracinait à vitesse grand V grâce à sa super-vitesse.

Soudain, un bruit de voitures me parvint. Il était puissant, signe que plusieurs gros véhicules approchaient.

Tout le monde dans le potager cessa ses activités et se redressa, sur le qui-vive.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Personne n'était jamais venu ici en voiture, à part les Observateurs, et ils n'utilisaient qu'une petite camionnette !

Tout le monde rejoignit le centre du camp où les autres résidents, déjà réunis, scrutaient l'entrée avec appréhension.

Je trouvai mon père dans la foule et lui pris la main. Pour une fois, j'oubliais ma rancœur envers lui, car un danger nous guettait et en cet instant, il était mon plus sûr repère.

Je vis Sarah et Benny, un peu plus loin devant moi, qui encadraient leur père Roth, lui-même armé d'un fusil tout comme Zeke, son second.

Bientôt enfin, la source du bruit se révéla. Il s'agissait de six gros véhicules militaires décapotables, peints dans les couleurs de la végétation environnante. Dessus, il y avait un logo représentant une planète bleue et verte, comme la Terre. Et en dessous, on pouvait lire « _FIH_ ». Je connaissais l'abréviation depuis le temps, elle figurait sur plusieurs caisses de matériel livrées par les Observateurs au camp : Forces d'Intervention d'Hiddenville.

Sitôt que mon père vit ces véhicules, je sentis sa main serrer la mienne plus fort. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais ?

Des hommes en tenue militaire étaient au volant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous. Celui du véhicule de tête se leva et, armé d'un mégaphone, prit la parole.

« Mesdames, messieurs, je suis le colonel Sunderson. Nous venons ici sur ordre du Noé. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la période de quarantaine est finie. Vous allez pouvoir rejoindre Hiddenville ! »

Aussitôt, des clameurs d'approbation et des cris enthousiastes fusèrent dans la foule.

Je sentis moi-même le soulagement m'envahir. Enfin, nous allions rejoindre une vraie ville habitée par des terriens !

Des soldats se postèrent à différents endroits du camp et se mirent à répéter des ordres via les mégaphones. Nous devions prendre le strict minimum puis monter dans les véhicules.

Je me dirigeai vers la cabane pour récupérer mes propres affaires, quand mon père m'arrêta.

« Amicia… »

« Oui, papa ? »

J'étais si contente que je lui souriais, encline à discuter avec lui.

« Prends vite tes affaires puis rejoins-moi près de ma tente. Il faut qu'on discute, avant de suivre tout le monde. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il avait l'air soucieux. Je me souvenais qu'il avait paru gêné, chaque fois que j'avais tenté d'aborder le sujet d'Hiddenville avec lui. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander, car déjà, il s'éloignait.

Je rentrai dans la cabane et me dépêchai de prendre mon sac à dos. J'y fourrai quelques vêtements propres, vérifiai que j'avais bien mon cahier, mes photos et mon smartphone. Peut-être pourrai-je le charger, là-bas ?

« Ça va faire du bien de retrouver la civilisation ! Ils ont toute la technologie de notre monde, là-bas », dit Benny.

« Ouais, je vais enfin pouvoir recharger mon lecteur MP3 et écouter mes groupes préférés », dit Sarah.

Je partageais leur enthousiasme. Une fois prête, je sortis et me dirigeai vers la tente de mon père.

Je l'aperçus, en pleine discussion avec le colonel Sunderson. Bizarre, ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Mon père agitait frénétiquement la tête pour dire « non » et le colonel tendait les mains vers lui comme pour lui faire signe qu'il n'était pas une menace. Un soldat se tenait près de lui et avait les mains crispées sur une mitraillette, qu'il tenait pointée vers le sol… pour l'instant !

« Papa ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers moi.

« Amicia… Écoutez, colonel, puis-je au moins dire au revoir à ma fille avant d'y aller ? »

« Bien sûr », dit ce dernier.

Il m'offrit un sourire poli, mais je n'y répondis pas. Je me focalisai sur mon père, qui s'approcha et m'entraîna un peu plus loin.

« Chérie, écoute… je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi. »

« Quoi ?! Mais… »

« Ils veulent me conduire dans un complexe scientifique isolé, qui se trouve sur un autre continent, près des ruines de Midgar. Je vais devoir attendre ici avec d'autres pensionnaires du camp, qui viennent d'être recrutés comme militaires. Toi, en revanche, tu vas aller à Hiddenville avec le reste du groupe. »

« Non ! Enfin, papa, non… je sais que ça n'a pas super-bien marché entre nous depuis mon réveil ici, mais là, non ! On reste ensemble. C'est ce que maman aurait voulu. »

« Ce n'est que temporaire ! Et on pourra se téléphoner, sans oublier le chat par ordinateur, puisqu'il y a la technologie à Hiddenville et là où je vais. Ne t'en fais pas. En revanche… je veux que tu gardes ça avec toi. »

Il me glissa une clef USB dans la main, petite comme un bouton de chemise.

« C'est une copie de mes travaux et de différents projets scientifiques pour le Noé. Cache-la, ne la donne à personne d'autre que moi. D'accord ? C'est plus prudent. »

Surprise, je le laissai m'embrasser sur le front avant que deux militaires s'approchent pour l'entraîner vers un véhicule.

Choquée, je le regardai s'éloigner, puis je fourrai la clef dans la poche secrète de ma veste.

Légèrement refroidie par cet épisode, je suivis les autres vers une des camionnettes. Je me retrouvai bientôt aux côtés de Sarah et Benny.

Une fois qu'on eut fini d'embarquer tout le monde, les véhicules se mirent en marche.

Lorsque nous eûmes franchi les portes du camp, je le regardai rétrécir au loin avec un léger pincement de cœur.

J'avais vécu plus de deux ans là-dedans. Je m'y étais faite, à la longue, même si je n'avais jamais réellement aimé cet endroit.

Le quitter me rendait un peu anxieuse. Qui sait ce qui nous attendait, à Hiddenville ?

Je priai juste pour que je m'y sente enfin chez moi.


	4. Bienvenue à Hiddenville

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Bienvenue à Hiddenville**

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en arrivant à Hiddenville.

Benny, Sarah et moi avions passé l'essentiel du trajet à imaginer l'aspect de cet endroit.

Benny pensait qu'elle devait ressembler à une de ces cités futuristes qu'on voyait dans les films de science-fiction : entièrement peinte en blanc, des constructions de surface lisse et éclairée par plein de néons phosphorescents. Sarah optait pour des maisons en verre, de forme carrée, sphérique ou pyramidale. Moi… je ne savais pas.

Nous roulâmes toute la journée à travers des plaines verdoyantes, le vent secouant nos cheveux et fouettant nos visages.

Je regardai le véhicule derrière nous avec inquiétude. Mon père n'était pas là, ni dans aucune autre voiture. Il était parti pour l'autre continent… Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir plus profité de sa présence depuis mon réveil, mais comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'on aurait besoin de lui et de sa science maintenant ?

À la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, nous arrivâmes devant un immense mur qui barrait l'accès à une vallée, entre deux massifs montagneux.

Je fus soufflée par la hauteur de cette construction. Ils ne plaisantaient pas avec la défense, à Hiddenville !

Une porte grillagée s'ouvrit, laissant passer les véhicules un par un.

Une fois passés de l'autre côté, nous traversâmes une route à travers une petite forêt, avant d'arriver sur un terrain dégagé.

Une pancarte se dressait sur le côté droit de la route.

J'eus le temps de lire :

« _Bienvenue à Hiddenville  
Où la vie est un paradis ! _»

Enfin, la ville apparut. Elle ne correspondait à aucune des idées de Sarah et Benny. On aurait plutôt dit une petite ville américaine comme on en voyait chez nous.

Des maisons, un restaurant, quelques boutiques, un bureau de poste, un glacier, un salon de coiffure… Il y avait même un vieux manège, avec des petits chevaux en bois !

Quand nous arrivâmes sur la place centrale, nous eûmes le temps d'admirer un monument dressé en son centre. Il représentait un homme debout sur la proue d'un navire, tenant dans sa main une sphère qui représentait Gaïa. La lueur des phares jouait sur son visage, aussi je ne pus voir clairement qui c'était, mais je pus lire sur une plaque devant le monument :

« _Noé 1er - Directeur du Projet Arche, sauveur de l'humanité_ ».

Je trouvai cela plutôt pompeux, que ce soit le titre ou le monument.

Je m'étonnai de ne voir personne dehors. Par contre, les fenêtres des maisons étaient allumées, et beaucoup de silhouettes étaient visibles à travers les rideaux. Pourquoi les gens se cachaient-ils ? Avaient-ils peur de nous ?

Les véhicules traversèrent la place et remontèrent la rue, jusque devant un immense bâtiment entouré de grillage.

Là, ils se garèrent dans un parking, puis on nous poussa par groupes dans des cercles tracés sur le bitume.

Chacun de nous reçut une petite plaque de métal avec un numéro marqué dessus, et on nous ordonna d'attendre que notre numéro soit appelé pour se diriger vers une des personnes en blouse blanche postée près de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Benny et Sarah étaient toujours avec moi, mais je les sentais aussi nerveux que moi.

Je fus appelée la première. Mes amis m'offrirent un sourire d'encouragement auquel je répondis, puis je me dirigeai vers le groupe de blouses blanches.

Une femme se détacha du lot et me fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

C'était un hôpital.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs chambres où des résidents du camp se faisaient examiner par des médecins.

Une fois dans ma propre chambre, l'infirmière — car c'en était une — m'examina.

Elle prit mon pouls, testa mes pupilles à la lumière puis ma tension.

« Prénom et nom de famille ? »

« Amicia Williams. »

« Âge ? »

« Bientôt 19 ans. »

« Tes parents sont venus avec toi, sur Gaïa ? Des frères, des sœurs ? »

« Fille unique. Mon père est dans ce monde, mais ma mère est restée sur Terre. »

« Oh… Tu as développé un pouvoir depuis ton arrivée ? »

« Non et je n'y tiens pas. »

L'infirmière me regarda avec l'air surpris.

« Vraiment ? D'habitude, les gens adorent ça. Ils en parlent souvent, et on a du mal à les empêcher de s'en servir au quotidien. »

« Peut-être, mais pas moi. J'aime être normale. »

« Si tu le dis… Enfin, tu es en bonne santé, c'est l'essentiel. Et une jolie jeune fille comme toi n'aura aucun mal à se trouver un compagnon et nous aider à faire prospérer l'espèce humaine sur cette planète. »

« Pardon ?! »

De quoi parlait-elle, là ? Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander de clarifier sa pensée, car une deuxième personne entra dans la pièce.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blond filasse. Elle était petite et maigre, mais je ne l'aimais pas d'office. Elle avait un visage dont les traits m'évoquaient une belette ou une fouine.

« Amicia Williams ? Je suis Debbie Chase, l'une des conseillères du Noé. Je tenais à rencontrer la fille d'un de nos plus brillants chercheurs ! »

Même sa voix était désagréable : trop aiguë, trop fluette. On aurait dit une fillette surexcitée, ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec son visage de femme adulte.

« Suis-moi, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie comme les autres. Tu as déjà ta propre maison qui t'attend, en ville ! »

« Euh… ma propre maison ? »

« Oui, les autres résidents du camp s'installeront demain, mais toi… ton père a fait le nécessaire pour que tu aies déjà ton propre chez-toi. C'est l'un des avantages d'avoir un parent impliqué dans le Projet Arche. »

Tiens, j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur ? Minute, cela voulait dire que…

« Sarah, Benny et leur père… ils vont rester dormir ici ? » demandai-je.

« Qui ? »

« Mes amis ! Les autres personnes du camp, elles… »

« Plusieurs ont déjà une fonction définie pour eux à Hiddenville, d'autres seront logés demain, car on n'a pas fini d'aménager leurs futures demeures, mais toi, tout est prêt ! »

Cela ne me plaisait guère. Vivre seule dans une maison, alors qu'au camp, on vivait au moins à vingt dans la même cabane !

Je m'abstins néanmoins de protester. Je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour revoir mes amis demain.

Je récupérai mon sac et suivis Debbie dehors, où une voiture nous attendait.

Un militaire nous conduisit jusqu'à une maison dans une petite rue de la ville.

Debbie me donna les clefs en me proposant de m'accompagner à l'intérieur, mais je refusai. J'étais fatiguée, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec moi !

Je franchis donc la porte de ma nouvelle demeure. Je trouvai sans mal l'interrupteur et arrivai dans un salon.

Tout était… propre et moderne. Un canapé, des sièges autour d'une table basse en verre, une cheminée… À droite, une cuisine tout équipée.

Je grimpai l'escalier menant à la salle de bains sur la gauche, et celui de droite menant à une chambre.

Je posai mon sac sur le lit et regardai autour de moi. Un bureau, une penderie pleine de vêtements et de chaussures…

Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour les examiner. Je filai dans la salle de bains et là, en voyant la douche, je me dépêchai de me laver.

Sitôt sous le jet d'eau chaude, je poussai un soupir de bien-être.

Au camp, nous devions nous laver au gant, au bord de la rivière.

Une vraie douche, de l'eau chaude à volonté, du savon et du shampoing… Que c'était bon de se laver !

J'avais l'impression que de véritables plaques de crasse se détachaient de ma peau.

Finalement, quand je sentis que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir sous la douche, je coupai l'eau, m'enroulai dans une serviette et rentrai dans la chambre.

Une chemise de nuit en coton était posée sur mon lit. Je l'enfilai puis me couchai sans plus de cérémonie.

Le matelas était moelleux et les draps bien propres.

Je mis un peu de temps à m'endormir. J'avais pris l'habitude d'écouter les bruits de la nature au camp, ainsi que les branches des arbres qui cognaient aux fenêtres quand le vent soufflait fort.

Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de moi et je m'endormis.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange.

Une fille se tenait face au mur, à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Grande, de longs cheveux bruns tressés en natte, vêtue de rose, elle regardait une autre fille avec inquiétude.

Je reconnus cette dernière : c'était celle de la photo de Daniel, la fille aux cheveux noirs et aux boucles d'oreilles argentées.

La fille en robe rose faisait signe à son amie de ne pas aller vers le mur, mais cette dernière n'écoutait rien. Elle s'approchait, avec un air curieux et inquiet.

Soudain, des spots s'illuminèrent au sommet du mur et se braquèrent sur la brune. Il y eut des cris, des coups de feu… et je m'éveillai en sursaut.

Les images de mon rêve s'effacèrent, seule la sensation de danger demeurait.

Je mis un moment à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais, puis les souvenirs d'hier me revinrent.

J'avais quitté le camp, j'étais maintenant à Hiddenville.

Un peu déboussolée, je restai au lit quelques instants, avant de me lever pour descendre au salon.

Personne, évidemment. J'étais seule et cela me donnait la chair de poule. Tout était tellement silencieux !

L'activité effervescente et les bruits du camp me manquaient. J'avais l'habitude de me lever en saluant au moins six personnes, dans la cabane.

Et puis on sortait, on allait vite se rafraîchir à la rivière, avant de s'occuper des corvées journalières…

Je me demandai si les autres étaient comme moi : un peu perdus dans cette ville, après avoir vécu un an en pleine nature.

Je me secouai. J'avais un nouvel endroit à explorer et je comptais bien revoir mes amis !

Je filai dans la salle de bains m'asperger le visage d'eau et me coiffer, puis j'allai inspecter ma penderie.

Là, je fus surprise de constater que la garde-robe n'était guère variée.

Beaucoup de t-shirts, de chemisiers et deux pulls, tous bleus. Et que des pantalons et des jupes noires, tout comme les chaussures. Un petit logo était brodé sur les hauts : un A, qui avait un peu la forme élancée d'une proue de navire, comme une arche. Il y avait aussi un gilet et une veste chaude, de couleur noire.

J'ouvris la fenêtre pour vérifier la température. Il faisait frais.

J'optai pour un pantalon, un chemisier et la veste, que je laissai néanmoins ouverte. Le tout avec des chaussures.

Je n'oubliai pas ma montre-pendentif, que je glissai sous mon chemisier, puis je filai dans la cuisine.

J'ouvris le frigo et eus un choc en voyant ce qu'il contenait. C'était une vraie corne d'abondance : fromage, jambon, saucisson, lait, jus de fruits légumes, fruits, mais aussi pizzas et glaces aux parfums variés dans le bac à surgelés !

J'optai pour un plat qui me manquait depuis longtemps : des œufs brouillés au bacon, comme du temps où je vivais sur Terre ! Au camp, on devait sans cesse grimper aux arbres pour chiper les œufs des oiseaux, et on les gobait sitôt trouvés, en faisant un petit trou dans la coque.

Et je me pris une énorme tranche de pain pour saucer le jaune d'œufs. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais presque oublié le goût du pain !

Après ça, je mis les couverts dans l'évier puis… je fis la vaisselle, car je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de sortir. J'allais devoir affronter cette ville, et j'ignorais quoi faire.

Une fois que j'eus fini et me retrouvai sans excuses pour rester à l'intérieur, je sortis sur la terrasse de la maison.

Là, je vis des gens qui traversaient la rue. Un couple dont la femme promenait son enfant en poussette, un vieux monsieur fumant la pipe, son journal sous le bras… Ça semblait irréel ! On se serait cru sur Terre. Et pourtant, pas un seul visage familier.

Je tâchai de me souvenir du chemin emprunté pour arriver ici depuis l'hôpital. La jeep était arrivée depuis… la rue de gauche !

Je l'empruntai en jetant des regards autour de moi. Rien d'anormal, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Un type était occupé à tondre sa pelouse, une femme à étendre son linge…

Mais je notai vite un détail troublant : presque tous avaient le même genre d'habits que moi : noir en bas, bleu en haut. Les formes différaient légèrement. Certains avaient des couleurs plus claires, ou un petit motif décoratif en blanc brodés sur le tissu, mais… à croire que tous les habitants de cette ville suivaient une tendance très… simple !

Par contre, je rencontrai quelques personnes en uniformes de couleur marron. Un homme qui transportait une caisse d'outils de plombier, un autre occupé à réparer un boîtier de circuits électroniques près d'une clôture…

Et deux jeunes garçons portant des combinaisons vertes, occupés à élaguer un arbre.

Je dus demander mon chemin pour trouver l'hôpital, mais je finis par y arriver.

Là, je vis que beaucoup de gens en sortaient. Je reconnus de nombreux résidents du camp, tous propres et vêtus comme moi.

« Amy ! »

Sarah fendit la foule et courut vers moi, son frère à ses côtés. Sarah portait du bleu comme moi, mais Benny avait une combinaison marron.

« Tu es là ! On t'a cherchée partout, après notre examen médical », dit Sarah.

« Je sais, désolée. On m'a emmenée dans ma nouvelle résidence. »

« Wouah, t'as déjà un chez-toi ? Veinarde ! Nous, on vient juste de recevoir notre adresse », dit Benny en brandissant une tablette digitale.

Des données défilaient sur l'écran bleu fluo. Je regardai cet objet sans comprendre.

« D'où ça sort ? »

« Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? Tous les terriens en ont une ! Elle sert pour tout : téléphone, agenda, boîte mail, base de données de la ville… On doit toujours l'avoir sur soi », dit Sarah en brandissant la sienne.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue chez moi, j'étais trop crevée hier soir, et je viens de sortir… Dites, votre père n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, il a été affecté au secteur militaire de la ville, on l'a envoyé ce matin rejoindre un groupe dans un poste de surveillance près du mur d'enceinte », soupira Sarah. « Mais ce n'est pas ça, le pire ! T'as vu nos fringues ? Selon notre statut au sein de la société terrienne d'Hiddenville, on doit porter un certain type de couleur. »

« Moi, je suis technicien, mais encore au stade apprenti, parce que je suis surtout doué en informatique. Du coup, ils m'ont filé cette affreuse combinaison avec un motif de clef USB brodé dessus ! » dit Benny.

« Amy et moi sommes de simples civiles », dit Sarah en triturant son pull bleu.

« Alors… on n'a pas de job ? » demandai-je, étonnée.

Le frère et la sœur regardèrent autour d'eux avec l'air inquiet, puis Sarah me prit les mains.

« Tu veux bien nous faire visiter chez toi ? On a la journée de libre, autant en profiter. Ils disent que c'est demain que les choses sérieuses commenceront ! »

J'étais surprise. Sarah semblait… parler trop fort et de façon trop enjouée.

Néanmoins, j'obtempérai, sentant qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Je les conduisis chez moi et sitôt à l'intérieur, nous allâmes à la cuisine.

Je leur ouvris le frigo et comme je m'y attendais, ils poussèrent des cris enthousiastes face à la nourriture.

Nous mîmes trois pizzas au four, une pour chacun.

Tandis qu'elles cuisaient, j'allai dans ma chambre et trouvai ma propre tablette. Elle était semblable aux autres : noire, lisse, avec le logo de l'Arche gravé dessus.

Je revins dans la cuisine et là, assis autour de la table, nous discutâmes ensemble.

Sarah appuya sur une icône intitulée « _Démo de la vie à Hiddenville_ ».

Une voix robotique sortit de l'appareil.

« _Bienvenue à Hiddenville, chers terriens ! _

_La première cité terrienne bâtie sur Gaïa, un monde qui n'attend que nous pour devenir parfait._ »

Des images se mirent à défiler, montrant différentes personnes dans différentes tenues : une civile regardant un enfant jouer dans un jardin, un jardinier entretenant une haie, un technicien réparant un évier avec le sourire, des cuisiniers dans une salle de restaurant…

« _Chaque habitant a un rôle déterminant à jouer au sein de notre société, aussi devez-vous vous conformer à nos règles pour que la vie à Hiddenville soit parfaite, autant pour vous que les autres. _

_Voici maintenant les règles de conduite principales de la ville : _

_1\. Gardez toujours votre tablette avec vous. _

_2\. Travaillez et respectez scrupuleusement les ordres du supérieur qui vous est assigné. _

_3\. Ne mentez pas. _

_4\. Quand le téléphone sonne, répondez et suivez les instructions qui vous sont données. _

_5\. Ne parlez pas du passé, sauf dans le bâtiment éducatif._ »

Je regardai mes amis avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces règles ? Ils haussèrent des sourcils, me signifiant qu'ils trouvaient ça absurde aussi.

Soudain, ma tablette et celle de Sarah émirent un « bip ».

Nous venions de recevoir un message. Nous l'ouvrîmes et lûmes la même chose :

« _Vous êtes invitée à vous rendre au bâtiment éducatif demain, dès 8h30, pour recevoir les instructions du rôle qui vous a été attribué au sein de la société d'Hiddenville._ »

Benny, lui, reçut un message lui ordonnant de se rendre demain dans un bâtiment où l'on formait les techniciens, informaticiens et autres postes liés à la technologie.

« D'accord ! Qui trouve tout ça un peu… chelou ? » dit Sarah.

Benny et moi levâmes la main de concert.

Le four sonna, indiquant que les pizzas étaient cuites. Nous les mangeâmes dans un silence un peu maussade.

Après quoi, nous nous servîmes de grands bols de glaces.

Tout en dégustant nos desserts, je réfléchis. Ici, on n'avait pas la télé, mais bon… Au moins, j'étais avec deux de mes amis, c'était déjà ça.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et tombai sur Debbie. Super, Mme Lafouine revenait déjà me voir !

« Bonjour, Amicia ! Alors, ta nouvelle maison te plaît ? »

Je sentais bien qu'elle avait envie d'entrer. Elle se penchait un peu en avant, avec l'air d'essayer de voir à l'intérieur, mais il était hors de question que je la laisse entrer.

« Ça va, merci. C'est un peu grand pour une seule personne, mais c'est confortable. »

« Oh, tu ne seras pas seule longtemps, rassure-toi ! Nous t'assignerons rapidement un compagnon. »

« Pardon ? »

On allait… m'assigner un… compagnon ?

« Vous voulez dire… un petit-copain ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Mais… enfin, je ne peux pas m'en chercher un toute seule ?! » dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le sourire de Debbie parut se faner, avant de revenir sur son visage comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton.

« Ici, nous choisissons nous-mêmes les fréquentations des gens en nous basant sur leur passé sur Terre : casier judiciaire, résultats scolaires, passions, niveau de santé… Nous choisissons les couples en étudiant scrupuleusement les données, sans parler des meilleures combinaisons génétiques grâce à l'analyse ADN. »

Okay, là, ça devenait flippant !

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu en sauras plus demain, lors de la journée éducative réservée aux civils ! »

La voix de Benny me parvint dans mon dos.

« Amy ! C'est qui ? »

Debbie parut inquiète.

« Des gens sont chez toi ? »

« J'ai invité des amis du camp. »

Cette fois, la fouine prit l'air très contrarié.

« Selon le règlement de la fin de la quarantaine, tous les nouveaux résidents sont assignés à leur résidence pour la journée. »

Lorsqu'elle vit Sarah et Benny apparaître derrière moi, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'uniforme du garçon.

« C'est un technicien, pas un civil ! Il doit rejoindre le bâtiment réservé aux gens de son statut », dit la femme sur un ton sec.

Sans attendre une réponse de notre part, elle sortit sa tablette et tapa sur des touches. Un voyant rouge s'alluma.

« J'envoie une patrouille pour ramener ces jeunes gens dans leurs habitats respectifs. Venez avec moi dehors, en attendant la milice », dit Mme Chase en faisant signe à Sarah et Benny.

Atterrée, je regardai mes amis sans y croire. On ne pouvait même pas rester ensemble pour la journée ?!

Nous commençâmes à protester, quand deux soldats arrivèrent. En voyant les pistolets dans les holsters à leurs ceintures, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence : il fallait obéir.

Impuissante, je dis « au revoir » à mes amis et les regardai s'éloigner.

Debbie commença à me servir un nouveau discours sur le respect des règles d'Hiddenville et l'importance de respecter les règles pour l'avenir des terriens, mais je ne lui adressai même pas un regard.

Je lui claquai la porte au nez, la verrouillai puis je montai dans ma chambre pour réfléchir.

Comment pouvait-on m'interdire de voir mes amis ? Et cette idée de choisir quelqu'un pour moi… L'infirmière en avait déjà parlé hier soir, mais je n'avais pas trop percuté, car j'étais épuisée à ce moment-là. Mais d'imaginer que je _devais_ me mettre avec quelqu'un pour faire des enfants afin que les terriens prospèrent ici… Cette idée m'horripilait.

Finalement, la vie à Hiddenville n'avait pas l'air aussi parfaite qu'au premier abord.


	5. La Première Génération

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma**, **Cihanethyste** et **StrangeEye** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **StrangeEye** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**La Première Génération**

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai au son de ma tablette, qui sonnait comme un réveille-matin. Je l'avais pourtant bien éteinte ! Apparemment, elle disposait d'une fonction spéciale qui ne m'autorisait pas à faire la grasse matinée.

Je dus donc manger rapidement puis m'habiller et me rendre au bâtiment éducatif de la ville.

La tablette avait un système GPS intégré, qui me permit de trouver l'endroit rapidement.

C'était l'une des habitations les plus modernes de la ville. Située juste à côté de l'hôpital, elle était immense, de forme rectangulaire et sa façade constituée d'immenses fenêtres qui réfléchissaient le moindre rayon du soleil pendant toute la journée.

Autant dire qu'à midi, les passants devaient se voiler les yeux pour ne pas heurter quelqu'un ou trébucher. L'étendard symbolisant l'Arche était suspendu sur la façade, tel le nouveau drapeau national, et claquait sous les rafales.

Alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée, je vis plusieurs élèves d'âges différents, debout face à une fenêtre, qui me fixaient tandis que je marchais vers l'entrée. Cette vision me procura un frisson désagréable.

Alors que je gravissais la dernière marche du perron, Debbie vint à ma rencontre. Elle portait un tailleur gris perle et des chaussures à talons hauts qui claquaient au moindre de ses pas.

« Amicia ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je suis l'enseignante principale. Ici, tout le monde m'appelle Mme Chase. Bienvenue à Hiddenville Academy. »

Elle me tendit la main pour un tope-là.

« J'aime faire ça avec mes élèves, pour me rapprocher d'eux. »

Refusant une telle familiarité avec cette sale fouine, j'inclinai la tête en guise de salut.

Le sourire de Mme Chase s'éteignit, avant de refaire surface, plus éclatant que jamais.

« Suis-moi, nous allons commencer par la journée d'orientation, comme pour chaque nouvel élève. »

Résignée, je la suivis en silence à travers les couloirs. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi, mais ne vis rien d'anormal. Cette école semblait ordinaire. Une vitrine de trophées, des casiers, des portes derrière lesquelles on voyait des élèves assis, tandis que le professeur faisait cours…

Arrivée dans le bureau de Mme Chase, je dus m'asseoir dans un siège face à son bureau.

« Nous allons commencer par quelques questions. Dis-moi, y a-t-il une activité extra-scolaire que tu aimerais pratiquer ici ? »

« Euh… »

Sur Terre, j'avais l'habitude de suivre des cours de danse. J'avais essayé plusieurs genres : danse classique, hip-hop, Bollywood, danse orientale… J'aimais tous les genres.

« J'aime bien la danse. »

« Bien, il y a un cours de danse dans notre école, tu pourras t'y inscrire. Maintenant, quelques questions plus formelles. Qui sont tes parents ? »

« Thomas et Molly Williams. »

« Et où est ta maison ? »

« À Skowhegan. »

À nouveau, le sourire de Mme Chase disparut.

« Non, je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu vivais sur Terre. Je te demande où est ta maison _maintenant_. Et la réponse est ici, à Hiddenville, sur Gaïa ! Bon… Suis-moi ! »

Elle se leva et me conduisit à une nouvelle salle. Celle-ci était vide, à l'exception de plusieurs sièges. Une vingtaine était déjà occupée par des élèves enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes. Je reconnus Sarah, mais les autres, je ne les connaissais que de vue, au camp. Comme moi, ils affichaient un air perdu et méfiant.

Un immense écran vidéo était suspendu au mur en face. Mme Chase alla se poster devant tandis que je pris place sur le seul siège libre que Sarah m'avait réservé, à côté d'elle.

« Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce que nous vous avons choisis pour un projet d'une grande importance, qui jouera un rôle déterminant dans l'avenir de l'humanité », dit Mme Chase.

Elle saisit une télécommande placée dans un socle sur le côté droit de l'écran, puis appuya sur une touche. Le noir envahit la pièce, puis l'écran s'illumina.

Une planète apparut sur le fond noir. On aurait dit la Terre, mais il y avait une différence frappante, tandis qu'elle tournait : seulement quatre continents et beaucoup d'îles inconnues.

« Ceci est notre nouvelle planète, Gaïa, située dans un système solaire similaire au nôtre, à l'exception qu'il a une planète de moins. Notre planète natale, la Terre, est devenue inhabitable : trop de population, les ressources s'épuisent et la pollution a atteint un pic inacceptable. C'est pourquoi des scientifiques ont sélectionné un groupe précis d'individus qu'ils ont transféré ici, dans cette ville, pour permettre à l'humanité de s'étendre. Un nouveau monde, un nouveau départ. »

Mme Chase zooma sur la région de Rocket City, où se trouvait notre nouvel habitat.

« Grâce aux Observateurs, nous avons pu établir des cartes géographiques de ce monde. Hiddenville se situe ici, entre Rocket City et Nibelheim, au nord d'une chaîne montagneuse habitée par des monstres. C'est un endroit fort dangereux. Rares sont les autochtones à oser s'y aventurer. »

« Les autochtones ? » demanda une toute petite fille. « Vous voulez dire que ce monde est habité ? »

Apparemment, cette petite venait juste d'atteindre un âge assez grand pour comprendre que nous n'étions pas les seuls humanoïdes sur cette planète.

« Tout à fait ! Par des gens irresponsables et sous-développés. Ces habitants, les gaïens, ont pendant longtemps légalisé le fait de pratiquer des expériences scientifiques sur leurs semblables. »

L'image changea, révélant un personnage bizarre. Il portait une espèce de tenue militaire noire, avec des épaulettes métalliques. Grand, armé d'un immense sabre de samouraï, il avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux de chat verts qui filaient les jetons, tant il avait l'air menaçant. Il se tenait au milieu d'un village en proie aux flammes.

« On dirait un des boss que mon frère adore tuer dans ses stupides jeux vidéo ! » dit Sarah.

« Ce n'est pas un personnage virtuel, mais l'ennemi numéro de cette planète. Les dirigeants de ce monde avaient autrefois un corps d'élite armé, les SOLDATS, à qui ils avaient infligé des expériences atroces qui les avaient changés en monstres sanguinaires. À cause de leur folie, ce monde a frôlé la destruction à de nombreuses reprises. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. »

L'écran s'éteignit, la lumière revint.

« Nous sommes ici pour reprendre ce monde en main. _Nous_ saurons en prendre soin, comme le Noé nous l'a ordonné. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, Noé est le dirigeant de Hiddenville, cette Arche pour l'humanité, et il est celui qui supervise le bon déroulement de tout ce projet. Vous êtes l'avenir, mes jeunes enfants. C'est vous, les sujets principaux du projet : la première génération de jeunes terriens à expérimenter la vie sur Gaïa. Et moi, je serai là pour vous guider. Considérez-moi comme votre mère et votre guide spirituel après le Noé, dans ce monde inconnu et mystérieux. »

Mme Chase s'approcha et nous donna une bougie chacun. L'écran coulissa, révélant une porte que nous dûmes franchir un par un. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une salle à gradins où se tenaient des enfants, des adolescents et de jeunes adultes comme moi, tenant chacun une bougie allumée.

« Bienvenue dans la Première Génération de Hiddenville ! » dit Mme Chase en nous poussant vers les élèves, pour allumer nos bougies.

Une fois les bougies allumées, les étudiants derrière les gradins frappèrent leur bureau de leur main libre, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le martèlement se fonde en un bruit de tonnerre grondant.

Après cette… cérémonie, la coche sonna, et nous dûmes tous nous rendre au réfectoire. Comme moi et Sarah, les nouveaux ne dirent rien et nous saisîmes tous machinalement un plateau-repas. Je m'assis en retrait avec Sarah à une table vide.

« Ton frère ne suit pas la journée orientation ? » demandai-je à voix basse.

« Il la suit avec les nouveaux de son secteur, dans un bâtiment où ils reçoivent leur formation de spécialistes en technologie. C'est tellement injuste ! Je vis dans une belle et grande maison maintenant, mais sans mon père et mon frère ! » dit mon amie en réduisant ses légumes en purée.

« Toi, au moins, ton frère est dans cette ville. Alors que mon père est à l'autre bout du monde ! »

« Au fait… tu as une idée de ce sur quoi il travaille ? »

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté de ça au camp. Il faut dire qu'on était tellement occupé à aider tout le monde. Ce qui me rappela soudain la clef USB qu'il m'avait donnée, avant qu'on se sépare.

Où trouverais-je un ordinateur pour la lire ?

« Sarah, tu sais si on a une salle informatique, dans cette école ? »

« Oui, à l'étage. Salle I5. Pourquoi ? »

« Faut que j'aille vérifier un truc, une clef USB que mon père m'a filé. »

Je me levai, Sarah fit de même.

« Je t'accompagne ! Je ne veux pas rester seule avec les autres, je ne connais personne et je ne veux pas que Mme Chase vienne me parler. Elle me file trop les jetons ! »

Je la comprenais, aussi la laissai-je me suivre hors du réfectoire.

Un surveillant debout près de la porte nous demanda où nous allions. Nous répondîmes que nous allions aux toilettes. Il ne posa pas plus de questions et reprit sa surveillance de la salle.

Sitôt dans le couloir, nous nous dirigeâmes à l'étage, jusqu'à la salle que Sarah m'avait indiquée.

Là, nous prîmes un ordinateur. Je l'allumai, puis introduisis les identifiants de ma tablette. J'introduisis ma clef USB.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, avec plusieurs dossiers portant des noms étranges : « Mister Ice », « Crystal », « Mauvaises graines », « Multi-container »…

« Je ne comprends rien aux noms de ces dossiers », dit Sarah.

« Moi non plus… »

Je me souvins du projet concernant le caisson. Je tapai ce mot dans la barre de recherches et tous les dossiers disparurent, sauf celui intitulé « Multi-container ».

Je l'ouvris et trouvai plusieurs vidéos, des mémos et un fichier Word.

J'ouvris un mémo, mais il ne comportait que des données mathématiques sur des mesures, l'épaisseur du verre, les différents composants…

J'essayai le Word, mais là encore, c'était du charabia, quoique ça ressemblait à un mode d'emploi au sujet d'un boîtier digital intégré au caisson, pour activer différentes commandes.

« Essaie la vidéo », dit Sarah, un peu impatiente.

Je cliquai dessus. Une vidéo apparut, montrant mon père debout près de son caisson.

Il avait changé. Ce n'était plus une espèce de capsule de verre avec une armature en métal.

Il y avait maintenant un socle métallique épais, un panneau de commande intégré dessus et une foule de bras mécaniques sur les bords, avec des seringues, des pompes, des ampoules…

« _Lorsque nous naissons dans un certain milieu, notre corps se conditionne à son environnement. Nous nous adaptons à la température, la gravité, le niveau de luminosité fournie par le soleil. Notre horloge biologique s'accorde avec les mouvements des astres. Tout le monde se réveille à une certaine heure de la journée, ceux qu'on appelle les lève-tôt, et les autres qui aiment faire la grasse matinée… Et le soir, nous commençons tous à tomber de fatigue. Notre système digestif ralentit, il digère moins bien… Autre problème bien connu : le décalage horaire. Quand on passe d'un pays à un autre, nous avons du mal à nous régler sur le changement d'heures. _

_Du coup, se rendre sur une autre planète implique une foule de variables et d'imprévus, car notre organisme pourrait ne pas s'y adapter. _

_Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de résoudre le problème : l'osmose ou, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le sens de ce mot, l'échange biologique entre deux organismes vivants._ »

Il déplaça la caméra. En fait, il n'y avait pas un, mais deux caissons, reliés par des câbles au niveau des socles en métal.

« _Voilà le principe : un terrien occupe un caisson, et un gaïen occupe l'autre. Une fois tous deux plongés dans un sommeil artificiel, il suffit d'enclencher le système principal et les données du corps du gaïen sont copiées puis transférées dans le corps du terrien._ »

La vidéo s'arrêta. Sarah et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette invention, avant », dit mon amie.

« Moi non plus… et ils n'ont pas utilisé ça sur nous, à l'hôpital d'Hiddenville. »

« Peut-être qu'on n'en a pas eu besoin, vu qu'ici, les conditions de vie sont similaires à celles de la Terre. »

Je lui répondis par une moue sceptique. D'accord, il y avait de l'oxygène ici, de l'eau, de la nourriture semblable à la nôtre, mais… si le projet de mon père était inutile, on ne l'aurait pas laissé venir sur Gaïa. Ça cachait autre chose.

Soudain, un bruit de pas nous parvint.

Catastrophées, nous nous dépêchâmes de nous lever. J'ôtai la clef de l'ordinateur et la glissai dans ma poche.

Juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fouine de Chase entra et nous regarda avec l'air suspicieux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Les cours vont bientôt commencer ! »

« Euh… Nous étions juste… » dis-je, à court d'excuses.

« Nous voulions voir s'il y avait Internet, pour se faire une petite vidéo sur Youtube », dit Sarah.

« Nous n'avons pas encore de satellite ni d'antenne suffisamment puissante pour ça. Cela n'excuse pas votre présence ici : il faut vous en tenir à l'emploi du temps ! Tout le monde reste au réfectoire pendant l'heure du déjeuner. »

Maugréant des excuses, nous la suivîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à nos casiers, nous donna la combinaison puis nous dit d'aller en cours.

Des élèves envahirent bientôt le couloir et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur casier, pour récupérer ses affaires.

J'étais dans une autre classe que Sarah, mais au moins, nous avions des casiers adjacents, du coup nous pourrions nous retrouver là entre chaque cours.

Je trouvai des manuels dans le mien : mathématiques, sciences, biologie, géographie, mais pas de littérature ni d'histoire ni d'arts plastiques.

C'était insensé ! Je regardai le casier de Sarah. Il contenait les mêmes livres que les miens.

Un coup d'œil aux autres élèves confirma mes craintes : pas de manuel sur mes matières préférées, seulement sur tout ce que je détestais !

« Je sens que je vais adorer cette école », dis-je sur un ton désabusé.

« Oh, vois le bon côté des choses : on va peut-être rencontrer quelques garçons mignons », dit mon amie.

« Je te rappelle que d'après Mme Chase, on va devoir sortir avec un garçon choisi par ses soins. On n'aura pas vraiment le choix. »

« Mouais… Mais le lèche-vitrines n'est pas interdit, que je sache », dit-elle en regardant passer un groupe de garçons.

Soudain, son regard passa au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Amicia Williams ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face à un garçon brun de mon âge. Pas particulièrement laid ni séduisant, juste… normal. Il avait l'air un peu… déprimé. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un effort pour sourire.

Ses deux camarades étaient des jumeaux aux cheveux châtain clair, avec l'air rusé. Ils ne me plaisaient pas du tout, ceux-là.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je suis Max, Max Crosse. Mme Chase veut que je te serve de tuteur, pour les cours. »

« Un tuteur ? »

« Je t'explique : chaque nouveau a un élève plus ancien pour le soutenir dans ses études. »

Je sentis qu'il mentait. D'ailleurs, Sarah n'avait pas de tuteur, elle. Et plusieurs autres nouveaux élèves non plus, seulement certains, principalement des filles, comme je le constatai durant l'heure suivante. Je compris ce que ça cachait : Max était mon compagnon assigné, ou au moins un candidat potentiel. Il faudrait que je pense à faire du shopping après les cours, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une boutique où ils vendaient des bombes lacrymogènes ou des tasers…

Heureusement, il ne se passa rien de particulier pendant le premier cours, en mathématiques.

Mais pendant la récréation de l'après-midi, je constatai que Max et ses deux acolytes étaient ignobles.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir en bousculant plusieurs élèves au passage, les laissant tomber avec la pile de livres qu'ils portaient dans leurs bras. Ils ignorèrent les plaintes de leurs victimes et continuèrent de s'éloigner en riant, tout excités, car apparemment, ils avaient reçu de Mme Chase un ballon de rugby pour suivre des cours avec le groupe sportif de l'école.

Dans la cour, alors que je me dirigeais vers un carré de pelouse libre pour m'asseoir et rêvasser tranquillement dans mon coin, je vis deux élèves, des garçons blonds de mon âge, passer à côté de moi, quand le ballon de rugby de la bande de Max percuta l'un d'eux à la tête. Il atterrit près de moi.

Je le saisis, puis me levai et me tournai vers Max et ses copains. Tout souriants, ils me firent signe de leur faire une passe.

Je regardai les deux victimes : le premier garçon aidait le second à se relever, ce dernier se massant douloureusement la tête.

Cette fois, j'en avais assez. Je pris de l'élan, puis lançai de toutes mes forces le ballon vers Max. Il le reçut à l'estomac et tomba au sol. Essai transformé !

Bien contente, je regardai ses amis le relever puis s'éloigner avec lui, en m'envoyant au passage un regard outré.

« Joli lancer », me dit le garçon touché à la tête.

Je lui répondis par un léger sourire, quand la cloche sonna. Il était temps de retourner en cours.

Une semaine plus tard, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Je détestais le cursus du lycée et je n'arrivais pas à me faire d'amis, pas plus que Sarah.

Le premier jour, j'avais cru que Max et ses potes étaient les racailles du lycée. Mais, en fait, toute la Première Génération — ou du moins une bonne partie de ses élèves — était très mal élevée.

Parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme l'élite sociale de la ville, ils avaient de nombreux avantages : ils pouvaient doubler tous les clients qui faisaient la queue dans les magasins, prendre les meilleurs produits dans les boutiques ou les meilleurs plats dans les restaurants, prendre la meilleure table même si elle était occupée par d'autres clients… Et ils ne s'excusaient jamais quand ils bousculaient quelqu'un.

En tous cas, le fait de ne pas payer ses achats ne constituait pas un délit. Ici, à Hiddenville, nous n'avions pas de monnaie. Du moins, pas encore. Tout le monde devait contribuer en travaillant, en remplissant son rôle, en échange de quoi le Noé veillait à l'approvisionnement de la ville. Les produits avaient tout de même un code-barres qu'il fallait scanner, pour tenir l'inventaire.

Mais à quoi bon faire les boutiques, quand on ne proposait que des vêtements aux couleurs uniformes correspondant à son statut social ? Moi qui adorais le bleu autrefois, je commençais à trouver cette couleur déprimante !

Pas de livres, de films, ni de musique en vente, car ça se rattachait au passé, à nos goûts sur Terre. Et les règles d'Hiddenville interdisaient de parler du passé, donc pas question d'entretenir le moindre souvenir.

Mes amis me manquaient. Je ne voyais plus que Sarah entre les cours. J'ignorais comment ça se passait pour Benny, et je n'avais pas reçu de message de mon père. J'avais pourtant essayé de le contacter, mais il ne répondait jamais.

_C'est comme autrefois, sur Terre_, me dis-je avec dépit.

Max et ses potes n'arrangeaient rien à mon humeur. Depuis l'épisode du ballon de rugby, Max me snobait, mais ça me convenait parfaitement. Je n'aimais pas ce type, il était imbuvable avec tous les autres, se jugeant au sommet de l'échelle sociale. Plusieurs filles le collaient dans les couloirs et au réfectoire. Il me regardait souvent pendant qu'il flirtait, dans l'espoir que je paraisse jalouse ou envieuse, mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur et le rendre plus tyrannique avec les autres.

Quant aux cours… Je m'ennuyais à mort et mes notes étaient nulles, car je n'avais jamais été bonne ni en maths ni en sciences. J'étais plus douée pour la littérature et les langues étrangères, mais ici, ça ne servait rien. Nous ne devions pas nous attarder sur l'étude du passé de notre monde, nous devions nous concentrer sur le fait de construire un avenir dans celui-ci. C'était les propos de Mme Chase, mais je les trouvais stupides. Comment nous guider pour bâtir un avenir fiable sans connaître les erreurs et les succès du passé ?

Le soir, je m'ennuyais ferme. Pas de télé, donc pas de film. Pas de chaîne hi-fi non plus, donc pas de musique. Je n'avais pas pu recharger mon smartphone ni mon lecteur MP3, car ils avaient été confisqués dès mon arrivée en ville.

Mais un jour, une nouvelle nous fut annoncée en classe : le Bal de l'Automne aurait bientôt lieu ! Nous allions devoir nous mettre sur notre trente-et-un pour aller à un bal dans la salle de gym de l'école. Qui disait bal disait donc musique. Et qui disait fête disait jolie robe de soirée. Adieu l'uniforme de civil pour la nuit !

Mais mon enthousiasme fut douché quand on nous annonça que nous devrions porter uniquement du noir. L'horreur !

Sarah me fit part de son indignation pendant la pause-déjeuner.

« Du noir ?! Non, mais, ils veulent nous convier à une fête ou un enterrement ? »

« Je sais, je sais ! Au fait, t'as un compagnon, maintenant ? »

« Pas encore. Mme Chase dit que mon cas est difficile, ils ne savent pas avec qui me mettre. Faut dire que mon don n'arrange rien. »

« Comment ? »

« Dès que je m'énerve ou que je ressens des émotions trop intenses, mes yeux crachent des lasers. »

Je la comprenais, ce n'était pas facile de fréquenter Sarah ! Elle était gentille et prenait la défense des gens auxquels elle tenait, mais elle pouvait aussi devenir une peste si on la poussait à bout. Au camp, lorsqu'elle jouait à pierre-papier-ciseaux avec moi et Benny pour qu'on sache qui ferait quelle corvée comme nettoyer les latrines ou vider les pièges des chasseurs, elle abusait de son pouvoir. Au lieu des ciseaux, elle disait « laser » et tirait sur nos mains. Pas très fort, mais juste assez pour que ça chauffe et qu'on rate notre coup. Une vraie tricheuse !

« Et toi, ça se passe comment ? Max est toujours un sale chameau avec toi ? » demanda Sarah en sauçant son assiette.

« L'horreur absolue ! Il croit qu'en sortant avec d'autres filles, il pourra me faire craquer. Alors qu'en fait, ça me fait des vacances ! »

Nous rîmes sous cape, puis nous finîmes nos assiettes en discutant de sujets plus banaux.

À la fin de la journée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avenue commerciale de la ville.

Là, nous pensions aller dans une boutique de robes de soirée, la plus grande du quartier, mais elle était déjà prise d'assaut par de nombreuses élèves qui faisaient la queue à l'entrée pour une robe de soirée aux couleurs sombres.

« Laisse tomber ! Viens, je crois qu'il y a une autre boutique, au bout de la rue », dit Sarah.

En effet, il y en avait une plus petite à l'autre extrémité. La propriétaire, une petite femme potelée, nous accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Ah, je pensais que personne ne viendrait dans ma boutique ! Il faut dire que j'ai peu de robes noires… »

En fait, elle n'en avait que deux, et trop courtes à mon goût. Sarah et moi les regardâmes avec dépit.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? » demanda la vendeuse.

« Si, seulement… ce n'est pas notre style ! » avouai-je avec un sourire contrit.

« Je vous comprends ! Je ne comprends pas les goûts des membres du conseil du Noé. Pourquoi du noir ? C'est si triste, surtout pour un bal au lycée ! »

Sarah balaya la vitrine du regard, puis les robes exposées sur des mannequins, quand elle eut un air ravi.

Elle s'approcha d'un des modèles en plastique. Celui-ci portait une très belle robe de soirée en satin rouge, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Elle n'avait pas de manches, le haut se nouait autour du cou. La ceinture sous le buste était brodée avec des perles et des strass dorés. Vraiment très belle !

Je fus prise d'un doute. Sarah comptait vraiment prendre cette robe ? Il est vrai qu'elle serait sublime dedans, mais… pouvait-on enfreindre le règlement _à ce point_ ?

J'en aperçus une autre qui m'intéressait. Elle était de couleur crème avec un motif de fleurs orange brodé au bas de la jupe. Elle avait des bretelles fines, pas de manches longues, et une ceinture de satin bleu vert entourait la taille.

« On dirait que vous avez trouvé vos robes. Je sais reconnaître un client qui a trouvé _sa_ tenue pour la soirée », dit la vendeuse sur un ton entendu.

« On les prend ! » dit Sarah.

« Euh… Minute, tu es sûre ? Le règlement… » dis-je sans conviction.

« Oh, au diable, le règlement ! C'est la fête, ce soir, ma grande. Il est temps qu'on s'éclate un peu et qu'on fasse une forte impression. Allez, au pire, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? On sera les plus belles de la soirée, on fera plein de jalouses et on marquera les esprits de la Première Génération. »

C'était bien ce qui me faisait peur, mais… Sarah avait raison. J'en avais marre de me plier aux règles absurdes de cette ville. Je pouvais bien me libérer de leur carcan social, du moins l'espace d'une soirée ! Faire la fête, m'amuser pour de vrai, comme sur Terre…

Je pris donc ma robe, enveloppée dans une housse noire fournie par la vendeuse complice, puis Sarah et moi prîmes chacune le chemin de la maison.


	6. Le Bal de l'Automne

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Le Bal de l'Automne**

J'avais choisi un grand manteau noir, pour cacher ma tenue avant d'arriver à la salle de bal. Ainsi, on ne pourrait pas m'expulser avant d'entrer.

Je pris une bonne douche, me lavai les cheveux, puis sortis de la salle de bains en peignoir.

Assise à ma coiffeuse, je fis friser le bout de mes cheveux pour créer de jolies boucles, j'attachai deux mèches à l'arrière pour les retenir en les laissant libres dans mon dos. Une fois coiffée, je me maquillai : mascara, rouge à lèvres, gloss… Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'attaquai aux bijoux. Je mis un bracelet doré à mon bras gauche et je n'oubliai pas de mettre mon pendentif-montre ! Après cela, j'enfilai ma robe et des ballerines sombres.

Lorsque je me jugeai prête, je me dirigeai vers mon placard.

J'y avais laissé mon vieux sac à dos du temps où j'habitais au camp. Dedans se trouvait un cahier spécial, où j'avais pris l'habitude de noter l'évolution de ma vie dans ce monde, mes observations sur cette planète et aussi une foule d'anecdotes, de citations, de chansons et de poèmes de la Terre. J'avais glané des infos via des livres et des discussions avec d'autres pensionnaires du camp.

En cet instant, j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de courage, mais rien ne me convenait. Du coup, je refermai mon cahier et le rangeai en soupirant de déception. Ce n'était pas de la lecture qui me débarrasserait de mon trac, ce soir !

Ma tablette bipa pour me rappeler que l'heure du bal approchait. Je vis qu'il y avait même un prospectus virtuel annonçant combien cet évènement était important pour renforcer les liens avec son compagnon.

Un paragraphe attire mon attention :

_Si votre compagnon vous fait sa demande pendant le bal et que vous l'acceptez, vous serez mariés le jour de vos 21 ans. Des études ont en effet montré que la fertilité masculine et féminine atteint son apogée à cet âge. Cela permet aux couples d'avoir des enfants à cette période optimale, leur assurant la meilleure probabilité d'avoir une descendance en bonne santé. _

Pour le romantisme, on repassera ! Je voulus fermer la page, quand je compris le sens caché de ce texte. Ce soir… c'était une sorte de piège ! Max allait me coincer au milieu de la foule et me forcer à officialiser notre couple, et je ne serai sûrement pas la seule Première Génération prise au piège ainsi.

Soudain, je me sentis bien dans cette robe, comme si j'avais enfilé une armure. Pleine d'une nouvelle assurance, j'enfilai mon manteau et sortis de la maison. D'autres Premières Générations sortaient également de chez eux, seuls ou en couples, pour se rendre à la fête.

Dire que sur Terre, mon cavalier serait venu me chercher en voiture, avec une rose… Mais ici, non, évidemment. Qu'importe, je ne voulais pas que Max fasse le pied de grue sur ma pelouse !

Alors que j'arrivai devant le lycée, je vis d'autres élèves entrer, mais une personne restait dehors, adossée à l'un des piliers soutenant l'entrée.

Je reconnus Daniel, l'Observateur. Il avait toujours ses cheveux décoiffés en mode canaille, mais il portait un smoking sombre. Il avait dénoué son nœud de cravate et regardait le ciel avec l'air songeur.

« Bonsoir, Daniel », lui dis-je, heureuse de revoir un visage familier.

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux, l'air perdu.

« Je suis l'une des résidentes du camp. Tu avais failli perdre une photo dans le feu et je l'ai sauvée… »

« Oh ! Oui, je me souviens », dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il était mignon quand il souriait. J'aurais préféré qu'on me l'assigne comme compagnon potentiel, même s'il n'y avait pas… d'étincelle. Mais lui, au moins, je n'aurais pas eu de mal à… bof, disons essayer un rencard, même pour de faux. Je suis sûre qu'on aurait conclu en douceur qu'il valait mieux être juste amis, et puis passer à autre chose chacun de notre côté. Après tout, il était déjà pris et ce n'était pas mon truc de piquer un homme déjà pris.

« Et la femme sur la photo, tu l'as revue ? » lui demandai-je, espérant retarder le moment où j'entrerais dans le lycée.

Il se raidit en entendant ma question, mais répondit après un instant :

« Non ! Enfin si, mais… C'est un peu compliqué entre nous, en ce moment. »

J'allais lui demander pourquoi, quand un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus de nos têtes. Un oiseau tomba au sol entre nous.

« Oh non ! » dis-je en me penchant pour le ramasser.

C'était une chouette, mais la pauvre avait le cou brisé.

« Les lumières aux fenêtres ont dû la désorienter et elle s'est cognée », dit Daniel, l'air désolé.

« Je sais, mais ça me rend triste… »

Je sentis quelque chose de bizarre dans mes mains. Comme un picotement, puis elles se mirent à chauffer…

Soudain, la chouette se mit à battre furieusement des ailes en poussant un cri strident. Surprise, je tendis les bras en avant et la laissai s'envoler.

« Waouh ! Apparemment, elle était juste sonnée », dit Daniel avec un rire nerveux.

« Ouais, sans doute… » répondis-je avec le même rire.

Bizarre, pourtant. J'aurais juré que sa blessure était grave.

Soudain, une voix retentit dans mon dos.

« Ah, te voilà ! Alors, prête à faire un coup d'éclat ? »

Je me retournai et vis arriver Sarah. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon serré, et son visage était maquillé. Elle avait ouvert son manteau, laissant voir sa belle robe rouge et des talons aiguille de la même couleur. Une vraie femme fatale !

« Jolie robe », dit Daniel sur un ton mi-amusé mi-admiratif. « Vous savez que le code vestimentaire exige du noir, ce soir ? »

J'ouvris timidement les pans de mon manteau, révélant ma propre robe. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua de sourire.

« Vous allez être les stars de la soirée, c'est sûr ! »

« On y compte bien ! Ce sera _nous_ les reines du bal, au milieu de tous ces croque-morts ! »

Riant aux éclats, Daniel s'inclina en nous désignant l'entrée. Nous lui répondîmes par une révérence, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Daniel avait raison : nous faisions forte impression, avec nos tenues colorées au milieu de tout ce noir.

Sarah était très à l'aise ainsi, elle marchait de façon provocante au milieu des élèves, qui s'écartaient en murmurant sur son passage.

Moi, je me dirigeai vers le buffet pour me servir un verre, et pour essayer de dissiper la rougeur sur mon visage.

« Amicia ? À quoi tu joues ? » demanda la voix de Max, dans mon dos.

Inspirant à fond, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il portait un smoking noir, comme les jumeaux derrière lui.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? »

« Le règlement indiquait qu'on devait porter du noir ! Ce n'est pas du noir, ça. »

« Oh, tu l'as remarqué ?! »

Il serra les dents. Pourtant, je fus heureuse de constater que, comme les jumeaux et d'autres garçons, il me regardait avec admiration. Sarah avait raison, on était en train de marquer les esprits de cette soirée !

« Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ? Si tu fais ça, si tu défies les règles de Hiddenville, tu perdras ton statut, tu seras rétrogradée et je ne pourrai plus être ton compagnon. »

« Tant mieux ! »

Les mots me surprirent moi-même. Seulement, j'avais gardé ça pour moi pendant trop longtemps, je n'en pouvais plus de me taire, de jouer au bon petit soldat. J'avais espéré y aller en douceur ce soir, mais là, je n'en pouvais plus !

« Quoi ? »

« Je dis "_Tant mieux !_" Désolée, mais t'es pas mon genre. Je préfère la substance à l'apparence. »

Plusieurs élèves autour de nous émirent des « Houuuu ! »

Rouge de honte et de colère, Max leva la main comme pour me frapper, quand Mme Chase surgit de la foule pour l'arrêter.

« Max, cela suffit ! Dispersez-vous, tous ! Amicia, nous réglerons ça plus tard… »

Elle me lança un regard désapprobateur, puis s'éloigna avec lui. Sarah les regarda partir, puis se tourna vers moi en portant la main à sa poitrine.

« Mon héroïne ! » dit-elle avec admiration.

Plusieurs élèves applaudirent. Surprise, je regardai autour de moi sans y croire. Finalement, Max avait moins de partisans que ce que je pensais.

Quelques élèves me tinrent compagnie pendant la demi-heure suivante, discutant avec moi de ce qui s'était passé avec Max et des sales coups qu'il leur avait joués. Ils étaient heureux et fiers qu'une élève, une nouvelle qui plus est, ose lui tenir tête.

Après ça, des couples se formèrent sur la piste de danse. Je regardai Sarah danser avec un garçon, quand quelqu'un s'approcha de moi.

Je reconnus l'un des deux garçons blonds que j'avais aidés face à Max. C'était celui qui avait reçu le ballon de rugby à la tempe.

Musclé sans trop d'excès, il faisait une tête de plus que moi.

« Ton amie a l'air de bien s'amuser, au bras de mon frère », dit-il en pointant Sarah et son cavalier.

Je réalisai alors que le danseur était le deuxième garçon aux cheveux blond cuivre. C'était donc son frère ? Oui, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux. Mais le cavalier de Sarah était plus baraqué et son nez était cassé, comme s'il s'était souvent bagarré.

« Oui, Sarah adore faire la fête », lui répondis-je.

« Et toi ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu tiens tête à Max. Tu te fais des admirateurs et pourtant tu restes seule ? »

« Apparemment, je fais fuir les garçons », plaisantai-je.

« Oh ? L'héroïne de la soirée ne m'accordera donc pas cette danse ? » dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je le regardai plus attentivement. Il était moins musclé que son frère, plus svelte, mais il était séduisant. Pas comme Daniel, il devait faire un ou deux ans de moins que lui, mais… je me sentis bizarre en voyant comment il me regardait, comme si j'étais… en sécurité. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu saphir, qui me mettaient en confiance. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, j'arrivais à oublier tous mes soucis et le fait que j'étais perdue dans un monde inconnu.

Je lui donnai la main et le laissai m'entraîner sur la piste pour une valse.

Combien de temps est-ce que nous dansâmes ? Je l'ignorais, et je m'en fichais. Je me sentais… normale et heureuse. Juste une fille, qui dansait avec un garçon mignon et sympa à un bal de fin d'année.

Hélas, malgré le fait que ce fut la fête, le couvre-feu existait toujours. Il fut juste annoncé plus tard que d'habitude. Au lieu de vingt et une heures, ce fut à minuit.

Nous dûmes donc tous quitter la piste de danse et filer au vestiaire récupérer nos manteaux.

Après quoi, chacun devrait prendre le chemin de sa maison. Je vis mon cavalier s'approcher et me proposer de me raccompagner. J'allais lui répondre que j'acceptais, quand deux militaires firent irruption dans le couloir où tout le monde était en train de récupérer ses affaires.

« Mlle Williams, vous êtes priée de nous suivre. »

Je les regardai avec étonnement. Pourquoi devais-je les suivre ? Allait-on m'envoyer en prison juste pour une robe ? Ou bien le fait d'avoir repoussé mon compagnon en public et dansé avec un autre ?

Mon cavalier se plaça doucement à mes côtés.

« Il y a un problème ? » dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Elle doit venir avec nous. Ordre du Noé », répondit simplement le soldat.

Ne voulant pas causer d'ennuis à mon cavalier, je répondis que j'acceptais de les suivre. Tandis que nous traversions la foule d'élèves inquiets, je vis Sarah sur ma gauche, qui se pointa du doigt en articulant : « C'est à cause de moi ? »

Je haussai des épaules en secouant négativement la tête. Je me retournai pour adresser un dernier regard à mon amie, son cavalier et le mien, quand je vis Max, un peu plus loin, qui me faisait un petit salut moqueur d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il mimait un couteau qu'il se passait sur la gorge. Je ne lui accordai pas un regard en échange. Je suivis les deux hommes dehors.

Nous montâmes dans une jeep qui se mit en route à travers la ville. Je m'attendis à ce qu'on se rende au bâtiment éducatif, le territoire de Mme Chase, ou bien le bâtiment juridique, situé à l'extrémité nord de la ville, mais nous nous rendîmes en fait à l'hôpital.

Là, dans un bureau, m'attendait Mme Chase, avec deux scientifiques.

Interdite, je m'assis sans rien dire dans un siège face au bureau où trônait la principale.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, Amicia », dit-elle d'entrée de jeu.

_Tant mieux, c'était un peu ça l'idée_, pensai-je intérieurement.

Je répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

« Tu as refusé le compagnon que nous t'avions assigné. Pire encore, tu l'as humilié en public à deux reprises. Ce comportement agressif et irrationnel est prohibé ici. Tu fais partie de l'élite sociale de cette ville ! Tu te dois de montrer l'exemple aux autres. »

Je serrai les poings. L'élite sociale… Mais qui était-elle pour décider de qui faisait partie ou non de cette fameuse élite ?

Mon ami Benny aurait été plus à sa place au lycée, avec ses compétences en maths, informatique et électronique. Alors que Max était vulgaire, arrogant, stupide et même pas fichu de gagner un match de rugby pendant les cours d'EPS.

« Nous allons être contraints de te rétrograder, à moins que… tu n'acceptes une mission en guise de repentir. »

Une mission ? Malgré moi, ces mots éveillèrent ma curiosité.

Voyant mon intérêt monter, Mme Chase poursuivit en souriant :

« Nous avons amené une gaïenne à Hiddenville. »

« Une gaïenne ? Ici ?! » dis-je, incrédule.

« Absolument ! En fait, _amené_ n'est pas vraiment le terme juste. Elle et quelques-uns de ses amis ont trouvé notre ville et tenté de s'y infiltrer, pour nous espionner. C'était des éclaireurs. »

Ce qui signifiait donc qu'une attaque était imminente, ou du moins un premier contact authentique…

« Cette femme est très agressive. Elle a réussi à mettre plusieurs de nos unités militaires KO. L'un d'eux est dans le coma, et le deuxième a perdu deux dents, en plus d'une commotion cérébrale. »

Okay, le premier contact avait eu lieu, et il ne s'était pas déroulé de façon pacifique.

« Nous avons besoin de renseignements, mais cette femme ne se montre guère coopérative. Pourtant, nous avons une solution. Suis-moi ! »

Nous sortîmes tous de la pièce pour prendre l'ascenseur. La femme passa un badge dans une fente du boîtier, puis appuya sur le bouton -3.

Nous descendîmes au dernier sous-sol. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, nous traversâmes des couloirs aux murs de verre, derrière lesquels je vis des laboratoires où s'affairaient des dizaines de scientifiques.

Certaines pièces servaient de cages à des monstres. Je reconnus certains de la région Rocket, mais d'autres m'étaient inconnus, comme une tortue en robe de moine armée d'un couteau ou une espèce de plante géante à tentacules et à la gueule pleine de crocs verdâtres.

Nous arrivâmes dans une salle isolée, où trônait une invention que je connaissais bien : les deux caissons de mon père.

Il y avait une table d'opération, à l'extrémité de la pièce. Une jeune femme était allongée dessus, endormie. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc sous un débardeur noir, une espèce de jupe noire cousue en short sur le devant, et des conserves noires et blanches. Je reconnus son visage : c'était Tifa, la femme de la photo de Daniel ! Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Mme Chase interpréta mal ma surprise et me dit :

« C'est fou ce qu'ils ont l'air humain, comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Ce sont des êtres violents et sournois, prêts à tout pour vaincre leur ennemi. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Que faisait la petite-amie d'un Observateur ici ?

« Le caisson que ton père a mis au point est une merveille », poursuivit l'instructrice en s'approchant de l'un d'eux pour en caresser la surface lisse. « Il permet un échange organique au niveau cellulaire, pour nous immuniser face aux maladies et aux virus de ce monde, mais il permet aussi un échange mental : grâce à lui, on peut lire dans les pensées. »

Je commençais à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et ça ne me plaisait pas.

« Vous voulez me brancher à elle pour lire dans ses pensées. »

« Oui ! Nous avons besoin de savoir comment elle a trouvé l'emplacement de notre ville, combien sont au courant et ce qu'ils comptent nous faire. »

Je pensais savoir comment elle avait trouvé l'emplacement de la ville : Daniel. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était un traître… mais je n'aimais pas l'idée de dénoncer l'Observateur. Et puis, comment savoir s'il lui avait avoué notre existence ? Peut-être qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires, trouvé son carnet et récolté des infos de son côté…

Je regardai le caisson avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je faire le cobaye ? Vous n'avez pas déjà essayé de lire dans ses pensées, avec tous les chercheurs à votre disposition ? »

« Le caisson ne permet un échange qu'entre deux individus du même sexe et approximativement du même âge, pour la souplesse des cellules cérébrales. Nous avons bien quelques scientifiques féminins, mais l'une d'elles est enceinte et en congé maternité. Les autres ont un écart d'âge trop important, la plus jeune a 10 ans de plus que cette gaïenne, du coup ça ne marchera pas. Toi, en revanche, tu as un écart d'âge moins important, de seulement 4 ans. Le caisson refuse le moindre échange mental au-delà de 8 ans. Tu es donc la candidate idéale, et la seule civile accréditée pour que je te donne ces informations, puisque ton père est l'inventeur de cette machine. Alors, es-tu prête à coopérer pour sauver notre espèce ? »

Mal à l'aise, je déglutis. Je regardai la femme allongée sur la table. Elle avait l'air si paisible et inoffensive…

« C'est fiable ? Vous l'avez déjà testé ? » demandai-je.

« Tous nos soldats ont utilisé le caisson pour un échange cellulaire avec un gaïen de sexe masculin que nous avons trouvé à un autre endroit. Les sujets sont immunisés des maladies pullulant au-dehors, et cette expérience les a rendus plus forts. C'est 100 % fiable », dit un des deux scientifiques.

Je pensai au danger qui nous guettait, là, dehors. À mon père et à ses secrets. À Lizzie, que j'avais perdue sur Terre, et à ma mère. À Sarah, Benny et leur père, qui étaient séparés par les lois du Noé. À toutes ces règles qui régissaient cette ville. Soudain, elles me paraissaient moins terribles que la menace des habitants de Gaïa.

J'en avais assez. Je voulais agir, pas rester passive et attendre que les réponses viennent à moi. Mais ça… c'était une expérience risquée, bon sang !

« Si je refuse, qu'arrivera-t-il ? » demandai-je.

« Tu perdras ton statut de civile et finiras comme ouvrière dans l'une des usines de la ville. Ton amie Sarah sera punie, elle aussi, et tu seras interdite du moindre contact avec ton père. Quel dommage, lui qui était sur le point d'obtenir une autorisation pour amener ta mère dans ce monde. Elle sera refusée si tu refuses d'aider. »

À ces mots, je compris qu'elle me tenait. Maudite femme, elle osait menacer ceux que j'aimais !

« C'est d'accord », répondis-je.

L'heure qui suivit fut éprouvante. Je fus plusieurs fois tentée de revenir sur ma décision, mais c'était trop tard. En plus, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette maudite femme punir Sarah et ma mère !

On me fit m'asseoir sur une deuxième table. On m'ausculta et enregistra mes relevés physiologiques : pouls, tension, réaction des pupilles à la lumière, réflexes…

On me fit ingérer une gélule rouge avec un verre d'eau. Je me sentis vite dans un état second. Je sentais à peine mon corps. Ma peur me quitta, tout mon corps se détendit.

J'enlevai tous mes bijoux, car aucun objet métallique ne devait être porté pendant l'expérience. On enleva également les boucles d'oreille de la femme et une bague qu'elle portait à l'une de ses mains, puis on m'invita à m'allonger dans l'un des caissons, tandis que la femme fut installée dans l'autre. J'eus l'impression de vivre ce moment au ralenti.

Le couvercle de verre coulissa, se refermant hermétiquement.

Je voulus rester éveillée, mais le médicament continuait de faire effet. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai aux ténèbres. J'entendis à peine les voix des scientifiques autour de moi.

« _Scanner du Sujet 1 activé. Scanner du Sujet 2 activé. Transfert mental du Sujet 1 au Sujet 2 en cours… Échange engagé !_ »

Puis ce furent les ténèbres absolues, avant que des flashes surviennent, trop rapides pour que je parvienne à les interpréter.

J'avais l'étrange impression qu'on me soulevait. Moi, toute entière, transportée par une main géante d'un endroit à un autre, si vite que je ne sentis rien physiquement.

Mais bientôt, l'effet du sédatif se dissipa et la lucidité reprit ses droits.

Aussitôt, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne sentais plus le tissu doux de ma robe ni mes ballerines autour de mes pieds. On aurait plutôt dit du cuir. Mes cheveux me semblaient plus fins et légers sur mon visage. Et mon corps… son poids semblait légèrement plus lourd.

Soudain, je me raidis. Des souvenirs me parvenaient, chargés de sentiments intenses et de sensations violentes.

« _La nuit tombe, mais ce ne sont pas les ténèbres à l'extérieur qui m'inquiètent. _

_Debout derrière le comptoir du bar, j'essuie des verres en regardant souvent l'horloge accrochée au mur. _

_Il fait sombre, j'ai juste allumé les lampes au-dessus de moi, pas la peine que tout l'établissement soit éclairé, d'autant que les enfants dorment, à l'étage. _

_Daniel est en retard et ce n'est pas son style. Malgré son métier de coursier, il a toujours été ponctuel. Il n'a jamais raté un seul de nos rencards. _

_Au souvenir de notre dernière rencontre, je rougis. Je me souviens encore de ses baisers, de la caresse de ses mains sur mon visage, mes épaules, mes bras… Jamais je n'aurais cru trouver l'amour, après tout ce temps. _

_Cloud et moi n'avons jamais réussi à construire quoi que ce soit ensemble, même après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées. _

_Cela faisait pratiquement 12 ans que j'avais gardé secret mon amour envers lui, mais j'avais fini par en avoir assez d'attendre que les choses évoluent entre nous. Le souvenir d'Aéris le hantait, et je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas comment jouer le rôle de père pour les enfants tout en essayant de n'être qu'un ami avec moi. Il ne répondait jamais à mes coups de fil en plus, même quand je le prévenais d'une demande de livraison pour un client. _

_Ce fut lors d'un voyage de vacances avec les enfants à Rocket City, alors que j'attendais que Cid prépare le vaisseau pour qu'on s'envole vers Wutaï, que je rencontrais Daniel. Il cherchait un pilote pour l'emmener là-bas aussi. Nous avions fait le voyage ensemble dans le vaisseau du coup, et nous étions vite rapprochés. _

_J'avais eu peur qu'en quittant Wutaï, nous perdions le contact, mais non. Nous avions échangé nos numéros, je lui avais donné les coordonnées du bar et il était venu à Edge me rendre visite. Il m'avait même offert des fleurs et invitée au restaurant. Tout s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé, une vraie soirée romantique comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. _

_Nous avions fait deux autres voyages, un à Junon ensemble, rien que lui et moi, pour voir la mer, puis un autre au Fort Condor. _

_Et ce soir, il était censé venir me parler. Ça ne me rassurait guère. Voulait-il prendre de la distance ? Ce qui signifiait se séparer… _

_J'avais peur. Notre relation avait-elle plus de valeur pour moi que pour lui ? Pourtant, il s'était impliqué. Il avait même rencontré Marlène et Denzel, et s'était rapproché d'eux. Marlène l'aimait bien, elle le trouvait gentil et drôle. _

_Denzel, las que Cloud ne joue pas son rôle de père, avait apprécié la façon dont Daniel lui parlait. Il l'écoutait toujours, prenait chaque conversation au sérieux et lui avait même donné, pour jouer, des cours de boxe. On aurait presque pu croire que nous formions tous une famille… _

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Daniel entre. _

_Il porte un jean, des chaussures de randonnée, un T-shirt sous un blouson en cuir et il est en nage. Il se dirige droit vers moi et paraît soulagé en me voyant. _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe, il contourne le bar et me serre fort contre lui. _

_Cela me coupe le souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il craignait qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose. _

"_Daniel, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu vas bien ?"_

"_Tifa… Je suis désolé."_

"_Pourquoi ?"_

"_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais il faut partir."_

"_Comment ?"_

"_Écoute, je… je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais des hommes arrivent. Ils veulent t'enlever, et les enfants aussi. Ils sont ici à cause de moi… À cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi."_

_Là, j'en ai assez. Daniel me fait peur, et ce qu'il dit ne fait qu'accroître ma panique. _

_Je me détache de lui et appuie mes poings contre mes hanches. _

"_Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"_

_Soudain, un bruit de voiture résonne au-dehors, puis des portières claquent. J'entends des bruits inquiétants, comme des crans de sécurité d'arme à feu qu'on actionne. _

"_Oh non… !" dit Daniel, catastrophé. _

_Il se tourne vers moi et me prend le visage dans les mains. _

"_Tifa, je te demanderai juste une chose. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?"_

_Sous le ton sérieux qu'il prend et le poids de la question, je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y vois suffit à me convaincre qu'il est sincère : il est venu pour m'aider, il veut me protéger. _

"_Oui, je te fais confiance."_

_Soulagé, il se penche et m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, mais ce baiser-ci est empli de promesses. _

"_Alors, suis-moi !"_

_Il m'entraîne vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, où dorment les enfants. Cloud n'est pas là, il est à Kalm, pour une livraison, et ne reviendra que demain soir. _

_Des voix et des bruits de pas me parviennent d'en bas. _

"_Il faut emmener les enfants, et vite !" dit Daniel. _

"_Mais qui est-ce ? Et que veulent-ils ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la Shinra !"_

"_Non, c'est pire… L'Arche."_

_L'Arche ? Ça ne me dit rien. _

_Mais soudain, je sens une douleur violente à ma jambe. Je tombe dans les escaliers, mes bras et ma tête heurtent les marches sous moi. _

"_Tifa !" cria Daniel. _

_Furieux, il se redressa et fixe quelqu'un dans mon dos. _

_Je tourne la tête et vois une femme, dans une espèce d'uniforme gris, qui a la main tendue vers moi, chargée d'éclairs. _

"_Tiens, tiens ! On dirait que la gaïenne n'est pas seule… Attrapez ce type et allez chercher les enfants ! Il ne faut laisser aucun témoin."_

_Elle s'approche de moi, mais je n'attends que ça. Quand je sens la marche juste sous la mienne vibrer, je sais qu'elle est pile derrière moi. Je lève la jambe et la frappe violemment au visage. _

_Avec un cri de douleur, elle bascule dans l'escalier. Un autre homme s'écarte et tente de m'attaquer, mais Daniel intervient cette fois. Il le frappe à la poitrine, puis le saisit par les épaules et l'envoie dégringoler l'escalier. Deux autres hommes, plus bas sur les marches, sont entraînés dans la chute. Mon compagnon se dépêche de me relever, puis nous courrons en haut. _

_Je fonce dans la chambre des enfants, tandis que Daniel reste à la porte pour se préparer à repousser les autres. _

_Ils arrivent ! J'entends déjà des voix, celle de cette femme et ses complices… _

"_Marlène, Denzel, debout !"_

_Les enfants se dressent dans leurs lits, l'air stupéfait par mon cri et l'urgence dans ma voix. _

_Soudain, je sens quelque chose se planter dans mon dos. Des choses piquantes, au moins trois… _

"_Tifa !" crie Denzel, affolé. _

_Marlène pleure, maintenant. J'ai envie de lui dire que ça va, elle ne doit pas avoir peur, je suis là et je la protégerai, comme Daniel qui est venu nous chercher, mais je sens mon corps devenir lourd. _

_Je tombe à terre. Des fléchettes tranquillisantes ! Voilà ce qu'on m'a planté dans le dos. _

_Je sens le sol vibrer sous mon corps. On marche, on court… _

_Des cris résonnent. Les voix se mêlent… et puis c'est le noir absolu. _

Je m'éveillai en sursaut et voulus me débattre, comme si c'était moi, comme si j'étais Tifa et que j'étais encore en train de lutter pour sauver les enfants, mais je ne vis que le plafond brillant du labo à travers le caisson.

Ce souvenir n'était pas à moi ! Il était si fort, si terrible qu'il m'avait fait oublier qui j'étais pendant un instant.

Haletante, je portai les mains à mon visage pour me calmer, quand je remarquai une chose anormale : mes mains étaient différentes. Elles étaient plus pâles, plus grandes… et elles étaient puissantes, je le sentais. C'était des mains habituées à frapper, cogner, tabasser ! Mes bras aussi étaient plus solides, je les sentais capables de porter de lourdes charges. Je sentis un objet serrant mon bras gauche, près de l'épaule.

Je tournai la tête et vis un ruban rose noué autour. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon reflet dans la vitre et là, je compris ce qui clochait.

Ce n'était pas mon visage qui me regardait, mais celui de Tifa. J'étais elle !

_Non ! Impossible_, dit la voix de Tifa.

Je sursautai. Ces mots n'étaient pas sortis de ma bouche… enfin, de _sa_ bouche. Ils avaient résonné dans ma tête.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Où suis-je ? Où sont les enfants ? Et Daniel ?! _

Daniel… Je me souvins du dernier moment où je l'avais vu, à l'entrée du lycée, avant d'aller au bal.

Je sentis une présence dans ma tête, comme si quelqu'un _regardait_ mon souvenir. Cela me fit peur.

_Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait ? _

Je tournai la tête à droite et j'aperçus le deuxième caisson, où _je_ reposais.

J'avais toujours ma robe, j'étais endormie. Mais je n'étais plus là-bas, dans cet autre caisson. J'étais dans celui-ci.

La machine ne nous avait pas brièvement connectées mentalement.

Elle avait fait pire.

Elle m'avait fait quitter mon corps et prendre celui de Tifa.


	7. Prises au piège

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews._

_Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, il existe d'autres moyens de parasiter un corps qu'en implantant des cellules de Jenova. On peut aussi utiliser un caisson spécial et déplacer une âme d'un corps à l'autre pour en faire son pantin. Diabolique, hein ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. L'extrait de poème est de Dylan Thomas. _

_Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Prises au piège**

Sitôt que le caisson fut ouvert, je me redressai avec peine.

Tout était… différent. J'étais dans un corps plus grand, j'avais l'impression de tout voir de plus haut, et… je me sentais bizarre. Pas courbaturée, mais… comme si j'avais enfilé un costume qui s'était fondu en moi et m'avait transformée.

_Ce n'est pas un costume, c'est mon corps, et tu n'as rien à y faire ! _dit Tifa.

« Tu crois que je l'ignore ? » rétorquai-je.

Même ma voix était différente ! Normal, c'était la sienne.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'écria Mme Chase.

Les scientifiques s'approchèrent lentement de moi, l'air sidéré, comme s'ils avaient découvert un nouveau genre d'insecte à disséquer.

« Le caisson semble avoir créé un échange mental constant entre les deux sujets », dit l'un d'eux.

« On aurait dû y penser ! Ce caisson est prévu à l'origine pour échanger, pas juste connecter des esprits », dit son confrère.

« Alors… Amicia ? »

« Oui ? » répondis-je.

Tous les trois me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Vous voulez dire… qu'Amicia occupe le corps de cette créature ? » dit Mme Chase de sa voix suraiguë.

_Créature ? Je suis humaine ! _s'écria Tifa.

_Pas vraiment, non. Tu es gaïenne, pas terrienne_, lui répondis-je.

Je la sentis fouiller dans mes souvenirs concernant ce dernier mot. Quand elle comprit que nous venions d'une autre planète, je la sentis avoir un mouvement de recul dans ma tête.

_Vous êtes… comme Jenova ? _

Des images d'une espèce de femme à la peau bleue, aux cheveux argentés, dotée d'ailes de chair et de nombreux tentacules, défilèrent dans mon esprit. Un météore qui fonçait à travers les nuages pour détruire ce monde, un homme aux longs cheveux argentés qui s'éloignait à travers les flammes d'un village…

_Non ! Nous ne sommes pas comme cette chose_, m'indignai-je.

_Ah oui ?! Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu pris mon corps ? Espèce de parasite ! _

Sa colère me donnait la migraine ! Je savais ce que ressentait Eddie Brock avec Venom, maintenant.

J'appuyai mes mains sur mes tempes en gémissant.

« Tout va bien, Mlle Williams ? » s'inquiéta l'un des scientifiques.

« L'autre… Elle est toujours là ? » demanda son confrère.

« Oui ! Elle… Elle est furieuse, elle… Elle veut savoir où est Daniel. »

« Qui ? »

_Ne leur dis pas ! Surtout, ne leur dis pas ! _

« Daniel Stone, un des Observateurs. Il a entretenu une relation amoureuse avec Tifa. »

Je voulus ajouter qu'il était là, le soir où des gens étaient venus chercher Tifa et les enfants, mais je sentis la douleur revenir dans ma tête, plus forte qu'avant.

Mme Chase eut une grimace de dégoût.

« Un terrien avec une gaïenne ? C'est contre-nature ! »

Je sentis Tifa se figer dans ma tête. Elle était choquée de réaliser qu'elle était sortie avec un extraterrestre. Elle essayait maintenant de concilier l'image qu'elle avait de Daniel avec la définition de mon espèce.

« Pitié, remettez-moi dans le caisson et ramenez-moi dans mon corps ! C'est insupportable », les implorai-je.

Les scientifiques parurent hésiter, puis se tournèrent vers le caisson contenant mon corps. Il était toujours scellé. Un texte était affiché sur le cadran digital, indiquant « Protocole de conservation biosphérique ».

« L'ennui, c'est que… nous ne savons pas comment faire. C'est la première fois que nous testons le protocole de liaison mentale… et il n'y a pas vraiment de système pour inverser ça », dit l'un des scientifiques à contrecœur.

« Aucune importance, pour le moment », intervint Mme Chase.

Comment ça, aucune importance ? Bien sûr que si, ça en avait ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là-dedans, à subir les foudres de cette fille.

« Nous allons contacter le professeur Williams, mais en attendant, Amicia, il faut que tu remplisses ta part du marché. Tu dois obtenir des informations de cette femme. Alors, dis-moi, sait-elle où sont les deux enfants qui vivaient avec elle au bar ? Ce Daniel les a-t-il emmenés ? »

Oh, elle ignorait où ils étaient ? Donc…

_Daniel les a emmenés ! Il a pu les sauver_, pensa Tifa, soulagée.

Je ressentis son soulagement. C'était apaisant, comme une vague d'air frais en plein désert.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que je n'avais aucune envie de rire. C'était Tifa ! Elle se moquait d'eux.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » s'énerva Mme Chase.

« Rien… » dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Pourtant, en voyant le regard qu'échangeaient les trois personnes, je compris que les jours à venir seraient pénibles pour moi… et pour Tifa !

Longs, ils le furent. Je ne pouvais pas quitter l'hôpital pour rentrer à la maison qu'on m'avait attribuée. Pendant deux jours, je dus subir une foule de tests, en particulier des scanners cérébraux.

On remarqua un changement de couleur de ses yeux. À l'origine, ceux de Tifa étaient noisette, alors que depuis que j'étais en elle, ils avaient pris la couleur bleu-vert des miens. Ne disait-on pas que les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme ?

Je dus m'habituer à ce corps et fis des tests d'exercice physique comme de la course sur un tapis roulant et soulever des poids. Mon nouveau corps était plus rapide, plus fort et plus grand que le mien. Je reçus une nouvelle garde-robe et une pointure de chaussures au-dessus de la mienne.

Mais surtout, depuis que j'étais en elle, j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans un tourbillon de souvenirs et de sensations déroutantes.

J'avais eu le droit de récupérer ma montre-pendentif, mais Tifa était furieuse qu'on l'ait privée de sa bague à tête de loup, sans parler de ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle affirmait qu'elles lui venaient de sa mère. Sa mère… Son père…

Elle éprouvait de la tristesse quand elle pensait à eux, surtout son père. J'avais revu, en flash, la façon dont il était mort. C'était horrible ! Comment son village avait brûlé, son père tué par Sephiroth près d'un réacteur Mako…

Je devais chaque jour écrire un rapport sur les informations récoltées dans les souvenirs de Tifa. Mme Chase et les scientifiques se montrèrent très enthousiastes quand je leur remis les données sur les techniques employées par les gaïens pour prélever l'énergie Mako, leur lente reconversion au pétrole, le Projet Jenova et tout ce que la Shinra avait fait pour diriger ce monde de façon tyrannique.

Tifa détestait que je partage ses souvenirs avec les gens du labo. Elle dressait sans cesse des barrières, du coup je ne pouvais pas accéder à toute sa mémoire, mais elle investissait tant d'énergie mentale à me repousser qu'elle finissait toujours par s'affaiblir et alors, je pouvais collecter des données.

Au bout d'une semaine, j'avais envoyé un exposé complet sur l'histoire du monde tel qu'elle l'avait connu : sa vie à Nibelheim puis à Midgar, comment elle avait rejoint le groupe d'Avalanche, la Quête de la Terre Promise, les cetras, Jenova, le Météore, les géostigmates, les Incarnés, la Réunion, Deepground…

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que depuis la fois où elle avait compris que Daniel avait emmené les enfants, elle ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. Elle était trop occupée à protéger ses souvenirs pour me parler, et ça me convenait. J'aimais le silence dans ma tête.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas accès aux données personnelles de son esprit. Depuis l'épisode concernant la mort de ses parents, je ne pouvais pas, ou plutôt ne voulais pas regarder les souvenirs plus… sensibles. Ceux concernant les gens qu'elle aimait. Car alors, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Son amour pour eux, sa peur de perdre Marlène et Denzel, sa haine pour ses ennemis comme Sephiroth ou la Shinra… C'était trop violent ! J'avais peur de me noyer dedans, de m'y perdre.

Hélas, je savais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper éternellement. Tôt ou tard, Mme Chase et les scientifiques exigeraient de nouvelles informations.

Le soir de mon huitième jour à l'hôpital, dans ma chambre, je me couchai avec appréhension. Demain, je ne pourrais pas remettre un rapport. J'avais épuisé tout le stock de données générales que je pouvais fournir sur ce monde. Et surtout, j'avais peur qu'on m'interdise encore une fois de sortir de l'hôpital. J'en avais assez de ces tests, ces examens, ces prises de sang… Je voulais sortir au grand air, je voulais revoir Sarah !

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain de ma chambre – ou cellule ? – je me regardai. Une fois de plus, j'essayai de m'habituer à mon nouveau reflet.

Ce corps était si… différent ! Je levai les mains pour palper mes joues, mes pommettes… Je ne souriais pas depuis que j'étais dans ce corps. Je sentais mon visage, je sentais que je ne souriais pas, mais… je ressentais tout ça différemment. C'était comme si ce visage était lourd, comme si je portais un masque et que je n'arrivais pas à fusionner avec, à le manipuler pour lui faire prendre les expressions que je souhaitais.

Avec un soupir, je me mis au lit et fermai les yeux. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

_Assise au comptoir du bar, je me plonge dans la contemplation de mon verre. _

_J'ai fermé l'établissement pour la nuit, car Barrett, Jessie, Biggs et Wedge sont ici, ils se cachent dans la pièce secrète pour éviter que la Shinra les trouve. Ils ont encore fait sauter un réacteur. Barret dit que ça permettra à la Planète de respirer un peu plus, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux morts… _

_Cloud a pris un cocktail préparé par mes soins, de couleur jaune citron. Mon verre contient du whisky mélangé à du scotch, de couleur plus sombre. _

_J'aimerais lui parler, meubler la conversation. Je me sens si nerveuse quand il est là, mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour qu'il me remarque. Ça, et le fait que j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille de nouveau, car il l'a clairement dit à Barrett après leur dernier raid au réacteur Mako : il se fiche de la mission d'Avalanche. Sauver la Planète, libérer les gens du joug de la Shinra… Tout ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. _

_J'ai du mal à croire qu'il est ce même garçon si timide et gentil que j'ai connu lorsque nous étions enfants, à Nibelheim. Il avait promis qu'il serait toujours là quand j'aurais besoin de lui, qu'il serait mon héros ! Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un mercenaire froid et insensible. _

_« Il paraît que tu as des doutes », dit brusquement Cloud, me tirant de mes songes. _

_Je serre plus fort le verre entre mes doigts. _

_« Je sais que nous devons faire un effort, si nous voulons changer les choses. Mais pas comme ça… J'ai l'impression… d'être prise au piège ! »_

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Je regardai mes mains, m'attendant à y trouver le verre, mais elles étaient vides.

Une fois de plus, je m'étais laissé emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions que Tifa ressentait. Sauf que cette fois, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. L'impression d'être prise au piège… nous la ressentions toutes les deux ! En fait, je la ressentais depuis longtemps, depuis… que j'étais arrivée sur cette planète. Je ne me sentais à ma place nulle part.

_Si tu n'aimes pas ma planète, alors va-t'en ! _

Tiens, la revoilà ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

_Va-t'en de Gaïa, va-t'en de mon corps. Sors de ma tête ! DÉGAGE ! _

Je serrai les dents et répondis :

« Non, _toi_, dégage ! »

Je me levai et me dirigeai machinalement vers mon bureau pour noter dans un cahier les données de mon rêve, avant de réaliser que c'était inutile. C'était un vieux souvenir, et certains des gens auxquels Tifa avait pensé étaient morts. Quant à Cloud, elle était en froid avec lui depuis un bon moment.

Je me remis au lit, mais ne fermai pas les yeux. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, après ça.

Finalement, à 6H, je sortis du lit et m'habillai. Comme toujours, un haut bleu, un pantalon et des chaussures noires.

_Cette garde-robe est ridicule ! Pourquoi vous habillez-vous tous comme ça ? _

Oh, maintenant, elle se permettait de jouer les stylistes ? Merveilleux !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car la porte s'ouvrit et un scientifique me conduisit, comme chaque jour, dans un bureau où Mme Chase m'attendait, sagement assise sur une chaise.

Je m'assis devant elle et attendis qu'elle commence par la même question que les jours précédents.

« Alors, Amicia ! Du nouveau ? »

« Pas cette fois, je le crains. »

Elle prit l'air contrarié. D'habitude, chaque jour, j'avais des informations utiles à lui donner.

« Je vois… Bon, changeons de sujet. J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, cette fois. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment gères-tu la situation avec ton hôte, si je puis l'appeler ainsi ? »

« Je… »

J'hésitais. Si je lui disais à quel point ça me minait, que j'avais du mal à gérer ça, elle risquait de me laisser moisir à l'hôpital, alors que si j'affirmais que tout allait bien…

« Tu arrives à faire la différence entre toi et elle ? Ou bien t'arrive-t-il d'avoir des troubles de la personnalité, comme… la schizophrénie ? »

Mes mains se crispèrent autour de mes cuisses. Je n'aimais pas cet interrogatoire ! Surtout avec cette femme.

_Je la déteste ! _me dit Tifa.

_Je sais, je sais_, lui répondis-je.

C'était l'un des rares sujets sur lesquels nous étions d'accord, toutes les deux.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de retrouver ma vie d'avant, Mme Chase. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même : je ne dois pas m'oublier. Je pense que le fait de retrouver mon domicile, mon quartier, mes voisins, tout cela m'aiderait à prendre du recul et mieux récolter de nouvelles données mémorielles dans l'esprit de cette femme. »

« Hum… Intéressant. Il est vrai que cela fait un moment que tu résides ici, et nous n'avons plus de tests à effectuer, du moins pour le moment. »

Je sentis le cœur de Tifa battre plus vite, tant nous avions hâte de sortir, toutes les deux.

« Bon, je vais prendre des dispositions tout de suite. Tu devrais sortir cet après-midi. Néanmoins, une escorte armée ne sera jamais loin, afin de veiller à ta sécurité. »

_Ta sécurité… ou la leur ? _me dit Tifa.

_Comment ça ? _

_Ils ont peur que tu perdes le contrôle, que je sois une menace pour eux. Ils ont bien raison. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un… _

Mes mains se serrèrent, devenant des poings prêts à frapper la femme en face de moi.

_Non ! Arrête. Si tu fais ça, on va finir en prison_, l'implorai-je.

_D'accord. _

« Amicia ? AMICIA ! »

Le visage de Mme Chase apparut devant moi.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je te demandais si tu voulais récupérer tes affaires avant de sortir ? »

« Euh… non, merci. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut, à la maison. »

Je me hâtai de sortir de la pièce. Bon sang, j'avais eu chaud !

Mon soulagement fut plus grand quand je franchis le seuil de l'hôpital.

Enfin dehors ! Je savourai le vent sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux un bref instant, puis je suivis le militaire jusqu'à la jeep.

Nous roulâmes à travers les rues de Hiddenville, jusque devant chez moi.

Là, je traversai la pelouse et filai m'enfermer chez moi. Une chance, le militaire n'était pas entré. Il restait stationné dehors.

Je filai dans la cuisine me servir un grand bol de glace chocolat-vanille- pistache, puis je m'affalai sur le canapé.

Enfin seule et tranquille ! Lorsque j'eus fini mon dessert, je posai mon bol sur la table puis fermai les yeux, tentée de faire une petite sieste.

_Allongée dans l'herbe, je regarde les nuages au-dessus de moi avec un sourire insouciant. _

_Fort Condor est un endroit magnifique, mais j'aime être dehors, en pleine nature. Le silence, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et des fleurs… C'est si rare, à Edge ! Surtout quand on passe ses journées dans un bar où on sert de l'alcool à des clients bruyants, sans parler des odeurs de tabac et de pollution. Il y a bien l'église d'Aéris, dans les ruines de Midgar, mais cet endroit est loin et il me rappelle mon amie que j'ai perdue. _

_Des éclats de rire me font me redresser. _

_Daniel est un peu plus loin, occupé à apprendre à Denzel comment donner un bon coup de poing. Il tend ses propres mains en avant, pour que le garçon vise. _

_Marlène n'aime pas ce genre de jeu, elle est occupée à tresser une couronne de fleurs. _

_Je me lève pour m'approcher d'eux. Daniel tourne la tête un bref instant vers moi et sourit en me voyant. _

_Ce sourire provoque une douce chaleur en moi, qui me fait rougir. Moi qui pensais qu'avec le temps, je cesserais de réagir ainsi quand il me regarde. Mais non ! Ça n'a pas disparu. _

_Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Cloud, curieusement. Cette envie de rougir, cette chaleur… Du moins, pas depuis de longues années. _

_Trop occupé à me regarder, Daniel ne voit pas Denzel se fendre en avant pour porter un nouveau coup qui le touche au ventre. _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant Daniel se courber en avant, soufflé par le coup du petit garçon de onze ans. _

_Marlène lève la tête de sa couronne et me sourit, heureuse de me voir rire. _

_Elle a deux ans de moins que Denzel et pourtant, elle est déjà si mature et attentive aux besoins des autres, comme une maman. _

_En cet instant, je me sens bien, comme si c'était moi la mère et que je regardais mes enfants jouer avec leur père. C'est ça, une famille, une vraie ! _

_Denzel s'excuse d'avoir frappé en traître, mais son sourire canaille dit le contraire. _

_Daniel ne lui en veut pas, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux puis se redresse et s'approche de moi. _

_« Tu as mal ? » je lui demande en posant la main sur son ventre. _

_« Non, ça va. Je suis solide ! »_

_Je souris et le laisse passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. _

_Tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur mon front, mes yeux se posent sur les petites plaques de métal autour de son cou. _

_J'en ai déjà vu autour du cou de plusieurs fantassins de la Shinra, mais elles portaient généralement le logo de la société, tandis que celles-ci ont juste le nom de leur propriétaire et des numéros. _

_Quand j'ai demandé à Daniel pourquoi elles étaient différentes de celles que je connaissais, il a paru gêné. _

_C'est toujours comme ça quand j'essaie d'en apprendre davantage sur lui : sa famille, son pays d'origine… Il n'en parle jamais, ou alors sans donner de détails précis. Comme s'il avait honte de m'avouer ses origines. _

_Mais quand il m'embrasse, j'oublie tout ça. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y a plus que lui et moi, le reste n'a plus d'importance. _

_Je ressens à nouveau ça tandis qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser. _

Je me redressai sur le canapé.

Le visage en feu, je passai la main sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais j'avais clairement senti tout ce qui s'y passait. Le vent, le soleil, l'odeur de verdure, les lèvres de Daniel sur les miennes…

Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce, à la recherche des trois personnes que j'avais vues en rêve. Marlène, Denzel, Daniel… Ils n'étaient pas là. J'étouffai un sanglot.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mes souvenirs sont-ils trop pénibles ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? _me demanda Tifa d'une voix brisée.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, et c'est bien ça le problème », lui répondis-je d'une voix égale à la sienne.

Et le pire, c'était que je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Ni pour moi ni pour elle.

Nous étions prises au piège.


	8. Acrobaties et lutte

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma**, **Cihanethyste** et **StrangeEye** pour leurs reviews. _

_Vous tenez le coup face à la chaleur ? Demain sera la dernière journée, mais aussi celle où la chaleur atteindra son pic avant de finalement redescendre ! Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance et une b__onne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer: L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Acrobaties et lutte**

Le lendemain, j'en eus assez.

J'avais encore rêvé de Daniel pendant la nuit, et je ne supportais plus son absence.

Pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore retrouvé ? Depuis que j'avais signalé sa « trahison », il avait été classé comme « ennemi de l'Arche » et les Observateurs avaient mené des recherches, mais il était introuvable. J'aurais aimé qu'il revienne, pour cesser de souffrir ! Sans parler de Marlène et Denzel. Mais en même temps, s'ils les retrouvaient…

_Ils les tueraient ! Ils n'auront aucune pitié_, gémit Tifa dans ma tête.

Je frissonnai d'horreur en imaginant ça.

N'y tenant plus, je filai prendre une douche puis je me mis à réfléchir. Que faire ? Je n'étais pas d'humeur à fouiller à nouveau dans la mémoire de Tifa. J'en avais assez, j'avais besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Je me changeai, car je m'étais réveillée en nage, puis je sortis de la maison.

Les gens dans la rue ne firent guère attention à moi. Certes, j'étais une « nouvelle » pour eux, mais ils ignoraient que j'étais dans le corps d'une gaïenne, du coup je ne semai pas la panique.

Le militaire placé devant ma porte me suivait, à un mètre de distance, sans dire un mot. Cela me gênait un peu, mais qu'importe. Au moins, j'avais le droit de me promener.

Je m'arrêtai face à la grille du cimetière de la ville. Je n'avais jamais visité cet endroit et n'avais aucune raison particulière d'y aller, mais j'étais curieuse.

Je m'engageai donc dans l'allée, entre les rangées de pierres tombales. Un détail m'interpella : ces tombes avaient toutes un nom, certaines une photo, mais aucune date de naissance ni de mort.

_Comment est-ce possible ? _s'étonna Tifa.

Je me souvins alors d'une règle de Hiddenville : ne pas parler du passé. Évidemment ! Les dates indiquaient des évènements passés. On avait poussé cette règle à l'extrême jusque dans ce lieu réservé au deuil et au recueillement.

Je pensai à Lizzie, morte sur Terre le jour où ma vie avait basculé. Au moins, elle avait été enterrée sur notre planète natale et elle avait droit à une sépulture décente, avec sa date de naissance et de mort. Mais penser que moi, je mourrai ici, dans ce monde, avec une pierre tombale ne portant qu'un nom, sans date pour donner une idée de la période où j'avais vécu, comment avait pu être ma vie…

_Et moi ? Quand ils me tueront, aurai-je droit à une tombe, même sans dates ? _demanda Tifa.

Je secouai la tête. Ils n'allaient quand même pas la tuer… ?

_Tu es naïve ! _dit la jeune femme, avec un rire sans joie.

Ne supportant plus cet endroit, je pris le chemin du parc. Là, je m'arrêtai face au lac et m'abîmai dans la contemplation de l'étendue d'eau.

Soudain, un bruit de gravier me parvint, signe que quelqu'un venait dans ma direction. Je tournai la tête et aperçus Mme Chase.

Je détournai le regard en soupirant de fatigue. Cette maudite fouine ne pouvait pas nous laisser un jour de répit ?

_Un vrai pot de colle ! _grinça Tifa.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre. Elle sentait mon agacement tout comme je sentais le sien.

Je l'entendis s'arrêter près de moi.

« Quelle agréable surprise, Mme Chase ! Vous m'avez suivie ? »

« Suivie ? Non, je venais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

_Mais bien sûr ! _dit Tifa.

« J'avais dit que j'avais besoin d'un répit », répondis-je à la conseillère.

« Je sais, mais le Noé et les autres conseillers s'inquiètent. Des gens ont quitté Hiddenville. Beaucoup de gens. Des rapports indiquent qu'ils se sont dirigés vers la région de Cosmo Canyon. »

Je la regardai avec surprise. Des gens s'étaient enfuis ? Alors ça… Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant, quand on voyait le régime politique de cette ville.

_Ils ont préféré vivre libres, hors de cette cage dorée, plutôt que de continuer à suivre les ordres de ce tyran de Noé_, me dit Tifa. _Les veinards ! Si on pouvait faire la même chose… _

Je devais admettre que l'idée me séduisait, mais cela m'effrayait de me retrouver seule et perdue dans un monde dont j'ignorais tout.

« Les conseillers veulent plus d'informations, c'est très important. Et… certains ne peuvent s'empêcher de se demander si votre… situation avec cette gaïenne vous pose problème. Si cela vous fait… douter de notre mission. »

Je revis en flash les visages de Daniel, Marlène et Denzel. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour eux. Pas seulement parce que Tifa les aimait. Ses souvenirs m'avaient permis de comprendre que c'était des gens bien. Les imaginer morts, tués dans une guerre entre mon peuple et le leur… Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la nausée.

« N'avez-vous pas d'autres informations à me transmettre ? » insista la conseillère.

Peu importait la réponse que je lui donnerais, elle n'y croirait pas. Elle continuerait avec ses fichues questions !

_Tourne-lui le dos et éloigne-toi d'elle en silence. Peut-être qu'un peu de mépris lui fera comprendre que la discussion est close_, me suggéra Tifa.

_J'en doute_, répondis-je, en faisant toutefois ce qu'elle disait.

Je fis quelques pas, quand j'entendis Mme Chase me suivre. Tifa avait raison : c'était un vrai pot de colle !

« Dites-moi, Amicia… avez-vous… pitié de ces gaïens ? »

« Pas vous ? »

_Mauvaise réponse ! _me dit Tifa.

L'ignorant, je poursuivis sur ma lancée.

« Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que ça fait d'être à ce point plongée dans la vie d'une personne ? N'avez-vous jamais ressenti toutes ces émotions ? Tout ce chagrin, cet amour… »

Mme Chase m'arrêta et me regarda comme si des cornes avaient poussé sur ma tête.

« Insinueriez-vous que les gaïens ont des sentiments, Amicia ? Voyons ! Ce sont des aliens, pas des humains comme nous ! Ils sont brutaux, vicieux et violents. Ils ont failli détruire leur planète plusieurs fois, et ils capturent les leurs des années pour les vendre à des labos. »

_Et moi, alors ? Vous m'avez infligé une expérience dans un de vos labos ! Comment pouvez-vous vous juger humaine, après m'avoir fait une chose pareille ? Me voler mon corps, mon intimité mentale, me réduire à l'état de fantôme dans mon enveloppe corporelle… C'est pire que la mort ! _rétorqua Tifa.

Pourtant, les autres propos de Mme Chase avaient fait mouche. Tifa avait été consciente de la cruauté de la Shinra, elle avait lutté contre ça pendant longtemps, et même si au final son groupe d'amis avait réussi à mettre à bas la société, l'issue n'avait pas vraiment été celle qu'elle souhaitait. Il y avait eu tant de morts, de sacrifices…

_Mais justement_, pensai-je. _Cette honte, cette douleur que tu ressens te rendent humaine ! Plus humaine qu'elle, en tous cas. _

Tifa ne me répondit pas. Je sentais qu'elle réfléchissait, elle doutait depuis si longtemps… Et le fait qu'une terrienne tente de la réconforter ne l'aidait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, pourquoi prenais-je sa défense ? Mme Chase avait peut-être raison. J'étais en train de me perdre, d'oublier qui j'étais : une terrienne ! Je devais penser aux miens, pas à des inconnus appartenant à la vie d'une autre que moi.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » dit Mme Chase, me tirant de mes pensées. « Un de nos Observateurs a aperçu Daniel aux portes de Nibelheim, il y a maintenant 24 heures. Nous pensons qu'il sera bientôt capturé puis ramené ici. »

« **NON !** »

Le cri était sorti de ma bouche en même temps que celui de Tifa dans ma tête.

Avant que j'eusse compris ce qui se passait, mes mains saisirent la femme à la gorge et se mirent à l'étrangler.

La conseillère prit peur et bascula en arrière. Paniquée, je regardai sans comprendre mon corps chuter avec elle et la plaquer au sol en serrant son cou.

Le militaire courut juste derrière moi et me frappa à la tête avec la crosse de son arme, me faisant perdre connaissance.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais inconsciente, mais quand je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans la chambre de l'hôpital, où j'avais déjà passé tant de jours à récolter des informations.

J'étais allongée sur le lit, avec une méchante douleur à la tête.

« Amicia ? »

Je me mis en position assise et me tournai vers la source de cette voix.

Mme Chase était debout devant moi, encadrée de deux militaires et d'une scientifique qui prenait des notes.

Je remarquai des rougeurs sur le cou de la conseillère.

_Bien fait ! _ricana Tifa dans ma tête._ Elle les a bien méritées. Si seulement j'avais serré encore plus fort, j'aurais eu le temps de la… _

_Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Par ta faute, on est de nouveau ici. _

Je baissai les yeux vers mes mains.

« Je suis désolée, conseillère ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

« Nous le savons, nous », dit la scientifique. « La gaïenne a réussi à reprendre le contrôle sous le coup de la colère. Apparemment, l'intensité de cette émotion a surchargé le cerveau et permis à l'autre de reprendre les commandes pendant un bref instant. »

C'était donc ça ! Elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle pendant quelques secondes. Incroyable.

« Nous allons devoir mettre un terme à l'expérience », poursuivit la femme.

« Comment ça ? »

Cela signifiait-il que nous allions récupérer chacune nos corps ? Grand dieu, j'espérais que oui !

« Vous allez retourner dans votre corps, Mlle Williams », dit la femme.

« Et nous allons mettre une autre personne, plus raisonnable et lucide, dans celui de la gaïenne. Une personne qui a bien conscience de l'importance de cette mission », poursuivit Mme Chase.

_Elle ?!_ s'écria Tifa.

« Vous ?! » dis-je en me levant, horrifiée.

« Oui, moi ! »

« Mais… l'écart d'âge… ? Vous disiez qu'il fallait avoir moins de 10 ans d'écart pour réussir à passer dans le corps d'une autre personne et… »

Mme Chase haussa des épaules.

« C'est conseillé, pour limiter les risques de dommages cérébraux. Mais ça ne fera pas de mal à mon corps, juste à celui de la gaïenne. On me remettra dans mon propre corps juste avant qu'elle meure, et tout ira bien. »

_Non ! Tout mais pas elle ! Ça m'est égal de mourir, mais je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma tête. _

Je m'efforçai de la faire taire, pour me focaliser sur mon interlocutrice.

« Quand aura lieu l'échange ? » demandai-je.

« Dans une semaine. Votre père reviendra bientôt au camp de quarantaine, puis nous le ferons venir ici, où il se chargera lui-même de l'opération. Nous ne voulons plus commettre d'erreurs avec les caissons. En attendant, repose-toi ! Bonne nuit, Amicia. »

Mme Chase m'offrit un dernier sourire hypocrite avant de sortir de la pièce avec ses sbires.

J'attendis un instant puis allai à la porte. J'actionnai la poignée, mais c'était verrouillé.

_Amicia, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! _

« Et pour aller où ? Que faire ? »

_Ton père ! Tu crois que si on le retrouve avant eux, il pourra nous aider ? Il nous écoutera, lui, non ? _

En effet, c'était quelqu'un doté d'une conscience, pas comme cette sale fouine. Mais je ne voyais pas comment sortir d'ici et le retrouver avant eux.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on sorte d'ici ? Nous sommes enfermées ! »

_Prends la chaise et mets-la contre la porte, sous la poignée, pour la bloquer. _

Je fis comme elle m'indiquait.

_Maintenant, va à la fenêtre et ouvre-la. _

Là encore, j'obéis. J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardai en bas. J'eus un frisson en voyant combien le sol en dessous de nous était éloigné. On était au cinquième étage !

_Il faut sauter_, me dit Tifa.

« Quoi ? Tu es folle ! Pas question. »

_Regarde l'arbre ! _

En effet, il y avait un arbre, à quelques mètres de nous. Sauf qu'il était trop loin à mon goût.

_Campe tes pieds sur le rebord, agrippe-toi au cadre, prends de l'élan et saute ! _

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas essayer autre chose, comme tenter de discuter avec les gardes ?

_Non ! C'est la seule solution et tu le sais. Allez ! _

Essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de mon corps, je levai la jambe et parvins tant bien que mal à poser mon pied sur le rebord. Une chance, ce n'était pas très fin.

Les mains agrippées de chaque côté au cadre, je levai l'autre et me tins en position accroupie.

_Maintenant, appuie fort avec tes jambes, pousse en avant et saute ! _

« Mais… c'est dangereux ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris le parkour comme option sport, sur Terre ?

_Allez, vas-y ! Ce n'est pas si haut. _

Oh si, c'était haut. TRÈS haut.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

_Mais moi, si ! _

Et soudain, je sentis mes jambes me pousser en avant malgré moi. Avec un cri strident, je plongeai en avant. Je pédalai des bras en continuant de crier.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à des brindilles, trop fines pour me soutenir.

Je sentis mon corps commencer à tomber droit vers le sol, quand je vis une branche devant moi, plus grosse que les autres.

Par réflexe, je parvins à l'agripper. Ça y est ! Le choc dans mes bras me fit grimacer, mais je tins bon.

_Glisse-toi vers le tronc, maintenant ! Vite ! _

« Je fais ce que je peux… »

Soudain, des éclats de voix me parvinrent depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, puis le bruit d'une porte fracassée.

_Ils ont entendu tes cris ! Dépêche-toi ! _

Elle avait raison. Le temps que j'atteigne le tronc, j'entendais les militaires donner l'alerte.

Une fois au sol, je m'adossai au tronc en haletant. Jamais encore je n'avais vécu une expérience de ce genre.

_Pas le temps de reprendre ton souffle. Il faut qu'on y aille. _

Elle avait raison, une fois de plus. Je me mis donc en route à travers la rue, quand soudain, le bruit des sonneries de téléphone autour de moi retentit. Oh non ! L'alerte était en train de passer dans toute la ville.

Bientôt, les gens allaient sortir de chez eux et faire une battue avec les militaires pour nous retrouver.

Je regardai autour de moi, puis réalisai que l'hôpital se trouvait près du mur, donc près de la sortie ! Mais jamais je ne pourrais passer le poste de surveillance.

_Dis-moi, ce mur… _

« Quoi ? Dépêche ! » lui dis-je en jetant des regards nerveux aux fenêtres allumées.

_Il y a souvent un conduit d'évacuation dans ce genre de construction. _

Un conduit d'évacuation… Je repensai au jour où j'étais arrivée. Il faisait nuit, je n'avais pas vu grand-chose, j'étais fatiguée, et le véhicule était passé à toute vitesse…

_Ne panique pas, reste concentrée ! Je me suis souvent retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, quand j'aidais Avalanche à détruire les réacteurs de Midgar. Parfois, on devait trouver une issue lors d'une embuscade. Continue d'avancer vers le mur et ne cours pas ! Économise tes forces. _

Je continuai de marcher d'un bon pas, jusqu'à arriver face à une partie du mur qui n'était pas surveillée. Le sommet était couvert de barbelés.

_Longe-le sur la droite. _

« Mais la sortie est vers la gauche. »

_Justement ! C'est là qu'ils s'attendront le plus à te trouver. Et puis, le conduit d'évacuation est rarement près de l'endroit où se trouve le plus gros des troupes. _

Ça se tenait. Je continuai donc d'avancer vers la droite.

J'entendis des voix et des bruits de pas, à plusieurs mètres sur ma droite, vers la ville.

« Des habitants se rapprochent… » murmurai-je.

_Ne t'arrête pas ! Continue. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poursuivre en courant, jusqu'à ce que j'enfin, j'aperçoive une ouverture dans le mur. Elle était ronde et faisait presque ma taille.

Soulagée, je courus devant et me heurtai à une grille.

« Non, non, non, non ! » suppliai-je en l'attrapant à deux mains.

_Tire-dessus ! Arrache-la. _

J'essayai, mais on l'avait boulonnée.

_Sers-toi de ma force ! Donne un bon coup de pied dedans et défonce-la. _

Elle m'envoya une image de la poste à prendre. Jambe gauche fléchie en avant, les bras positionnés devant moi, jambe droite tendue en arrière, poids du corps prêt à pivoter d'un côté à l'autre…

J'exécutai le mouvement demandé, mais mon coup fut un peu maladroit. Je me fis mal au pied en frappant.

_Aïe ! Fais attention, enfin. Recommence ! _

« Désolée ! Je ne suis pas championne de karaté, moi. »

Cette fille était pire qu'un sergent-chef dans un camp d'entraînement, mais je recommençai malgré tout. Cette fois, le coup ne fut pas aussi puissant que Tifa l'avait espéré, mais je réussis à frapper sans me blesser.

J'en fis un troisième, bien plus puissant. Je vis les boulons au sommet de la grille se détacher.

_Ça marche ! Continue. _

Galvanisée par ce début de succès, je recommençai. Je frappai trois fois de suite, chaque fois plus fort et avec plus d'adresse. Bientôt, toutes les attaches en métal cédèrent.

Je saisis la grille et la jetai à côté de moi. J'allais m'engager dans le conduit, quand j'entendis des voix dans mon dos.

« Arrêtez ! »

Je me figeai, puis me tournai vers la source de cette voix. C'était Max ! Mon ancien compagnon. Sauf qu'au lieu de porter une tenue de civil, il avait un uniforme militaire et un pistolet dans les mains.

« Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ? » dit-il sur un ton arrogant.

_Désarme-le ! _

Elle m'envoya des images de différentes figures possibles, mais je doutais d'en réussir une seule, vu mon niveau.

Max me jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de sourire.

« Tu es bien plus séduisante dans ce corps, Amicia ! »

Il savait ?! Oh, mon Dieu…

« On m'a parlé de l'expérience. Tu aurais dû te montrer obéissante et danser avec moi au bal. »

Je serrai les poings de colère. Il m'énervait toujours autant.

« Quelle fille voudrait sortir avec un fumier dans ton genre ? »

L'air furieux, Max abaissa son arme. Je ne compris pas son geste. Quand tout à coup, il tendit sa main libre vers moi.

Je sentis une force invisible me soulever du sol et me plaquer contre le mur. Je gémis, tant la pression était forte !

« Eh ouais ! J'ai un don, maintenant », dit-il avec fierté.

Incapable de parler, je répondis par un haussement de sourcils.

Lorsqu'enfin il baissa la main, je tombai au sol en gémissant. Les yeux baissés, j'entendis Max approcher.

J'avisai une pierre près de moi. Me redressant sur les genoux, je la jetai vers lui.

Aussitôt, Max tendit les deux mains et la bloqua. Je profitai de la diversion pour lui foncer dessus et le saisis à la taille pour le plaquer au sol avec moi.

Je saisis un de ses poignets, quand il tendit l'autre main vers moi. Le corps de Tifa parut réagir de lui-même, tant il avait déjà connu ce genre de situation. Mes mains saisirent son bras libre et le firent passer sur ma gauche, main tendue vers le ciel.

Comprenant qu'il allait bientôt reprendre le dessus, je roulai sur le côté sans lâcher son épaule gauche et, quand il fut debout, je lui enserrai le cou de toutes mes forces. Mon genou se dressa pour frapper les siens, le faisant tomber au sol, la tête toujours coincée dans un étau.

J'hésitai à serrer davantage.

_Achève-le !_ m'encouragea Tifa.

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Aussi ignoble fût-il, je n'étais pas une meurtrière. Du coup, je restai à la même pression autour de sa gorge, mais dès que le sentis faiblir, je le relâchai. Il tomba inanimé dans l'herbe.

Haletante, je me redressai et pris appui sur mes genoux en regardant Max. Décidément, ce corps était utile.

Voyant au loin des lumières de lampe torche qui se rapprochaient, je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et m'engouffrai dans le conduit.

Je sentis mes chaussures s'enfoncer dans de l'eau boueuse, tandis qu'une horrible odeur de détritus envahit mes narines, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant.

Je poursuivis en me guidant avec mes mains le long de la paroi du conduit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je sente l'odeur se dissiper, puis la terre sèche sous mes pieds.

Je débouchai dehors, de l'autre côté du mur.

Sans plus attendre, je me mis à courir vers la forêt et la liberté.

Enfin, j'étais sortie de Hiddenville.


	9. Fusillade

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** et **Cosmos Asma** pour leurs reviews._

_Ce chapitre célèbre la fin de la canicule. Pfiouh ! Cette semaine, on aura droit à des températures plus supportables. _

_Attention, ce chapitre est dur. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Fusillade**

Je marchai toute la nuit à travers les bois, sans rencontrer personne sinon quelques monstres que je parvins à éviter, tous mes sens étant en alerte.

Tifa insistait pour qu'on marche dans les ruisseaux quand on en trouvait un, ou bien sur des rochers, pour ne pas laisser de traces. Ce qui faisait que mes chaussures étaient complètement fichues. En plus, j'étais frigorifiée. Je n'avais qu'un chemisier bleu sur le dos et mon pantalon en tissu fin.

À l'aube, j'étais épuisée. Je voulus m'arrêter pour me reposer, mais Tifa ne m'autorisa aucun répit. Elle était pire qu'un sergent instructeur ! Mais au fond, je comprenais pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle avait peur qu'une patrouille soit à notre recherche. Je lui suggérai de dormir en haut d'un arbre, mais elle refusa, car il se pouvait que je fasse un faux mouvement dans mon sommeil et que nous mourrions d'une chute mortelle.

Lorsque je trébuchai pour la dixième fois contre un rocher, elle céda. Nous étions à bout de force, il fallait dormir. Je me couchai donc au pied d'un arbre et m'endormis aussitôt. Cette nuit-là, je ne fis aucun rêve.

Quand je m'éveillai, je n'étais pas assez reposée, mais la faim était trop forte pour que je continue de dormir. Heureusement, la vie au camp m'avait permis d'apprendre à différencier les espèces de fruits et de baies comestibles de ceux toxiques. J'en trouvai donc sur mon chemin et m'arrêtai le temps d'en prendre des poignées que je mangeai en marchant.

_C'est incroyable ! _dit Tifa.

« Quoi ? »

_Que vous ayez vécu des années dans un camp, si près de Rocket City, sans que personne ne vous remarque. Autrefois, quand la Shinra était au pouvoir, ses Turks vous auraient débusqués en moins de deux, ils avaient des espions partout sur la Planète… _

« Oui, ben moi, ce que je trouve dingue, c'est que tu sois sortie avec un terrien pendant des semaines sans jamais remarquer quoi que ce soit de bizarre à son sujet. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais je savais à quoi elle pensait. Elle avait souvent remué ce sujet dans son coin, depuis qu'elle savait que Daniel était un terrien. Il y avait eu des signes, des petites choses qui montraient que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal chez lui, mais… l'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit.

Au bout de deux jours de marche, je finis par reconnaître le chemin. Nous étions près du camp ! J'essayai d'accélérer, mais j'étais toujours fatiguée.

_Si seulement on avait une potion ou une matéria pour nous aider_, soupira Tifa.

Ça aurait été utile, mais nous n'avions rien et nous devions faire attention.

Dans cette partie de la forêt, les monstres étaient nombreux. Si l'un d'eux m'attaquait, je n'aurais pas la force de me défendre ni de fuir.

À la tombée de la nuit, je me couchai au pied d'un nouvel arbre et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai couverte de rosée, mais souriante. J'étais dehors, j'étais libre et je me sentais bien, de retour dans la nature, près du camp où j'avais vécu autrefois.

Je m'étirai puis repris mon chemin en guettant un arbre fruitier ou un buisson de baies.

Bientôt, une odeur de feu me parvint, ainsi qu'une autre plus diffuse de tabac et de café. Le camp ! Il devait y avoir du monde, là-bas.

_Méfiance, alors ! Si ça se trouve, il y a des militaires et les gens de Hiddenville pourraient les avoir prévenus de notre fuite_, m'avertit Tifa.

J'en pris note et avançai lentement à travers les arbres, jusqu'à la lisière du camp.

Il y avait bien du monde, mais pas de militaires. Juste des gens, environ une trentaine. Des civils, habillés normalement.

Soudain, je remarquai un couple, assis près d'un des feux. Mes parents ! Ils étaient là tous les deux. Je n'en revenais pas.

Je voulus sortir de ma cachette et courir vers eux, mais Tifa m'arrêta.

_NON ! Ils ne vont pas te reconnaître. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce sont mes parents, bien sûr qu'ils vont… »

_Non, justement ! Tu es dans mon corps maintenant, l'as-tu oublié ? _

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ce détail. Mais que faire ? Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres de moi.

« Il faut que j'essaie… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je sortis de ma cachette et m'avançai vers eux.

En me voyant, les gens les plus proches de la lisière se levèrent et brandirent des fusils vers moi.

Parmi eux, je reconnus Roth, le père de Benny et Sarah. Je m'arrêtai en levant les mains vers le ciel.

« Je ne suis pas une ennemie ! » leur dis-je.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » me demanda Roth.

Son second, Zeke, s'approcha de moi et commença à me fouiller. J'attendis qu'il ait fini pour répondre.

« Amicia Williams. »

En entendant ça, Zeke me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis il éclata de rire, comme Roth. Ma mère me regarda comme si j'étais folle, tandis que mon père avait l'air circonspect.

« C'est moi, papa ! Les gens d'Hiddenville ont utilisé ton caisson pour un échange mental entre moi et une… »

_Ne dis pas ce mot ! Si tu dis que je suis gaïenne, ils vont se braquer. _

»… une autre personne. »

Mon père prit l'air surpris, puis il s'approcha, malgré les autres personnes du camp qui lui conseillaient de se méfier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je n'ai pas créé mon caisson pour ça. Il est programmé pour les échanges sur le plan organique, pas psychique. »

« C'est moi, papa ! Regarde mes yeux. Regarde mon collier… »

Je sortis la montre-pendentif de sous le col de mon chemisier. En la voyant, ma mère s'approcha à son tour. Mes parents me regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Maman, quand j'étais petite, tu m'as appris à jouer aux échecs, mais j'ai mis du temps à retenir le nom des pièces, surtout celui de la tour. J'appelais tout le temps ça un château et ça te rendait dingue ! Et quand j'ai eu quinze ans, un soir où toi et papa étiez sortis pour un gala de charité, et où vous me faisiez enfin assez confiance pour que je ne sois pas gardée par une baby-sitter, je me suis empiffrée de marshmallows en regardant des émissions à l'eau de rose. Un paquet de 300 marshmallows à la fraise ! Quand vous êtes rentrée, je me tordais de douleur dans le salon, et j'ai tout vomi sur le tapis préféré de maman. Il a senti la fraise chimique pendant plusieurs mois. »

Cela parut leur suffire, car ma mère plaqua les mains sur sa bouche avec l'air horrifié, tandis que mon père semblait sidéré.

« Amy…? » dit ma mère.

« C'est moi, maman ! »

Étouffant un sanglot, ma mère se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras. C'était bizarre, car j'étais plus grande qu'elle dans ce corps, à peine quelques centimètres de plus, mais la sensation était quand même là.

Tifa ne dit rien, je la sentais gênée de vivre ça avec moi, mais au moins elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas émettre de commentaire ni de repousser cette femme qui la serrait contre elle en pleurant.

Les autres terriens nous regardèrent sans comprendre.

« C'est leur fille ? Je croyais qu'ils n'en avaient qu'une, à Hiddenville ! » dit un homme.

« Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas », dit une femme.

« Peut-être une sœur aînée ? »

Mon père nous mena à l'intérieur d'une des cabanes pour discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je m'assis avec maman sur un des lits, tandis que mon père s'assit face à moi et me regarda avec l'air effaré.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Ma machine peut même échanger des âmes ! »

_Échanger n'est pas vraiment le bon mot. Je dirais plutôt voler des corps_, dit Tifa.

« Oh, chérie ! Mon Dieu, c'est incroyable ! Mais… ton corps, ton vrai corps, où est-il… ? » demanda ma mère.

« Resté à Hiddenville, dans l'un des caissons. Papa, j'ai besoin que tu nous aides ! Ils s'y sont pris n'importe comment, ils voulaient juste me relier mentalement à elle pour que je tire des informations de son esprit et… ça a mal tourné. »

L'air en colère, mon père se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais et je suis revenu ici avec une poignée de scientifiques de la base parce qu'ils m'en avaient parlé par message privé, mais ils avaient omis de préciser que c'était toi, le cobaye ! Si j'avais su… »

Soudain, il s'arrêta et me regarda avec inquiétude.

« L'autre personne, la femme à qui appartient ce corps… Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Elle nous entend ? »

« Oui, elle est là. Elle se nomme Tifa Lockheart, et elle espère autant que moi que tu pourras nous aider. »

L'air encore plus énervé, mon père se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

« Mme Lockheart, sachez que je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas inventé cette machine pour ça. »

_Mais elle sert quand même dans le but d'aider votre espèce à envahir _ma_ planète ! _

« Papa… tu savais que ce monde était habité depuis le début, et que notre espèce compte l'envahir par la force ? »

Il ne répondit rien, mais il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

_Ça veut dire oui_, soupira Tifa.

« Tu es du côté de ces monstres, alors ! Je pensais que tu avais des principes », dis-je avec tristesse.

« Quels monstres ? De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda ma mère.

« Si vous saviez… La vie à Hiddenville est atroce ! Ils décident tout pour nous : nos vêtements, nos jobs, notre statut social, avec qui on doit se marier et faire des enfants. »

« Comment ça se marier et faire des enfants ? Tu veux dire qu'on t'a… On a voulu te forcer à… ? » demanda ma mère d'une voix étouffée par la colère.

« Ça va, on ne m'a rien fait. Je… je me suis défendue. »

_Oh oui, si vous aviez vu comment elle a envoyé balader son ex ! _claironna Tifa.

« Seulement, je me suis enfuie et je suis venue ici parce que j'espérais que tu pourrais nous aider, papa. »

Il me prit les mains. En cet instant, je ne trouvai pas ce geste déplacé. C'était celui dont une fille avait besoin pour comprendre que son père l'aimait et la soutiendrait. C'était ce que j'avais toujours souhaité, depuis toutes ces années. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, mon père était là quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

« Évidemment que je vais vous aider ! Toutes les deux, toi et… Tifa. Dis-moi, Amicia, as-tu toujours la clef USB que je t'ai donnée ? »

Acquiesçant, j'ouvris mon pendentif-montre et en sortis la clef. Il la fit tourner entre ses mains, puis posa le pouce dessus en appuyant. La clef parut s'illuminer, comme une petite ampoule rouge.

« Ordre de déblocage des données. Numéro d'identifiant 3428. »

La clef vira du rouge au vert, puis s'éteignit.

« Amicia, tu as eu le temps de lire ma clef USB sur un ordinateur, à Hiddenville ? »

« Oui, mais… on ne m'a pas demandé de numéro d'identifiant ou de mot de passe. »

« Normal, parce que je n'ai mis que les données générales en accès facile. Les données complètes, avec instructions et méthodes de fabrication, sont accessibles maintenant. Nous allons en avoir besoin pour trouver le processus qui a provoqué votre… état à toutes les deux, et puis… »

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de véhicule au-dehors.

« Oh non ! Ils sont déjà là ? » gémit ma mère.

« Qui ? Qui est là ? » demandai-je.

« L'armée d'Hiddenville ! Ils devaient venir nous chercher pour nous amener en ville, le camp n'était qu'une escale », dit mon père.

Il se leva et tira les rideaux des fenêtres, puis fit signe à ma mère de venir avec lui.

« Reste ici, dit-il. Reste cachée, pour le moment. »

« Papa… »

« Ça va aller ! On ne va pas te dénoncer, mais il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils veulent, si on part tout de suite ou autre chose. Alors, reste là en attendant. »

Il me pressa gentiment l'épaule. Ma mère m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir à sa suite.

Je regardai autour de moi en hésitant. Rester ici… mais pour combien de temps ?

Je réalisai que des vêtements et des paires de chaussures étaient posés à différents endroits, près des lits ou sur des chaises. Je pouvais en profiter pour vite chercher une tenue de rechange.

Je fouillai jusqu'à trouver un pantalon de randonnée à ma taille, ainsi qu'une paire de rangers. Pour la chemise, ce fut plus difficile. Je trouvai un t-shirt blanc très ample et un sweat-shirt marron. Il sentait un peu la sueur, mais au moins il était sec et me tiendrait chaud.

Soudain, des éclats de voix me parvinrent depuis le bâtiment servant de réfectoire par temps de pluie.

Inquiète, j'hésitai. Devais-je aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

_On devrait plutôt attendre_, dit Tifa.

Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ! J'optai pour la prudence. J'ouvris doucement la porte et regardai au-dehors. Personne, mais je pouvais voir trois jeeps militaires garées au centre du camp, avec le logo de l'Arche peint sur les portières.

Je sortis de la cabane et marchai en silence vers le bâtiment. La porte n'était pas fermée, je pouvais voir tout le monde réuni à l'intérieur.

Mon père et ma mère se tenaient près de la sortie, avec Roth et Zeke.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Silence ! »

Cette fois, c'était celle du colonel Sunderson, l'homme venu la première fois au camp, pour annoncer la fin de la quarantaine. Lorsque les gens furent silencieux, il reprit la parole.

« Nous sommes venus vous avertir que Hiddenville a été attaquée. »

Quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Je n'étais pas partie depuis longtemps de la ville, mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque ! À moins qu'ils parlent de Tifa ? Mais elle avait été capturée chez elle, à Edge, elle n'avait pas trouvé la ville. Ce militaire mentait !

« Apparemment, les gaïens ont révélé un talent que nos Observateurs ne suspectaient pas jusqu'à présent. Ils peuvent habiter des hôtes humains et se mêler à nous. »

Oh ho ! La discussion prenait une mauvaise tournure.

_Il ment ! C'est vous, les terriens, qui avez trouvé comment voler nos corps_, dit Tifa.

« Donc… ils savent que nous sommes ici, dans leur monde ? » dit un homme.

« Exactement. »

« Mais où sont-ils ? » demanda Zeke.

« Ils peuvent être n'importe où. D'après nos Observateurs, nous avons de fortes raisons de croire que l'une d'entre eux s'est faufilée dans le camp. »

Oh non ! Ils parlaient de moi. Cherchaient-ils à nous discréditer, moi et Tifa, pour pousser les gens à nous livrer ?

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que certains d'entre nous pourraient être des gaïens ? » s'écria mon père, espérant prendre ma défense.

Cette fois, les gens se mirent à parler à tort et à travers en se lançant des regards suspicieux.

Restée dehors, j'hésitai. J'avais envie de m'éloigner, mais je ne pouvais me détacher de la vision de ma famille, présente dans la foule, et je voulais continuer d'écouter le colonel.

« Écoutez, calmez-vous ! Nous avons développé des techniques nous permettant de les détecter, grâce à un caisson doté d'une nouvelle technologie. Mais pour cela, nous allons devoir vous placer en quarantaine prolongée », dit le colonel d'une voix plus puissante.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » dit une femme.

« Pas question ! » dit un homme.

« Je sais que vous avez hâte de rentrer à Hiddenville pour revoir vos familles ! Mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser faire sans vous soumettre d'abord à un examen approfondi. »

Maintenant, les gens criaient, certains semblaient même prêts à en venir aux mains.

Mon père lança des regards inquiets autour de lui, avant de m'apercevoir au-dehors. Il secoua négativement la tête et me fit un signe discret de la main pour reculer.

_Cache-toi ! _me dit Tifa.

Je me glissai derrière la jeep la plus proche de la porte, pour continuer d'observer discrètement.

« Je vous en prie ! Nous devons vous maintenir en quarantaine et vous examiner, pour la sécurité des autres terriens ! » dit le colonel, exaspéré.

« C'est ridicule ! Je ne suis pas un gaïen, moi ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

« On ne passera pas vos stupides tests, on sait qui on est ! »

Je vis Roth fendre la foule et se diriger vers la porte, quand deux militaires lui barrèrent le passage, leurs armes pointées sur lui.

Je connaissais assez Roth pour savoir que pointer une arme sur lui ne ferait que le rendre plus en colère. Il sortit un revolver d'une poche de sa veste et la braqua sur les militaires avec l'air affolé.

« Je veux revoir mes gosses ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de retourner à Hiddenville. »

« Monsieur, baissez votre arme ! » dit le colonel en braquant un revolver sur le malheureux.

Tout le monde criait maintenant, je pouvais même entendre les pleurs de quelques femmes effrayées dans la foule.

J'ignorais qui avait tiré en premier, mais il y eut un coup de feu quelque part dans la foule. Aussitôt, beaucoup de gens baissèrent la tête, puis il y eut un autre coup, tiré par un militaire. Je vis Roth tomber au sol en criant de douleur. Puis d'autres coups de feu, des gens qui touchèrent le sol… C'était le chaos !

Mon père attrapa ma mère dans ses bras et se tourna vers moi.

« SAUVE-TOI ! » hurla-t-il.

Paralysée par la scène d'horreur qui se jouait sous mes yeux, je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

Les tirs continuaient, autant de la part des résidents du camp que des militaires. C'était horrible !

Une balle fit exploser un morceau du cadre de la porte, une autre fit exploser le pneu de la jeep devant moi. Ce coup me fit bondir en arrière.

_SAUVE-TOI ! COURS ! _hurla Tifa.

Cette fois, je réagis. Je me mis à courir vers la lisière des bois. Les coups continuaient de résonner dans mon dos.

Affolée, je me courbai à demi, craignant qu'une balle perdue m'atteigne. Je faillis tomber en avant et me rattrapai en poussant le sol de mes mains, puis je me remis à courir dans les bois. Mais j'avais beau continuer, les coups de feu ne s'arrêtaient pas, je les entendais toujours !

Je n'y tins plus. Je m'arrêtai au pied d'un arbre et plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles en gémissant. Pitié, faites que cela s'arrête !

Bientôt, enfin, le bruit cessa. Pourtant, je n'osai bouger. Était-ce vraiment… fini ?

J'attendis, quand le vrombissement des jeeps me parvint. Ce qui signifiait… qu'il y avait des survivants ?

_N'y retourne pas ! Non… _dit Tifa, sans conviction.

Je marchai lentement vers le camp. Arrivée à la porte du réfectoire, je pris peur. Les murs étaient criblés de trous. Je pouvais voir des corps entassés à travers la porte.

« Maman… ? Papa ? » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Personne ne me répondit. Lentement, je franchis l'entrée.

Ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur était horrible. Il y avait des corps partout. Beaucoup étaient des civils, d'autres des militaires.

Je regardai autour de moi en priant pour ne pas trouver deux personnes précises, quand… je la vis. Ma mère, allongée par terre, face contre terre. Sa longue chevelure brune s'étalait dans la poussière. Elle tenait la main de mon père, lui-même étendu près d'elle. Il fixait le vide avec l'air ahuri, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Les yeux de Tifa fonctionnaient mal, ce devait être un autre couple…

Secouant la tête, je m'approchai et vis, malgré les larmes brouillant ma vue, que je ne pouvais pas me tromper. C'était bien eux.

Je tombai à genoux et tendis mollement la main pour toucher les leurs. Elles étaient froides. Je tentai mollement de trouver un pouls, mais rien.

« Je suis désolée… » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je regardai autour de moi sans savoir quoi faire.

_Amicia… _dit Tifa.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, comme si cela suffirait à la repousser, la faire taire pour de bon.

« Tais-toi ! » dis-je d'une voix brisée.

Je regardai autour de moi, puis me relevai. Que faire ? Je… Je ne pouvais pas rester… mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser !

Tifa avait beau comprendre ce que je ressentais, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que rester ici était dangereux. Si on demeurait ici, on mourrait…

« _Sauve-toi_ », avait dit mon père, juste avant de… Non, je ne voulais pas penser à ça !

Alors, je fis la seule chose que je me sentais encore en mesure de faire : je m'enfuis.

Je me mis à courir à travers la forêt, courir pour fuir l'horreur qui avait frappé cet endroit. Courir loin de la mort qui avait frappé les miens dans ce camp.

Fuir, fuir, fuir…

Je trébuchai et dévalai une pente, avant d'atterrir au bord d'un ruisseau. Les cailloux bordant la berge me heurtèrent de plein fouet, mais je m'en fichais.

Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec la douleur qui me terrassait à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient morts ! Morts !

Le corps secoué de sanglots, j'enfouis mon visage dans le sol en criant.


	10. À travers le désert

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma** et **StrangeEye** pour leurs reviews. _

_Cette fois, nous aurons deux points de vue différents dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Ce chapitre est un ultime clin d'œil à la canicule de la semaine dernière. ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**À travers le désert**

**_POV Amicia_**

J'avais cru qu'après avoir perdu Lizzie, je ne pourrais pas souffrir de la perte d'une autre personne, mais je m'étais trompée.

Apprendre que ma meilleure amie était morte sur Terre m'avait durement frappée, mais assister à la mort de mes parents m'avait anéantie.

Évidemment, Tifa souffrait autant que moi, puisque nous étions deux dans le même corps. Pourtant, je ne supportais pas de l'entendre gémir en écho à _ma_ douleur. Je voulais être seule pour pleurer mes morts. Hélas, je savais que c'était impossible.

Le deuxième jour, elle eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Je marchai en silence à travers la forêt, sans but précis.

Je trébuchai plusieurs fois sur une branche ou une vieille souche et m'étalai par terre. Je restai allongée un moment, à pleurer, avant de me relever puis de me remettre à marcher sans but précis.

Le troisième jour, à l'aube, je fus éveillée par la faim, mais je ne fis pas l'effort de chercher des fruits ou des baies. Je ne supportais plus l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit, car à chaque fois que je le vomissais.

_Il faut que tu manges ! Sinon, on va mourir_, me dit Tifa.

Ne serait-ce pas mieux ? Abandonner, se laisser doucement mourir…

_NON ! Je te l'interdis ! _

Je sentis un pic de douleur dans ma tête, mais j'étais déjà tellement assommée par la souffrance que je réagis à peine physiquement.

_Écoute… je sais ce que tu ressens. Quand j'ai perdu ma mère, j'étais trop petite pour comprendre. On m'avait juste dit qu'elle était partie dans les montagnes de Nibelheim, alors qu'en fait… Et ensuite, mon père… _

Je savais déjà ça, je l'avais vu dans ses souvenirs, tout comme la façon horrible dont lui et les habitants de son village étaient morts. Sans parler de son amie Aéris. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me rappeler tous ces faits sordides, alors que je souffrais déjà de mon côté ?

_Il faut que tu continues de te battre ! _

Agacée, je m'arrêtai pour lui parler, comme si elle était face à moi et non dans ma tête.

« Je ne suis pas une guerrière, moi ! Juste une pauvre terrienne coincée dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, sur une planète qui n'est pas la sienne. »

_Je sais. Je sais… _

Je crus ressentir quelque chose, comme une vague de compassion.

… _mais il ne faut pas abandonner. _

Je poussai un soupir. Même si je ne supportais pas de l'admettre, je savais qu'elle avait raison.

Malgré tout le chagrin et la douleur que j'éprouvais, je ne me sentais pas prête à rejoindre ma famille dans la mort. Mais j'étais si fatiguée, j'avais si mal !

Je regardai autour de moi et réalisai que nous n'étions plus dans la forêt. Nous avions atteint la bordure d'une grande plaine verdoyante, face à un désert de sable et de pierres rouges.

« Où on est, là ? »

_À toi de me le dire ! C'est toi qui utilises mes jambes. _

Pourtant, j'avais à peine réfléchi à ce que je faisais, ces trois derniers jours.

Je réalisai avec horreur ce qui s'était passé : Tifa avait profité de mon « absence » pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et nous avait poussées vers le désert qui marquait la limite entre la région Nibel et Cosmo !

« Tu nous emmènes où, là ? Fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu avais choisi cette destination ! »

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais je vis plusieurs visages défiler dans ma tête, appartenant à des gens qu'elle aimait : Daniel, Marlène et Denzel.

« Tu veux les retrouver », compris-je.

_Debbie Chase a dit qu'ils avaient pris la direction de Cosmo Canyon avec des réfugiés d'Hiddenville. Il faut les retrouver ! _

« Non ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Enfin, Tifa, si Daniel nous voit et qu'il réalise que ton corps a été… possédé, il… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il fera. »

Et mon père était mort, le seul scientifique qui aurait pu nous aider à utiliser le caisson pour nous remettre chacune dans nos corps.

Je pensai à la clef USB, que j'avais remise dans mon collier-montre. Elle contenait les données pouvant nous aider, mais qui serait assez intelligent pour les comprendre ?

_Il faut qu'on y aille. C'est un risque à prendre, sinon que proposes-tu ? Qu'on reste à errer dans la forêt, à mourir de faim ? Ou bien attendre que les forces armées de Hiddenville nous retrouvent pour nous remettre en cage, dans leurs maudits labos ? Je dois retrouver les enfants. Je veux être sûre qu'ils vont bien, et je dois parler à Daniel. Et toi, tu trouveras peut-être un autre terrien ayant assez de notions scientifiques pour nous aider avec cette clef USB. _

Ça risquait d'être compliqué, mais elle avait raison. Nous n'avions plus d'autre option.

Sans grande conviction, je me mis donc en route à travers le désert.

Le premier jour, il ne fit pas si chaud que ça. Le soleil était souvent voilé par des nuages.

Par contre, la nuit fut glaciale. Je fus assommée par la fatigue, mais mon sommeil ne fut guère réparateur.

Au réveil, je fus prise dans une véritable fournaise. Le sable ralentissait ma progression et la soif ne tarda pas à se manifester.

Heureusement, Tifa avait déjà voyagé dans cette région, elle me guida donc jusqu'à une mare. L'eau était tiède et vaseuse, mais j'avais trop soif pour faire la difficile.

Lorsque j'eus fini de boire, je m'aspergeai consciencieusement pour garder autant de fraîcheur que possible, puis je me remis en marche.

Il faisait si chaud ! L'eau s'évapora de ma peau et mes vêtements bien trop vite.

Mes cheveux ne tardèrent pas à coller à mon visage en sueur. J'avais retiré mon sweater et l'avais noué autour de ma taille, car je savais que ce soir, il ferait froid, mais il faisait si chaud en cet instant que je fus tentée de le jeter.

Tifa me conseilla de le garder sur ma tête pour me protéger des rayons du soleil, mais cela signifiait le tenir avec mes mains, donc lever les bras, mais j'avais mal, tout mon corps me brûlait sous cette canicule ! J'étais surprise d'arriver à avancer, malgré tout.

Mon corps semblait de nouveau en pilotage automatique, mais je savais que Tifa n'y était pour rien, cette fois. C'était juste… une pulsion, un instinct de survie qui m'indiquait qu'au prochain pas, quelque chose apparaîtrait à l'horizon : un autre point d'eau, des arbres et de l'ombre, peut-être une tente avec des randonneurs ou bien une maison, une échoppe paumée en plein désert… N'importe quoi, plutôt que cet horrible désert qui n'en finissait pas !

En voyant apparaître de grandes montagnes rouges au loin, je crus être de retour chez moi, en Arizona, avant de me souvenir que non, on n'était plus sur Terre.

Le soir tomba, et mon corps avec lui. Je fis l'effort de remettre mon haut avant de m'endormir.

Au réveil, je crus que je n'aurais pas la force de me lever, pourtant j'y parvins. Je me remis en marche, traînant mon corps comme un zombie.

Mes vêtements étaient poisseux, imprégnés de sueur, et je rêvais de couper mes cheveux pour ne plus les sentir contre ma peau crasseuse. J'avais envie de me gratter, tant le sel de ma sueur me piquait, mais chaque mouvement me demandait un effort. Je rêvais tout le temps de différentes choses. De l'eau ! De l'ombre ! De la fraîcheur ! Tout plutôt que ce soleil qui me carbonisait.

Soudain, une image me parvint. Je crus que c'était un mirage ou un souvenir de Tifa, mais non : il y avait un arbre devant moi, entouré de petits buissons rabougris.

Je m'approchai et le regardai avec espoir. Hélas, il n'y avait pas de fruits, pas de dattes ni d'eau… Mais de l'ombre, au moins !

Je me laissai tomber à terre en poussant un râle de fatigue.

_Si on s'arrête, on ne pourra plus repartir_, m'avertit Tifa.

_Je n'en peux plus ! _lui répondis-je mentalement, tant ma bouche était sèche.

Elle m'avait pourtant conseillé de manger et boire, quand on était encore dans la forêt, mais je ne l'avais pas écoutée. Son silence était plus accusateur que tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu formuler, comme « Je t'avais prévenue ! »

_Nous allons mourir_, lui dis-je.

Là encore, elle ne répondit rien, mais je sentis qu'elle était de mon avis. Elle le sentait aussi : nous avions atteint nos limites.

Je me mis à penser aux légendes de son monde : quand les gens mouraient, ils rejoignaient la Rivière de la Vie. Leur esprit se fondait avec les autres, offrant leur expérience à ce monde. Et moi ? Pourrais-je rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie ? M'accepterait-on ? J'en doutais. J'étais une terrienne, une intruse, un parasite ! Si cette planète était un immense organisme vivant, elle me rejetterait, comme un corps rejetait une cellule étrangère. Comme Jenova…

_Ne sois pas si cruelle envers toi-même…_ tempéra Tifa.

Oh, elle essayait de me rassurer, maintenant ? Cette fois, j'avais vraiment touché le fond.

_Amicia…_ dit-elle sur le ton du reproche.

Je voulus m'excuser pour ce sarcasme, mais je n'avais plus la force de réfléchir. J'avais si chaud ! Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer, mon corps était desséché.

Je fermai les yeux et accueillis l'inconscience avec soulagement.

* * *

_**POV Sephiroth**_

Le désert s'étendait devant moi, immense étendue de sable et de montagnes de couleur ocre.

J'avais toujours aimé cette région. Quand j'étais enfant, le professeur Gast m'y avait emmené en vacances une fois, malgré les protestations de Hojo. J'avais adoré cet endroit !

Je n'aurais jamais cru y remettre les pieds, après ma troisième résurrection. Cette fois, au moins, ce n'était pas Jenova, mais Aéris et Zack qui m'avaient ramené, et je leur étais reconnaissant d'avoir choisi cette région.

La chaleur et l'environnement hostile auraient eu raison d'une personne normale, mais pas moi.

Ici, j'avais été seul pendant suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre des forces, avant de m'attaquer à la mission pour laquelle on m'avait ramené.

Aider la planète à contrer une nouvelle menace venue d'un autre monde… J'aurais préféré avoir affaire à des survivants de Deepground. D'autant que c'était une mission compliquée. Il ne suffisait pas d'éliminer tous les terriens se dressant sur mon chemin, non !

Aéris m'avait expliqué qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux ne voulait pas coloniser ce monde, juste y survivre, et que je devais les aider, les guider et les protéger. Protéger, ça, c'était dans mes cordes. Mais les guider… C'était plus dur, car ils étaient de nature méfiante et j'inspirais la crainte depuis toujours.

Mais le groupe que j'avais trouvé dans le désert il y a plus d'une semaine était si faible et désespéré qu'ils avaient accepté mon aide pour s'installer dans une ancienne ville fantôme, située dans le désert.

J'ignorais l'existence de cette ville autrefois, mais apparemment, elle n'était qu'une ébauche, un projet abandonné du WRO avant l'attaque de Deepground.

Les maisons étaient à peine finies quand l'armée avait attaqué cet endroit et enlevé tous les ouvriers.

En arrivant ici, les terriens avaient remis cet endroit à neuf. Certains, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, avaient même fait des merveilles. C'était désormais une petite ville où il faisait bon vivre.

Il faisait quand même chaud. Parfois, je me disais que j'aurais préféré Ajit pour son climat plus tempéré, mais Aéris me l'avait déconseillé. La Shinra et Avalanche connaissaient cet endroit, ils n'auraient aucun mal à localiser les terriens s'ils s'y étaient installés. Il avait donc fallu se rabattre sur cette ville.

Les réfugiés avaient baptisé cet endroit Haven et menaient désormais une vie secrète, loin des gaïens. Sauf de moi, qui leur donnais souvent des conseils de survie ou les aidais à exterminer des monstres rôdant autour de la ville. Depuis lors, une forme d'acceptation tacite s'était formée. Personne ne remettait jamais mon autorité en question et ils avaient fini par comprendre que je souhaitais me cacher autant qu'eux.

Je finis de nettoyer le sang d'un monstre sur mon sabre puis le rengainai. J'avais fini de nettoyer ce secteur, il était temps de rentrer.

Je déployai mon aile et m'envolai pour rejoindre Haven. Même si je détestais toujours cette partie de moi qui n'avait rien d'humain, je devais admettre que voler était très agréable.

Je ne tardai pas à apercevoir un arbre rabougri, en contrebas. Grâce à ma vue plus performante que celle d'un humain ordinaire, je vis une forme humaine allongée en dessous.

Je reconnus une silhouette humaine, celle d'une femme. Elle devait être morte de soif, perdue dans le désert !

Je descendis en piqué pour m'approcher d'elle. Arrivé à quelques mètres, je remarquai que sa poitrine continuait de bouger, même si c'était infime. Elle était encore en vie !

Je pressai le pas et m'agenouillai auprès d'elle. Avec stupeur, je reconnus Tifa. Ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas revoir un de mes anciens ennemis aussi vite. Mais que faisait-elle ici, seule en plein désert ? Elle n'avait pas d'équipement sur elle, pas d'eau ni de nourriture. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vis aucun autre membre d'Avalanche dans les parages. Le vaisseau du groupe n'était pas en vue non plus.

Secouant la tête, j'ouvris la gourde que je portais en bandoulière et l'approchai doucement de ses lèvres.

Au début, il n'y eut pas de réaction. Le liquide coula le long de son menton. Pourtant, elle dut sentir le contact de l'eau car, avec effort, elle ouvrit les lèvres et tendit son visage en direction de la gourde.

La première gorgée fut prise sans problème, mais à la deuxième, elle se mit à tousser.

« Doucement… » lui dis-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je réalisai mon erreur trop tard. Évidemment, elle connaissait ma voix !

* * *

_**POV Amicia**_

L'eau… J'avais presque oublié combien c'était délicieusement froid et revigorant !

Trop pressée d'avaler, je faillis m'étouffer à la deuxième gorgée.

« Doucement… » me dit quelqu'un.

Cette voix… Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? J'attendis quand même d'avoir avalé un peu plus d'eau avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

D'abord, je fus aveuglée par le soleil à travers le feuillage de l'arbre, puis je discernai un visage, penché au-dessus de moi.

Le contre-jour le rendait sombre, mais je vis qu'il avait des yeux de chat verts et brillants. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux argentés renvoyaient la lumière du soleil autour de lui comme un miroir. Sephiroth !

_Non ! Impossible_, me dit la voix de Tifa.

Elle se mit à paniquer, ce qui provoqua un soubresaut dans mon corps.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal », me dit-il.

Pas de doute, c'était bien lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que nous étions mortes et seules face à son esprit ?

Non, si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas encore en train d'agoniser à cause de la chaleur !

« Pitié… Ne nous faites pas de mal ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Nous ? » dit Sephiroth.

Je le vis jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une autre personne.

Quand son regard revint sur moi, il fronça des sourcils et se pencha plus en avant.

« Tifa… ? C'est bien toi ? »

Je poussai un soupir de fatigue. Comment avait-il deviné que ce n'était pas tout à fait elle ?

_Tes yeux ! Les miens sont noisette_, dit Tifa.

Je sentis mes poings se crisper à cause d'elle, car elle était partagée entre la fatigue, la peur et la colère. Penser qu'elle était faible et impuissante face à l'assassin de son père lui était insupportable. Moi, j'étais paralysée par la peur et trop fatiguée pour m'éloigner de lui.

Soudain, je sentis un bras puissant se glisser sous mes genoux et un autre s'enrouler autour de mes épaules.

Je fus soulevée dans ses bras, puis de légers cahots m'indiquèrent qu'il commençait à marcher.

_Où nous emmène-t-il ? _me demandai-je.

_Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne présage rien de bon ! _me dit Tifa, paniquée.

Je fus ballottée pendant un moment, sans savoir combien de temps s'écoula. Une heure ? Une journée ?

Peut-être une journée, car bientôt, ce fut l'obscurité. Je pus ouvrir les yeux et réaliser qu'il me portait bien dans ses bras.

Le regard droit devant lui, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que j'étais plus réveillée.

Des bruits me parvinrent : des voix, des pas, une voiture… mais j'étais trop groggy pour réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de chaleur, mais de l'air frais. La climatisation ! Et l'odeur typique qu'on sent à l'intérieur d'une maison.

Je refermai les yeux, soulagée de ne plus sentir le soleil et la chaleur m'agresser.

Soudain, je sentis mon sauveur s'arrêter, puis me poser sur une surface douce et molle.

Je feignis l'inconscience, espérant qu'il ne tenterait rien tant que je serais endormie.

Ses bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, avant de cesser totalement de résonner à mes oreilles.

Je restai encore quelques minutes allongée, pour me reposer.

Quand je me sentis mieux, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai pour inspecter les lieux.

J'étais dans une chambre. L'endroit était sobre, mais pas sinistre : un lit, une table, une chaise… La fenêtre était ouverte, les rideaux blancs s'agitaient au moindre souffle de vent.

Je réalisai qu'il avait laissé la gourde près de moi. Je m'empressai de la prendre et d'en vider son contenu. Mon ventre protesta, tiraillé par cet apport d'eau trop rapide. C'était excessif, après avoir vécu des journées de privation dans le désert, mais qu'importe car j'avais trop soif !

Lorsque j'eus vidé le récipient, je le laissai tomber au sol et poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Nous étions vivantes !

Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas ce qui s'était passé. Comment Sephiroth pouvait-il être en vie ? Pourquoi nous avoir sauvées dans le désert ? Et où étions-nous, au juste ?

En tous cas, c'était un miracle que nous soyons encore en vie.

Quand Sephiroth reviendrait, j'aviserais. En attendant, je voulais juste savourer la fraîcheur et le fait de n'avoir plus soif.

Après ce qui devait ressembler à une heure, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes approchaient !

Je voulus me lever, mais mes jambes me faisaient encore mal.

« Je l'ai trouvée en plein désert, à moitié morte », dit la voix de Sephiroth.

« Vous voulez déjà que je la scanne ? »

Cette voix ! C'était celle de Sarah, mon amie.

« Il vaut mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle. On jurerait Tifa, mais elle n'a pas ses yeux, et… je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de différent. »

« Et vous voulez que je vérifie ça avant que la nouvelle s'ébruite, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Daniel et aux enfants. »

_Daniel et les enfants ! Ils sont donc là_, me dit Tifa, pleine d'espoir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Sarah et Sephiroth apparurent à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je regardai mon amie avec joie et soulagement. C'était bien elle !

Sa peau avait bien bronzé. Sa chevelure blonde était tressée en queue de cheval. Elle portait une petite robe bleue, des leggings gris et des baskets blanches aux lacets bleus.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi, puis ses yeux devinrent vert lumineux. Un rayon en sortit et me balaya des pieds à la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? _me demanda Tifa.

_Elle nous scanne. _

_Je croyais qu'elle pouvait juste lancer des rayons laser ? _

En fait, Sarah avait développé d'autres pouvoirs pendant la dernière année passée au camp. Elle pouvait émettre toutes sortes de rayons, y compris celui des scanners.

Je savais aussi, pour l'avoir vue fixer les vestiaires des garçons à l'école d'Hiddenville, qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les murs comme Superman.

_C'est un peu effrayant_, me dit Tifa.

Moi, je trouvais ça cool. Ça faisait très Supergirl.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les yeux de Sarah se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent avec l'air normal. Elle me regarda avec l'air ahuri.

« Amicia ?! »

« Salut, Sarah. »

Mon amie s'approcha lentement de moi et tendit la main, avant de la rétracter puis elle joignit les deux devant sa bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui… ? Comment ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

« Alors ? Ce n'est pas Tifa ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Euh… il y a deux personnes à l'intérieur de ce corps. Je peux lire deux auras. Il y a celle d'Amicia, une vieille amie, mais aussi celle d'une autre personne que je ne connais pas. »

_Elle peut nous voir ! Impressionnant_, dit Tifa.

J'hésitai. Devais-je dire que c'était bien Tifa, la deuxième personne présente en moi ?

_Non ! Ne fais pas ça_, me dit-elle. _Je ne préfère pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en Sephiroth. _

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? » dit Sephiroth en me regardant avec méfiance.

Hélas, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité, pas avec Sarah à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher. Je leur expliquai ce qui m'était arrivé après le Bal de l'Automne. Comment on m'avait punie en me faisant participer à cette expérience dans le caisson, qui m'avait valu de me retrouver coincée dans ce corps, puis les journées où j'avais été enfermée dans une cellule à l'hôpital, à délivrer des informations sur ce monde, avant de finalement m'enfuir. Quand j'arrivai au moment de la mort de mes parents et des autres personnes du camp, Sarah prit l'air horrifié. Évidemment, son père avait été tué dans la fusillade. Je conclus par mon errance dans les bois, puis dans le désert avant qu'on me retrouve.

Quand j'eus fini, Sarah se mit à pleurer. N'y tenant plus, je m'approchai et voulus la serrer dans mes bras, mais elle sursauta et me regarda bizarrement. Bien sûr, je n'étais plus vraiment Amicia, du moins en apparence.

Pourtant, mon amie secoua la tête et se blottit dans mes bras pour pleurer.

Je la serrai contre moi en silence, sentant revenir le chagrin pour mes propres parents.

Sephiroth ne dit rien et nous quitta, nous laissant seules pour pleurer nos morts.


	11. Haven

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma**, **Cihanethyste** et **StrangeEye** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Haven**

Après avoir fini de pleurer, Sarah avait quitté la maison. Sephiroth avait insisté pour qu'elle rejoigne les autres habitants de la ville au-dehors, afin qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire à mon sujet.

Ensuite… je m'étais endormie, encore fatiguée après toutes ces épreuves et ces émotions.

Quand je m'éveillai, je trouvai sur la table une assiette avec de la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose : des légumes, un bout de pain, des petits bouts de viande et du fromage, mais j'étais si affamée que je ne fis pas la fine bouche.

Une fois nourrie et hydratée, je me laissai aller contre ma chaise en soupirant d'aise. Apparemment, me laisser mourir de faim n'était pas au programme.

Je tournai la tête et réalisai que Sephiroth se tenait adossé au mur sur ma droite près de la porte d'entrée, immobile et impassible.

Sous la surprise, je poussai un cri. Tifa aussi, dans ma tête. Je restai immobile, à le regarder en silence sans savoir quoi faire.

Il n'avait pas son sabre à la main, mais j'avais assez vu de combats dans la mémoire de mon hôte pour savoir qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie ou la seule force de ses mains pour venir à bout d'un ennemi. Alors quelles chances avais-je, moi, pauvre fille encore fatiguée et sans véritables notions de combat ?

_Si tu me laissais faire…_ soupira Tifa.

Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Elle avait réussi un bref instant sous le coup de la colère, quand Debbie avait affirmé que Daniel et les enfants seraient bientôt prisonniers. Pour Max, près de la bouche d'aération du mur de Hiddenville, j'avais un peu improvisé et le niveau d'entraînement de mon corps avait fait le reste. Elle avait aussi plus ou moins dirigé notre itinéraire dans la forêt, quand j'étais en deuil. Mais là… j'étais trop _consciente_ pour qu'elle puisse prendre les commandes. Et trop tendue !

« Sarah affirme que l'on peut te faire confiance », dit Sephiroth.

Je répondis par un bref hochement de tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment deux… là-dedans ? »

J'interrogeai Tifa mentalement, mais elle ne répondit rien. Je sentais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire non plus.

« Oui », répondis-je finalement.

Le visage du Soldat afficha alors une expression désapprobatrice.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi lui avoir volé son corps ? »

« Je ne savais pas ! Je devais… je… »

Que répondre, en fait ? Oui, j'étais coupable, en un sens. J'avais accepté de jouer le cobaye pour pirater la mémoire de Tifa, mais j'avais fait pire : j'avais volé son corps. Pourtant, Debbie avait menacé mon amie Sarah et ma mère, elle avait joué avec ma faiblesse pour les rares personnes que j'aimais et… en fait, non, j'étais bien coupable. Coupable d'avoir été faible mentalement, de ne pas avoir su tenir tête plus efficacement à la conseillère. Coupable d'avoir cédé au contrôle tyrannique des gens qui régissaient Hiddenville.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin », avouai-je, à défaut d'une meilleure réponse.

Sephiroth prit l'air plus calme.

« Pourquoi être venue ici, dans ce cas ? »

« Pour Tifa », avouai-je. « Elle cherche des gens. »

« Deux enfants ainsi qu'un certain Daniel Stones, je présume ? »

Ces mots firent bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine, tandis que l'esprit de Tifa parut s'éveiller en entendant ces mots.

« Vous les avez vus ? Ils vont bien ? »

Sephiroth pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il examinait un phénomène scientifique intéressant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Tifa ? »

Je secouai tristement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui rendre les commandes. Mais elle voit ce que je vois et elle entend ce que j'entends. »

« Mmmm… »

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à mon niveau. Le corps de Tifa eut d'instinct envie de reculer, ce que je fis sans rechigner.

« Je suppose que tu ressens également ce qu'elle ressent ? »

Bizarre, la façon dont il en parlait. Comme s'il avait une certaine expérience de la chose.

« J'ai moi-même été sous le contrôle d'une entité extraterrestre, autrefois », dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ma pensée.

« Jenova. »

« Oui. Elle t'en a parlé… ? »

Je préférai ne pas lui rappeler que j'avais accès à sa mémoire. Je me sentais déjà si mal…

« Pour en revenir au sujet précédent, Daniel et les enfants sont sains et saufs. Ils font partie des réfugiés qui peuplent cette ville. Ils vont bien, mais… Daniel n'a pas arrêté de me relancer sur le fait de partir à ta… à la recherche de Tifa. J'ai refusé, car c'était trop dangereux et nous avons déjà pas mal d'autres problèmes à régler. Néanmoins… » Il fit un geste de la main vers moi. « Je ne peux pas te laisser les voir. Pas pour l'instant, en tous cas. Je ne sais même pas comment leur expliquer cette situation. »

_Mais je veux les voir ! _gémit Tifa.

_Je sais, calme-toi_, lui répondis-je, aussi triste qu'elle.

« Pour l'instant, tu dois reprendre des forces. » Il pointa une porte sur la gauche. « Cette porte est celle de la salle de bains. Tu pourras t'y rafraîchir. Sarah t'amènera des vêtements propres. Repose-toi pour ce soir. D'ici là, j'aurai trouvé une solution. »

« Alors… vous n'allez pas nous tuer ? »

Sans dire un mot, Sephiroth marcha vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait disparaître, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, il reprit la parole.

« Après mon dernier combat contre Cloud, Jenova était si affaiblie qu'elle a relâché mon esprit. Du coup, Zack et Aéris ont enfin pu me révéler la vérité sur elle, et j'ai eu du temps pour me faire à la réalité. Je sais maintenant… »

Il leva ses mains devant son visage.

« Je sais que je suis juste un humain ayant subi des expériences pour le plaisir d'un scientifique psychopathe. Je ne suis que le fils d'une mère qui a été trop faible pour l'empêcher de m'utiliser comme cobaye. »

_Lucrécia Crescent_, me souffla Tifa dans ma tête.

Une image me vint, celle d'une femme enfermée dans un cristal, dans une grotte. La voix de Sephiroth me tira de cette vision.

« Je suis revenu à la vie parce qu'ils jugent que je peux aider face à la menace qui se profile à l'horizon. »

« Une menace… ? »

« Les terriens. Du moins, ceux qui obéissent à cet homme que vous appelez Noé. »

Il se tourna vers moi. Tifa eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'expression triste et fatiguée qu'il affichait.

_Il a l'air si… humain ! _dit-elle, soufflée.

« Je suis désolé, Tifa. Sincèrement. Je ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas faire tout ce que j'ai fait, mais… maintenant que je vois enfin les choses pour ce qu'elles sont, je réalise à quel point j'ai eu tort. »

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse, ou plutôt celle de Tifa, et sortit de la pièce.

Je restai sans bouger, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme dans ma tête, mais elle était trop choquée pour parler. Je jugeai préférable de la laisser gérer ça de son côté.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la pièce que l'ex-Soldat m'avait indiquée avant de partir. J'ôtai mes chaussures et mes vêtements sales, puis je me glissai dans la cabine pour prendre une bonne douche. Que c'était bon de se laver ! J'avais l'impression que mon corps _buvait_ l'eau. C'était si agréable, après avoir souffert de la canicule pendant plusieurs jours.

Je trouvai un pain de savon posé sur le rebord, ainsi qu'une serviette. Je me frottai jusqu'à me sentir propre, sans oublier mes cheveux. Je restai encore une petite minute sous l'eau, avant de finalement en sortir.

Il y avait bien des vêtements propres, qui m'attendaient sur le rebord du lavabo. Il y avait un grand t-shirt rouge et un jean. J'enfilai ces nouveaux vêtements, puis mon pendentif-montre qui ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis mon départ de Hiddenville.

Je regardai mes vêtements sales sans savoir quoi en faire. Devais-je les laver ? Les jeter ? Si c'était le cas, où ? J'optai pour les glisser dans la corbeille de linge sale que je trouvai près de la porte, puis je retournai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Se reposer, c'était bien, mais c'était encore mieux quand on était propre !

Sarah revint dans la soirée pour m'apporter mon dîner sur un plateau. Elle m'expliqua que j'habitais une des rares maisons encore inhabitées de la ville. Elle était située en banlieue, donc peu de gens risquaient de me voir.

« T'as meilleure mine ! Même si c'est trop bizarre de t'associer à… à ça ! » dit-elle en désignant mon corps.

Je lui répondis par un sourire compréhensif.

« Je sais, j'ai moi-même encore du mal à associer mon reflet à moi-même quand je me regarde dans un miroir. »

Mon amie me regarda un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais. Pour ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Sarah ! C'est moi qui ai accepté de me soumettre à cette expérience. »

« Oui, mais si je ne t'avais pas poussée à défier les autres au Bal de l'Automne, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas fini à l'hôpital. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec nous et on serait tous ensemble ici, en sécurité. »

Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas ? Après tout, même si je m'étais pliée au code vestimentaire de la soirée, je n'aurais pas supporté que Max tente de m'approcher. J'aurais sûrement dansé avec un autre que lui, Max serait intervenu, une dispute aurait éclaté… et on en serait arrivé au même point. Ou pas.

_Trop tard pour revenir en arrière_, me dit Tifa.

Sarah se pencha vers mon visage.

« C'est comment, dis-moi ? De vivre à deux dans un seul corps ? »

« C'est… inconfortable. On est à l'étroit. Comme deux personnes dos contre dos, qui portent le même pull, et chacune veut partir dans une direction opposée. »

Mon amie hocha la tête, puis plissa les yeux.

« Elle me voit ? Elle peut m'entendre ? »

« Oui. »

Sarah eut un geste de recul, avant de lever timidement la main pour saluer.

« Euh… Bonjour ! »

J'écoutai dans ma tête avant de répondre :

« Tifa te dit bonjour. »

Mon amie eut un soupir triste.

« Daniel et les enfants ne vont pas être contents quand ils vont apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il paraît qu'il était proche de la femme dont tu occupes le corps. Et les enfants… je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction. »

« Tu sais où ils sont ? Dis-m'en plus sur eux, je t'en prie ! » dis-je avec emphase.

Sarah me regarda avec l'air de ne pas comprendre mon attitude, comme si mon regain d'espoir et d'intérêt semblait décalé.

« Ils vont bien. Ils habitent une maison, comme chacun d'entre nous. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire en détail, mais Daniel est… en fait, il a le don de téléportation. C'est pour ça qu'il était Observateur. Son pouvoir est très utile pour voyager sur de longues distances. Bref, il a téléporté beaucoup de gens de Hiddenville jusqu'à une forêt où les enfants nous attendaient. On a voyagé tous ensemble à travers le désert, avant de tomber sur Sephiroth. Il nous a aidés à nous réfugier ici, et… depuis, nous vivons dans cette ville. La vie y est plutôt cool, tu sais ! On a à manger, on est à l'abri de la chaleur et des monstres. On ne doit pas suivre de règles absurdes, la vie est presque comme sur Terre. C'est… aussi normal que ça peut l'être pour des gens comme nous. »

J'essayai d'imaginer la vie ici, dans cette ville en plein désert. Oh, si seulement j'avais pu m'enfuir avec eux, avant qu'on me fasse subir cette fichue expérience !

« Amy, écoute… C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ? Genre… Daniel et Tifa… ? Ils étaient… Ils sont ensemble ? Enfin, en couple, quoi ? »

_De quoi elle se mêle, là ? _dit Tifa.

« Euh… D'après ce que… Enfin, si j'en crois tout ce que j'ai vu… Oui ! » avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

« _Vu ? _Attends, tu les as vus comme si… ? Oh, minute ! T'as vu tous leurs rencards ?! Genre, t'as vu ses souvenirs ? Tous les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble ?! »

_Okay, ça suffit ! Dis-lui de changer de sujet ou je vais intervenir. _

« Oui, enfin non, je… je n'ai pas _vu_, enfin pas tout vu, mais je… »

« Roh, j'y crois pas ! » s'écria Sarah en tapant dans ses mains, l'air surexcité. « Alors, c'est vrai ? Un amour interdit entre un terrien et une gaïenne ?! Et t'as tout vu comme si tu y étais ? Waouh ! C'est… Oh, bon sang ! C'est encore plus dingue et romantique que Roméo et Juliette. Ou Tristan et Yseult. Ou Anakin et Padmé, comme dirait mon frangin. Rooooooooh, je voudrais avoir une connexion Internet pour en parler à mes copines ! »

_Eh bien, heureusement qu'on n'est pas sur Terre ! Amicia, fais-la changer de sujet ! _

« Puisqu'on parle d'Internet et de Star Wars, où est Benny ? » demandai-je.

« Il est là, lui aussi. Nous habitons dans la même maison. D'ailleurs, je lui ai raconté, pour papa… » dit Sarah d'une voix brisée. « Il se remet de la nouvelle. »

Je lui pris la main. Nous restâmes silencieuses un moment, avant qu'enfin Sarah se lève.

« Faut que j'y retourne, ou les autres vont se poser des questions. Repose-toi en attendant demain, d'accord ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Sarah fit quelques pas vers la sortie, quand elle se tourna vers moi.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, tu sais. Même si tu n'as plus la même… tête ! »

Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle se pencha vers moi.

« Bonne nuit et rêve bien du beau Daniel avec Tifa ! »

_Dis-lui de s'en aller ou je reprends le contrôle et ça va barder pour elle ! _

Pour toute réponse, je jetai un coussin à la figure de Sarah, qui s'enfuit en riant.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis d'un sommeil normal, sans rêves ni cauchemar.

Au réveil, je mis une minute à me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais et de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je filai prendre une douche et quand je revins dans la chambre, je vis entrer Sarah. Elle transportait un plateau avec un bon petit-déjeuner, et était accompagnée de Benny. Ce dernier avait changé. Au lieu de cette horrible combinaison marron de technicien de Hiddenville, il portait des vêtements classiques : des converse, un jean, une chemise et un sac en bandoulière servant à transporter un ordinateur portable.

Quand il me vit, il siffla d'admiration.

« Waouh ! T'avais oublié de préciser que son nouveau corps est hypercanon, Sarah ! »

Je sentis Tifa s'agiter, méfiante.

« Je tiens à te prévenir qu'on est deux à t'entendre, Benny ! » lui dis-je en guise de bonjour.

« Désolé, Amy ! Woh, quand même, j'ai du mal à t'associer à… à cette bombe. Daniel a trop de bol ! »

« BREF ! On t'apporte le petit-déjeuner », dit Sarah en posant le plateau sur le lit.

Nous nous assîmes tous les trois et nous mîmes à discuter en mangeant. Ainsi, j'appris que j'allais devoir sortir de la maison aujourd'hui et me préparer pour ma première journée à Haven. En entendant ça, je manquai de m'étrangler avec mon toast beurré.

« Mais… les gens vont se poser des questions en me voyant, non ? Et puis, il y a Daniel et les enfants… »

« Alors, il faut que tu saches qu'hier soir, Sephiroth a été leur parler. Il leur a résumé la situation. Enfin, à Daniel, surtout. Les enfants, je ne sais pas trop », dit Benny.

« Il a dit quoi, au juste ? »

« Que t'as subi une expérience avec Tifa qui fait que vous partagez le même corps, mais que c'est toi qui es aux commandes. »

« Et… comment Daniel a réagi ? »

Le frère et la sœur ne répondirent rien, mais leur mine sombre me suffit. Il devait être furieux.

_Au moins, il sait… _dit Tifa.

Oui, mais comment allait-il réagir en nous voyant ? J'avais peur à l'idée de le voir, mais en même temps j'en mourrais d'envie !

« T'inquiète, Daniel ne te fera aucun mal », dit Sarah, comme si elle avait deviné le fil de mes pensées. « On sera là pour t'épauler lors de ta première journée. Et puis, tu vas venir vivre chez nous, en attendant qu'on trouve un moyen pour vous restituer vos corps. »

Je me souvins des travaux de mon père et la clef USB qui les contenait ! J'ouvris mon pendentif-montre et l'en sortis. J'expliquai à Benny de quoi il s'agissait. Son visage s'illumina.

« Mille fois merci, Amy ! Avec ça, on n'aura pas besoin de voler un caisson, on va en fabriquer un. »

« Euh, mais il faudra quand même que je retrouve mon corps, moi, et… il est à Hiddenville, alors… »

« Oh, t'inquiète ! On va le récupérer. »

« On a des équipes spécialisées dans l'espionnage de la ville et des sbires du Noé », dit Sarah. « Mon petit-copain en fait partie. Alors, relax ! Benny va se consacrer à l'étude des données de la clef USB, des gens vont retrouver le caisson contenant ton corps et ensuite… » Elle claqua des doigts. « Tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! »

En attendant, il allait donc falloir que nous nous adaptions toutes les deux à notre nouvelle vie à Haven.

D'après ce que Sarah m'avait raconté, les rénovations de la ville n'étaient pas encore complètement finies, mais on avait mis un point d'honneur à restaurer les boutiques et les bâtiments publics tels que la Poste, la mairie et l'école. Elle servait de centre de formation pour les enfants, les adolescents et les jeunes adultes de la ville.

Les plus vieux, qui connaissaient leurs dons et leur métier respectif, avaient déjà un rôle à jouer dans cette ville. Mais moi, j'appartenais à la section « encore en formation », comme Sarah qui, même si elle connaissait son pouvoir, n'avait pas encore un rôle précis à jouer pour la communauté de la ville. Apparemment, on hésitait entre la faire travailler à l'hôpital pour des scanners ou le service de sécurité de la ville, pour aider à défendre la bordure. Son don servait aussi bien à repérer les monstres que les tuer, mais aucun de ces postes ne l'intéressait vraiment. À Hiddenville, on ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix, mais ici, à Haven, on lui laissait encore le temps de trouver et choisir sa voie, ce que j'appréciais énormément.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous nous mîmes toutes les deux en route vers l'école, tandis que Benny prit le chemin d'un bâtiment réservé à l'ingénierie et à l'électronique pour toute la ville.

Tandis que nous marchions ensemble à travers la rue, je jetai des coups d'œil autour de moi. Cette ville était à la fois semblable et différente de Hiddenville.

Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations : une mère emmenait ses enfants à l'école, un homme repeignait la façade de sa maison, un autre mettait la pancarte « Ouvert » sur la porte de sa boutique… Mais tous portaient des vêtements normaux, pas d'uniformes définissant leur classe sociale. Et aussi, tous se souriaient et discutaient paisiblement.

« C'est fou comme la vie semble plus cool, sans les règles absurdes du Noé, hein ? » sourit Sarah.

« Tu l'as dit ! »

Mais si j'observais avec tant d'attention les gens et les lieux autour de moi, c'était aussi parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher trois personnes en particulier : Daniel, Marlène et Denzel. Tifa était pleine d'espoir, mais elle appréciait autant que moi de découvrir une ville où l'on respirait davantage la joie de vivre.

« Dis, Sarah… »

« Oui ? »

« Cette ville ne dispose pas de bouclier ni de mur… Tu as conscience qu'à un moment ou un autre, des gaïens vont découvrir cet endroit et… ? »

« Oh, aucun risque ! On reçoit une formation spéciale à l'école, pour avoir des bases de culture générale sur la vie des gens ici. Notre but, c'est de nous fondre dans la masse, pas de nous cacher. On doit apprendre à vivre dans ce monde, pas le coloniser. D'ailleurs, il se peut que tu sois sollicitée là-dessus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Amy, tu as accès à la mémoire d'une gaïenne ! Tu pourrais nous aider, et pas qu'en culture générale. Il y a des choses plus particulières comme la cuisine ! C'est vrai, il y a des légumes et des fruits qui nous sont toujours inconnus, même après tout ce temps. »

_Ça, c'est dans mes cordes ! Je tenais un bar et je cuisinais des plats pour les clients, en plus des boissons_, dit Tifa.

J'eus un léger sourire. Peut-être que ça se passerait bien, ici, dans cette ville…

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant l'école. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas un immense immeuble moderne aux murs rutilants comme celui de Hiddenville, mais une bâtisse de forme rectangulaire, aux murs beiges et au toit vert sapin. Les couleurs étaient plus chaudes et l'endroit plus accueillant.

Beaucoup d'enfants, d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes montaient les marches menant à l'entrée en discutant gaiement de sujets variés : leur nouvelle maison, le fait qu'on avait établi un réseau téléphonique et informatique spécialisé qui avait déjà permis de créer de nouveaux réseaux sociaux au sein de Haven, ou bien des histoires de rencards, de pyjama party, du shopping après les cours, tester le nouveau glacier de la ville qui avait enfin ouvert… une école normale, quoi !

Le plus dur avait été de choisir une mascotte pour l'établissement. D'après Sarah, il y avait eu des votes serrés, tant les habitants de la ville tenaient à ce qu'on reprenne la mascotte de leur ancien lycée respectif : un ours, un aigle, un tigre ou même une sardine (eh oui, cette mascotte existait, sur Terre !) Au final, on avait opté pour une créature de cette planète, afin de s'adapter au mieux à notre nouvel environnement. Des drapeaux et des bannières arboraient l'image de la mascotte qu'ils avaient choisie : un liongre. En voyant cette créature, je pensais à Red XIII, le liongre de l'équipe d'Avalanche.

Tifa ressentit une profonde mélancolie en pensant à ses amis, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps. Je l'éprouvai aussi, même si je n'étais pas aussi pressée qu'elle de les rencontrer, du moins tant que j'étais dans ce corps.

Tandis que nous suivions le flot d'élèves à travers les couloirs, je vis des gens me lancer des regards à la dérobée. Je reconnus de nombreux résidents du camp. La nouvelle avait dû s'ébruiter à mon sujet, car beaucoup me regardaient avec l'air perdu, comme s'ils essayaient de retrouver en moi quelque chose de familier… Comme Sarah, qui avait essayé de voir au-delà de mon corps au début, pour me retrouver, moi, Amicia Williams… Mais au moins, personne ne me fit de remarque désobligeante ni ne me lança de regards mauvais.

Étant nouvelle, mon amie me guida jusqu'au secteur administratif, pour que la secrétaire du principal me remette mon emploi du temps. Elle voulut attendre avec moi, mais la secrétaire lui rappela qu'elle avait cours, aussi je lui assurai que ça irait, on se reverrait à la pause-déjeuner.

Assise sur une chaise près de la porte du principal, j'attendis en silence, quand des éclats de voix me parvinrent dans mon dos.

Je me tournai vers la vitre donnant sur le bureau et vis, à travers les stores relevés, qu'un élève se tenait assis face au principal. C'était _une_ principale, en fait : grande, maigre et rousse, elle avait les yeux levés vers un professeur de physique hindou, qui parlait en agitant une main vers l'élève. Il me sembla le reconnaître… Mais il me tournait le dos, je ne voyais pas bien son visage, juste ses cheveux blonds et un bout de son profil gauche.

Par contre, j'entendais bien ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

« Il a osé les publier sur le réseau scolaire de l'école, c'est inadmissible ! » dit le professeur.

« Mr Dicks, si vous vouliez garder les clichés, il suffisait de le demander dès le début », dit calmement l'élève.

Cette voix… Oui, je le connaissais !

« Il ne s'agit pas de garder les clichés. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, tout le monde a vu ça, maintenant ! »

Il agita une feuille sous le nez de l'élève. Je vis que l'image représentait le professeur, assis à son bureau tandis qu'un élève marquait quelque chose au tableau. Il tournait le dos à l'enseignant qui était en train de se curer le nez !

« Mr Dicks, nous allons effacer les photos du site et veiller à ce que ça n'arrive plus », dit la principale.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! J'exige que cet idiot soit exclu du cours optionnel de photographie. »

« Bon, nous en reparlerons. Filez en cours, en attendant. Je m'occupe de tout ! » dit la principale.

Lorsque le professeur sortit, je veillais à regarder droit devant moi, les yeux baissés vers le sol, comme une gentille élève n'ayant rien vu ni rien entendu. Mais quand il fut parti, je repris mon espionnage du bureau.

« James, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, ce genre de comportement. D'habitude, c'est ton frère qui fait ça. Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Non, tout va très bien. »

« James… »

« Je vous assure ! »

« Tu ne dois pas laisser la réputation de ta famille te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous sommes beaucoup à avoir fait des erreurs à cause des ordres stupides du Noé. Mais ici, nous avons tous une chance de redémarrer une nouvelle vie. »

« Je sais ! Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ », dit l'élève sur un ton blasé.

« Bonne réponse, mais dépourvue de conviction. James, promets-moi que tu vas faire un effort et t'intégrer aux autres. »

La secrétaire m'appela, m'arrachant à mon espionnage. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau et pris la feuille contenant mon emploi du temps. La porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit et, quand l'élève en sortit, la secrétaire l'interpella.

« James ! Cette jeune femme est dans ton groupe. Peux-tu la conduire à son casier et à votre salle de cours ? »

Il se tourna vers moi. Je reconnus sans mal le jeune homme qui avait été mon cavalier au Bal de l'Automne, le soir où ma vie avait basculé.

Il était tel que dans mes souvenirs : blond avec des yeux bleus. Il ne portait pas de smoking ni d'uniforme scolaire, juste un jean, un T-shirt gris et une veste-sweater bleu clair. Un étudiant normal, tout comme moi et les autres.

Sans dire un mot, il me conduisit vers mon casier. Comme le silence était un peu trop pesant à mon goût, je décidai d'engager la conversation.

« Tu utilises quel genre d'appareil photo ? »

Il se tourna vers moi avec l'air surpris, puis sourit.

« Tu aimes écouter aux portes ? »

« Pour ma défense, le bureau de la principale n'est pas bien isolé acoustiquement. »

« C'est vrai ! En fait, sur Terre, j'adorais la photographie. En arrivant sur cette planète, j'étais un Observateur et je prenais beaucoup de photos. Ici, évidemment, je ne tiens plus ce poste. Je me suis inscrit au cours de photographie de l'école par nostalgie. Mais apparemment, j'ai trop _observé_ mon professeur pendant ma séance de photographie perso. J'utilise un Reflex Canon EOS 5DS R. Ou plutôt, j'utilisais, car je ne suis plus dans le cours, maintenant. Mon professeur va donner l'appareil à un autre élève. »

Un peu plus détendu, il me conduisit vers le casier qui m'était attribué, puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux jusqu'à la salle de cours. Nous étions tous de jeunes adultes entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, à ne pas connaître notre pouvoir. Du coup, nous allions venir ici chaque matin pour suivre des séances afin de le découvrir et apprendre à le maîtriser, après quoi on nous trouverait un métier ou une fonction utile pour la communauté de Haven.

Notre professeur, Mr Blink, était un vieil homme grisonnant. D'après James, il pouvait détecter les pouvoirs des terriens. Il était donc là pour aider ceux qui ignoraient encore quel était leur don et apprendre aux autres à les maîtriser.

James m'avoua qu'il connaissait déjà son pouvoir : il était un catalyseur. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait augmenter les pouvoirs des autres. Du coup, je lui demandai pourquoi il assistait à ce cours, s'il connaissait ses capacités. Il me répondit qu'il aidait le professeur en boostant sa magie, pour bien détecter le pouvoir de chaque élève. Et puis, il ignorait encore quel serait son rôle dans cette ville, comme Sarah.

Moi, j'ignorais toujours quel était mon don. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'en avais un dans ce corps-ci, sachant que ce n'était pas celui d'une terrienne ?

Soudain, une alarme retentit. Les haut-parleurs de l'établissement se mirent en route.

« _Bonjour à tous, élèves de Haven School ! Ici votre principale, Mme Hendricks. Nous faisons un exercice d'alerte incendie. Veuillez vous lever dans le calme et évacuer les salles de classe._ »

Nous nous levâmes tous calmement comme elle l'avait dit, puis nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la salle.

« _Bon, plus vite que ça ! Vous devriez déjà être dans les couloirs… Laissez tomber la partie calme. Dépêchez-vous de sortir de l'école !_ »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas en marchant, mais presque en courant que tout le monde sortit pour se mettre en groupe devant l'entrée de l'établissement, face à la principale, armée d'un extincteur. Sephiroth se tenait à côté d'elle, les bras croisés.

« Cet exercice d'alerte incendie a été un échec… cuisant », dit la principale.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle actionna l'extincteur, crachant un nuage blanc qui nous fit tous sursauter.

« CUISANT ! » cria la principale.

« Vous ne devriez utiliser l'extincteur qu'en cas de véritable urgence », dit Sephiroth.

Apparemment, Mme Hendricks avait un pouvoir qui la rendait insensible au danger ou bien elle était stupide, car elle adressa à Sephiroth un regard furibond. Ce dernier répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de reporter son regard sur la foule.

_Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, celle-là ! _dit Tifa sur un ton admiratif.

_Tu l'as dit_, lui répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Sur Terre, je vivais à Portland en tant que principale du collège Darmouth. Cet établissement détenait le record de l'exercice de l'alerte-incendie le plus rapide du quartier. Mais l'école de Haven a un nouveau shérif : Shérif Moi ! Et nous allons poursuivre ces exercices d'alerte incendie jusqu'à réussir à battre le record. »

Elle se lança dans un discours sur les mesures à prendre pour la journée, pour anticiper les prochaines alertes.

Un peu ennuyée, je regardai les autres autour de moi. James était à ma gauche. Je vis Sarah un peu plus loin sur ma droite.

Je remarquai que tous les enfants de l'école étaient regroupés plus loin devant moi. J'aperçus une petite fille brune dont la coiffure arborait un ruban rose. Me penchant, je la reconnus et sentis mon cœur s'emplir de joie. Marlène ! Denzel était juste à côté d'elle. Tous deux ne m'avaient pas vue, ils discutaient avec d'autres enfants et riaient sous cape face à la mascarade de la principale.

_Ils sont là ! Ils ont l'air d'aller bien_, dit Tifa.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre vers eux. Elle voulait que je m'approche, que je bouge à travers la masse d'élèves pour les regarder de plus près. Il me fallut faire un gros effort pour rester immobile et reporter mon regard sur la principale et Sephiroth.

_On ne peut pas les approcher, Tifa. Pas maintenant. Qui sait ce que Daniel leur a dit sur ta… situation ? _

_Et alors ? Je veux juste qu'on s'approche ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus… _

Je la comprenais. Ils étaient si près, et pourtant…

« Il faut arrêter de traîner, poursuivit la principale. Apprenez à marcher plus vite ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait tous un super pouvoir qui nous permet de nous turbopropulser des salles de cours jusqu'à la sortie. »

Elle se mit de profil et cacha l'extincteur derrière elle, au niveau de ses jambes.

Soudain, un jet de mousse sortit de l'appareil, au niveau du… postérieur de la principale !

Tout le monde sursauta et beaucoup émirent des cris choqués. Tifa et moi en oubliâmes les enfants sur le coup.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça pour tout un tas de raisons différentes ! » dit Sephiroth.

Ignorant son commentaire, la principale émit un dernier… jet, avant de nous ordonner de retourner en cours, ce que tout le monde s'empressa de faire.

Tandis que nous avancions vers l'entrée, je cherchai les enfants du regard, mais ne les vis plus. En tous cas, j'espérais avoir une meilleure chance de les apercevoir pendant le reste de la journée.


	12. Un air de piano

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** et **Cosmos Asma** pour leurs reviews. _

_L'air joué au piano dans ce chapitre est « Tifa's theme », du film Advent Children. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Un air de piano**

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes la salle de cours, je commençai enfin à découvrir des choses intéressantes.

Mr Blink fit venir les élèves un par un au tableau et là, il leur mit devant eux un mannequin habillé en uniforme d'étudiant de Première Génération. Il l'avait baptisé Chuck.

L'élève devait essayer d'activer son pouvoir sur le mannequin. Hélas, celui-ci ignorait ce dont il était capable.

Depuis mon bureau, je vis James, assis au premier rang, tendre la main vers l'élève et lui lancer un éclair.

Plusieurs élèves, dont moi, poussèrent un cri en voyant ça.

_Ouch ! _dit Tifa, aussi choquée que moi.

Mais l'élève ne parut pas souffrir du tout. Il semblait plutôt… briller d'un halo bleu comme l'éclair qu'il avait reçu.

L'air plus sûr de lui, il tendit les mains. Aussitôt, Chuck disparut.

Tout le monde dans la classe émit des hoquets de stupeur. Chuck réapparut quelques secondes après.

« Pouvoir : invisibilité », dit Mr Blink en le notant dans un cahier devant lui.

L'heure suivante fut vraiment palpitante. Tout le monde regarda les élèves monter un par un sur l'estrade et manifester leur don.

Ainsi, je vis une fille se transformer en lampe néon humaine et faire étinceler Chuck comme elle. Un garçon se transforma en une espèce de golem de pierre et donna un formidable coup de poing à Chuck qui le fit percuter le plafond et perdre ses jambes.

Heureusement, l'élève suivant avait le pouvoir de rendre ses mains brûlantes. Il utilisa son don pour souder le tronc de Chuck à ses jambes.

Il y avait aussi un garçon qui pouvait voler, un autre qui pouvait rendre son corps élastique, une fille qui pouvait créer de l'eau à volonté et une autre qui pouvait créer un double de n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Mais ses copies ne duraient pas très longtemps, juste deux minutes. Mr Blink la rassura en lui disant qu'avec le temps, son pouvoir se développerait et deviendrait plus puissant, comme pour chacun d'entre nous.

Et ensuite… ce fut mon tour. Là, je commençai à me sentir mal.

_Amicia, détends-toi ! Ton stress est très pénible à éprouver_, me dit Tifa.

_Comme si t'avais de bonnes raisons de te plaindre ! _

En effet, j'avais de bonnes raisons de stresser, _moi_. J'ignorais si j'aurais un pouvoir en étant coincée dans ce corps. Et si je montais sur l'estrade et que je me prenais un coup de jus, un vrai ?

_Oh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça_, me dit mon hôte.

Résultat, ce fut encore plus dur de venir face au tableau et aux élèves.

« Alors, Mlle Williams. Avez-vous un don ? » dit Mr Blink.

« Euh… Je ne crois pas, monsieur. »

« Oh, je pense que si. N'oubliez pas que mon don est de détecter les pouvoirs des autres. James, allez-y. Envoyez la sauce ! »

Il disait qu'il sentait un don en moi ? Oh, alors peut-être que le coup de jus ne me ferait pas de mal ?

_Quoi ? Non, je refuse de prendre ce risque ! _s'écria Tifa.

_Arrête, tu l'as bien entendu. _

_Oui, et il n'empêche que mon corps est celui d'une gaïenne, pas d'une terrienne ! Le coup de jus ne sera peut-être pas bénéfique. Je refuse de me laisser électrocuter pour que tu aies une bonne note à ce cours. _

Je serrai les dents. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle reprenne le dessus et qu'elle fasse une prise pour esquiver l'éclair de James !

Soudain, l'alarme incendie retentit. Nous dûmes tous sortir de la salle pour rejoindre la principale dehors. Cette fois, Sephiroth n'était pas là.

_Sauvées par le gong ! _dit Tifa.

Je lui répondis que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Même si après l'exercice, nous dûmes tous nous rendre au réfectoire pour la pause-déjeuner, il faudrait ensuite retourner en cours et là, je n'échapperai pas au test.

Après avoir pris un plateau chargé de nourriture, je cherchai Sarah parmi les élèves assis à différentes tables.

Je la vis assise à côté d'un garçon que je reconnus comme le frère de James, ainsi qu'une autre élève dont j'ignorais le nom.

Je me dirigeai vers eux. Sarah me sourit en me voyant approcher, mais son voisin de table eut l'air de recevoir un choc puis me fusilla du regard. Je m'arrêtai net, tant l'agressivité était flagrante sur son visage.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ? _demanda Tifa. _Il te connaît ? _

_Non ! Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole. _

Je jugeai préférable de m'asseoir à une table éloignée, où les sièges étaient encore vides. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sarah. Elle me regarda sans comprendre, quand son voisin de table passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit quelque chose, la plongeant dans une discussion dont j'ignorais le sujet.

Je me sentis mal en voyant ça. Pourquoi ce type semblait me détester ? Pourquoi essayait-il d'éloigner Sarah de moi ?

Je ressentis une douleur, comme si on m'avait serré le cœur trop fort pour essayer de le broyer.

_Aïe ! _gémit Tifa.

_Désolée. _

_C'est pénible de toujours ressentir tes émotions. _

_Tout comme j'ai du mal à ressentir les tiennes… Et ça va durer comme ça jusqu'à ce que Benny trouve une solution. _

_Eh bien, vivement qu'il la trouve ! _

Je poussai un soupir et entrepris de manger mon sandwich, quand je vis quelqu'un s'arrêter devant ma table.

« Tu manges seule ? Je croyais que tu voudrais être avec Sarah », me dit James.

Surprise, je le regardai s'asseoir devant moi.

« Oui, enfin… Son voisin de table n'a pas l'air de m'aimer, alors… »

Les sourcils froncés, James jeta un coup d'œil vers la table et parut comprendre.

« C'est mon frère, Xander. Il sort avec Sarah. »

C'était donc ça ! Évidemment, ils avaient dansé ensemble au Bal de l'Automne. Apparemment, ils avaient entamé une relation.

« Mais pourquoi il semble me détester ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, quand j'étais dans mon… »

Je m'arrêtai, réalisant que James ne connaissait peut-être pas ma situation.

« Quand tu étais dans ton propre corps ? » termina James.

_Ils savent ?! _s'étonna Tifa.

« Comment tu sais… ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'étais Observateur, autrefois. Comme mon frère et Daniel. On sait qu'il sortait avec la fille dont tu occupes le corps. Xander se comporte comme ça parce qu'il croit que tu es une espèce d'espionne à la botte du Noé, qui a effacé l'esprit de la propriétaire de ce corps. Daniel le pense aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Je regardai James avec des yeux ronds.

« Et toi… pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas du côté du Noé. Sinon, tu aurais obéi au code vestimentaire de la soirée et mis du noir. En plus, je n'ai pas oublié comment tu as envoyé promener Max. On t'a punie pour avoir dansé avec moi plutôt que lui, en t'infligeant une expérience, mais tu n'étais pas complice. Ce serait injuste de t'en vouloir pour une situation dont tu es la victime. »

Alors il savait… Il savait que j'étais la fille avec qui il avait dansé au bal et il savait que je ne soutenais pas le Noé. Je me sentis mieux et lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répondit.

J'attaquai mon assiette avec plus d'entrain et entrepris ensuite d'éplucher ma pommesotte avec mon couteau, quand je me fis une coupure au pouce.

Serrant les dents, je pris ma serviette pour éponger le sang.

« Tu t'es coupée ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Rien de méchant, ça va. »

« Fais voir », dit-il en prenant ma main.

Sitôt que ses doigts touchèrent ma peau, je ressentis un violent picotement au pouce.

Sous le coup, je relâchai ma serviette. Nous vîmes alors que ma blessure se refermait. La peau guérissait seule !

Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire, puis James me sourit.

« Apparemment, tu as un don en rapport avec la guérison ! »

La guérison… Un souvenir me revint. Quand j'étais arrivée au lycée pour le Bal, alors que je discutais avec Daniel en attendant Sarah, j'avais ramassé une chouette qui avait percuté une vitre. Elle avait semblé morte, mais quand je l'avais prise, j'avais senti mes mains picoter, comme maintenant ! Alors, c'était ça, mon don.

_Waouh ! _dit Tifa. _Tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'un coup de jus pendant le cours pour le découvrir. _

Il fallut quand même que je fasse mes preuves lorsque nous retournâmes en classe.

Un des élèves, qui s'était fait une entaille au bras suite à une attaque de monstre dans le désert avant d'arriver jusqu'à Haven, avait demandé si je pouvais le soigner.

J'ignorais comment faire, aussi m'étais-je contentée d'apposer mes mains sur la cicatrice. Elles s'étaient de nouveau mises à picoter, tandis que la marque disparaissait, laissant la place à une peau rose et lisse sur le bras de l'élève. Ce dernier me remercia chaleureusement. Après quoi, Mr Blink fit passer un autre élève pour qu'on teste ses pouvoirs.

Pendant le reste du cours, je restai songeuse. Je regardai mes mains sans y croire. J'avais un pouvoir lié à la guérison ! Certes, il n'était pas offensif, mais il me plaisait.

_Ils vont sans doute t'affecter à l'hôpital, si tu as ce don_, me dit Tifa.

_Sans doute… _

Lorsque la cloche sonna la pause de l'après-midi, je sortis dans les couloirs avec les autres.

Nous n'avions qu'un quart d'heure de pause. Je traversai le couloir sans trop savoir où j'allais, quand je m'arrêtai devant la porte d'une salle remplie d'instruments de musique. Un piano trônait au centre.

_Un piano ! _dit Tifa, nostalgique.

Je revis en flash celui qui se trouvait chez elle, dans son ancienne maison à Nibelheim. Elle avait reçu des cours quand elle était petite, de sa mère qui était musicienne. Je savais que c'était son rêve de devenir une grande joueuse comme sa mère, mais après sa mort, son rêve avait disparu.

Prise d'une idée, j'entrai dans la salle. Elle était vide. J'allai m'asseoir devant le piano.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_, dit Tifa, réticente.

_Oh, arrête ! On ne fait rien de mal, et j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir jouer d'un instrument. _

Techniquement, je ne savais pas, mais ayant accès à la mémoire de Tifa, je savais.

Aussi, je me mis à jouer un air qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle avait gardé une copie de la mélodie sur la carte-mémoire de son PHS, qu'elle aimait écouter autrefois.

Hésitante au début, je fis une ou deux fausses notes, avant de finalement me repérer parfaitement sur le clavier. Je me mis à jouer l'air avec plus de fluidité.

Emportée par la musique, je fermai les yeux en continuant de jouer. C'était merveilleux ! Je n'avais jamais joué du piano, et le fait d'y parvenir ainsi, avec brio, avait quelque chose de magique. Mes doigts dansaient sur les touches, faisant naître des notes cristallines. Mais le plus beau, c'était la paix que Tifa ressentait, tout comme moi. La musique nous avait transportées ailleurs, dans un monde où l'esprit n'a pas besoin de corps pour ressentir la paix.

Bientôt, j'arrivai à la fin du morceau. Je laissai mes doigts jouer lentement les dernières notes, savourant chacune d'elles, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'eus un sursaut en voyant que des gens se tenaient dans la pièce, près de la porte d'entrée. Daniel et les enfants !

En les voyant, je sentis l'esprit de Tifa s'enflammer, comme s'il émergeait d'un long sommeil et reprenait pleinement le contrôle de ce corps.

_Daniel ! Daniel est là, avec les enfants ! _

Sans que je le lui eus demandé, mon corps se leva du siège et s'éloigna du piano pour faire deux pas vers eux. Je dus imposer une volonté de fer pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage.

Ce ne fut pas plus facile en voyant le visage de Daniel afficher une expression haineuse. Ses yeux brun-vert, que j'avais toujours vus emplis d'amour et de joie dans les souvenirs de Tifa, étaient si chargés de colère et de mépris qu'ils avaient pris une couleur évoquant la boue.

_Arrête ! On ne peut pas s'approcher_, dis-je à Tifa.

_Mais c'est Daniel ! _chantait la jeune femme, trop heureuse pour réfléchir.

Je la comprenais parfaitement. Mon corps était plein d'énergie, une force flamboyante qui me poussait vers lui. J'étais attirée dans sa direction comme une plante avait besoin de s'étirer vers le soleil pour boire sa lumière.

Je tendis la main vers son bras. Il me repoussa en un geste violent qui me fit mal à l'avant-bras, puis s'avança pour se mettre face aux enfants.

Je fus aussitôt assaillie par son odeur et ressentis l'esprit de Tifa s'enflammer davantage. Il lui avait tant manqué ! Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser… Moi, je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je voulais reculer, me cacher, m'enfuir… Résultat, mon corps était comme paralysé.

Daniel en profita pour me repousser en arrière. Je faillis tomber et me rattrapai de justesse au piano. Mon dos heurta violemment l'instrument, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Tifa… ? » dit Marlène.

Ce mot me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, me faisant oublier la douleur du choc sur le coup. Je baissai les yeux vers la petite, cachée derrière les jambes de Daniel. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, Daniel la prit par l'épaule et la tira vers la sortie avec Denzel.

« On s'en va, les enfants. Venez », dit-il.

« Mais… »

« Ne discutez pas ! »

Il se tourna brièvement vers moi.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux, qui que tu sois ! C'est compris ? »

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Lorsque la porte se referma et qu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je sentis toute l'énergie me quitter. Je restai immobile au milieu de la pièce, triste et vidée.

_Oh non… Il ne me voit pas_, gémit Tifa.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? _soupirai-je en me massant le dos, endolori.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la reprise du cours, je me rendis à la salle en tirant une tête si sombre que James me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La gorge nouée par le chagrin, je ne répondis pas.

Le reste du cours s'écoula de façon triste et morose. Je me sentais mal, comme si j'avais reçu un coup de massue sur la tête, ou plutôt le cœur. Le regard de Daniel ne cessait de revenir me hanter. Toute cette haine… Comment un homme aussi doux et aimant pouvait prendre une attitude si agressive ? C'était pire qu'avec Xander au réfectoire.

Tifa l'aurait-elle aimé, si elle avait découvert cette facette de lui plus tôt ?

_Évidemment ! Je l'aime toujours, même après ce qu'il a fait_, me répondit-elle.

Je soupirai de frustration. Je ne l'aimais pas, _moi_, mais dès qu'il était là, l'amour de Tifa était si puissant qu'il m'emportait, comme une tempête emporte un naufragé dans l'océan. Et si je ne me battais pas pour garder le contrôle, je risquais de me noyer.

Lorsqu'enfin le cours fut terminé, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Adossée à un pilier, Sarah m'attendait. En voyant ma tête, elle parut comprendre que quelque chose clochait et eut la gentillesse de ne pas m'adresser la parole sur le trajet jusqu'à chez elle.

La maison où elle vivait avec son frère était normale : ni trop petite ni trop grande, avec un jardin, meublée normalement…

Je fus surprise en voyant une console de jeux branchée à une télévision dans le salon, face au canapé, ainsi que des posters de films de science-fiction accrochés aux murs tels _qu'Indiana Jones et l'Arche Perdue_, _Opération Condor_ et _Tron_.

« Vous avez des posters de films et une console de jeux ? » lui demandai-je.

« On a un Invocateur dans notre ville. C'est une personne qui a le pouvoir de faire venir un objet d'un endroit à un autre par la pensée. Du moment qu'il sait qu'un objet particulier existe et qu'il connaît son emplacement, il peut le faire venir à lui. Son pouvoir a été très utile pour nous fournir tout ce dont on avait besoin pour reconstruire cette ville. Mon frère a marchandé avec l'Invocateur pour obtenir des posters de certains de ses films préférés, ainsi que cette console et les jeux qui vont avec. Autrefois, je détestais ces posters, mais maintenant, ici… c'est un petit bout de chez nous. »

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sarah me conduisit à l'étage, dans une chambre inhabitée.

« Ça t'ira, ici ? On pourrait refaire la déco, l'Invocateur travaille dans un magasin qui vient d'ouvrir, le Discount Mart… »

« Non, ça va. »

Et c'était vrai. La pièce me convenait : des murs blanc crème, un lit taillé dans du bois clair, une commode, une table et même une étagère qui n'attendait que d'être remplie. Il y avait un réveil sur la table, ainsi qu'une lampe.

« Ce dont j'aurai surtout besoin, c'est de nouveaux vêtements », lui dis-je.

Et c'était vrai car pour l'instant, je n'avais que ceux qu'on m'avait donnés lors de mon arrivée en ville.

« On s'en occupera demain », convint Sarah. « En attendant, repose-toi. Je t'appellerai pour le dîner. »

Je m'allongeai sur le lit en réfléchissant. Que faire en attendant ? Je n'avais pas de devoirs. Mr Blink avait découvert mon don et transmis les données à la principale. D'après ce que j'avais compris, cette dernière allait en discuter avec Sephiroth et d'autres aînés de la ville et nous recevrions bientôt tous un message nous indiquant notre lieu de travail. On devrait ensuite s'y rendre pour recevoir nos horaires et commencer à produire pour le bien de la communauté.

J'avais peur. Est-ce que je croiserai Daniel et les enfants chaque jour sans pouvoir les approcher ni leur parler ? Et si mon travail m'obligeait à interagir avec eux, comment cela se passerait-il ? Une chose était sûre : jamais je ne leur ferais de mal. Je tenais trop à eux pour ça.

_Tu aimes les enfants. Tu les aimes vraiment_, dit Tifa.

Surprise, je cessai de réfléchir pour l'écouter, mais elle ne disait plus rien. Quoi, ça la surprenait que je pense à eux de cette façon ?

_Je croyais que c'était moi qui te poussais à les aimer. Je pensais… _

Oh, ça y est, je voyais où elle voulait en venir !

_Tu as cru que n'aurais qu'à me balancer des souvenirs sur eux pour m'attendrir et me pousser à fuir Hiddenville afin de les retrouver ? Eh bien non, désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai un cœur, moi aussi ! Et avec ou sans tes souvenirs, je n'aurais jamais permis qu'on leur fasse du mal. Tu ne pensais pas que _je_ pouvais vraiment les aimer _par moi-même_, pour ce qu'ils sont ? _

_Mmmm… Tu ressens de l'amour pour Daniel, aussi. _

Là, je ne trouvai rien à redire. Je me sentais mal. Tifa avait raison, j'aimais Daniel. C'était plus fort que moi, le corps que j'occupais l'aimait, il brûlait pour lui et je ressentais cet amour comme s'il était à moi. Pourtant, je me souvenais de ce que j'avais éprouvé pour lui quand j'étais dans mon propre corps. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste de la sympathie. Hélas, dans ce corps-ci, j'étais prise au piège.

Gênée, je tâchai de ne plus rien dire ni penser quand Sarah m'appela dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le dîner. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre pour me concentrer sur des tâches toutes simples qui me feraient oublier le sujet gênant de Daniel et les enfants.

Nous fîmes un plat tout simple : une omelette au jambon et fromage.

Je décidai de faire la vaisselle tandis que Sarah montait prendre une douche. Je venais de laver le dernier verre quand je vis du mouvement dehors, par la fenêtre devant laquelle je me tenais.

Curieuse, je restai immobile. Il y avait quelque chose dans le jardin, derrière l'arbre qui trônait au milieu de la cour.

Je vis soudain une toute petite main sur le tronc, puis un petit visage, un ruban rose…

_Marlène ! _dit Tifa.

Je m'efforçai de garder la tête baissée et de bouger les bras, comme si je ne l'avais pas vue et continuai de faire la vaisselle. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis sortir de sa cachette pour m'observer, puis je vis Denzel apparaître derrière elle.

_Où est Daniel ? Comment sont-ils arrivés dans le jardin comme ça ? _demanda Tifa.

Je l'ignorais, mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop. Les gens de cette ville étaient peut-être unis contre le Noé, mais on ne devait jamais laisser ses enfants sortir seuls la nuit sans surveillance.

Je m'éloignai de l'évier, éteignis la lumière au rez-de-chaussée puis sortis en silence de la maison.

À pas de loup, je contournai la clôture du jardin jusqu'à arriver face à l'arbre. Les enfants ne m'avaient pas vue, ils étaient tournés vers la maison et regardaient les fenêtres éteintes.

« Elle est plus là », dit Marlène.

« Tu crois qu'elle est allée dormir ? » demanda Denzel.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle nous a vus… »

J'hésitai. Que faire ? Les approcher ? Leur parler ? Je regardai autour de moi. Aucune trace de Daniel. Ce n'était pas normal.

Denzel finit par en avoir assez d'épier la maison et se retourna. En me voyant, il poussa un cri et bondit en arrière.

Il percuta Marlène qui tomba avec lui à la renverse dans l'herbe.

Inquiète, je voulus m'approcher pour les aider à se relever, mais ils se mirent à reculer en position assise avec leurs mains. Je m'arrêtai et tendis les mains en signe de paix.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal », leur dis-je aussi doucement que possible.

Ils froncèrent des sourcils en entendant ça, mais ne firent plus le moindre geste.

Lentement, comme si j'étais face à deux animaux sauvages que je tentais d'apprivoiser, je m'assis dans l'herbe en face d'eux et leur offris un sourire rassurant.

Tifa était heureuse de les voir, elle savourait leur présence. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis si longtemps !

Finalement, les enfants se levèrent et lancèrent un regard hésitant vers la sortie du jardin, avant de se tourner vers moi.

Les bras croisés, Denzel fit un pas vers moi.

« Tu sais qui on est ? »

« Tu t'appelles Denzel et elle, c'est Marlène. »

« Mais toi, tu n'es pas Tifa », dit la fillette.

Ils avaient raison, même si ces mots me firent mal. Je leur répondis par un hochement de tête.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

« … Je m'appelle Amicia. »

« Pourquoi t'es dans le corps de Tifa ? »

_Même si on ne peut pas leur dire que je suis là, ils méritent de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé_, me dit la barmaid.

« On m'a fait participer à une expérience scientifique avec elle. On nous a branchées à une machine qui devait me permettre de lire dans ses pensées, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, et je me suis retrouvée dans son corps. »

« Oh… Alors… T'as perdu ton corps à toi ? »

« C'est ça. »

Marlène hocha la tête, puis s'assit à son tour. Elle continua de m'examiner, à la recherche d'un signe familier de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère.

« Dis, si on t'a juste ajoutée dans le corps de Tifa… Est-ce qu'elle est encore là, elle ? Est-ce que Daniel s'est trompé ? Tifa n'est pas… morte ? Sephiroth a dit que vous êtes deux à vivre dans ce corps. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

_Marlène… _soupira Tifa, pleine de tristesse.

Je sentis mes yeux se gonfler de larmes. La pauvre semblait si triste et fragile ! On aurait dit que la moindre mauvaise réponse allait la briser en mille morceaux.

« On veut connaître la vérité ! » insista la fillette d'une voix pleine de sanglots. « Dis-nous, Amicia ! Où est Tifa ? Est-ce qu'elle nous a abandonnés ? »

_Je n'en peux plus, ils souffrent trop. Dis-leur la vérité. Dis-leur que je suis là, que je les aime et que jamais je ne les abandonnerai. _

Ne me voyant toujours pas répondre, Marlène laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Denzel avait la tête baissée, il semblait abattu, comme à l'époque où il souffrait des géostigmates.

« Tifa a toujours été là pour vous. Elle s'est battue pour vous, à chaque fois que vous aviez besoin d'elle », répondis-je avec douceur.

« Oui… » dit Denzel.

« Vous a-t-elle déjà déçus, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? »

Les enfants mirent quelques secondes à comprendre ce que ma question impliquait comme réponse. Les yeux de Marlène s'écarquillèrent, puis elle me regarda avec espoir et, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et courut vers moi pour nouer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec force.

« Oh, Tifa ! Tu es là !? » dit l'enfant d'une voix émue.

_Oui, ma chérie ! Je suis là et je t'aime. _

« Elle est là, Marlène. Elle t'aime tellement ! Elle est heureuse que Denzel et toi soyez sains et saufs. »

« Tifa… ? »

Nous nous écartâmes légèrement pour voir que le petit garçon s'était approché de nous.

« Tifa est là, Denzel. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un mensonge », lui dis-je en essayant de refouler mes sanglots.

Cette fois, les deux enfants vinrent se blottir dans mes bras. Lorsque nous rompîmes notre étreinte, ils me regardèrent avec un mélange de joie, d'amour et d'incompréhension.

« Elle peut nous parler ou pas ? » demanda Marlène.

« Non, je regrette, elle ne peut pas, mais elle est là, elle vous voit et elle vous entend. Elle est heureuse qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé. Elle voulait vous retrouver, pour être sûre que vous alliez bien. »

« Et toi, tu l'as aidée à nous retrouver », dit Marlène.

Je lui souris et caressai sa joue pour effacer les traces de larmes. Nous restâmes encore enlacés un moment sans rien dire, tous les trois au milieu de la pelouse.

Tifa était heureuse de sentir les enfants dans ses bras, j'étais moi-même heureuse qu'ils aient enfin retrouvé leur mère adoptive, même si ce n'était pas de la manière dont ils l'avaient espérée. Finalement, je m'écartai d'eux pour les regarder.

« Pourquoi vous êtes dehors, tous seuls ? Daniel n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Il est parti il y a deux heures avec d'autres personnes pour une mission. Il disait qu'il allait trouver un moyen de te sauver. Enfin, de sauver Tifa, je veux dire », expliqua Marlène.

Oh, voilà qui était intéressant. Parti en mission… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était parti pour Hiddenville, afin de chercher le caisson contenant mon corps ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Sephiroth, demain.

« Mais alors, qui s'occupe de vous en son absence ? » demandai-je.

« Pour ce soir, c'est la voisine, Mme Jordans », dit Denzel avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Elle est vieille et elle passe son temps devant la télé. Elle fait à peine attention à nous. »

« On est sortis en douce alors qu'elle regardait une émission. Il fallait qu'on vienne te voir », dit Marlène.

Et moi, il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec cette Mme Jordans.

« Bon, venez tous les deux. Je vous raccompagne à votre maison. »

« Oh ! On ne pourrait pas rester dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? S'il te plaît ! » dit Marlène en joignant ses mains devant elle.

Je sentis que Tifa mourrait d'envie de les garder, du moins pour cette nuit, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais… Mme Jordans ne risquait-elle pas de paniquer et de semer la pagaille dans le quartier ?

Finalement, j'optai pour une solution plus simple : je menai les enfants chez moi et là, je téléphonai au domicile de Daniel. Mme Jordans décrocha. Je lui expliquai que les enfants étaient chez moi et reviendraient demain matin pour passer prendre leurs affaires et aller à l'école. À ma grande surprise, elle ne répondit qu'un vague « Mmmmmm » avant de raccrocher.

_Tu parles d'une nounou ! Daniel a fait n'importe quoi, sur ce coup-là_, s'énerva Tifa.

Elle avait raison, j'étais moi-même indignée par l'attitude irresponsable de cette vieille femme et le fait que Daniel ait choisi une personne aussi incompétente.

Je laissai les enfants monter à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre. Là, je les laissai se glisser dans mon lit.

Je me fis une toilette rapide avant de les rejoindre en venant me mettre au milieu du lit, entre eux. Ils me sourirent avant de fermer les yeux et commencer à s'endormir. Là, avec un enfant lové de chaque côté contre moi, je m'endormis paisiblement à mon tour.

Tandis que je sentais mon esprit glisser dans l'inconscience, j'entendis la voix de Tifa me souffler dans ma tête :

_Merci, Amy. _


	13. Première journée active

_Merci à **Cosmos Asma** et **Cihanethyste** pour leurs reviews. _

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon 14 juillet. __Voici un chapitre pour bien démarrer la semaine.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Première journée active**

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai avec Marlène lovée contre moi, endormie paisiblement.

Je me retournai et vis que Denzel n'était plus dans le lit. Il se tenait debout face à ma table de chevet et regardait les photos encadrées posées dessus.

« C'est toi, sur les photos, Amy ? Dans ton vrai corps ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je pris la photo qu'il pointait du doigt. C'était moi quand j'avais seize ans, avec ma famille face à l'entrée du Zoo de Détroit. Je chérissais cette photo, car c'était l'une des rares où j'avais eu droit à une sortie en famille avec mes deux parents. Mon père avait accepté de venir, car il avait réussi à vendre une de ses expériences à une entreprise d'électronique.

« Oui, c'est moi. Quoique cette photo date d'il y a quatre ans », dis-je avec nostalgie.

Denzel se pencha pour étudier mon visage sur la photo.

« T'es jolie. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

« Et tes parents, ils sont où ? Ils vivent dans cette maison avec toi ? »

Cette question effaça mon sourire. Comprenant qu'il avait gaffé, Denzel me prit la main.

Je sentis soudain une petite main dans mon dos et me retournai. Apparemment, la discussion avait réveillé Marlène. Elle me regardait avec de la compassion dans les yeux.

« Pardon, Amy. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Mes parents aussi sont morts », dit le petit garçon.

Je le savais grâce aux souvenirs de Tifa. Ils étaient morts quand la Shinra avait s'effondrer la Plaque soutenant l'un des secteurs supérieurs de Midgar. Les parents de Denzel se trouvaient alors dans le secteur inférieur, à essayer de prévenir leurs amis de l'attentat imminent. Et Marlène avait perdu sa famille à Corel, à cause d'un problème avec la Shinra qui ne voulait plus utiliser le charbon fourni par la mine…

_Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers_, soupira Tifa.

Elle avait raison. Toutes les personnes réunies dans cette pièce avaient perdu leur famille… mais nous avions fini par nous en trouver une autre, ou au moins essayé de s'en créer une nouvelle.

« Bon, et si on descendait prendre un bon petit-déjeuner ? Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez école ! » dis-je avec entrain.

Comprenant mon effort pour alléger l'atmosphère, Denzel et Marlène sourirent et s'empressèrent de descendre en bas avec moi.

En nous voyant, Sarah et Benny furent surpris.

« Woh ! D'où ils sortent, ceux-là ? » demanda Sarah, occupée à mixer une pâte à crêpes dans un saladier.

« Ils sont venus me voir hier soir, après la vaisselle », répondis-je. Puis j'articulai en silence : « Je t'expliquerai. »

« On peut manger avec vous, avant de retourner dans notre maison ? S'il vous plaît ! » dit Marlène en battant des paupières.

« Oho, avec cet air suppliant, je ne peux pas dire non ! Asseyez-vous, on mange des crêpes au p'tit déj' », dit Sarah en se tournant vers une poêle posée sur la cuisinière.

Tous contents, les enfants s'assirent à la table avec moi. Benny saisit un toast qui venait de sortir du grille-pain puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maison avec un sac à la main.

« Moi, faut que je file bosser. En plus, c'est bientôt Halloween, ils veulent que j'aide pour la déco du Discount Mart. Bonne journée, tout le monde ! »

« Bonne journée, frérot ! » dit Sarah.

Toute enthousiaste, Marlène quitta son siège pour s'approcher de Sarah et lui proposer de l'aider à faire sauter les crêpes.

« J'en faisais souvent à la maison, pour aider Tifa ! »

_C'est vrai, elle est très douée pour les crêpes_, me confirma la jeune femme dans ma tête.

Tandis que les filles cuisinaient, Denzel se tourna vers moi.

« On nous a enseigné les fêtes traditionnelles de la Terre, à l'école de Haven. On n'a jamais eu d'Halloween chez nous, mais ici, ils vont le fêter. C'est vrai qu'il y aura des tas de bonbons ? »

« Oui, c'est la coutume. On fait du porte-à-porte en disant _farce ou friandises_ », lui répondis-je.

Tout content, le petit garçon battit des mains sur la table.

« Oh, c'est trop génial ! Des sucreries à gogo. »

Marlène répondit par des cris enthousiastes.

« Franchement, pourquoi on n'a pas toutes ces fêtes que vous avez, vous ? » dit la fillette en posant une belle crêpe dorée dans une assiette devant moi.

« Parce que nos fêtes sont liées à des évènements historiques et religieux qui ont eu lieu dans notre monde », dit Sarah.

« Mais pourquoi les gens et les enfants se déguisent en monstres ? C'est un petit peu effrayant. »

« Parce que dans l'ancien temps, le jour d'Halloween, le voile qui sépare le monde des morts de celui des vivants est plus mince. Du coup, les gens avaient peur de se faire posséder et ils portaient des masques terrifiants pour dissuader les esprits de voler leur corps. »

« Voler leur corps… comme Amy avec Tifa ? » demanda Denzel.

Je ressentis une violente vague de culpabilité en entendant ça.

« Oh, pardon, Amy ! Je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès », dit l'enfant, sincèrement désolé.

« T'inquiète, ce n'est rien », lui mentis-je avec un sourire forcé. « En tous cas, je doute qu'un masque aurait suffi pour empêcher ce qui nous est arrivé, à toutes les deux. Bon, et sinon, vous savez en quoi vous voudriez vous déguiser pour Halloween ? »

« Pas vraiment. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire les boutiques. Daniel est parti avant qu'on ait pu s'en occuper », dit Marlène.

« Eh bien, on fera ça tous ensemble quand on aura le temps », dit Sarah. « Ah, et ça me fait penser qu'on doit aller au Discount Mart pour que tu t'achètes des vêtements et quelques bibelots pour décorer ta chambre, Amy. »

« C'est noté », lui répondis-je.

Je mangeai des crêpes puis filai me coiffer et me brosser les dents avant de sortir avec les enfants.

Une heure plus tard, j'accompagnai Marlène et Denzel jusqu'à la maison qu'ils occupaient avec Daniel.

L'intérieur était plutôt en désordre, avec des vêtements, des jouets et des emballages de plats tout préparés qui jonchaient le sol et les meubles.

_Une vraie maison de célibataire ! _dit Tifa.

Je me promis de revenir ici quand j'aurai le temps, pour faire un brin de ménage.

Tandis que les enfants montaient à l'étage chercher leurs sacs, je cherchai Mme Jordans, mais ne la trouvai nulle part. Bizarre… Avait-elle quitté la maison après mon coup de fil d'hier soir ?

Quand les enfants furent prêts, nous sortîmes ensemble et nous mîmes en route vers le bâtiment scolaire.

Arrivés à l'entrée, nous vîmes James nous faire signe.

« Bonjour, James ! » dirent les enfants avec enthousiasme.

« Bonjour, les enfants ! Mme Jordans n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, c'est Amy qui s'occupe de nous, maintenant ! » décréta Denzel avec assurance.

James m'interrogea du regard. Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

« Je vois. Bon, filez en cours, ou votre maîtresse va s'inquiéter. »

Les enfants se tournèrent vers moi et me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« À ce soir, Amy et Tifa », me dirent-ils.

Je leur répondis par mon plus beau sourire.

« Tifa et moi vous souhaitons une bonne journée », leur dis-je avant qu'ils s'éloignent.

Quand ils eurent disparu dans le flot d'élèves qui pénétraient l'école, James se tourna vers moi.

« Alors, ils savent ? » dit-il.

« Oui, ils sont venus me trouver hier soir, dans le jardin devant chez moi. J'ai essayé de les ramener chez Daniel, mais ils ne voulaient pas rester seuls avec cette mystérieuse Mme Jordans. C'est qui, au juste ? Parce que je suis passée ce matin pour lui parler, et je n'ai trouvé personne. »

James fit la grimace.

« C'est une vieille dame aux pouvoirs très… particuliers. Elle ne peut jamais rester longtemps au même endroit, mais c'est une très bonne gardienne. »

« Sérieux ? Une gardienne qui fixe la télé pendant les enfants sortent en douce ? J'en doute ! »

« Un jour, tu comprendras peut-être, si tu vois Mme Jordans passer à l'action. Sinon, je suis venu te dire que puisque tu connais ton don, tu n'as plus besoin d'aller à l'école. Moi-même, j'ai fini d'aider Blinks, tous les autres ont reçu un poste dans la ville. »

« Ah ? Alors, je suppose que je dois aller à l'hôpital… »

« Pas pour le moment, on n'a pas de malades ni de blessés. »

« Et toi ? Si on n'a plus besoin de toi à l'école, tu fais quoi ? »

James fit la moue.

« En général, j'accompagne Daniel, mon frère et d'autres Observateurs pour des missions en dehors de la ville, ou bien pour une chasse aux monstres. Mais là, on peut dire que je suis plus ou moins en congé. Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi de ton temps libre ? »

« Hum… Aller au Discount Mart, je pense. Il faut que je m'achète quelques bricoles, vu que je viens juste d'arriver en ville. Sauf que je ne sais pas où c'est. »

« Suis-moi, je t'y conduis. »

Je suivis mon nouvel ami à travers les rues de Haven. Quelques habitants nous saluèrent au passage. Nous leur répondîmes en poursuivant notre marche, jusqu'à arriver devant un immense bâtiment carré aux murs peints en vert foncé.

Une grande enseigne était accrochée au-dessus de l'entrée, avec des lettres jaune néon sur fond rouge : _Le Discount Mart_.

L'intérieur était fidèle aux magasins de la Terre : des présentoirs avec différents rayons : vêtements, loisirs, produits ménagers, électroniques, informatique…

Ce que je trouvais curieux, c'était l'absence de décorations. C'était Halloween dans moins d'une semaine.

En fait, non, à bien regarder, il y avait de petites décorations : des autocollants de citrouilles grimaçantes, collées sur les coins des présentoirs, ainsi que des chats noirs et des fantômes sur les murs… Rien de bien extraordinaire, des trucs assez discrets.

Rien à voir avec les supers décorations que j'avais vues sur Terre, pour chaque Halloween dans le Maine. Je me souvenais de la décoration de la maison. Ma mère avait tenu à ce que ce soit parfait, d'une part pour le fun, mais aussi parce que la voisine d'en face et elle se faisaient toujours la guerre pour savoir qui aurait les plus belles décorations de fête. Un concours avait carrément été organisé dans notre ville, avec un trophée à la clef. C'était toujours pareil à Pâques, Halloween, Noël, Nouvel An… Parfois, elles en faisaient même un peu trop, toutes les deux. Mais là, rien d'extraordinaire.

J'aperçus Benny juché sur un escabeau, essayant de scotcher un chaudron de sorcière avec du sparadrap au-dessus d'une porte.

« Pas terrible, comme déco », lui dis-je en guise de salut.

« Quoi ? Ah, salut, Amy ! Ouais, je sais, c'est pas terrible. Mais ce n'est pas moi le responsable, les vrais pros sont à côté, ils sont en train de faire l'inventaire pour les vraies animations du magasin. »

Il descendit de l'escabeau et dévisagea James avec méfiance.

« Ah… T'es là, Rutledge ? »

« Bonjour », répondit le jeune homme avec une note sèche dans la voix.

Je regardai les garçons sans comprendre pourquoi l'ambiance était brusquement devenue aussi électrique. Ils étaient ennemis ou quoi ? Une autre chose m'intriguait : le nom Rutledge m'était familier. Où l'avais-je déjà entendu ?

Deux employés du magasin s'approchèrent, un calepin à la main. Je reconnus deux habitants du camp où j'avais vécu à mon arrivée sur Gaïa : Rachel et Cole. Des jumeaux de 18 ans aux cheveux roux, le visage piqueté de taches de rousseur. Ils avaient les yeux vairons et étaient doués pour se fourrer dans des situations dangereuses.

« Benny, on a une question pour toi, au sujet des décorations d'Halloween », dit Rachel. « On a droit à tout ou non ? »

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Benny.

« Je connais un Observateur qui a des contacts dans une morgue, à Junon. Elle fait d'excellents prix sur la marchandise non réclamée. La Shinra s'en servait pour des expériences glauques en laboratoire, autrefois. On pourrait peut-être accrocher quelques cadavres au plafond ? » dit Cole.

« Euh, non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas », dit Benny.

« Alors quoi ? Mon acompte, je vais le perdre ? »

_Rassure-moi, ils plaisantent, là ? _demanda Tifa, dans ma tête.

_J'espère que oui ! _

« Écoutez, les gars, vous avez entendu le patron : il faut que ce soit grand, que ce soit drôle, mais surtout, que ce soit effrayant ! Allez, au boulot », dit Benny, avant de retourner sur l'escabeau.

Je lançai un regard étonné à James. Ce dernier me répondit par un sourire amusé, quand son portable sonna. Il lut le message sur l'écran de son portable puis me dit qu'il devait me laisser, on avait besoin de lui ailleurs. Je lui dis au revoir et me tournai vers les rayons pour commencer mon shopping, quand je vis Benny se placer devant moi avec l'air inquiet.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais ce type. »

« Qui, James ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est sympa. »

« Peut-être, mais… lui et son frère sont pas super appréciés ici, tu sais ? On n'aime pas le Noé ni ses partisans, alors… »

« Pardon ? James et un fidèle du Noé ?! »

« Non, mais son père, William Rutledge, est l'un des conseillers du Noé. Ses fils affirment ne pas suivre sa politique, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont quitté Hiddenville et rejoint Haven comme nous, mais… je préfère rester prudent, et d'autres pensent comme moi. »

Rutledge… Un souvenir me revint : mon dernier jour sur Terre, quand j'étais descendue au labo de mon père pour fouiner un peu.

_Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre mon examen, car la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et mon père entra. Oh non ! Il ne me pardonnerait pas d'être venue ici, il avait horreur qu'on fouille son laboratoire personnel ! _

_Je me cachai sous la table. _

_« Je vous assure que ce projet en vaut la peine, Mr Rutledge », dit mon père. _

_« J'en doute, professeur Williams. En quoi nous aiderait-il à la colonisation spatiale ? » dit une deuxième voix, celle d'un homme. _

_Mon père avait un visiteur ! Et un client pour vendre son projet, apparemment. _

_Aïe, si je me faisais coincer, ça allait vraiment barder. Je risquais de saboter la vente. _

_« Mon caisson peut servir à l'hibernation, mais aussi à collecter les données biologiques des habitants de l'autre monde, pour les transmettre aux nôtres. Vous imaginez ? Aucun risque qu'un terrien tombe malade à cause d'un virus présent sur Gaïa ! Nous serions immunisés, mais aussi plus forts, plus rapides, plus… »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, professeur, mais le Noé. C'est lui qui décide. Je sais que vous voulez partir là-bas. »_

Alors… James était le fils d'un des conseillers du Noé ! Incroyable. J'avais dansé au Bal de l'Automne avec le fils d'un des conseillers. Pas étonnant qu'on soit venue me chercher juste après pour m'envoyer à l'hôpital et servir de cobaye pour une expérience glauque avec Tifa. Le conseiller Rutledge avait dû apprendre ce qui s'était passé et jugé qu'il fallait se débarrasser de cette fille rebelle qui osait braver les règles du Noé en entraînant un de ses fils dans ses « crimes ».

Il me fallut une minute pour assimiler cette idée, après quoi je filai au rayon femmes pour m'acheter quelques vêtements.

Après quelques achats, je retournai à la maison déposer mes affaires.

Je posai les sacs sur la table et me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour les ranger, quand je remarquai un objet posé sur mon lit.

Je reconnus mon cahier, celui dans lequel j'avais pris l'habitude de noter des observations sur ce monde, ainsi que des citations, des chansons et des poèmes de la Terre. Sarah avait posé un papier dessus.

« _Je l'ai pris avec moi avant de quitter Hiddenville, dans l'espoir de te le rendre quand on se reverrait. Je sais combien ce cahier compte pour toi._ »

Je me promis de remercier mon amie pour ce geste.

Avec un sourire soulagé, je feuilletai mon cahier. Il y avait bien tous mes poèmes, mes notes journalières, des autocollants de films que j'aimais bien, ainsi que les chansons de mes groupes préférés. Rien n'avait été endommagé.

Je m'arrêtai à la page d'un poème particulier, écrit par Dylan Thomas.

« _N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit,  
Le vieil âge devrait brûler et s'emporter  
à la chute du jour ;  
Rager, s'enrager contre la mort de la lumière.  
Bien que les hommes sages à leur fin  
sachent que l'obscur est mérité,  
Parce que leurs paroles n'ont fourché nul éclair ils  
N'entrent pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit._ »

Je sentis une douleur poignante me saisir au cœur, comme à chaque fois que je lisais ce poème. Je l'avais noté dans ce cahier parce qu'il m'avait toujours touchée, même avant que je connaisse toutes les dernières épreuves vécues cette année dans ce monde.

Déjà sur Terre, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais tenté d'écrire des poèmes de moi-même. Mais ils étaient trop… structurés, trop fidèles aux règles scolaires des rimes et de la poésie enseignée à l'école. Ma mère m'avait alors fait lire ce poème de Dylan Thomas, puis expliqué que je suivais trop les consignes et que les poètes, les vrais, écrivaient avec leur cœur, en se fichant des règles. Certes, leurs poèmes avaient une structure de rimes particulière, comme tout poème qui se respecte, mais leurs vers étaient pleins de vie, de sentiments, de vécu !

Moi, je n'étais qu'une adolescente à l'époque, je ne connaissais encore rien à la vie. Mes paroles n'avaient jamais fourché nul éclair. Je n'avais jamais rien écrit ou fait pour changer le monde. Sauf qu'à présent, je savais ce que c'était de rager et s'enrager.

Je lus la suite du poème, qui parlait de météores, de soleil, de larmes violentes… Puis je relus le premier vers, celui qui m'avait toujours le plus touchée, même si j'aimais le poème en entier.

« N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit… »

_C'est magnifique_, me dit Tifa.

Surprise, je réalisai que nous avions été deux à le lire, cette fois. Évidemment, c'était la première fois que j'ouvrais ce carnet avec une autre présence en moi.

Je sentais que ce poème la touchait dans son entier, car il parlait de se battre, mais aussi de rage et de lumière, des choses qui étaient devenues si rares pour nous, ces derniers temps…

Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je décrochai.

« Allô ? »

« _Amicia ? Dépêche-toi de venir à l'hôpital !_ » dit Sephiroth.

L'hôpital ? Oh non, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait des blessés ! Je m'empressai de quitter la maison et de me rendre à l'endroit indiqué.

C'était un hôpital classique : grande bâtisse rectangulaire blanche et aux grandes vitres carrées.

À l'accueil, une femme s'empressa de me guider jusqu'à une salle où des médecins s'occupaient de soigner les blessures de plusieurs hommes et femmes.

Les malheureux étaient couverts de sang, d'écorchures et de morsures.

Sephiroth se tenait parmi les blessés, ou plutôt, il figurait parmi les blessés : il avait une plaie au front et son manteau était couvert de sang, mais il repoussait une infirmière en disant qu'il fallait s'occuper des plus grièvement blessés.

En me voyant, il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, ignorant les protestations de l'infirmière. Je remarquai alors qu'il boitait.

« Te voilà ! Dépêche-toi de soigner les blessés. Commence par celui-ci. »

Il m'entraîna vers un brancard situé au fond de la pièce. James se tenait là, au chevet d'une personne. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais la personne qui s'y tenait était horriblement brûlée ! Une respiration sifflante s'échappait de son nez. Ses vêtements étaient en charpie, sa peau rouge et couverte de cloques purulentes. L'odeur me donnait la nausée. On avait dû lui faire une très puissante anesthésie pour qu'il cesse de bouger.

Je pris sur moi pour rester calme et tendis les mains vers le malheureux. Sitôt que mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il tressaillit violemment.

Je sursautai et fis un bond en arrière.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver ! Je… je ne sais même pas si mon pouvoir est assez puissant. _

_Mais si, tu peux le faire, Amy ! Crois-moi, j'ai vu_ _pire_, dit Tifa.

Elle me présenta des images de blessures qu'elle avait reçues lors d'attaques de monstres, ainsi que d'autres de ses amis, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon malaise et je fus prise de tremblements. Je n'étais pas médecin comme ma mère !

Je sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule. James se tenait près de moi et me regardait avec l'air rassurant.

« Amy, tu vas y arriver. J'ai vu ton pouvoir à l'œuvre, il n'y a pas besoin de se concentrer. Touche-le et le reste se fera de lui-même. »

Le calme et l'assurance dans sa voix finirent de m'apaiser. Inspirant à fond, je m'approchai du brûlé et touchai son bras du bout des doigts.

Les picotements revinrent, mais rien ne se passa. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne le faisais pas correctement ?

_Il faut peut-être que tu le touches davantage_, me dit Tifa.

Avec lenteur, je posai mes mains à plat sur le bras de la victime. Aussitôt, je sentis mes paumes chauffer.

Je regardai le bras de la victime. Les cloques disparaissaient, la peau redevenait lisse et rose ! Je vis le phénomène se propager vers son épaule, son cou, sa tête puis sa poitrine… Mais tandis qu'il guérissait, je me sentis bizarre. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dans la pièce, et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes devenaient lourdes.

Lorsque je vis de la sueur goutter le long de mon visage, je compris que je me vidais de mes forces. Mais le malheureux n'était pas encore remis !

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon bras droit. Aussitôt, mes forces me revinrent. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait rechargée à bloc ! Je tournai la tête et vis James, sa main luisante d'énergie posée sur mon bras, qui me regardait avec un sourire confiant. Je lui rendis son sourire et regardai le brûlé finir de guérir.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement remis, James et moi nous écartâmes.

À présent, je pouvais voir la personne que j'avais sauvée. C'était Wade, un ancien résident du camp où je vivais autrefois. Il participait souvent aux chasses aux monstres.

« Ça va, Wade ? » demanda James.

« Maintenant, oui. Merci beaucoup ! »

Je me tournai vers les autres blessés et recommençai à apposer mes mains sur leur bras, leur visage ou leur épaule. Comme leurs plaies étaient moins graves, je n'eus pas besoin de l'aide de James, cette fois. Même Sephiroth eut droit à mes soins, malgré ses protestations.

Lorsque j'eus fini, tous me remercièrent, en particulier Wade. Je leur répondis par de vagues hochements de tête et un sourire las, car j'étais vannée !

À l'école, le professeur Blink m'avait expliqué que les dons des terriens se développaient à condition d'être utilisés au moins une fois par jour, comme un sportif qui devait s'entraîner régulièrement pour développer ses muscles.

Je m'assis sur un banc dans le couloir et attendis que la fatigue se dissipe. J'étais en nage et pleine de courbatures.

« Tu as soif ? »

Je levai la tête et vis que James se tenait debout devant moi, un gobelet rempli d'eau dans chaque main.

« Oui, merci. »

Je pris celui qu'il me tendait et le bus d'une traite. James s'assit près de moi et but également le sien.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je… j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas. »

« C'est normal, t'inquiète. C'est toujours comme ça au début, quand on commence à utiliser son don », me dit-il. « Tu finiras par atteindre un niveau de maîtrise tel que tu n'auras plus besoin de mon aide. »

Je hochai la tête en silence. Oui, ça avait été épuisant, mais en repensant aux sourires reconnaissants des gens après que je les aie soignés, en particulier Wade… je me sentais gagnée par une chaleur agréable, comme lorsque j'avais avoué à Marlène et Denzel que Tifa était toujours là. C'était dur de soigner les blessures, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales, mais les sourires et le bonheur des patients en valaient vraiment la peine.

Je regardai mes mains et souris. Finalement, j'étais contente d'avoir ce don.

« J'aurais aimé que ma mère me voie à l'œuvre », avouai-je.

« Elle aurait été fière de toi », dit James avec un sourire compréhensif.

Je le regardai en repensant à ce que Benny m'avait dit sur lui. Si son père était un conseiller du Noé, que faisait-il exactement ?

Je ne connaissais que cette sale fouine de Debbie, et elle se mêlait toujours des affaires des autres à Hiddenville. Que faisait Rutledge ? Sûrement rien de bon…

_Méfie-toi de James. Rappelle-toi la manière dont son frère Xander t'a regardée, au réfectoire de l'école ! _me dit Tifa.

J'avais pourtant du mal à imaginer James comme quelqu'un de méchant ou hypocrite. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur bienveillante, son sourire était toujours rassurant. Il s'était comporté comme un véritable ami dès mon premier jour à Haven, et… je me souvenais de la confiance que j'avais ressentie d'instinct pour lui, le soir où il m'avait invitée à danser au Bal de l'Automne.

_Tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ai dit de te méfier de lui ! _

Finalement, nous nous levâmes tous les deux et prîmes le chemin de la sortie de l'hôpital.

James passa devant pour m'ouvrir galamment la porte.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas lui sourire ?! _

C'est pourtant ce que je fis pour le remercier, avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

Ignorant les grommellements mécontents de Tifa, je pris le chemin de l'école avec James. C'était la fin de la journée, il fallait que j'aille chercher Marlène et Denzel.

Tandis que nous traversions l'avenue principale, je levai la tête et souris en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage.

Pour une première journée active à Haven, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.


	14. L'Antre de la Terreur

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Attention, ce chapitre est un chouille flippant à la fin. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Mais si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, lisez-le dans votre chambre la nuit, plongée dans le noir avec une bonne musique de film de chair de poule. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**L'Antre de la Terreur**

Le jour suivant, je commençai à m'habituer à une nouvelle routine.

Les enfants dormaient chez moi, ils y prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et le dîner, mais avant d'aller à l'école, nous passions chez eux pour qu'ils se changent et prennent leurs fournitures scolaires, avant que je les accompagne à l'école.

Après ma performance en tant que guérisseuse, les gens avaient changé d'attitude. Désormais, on me saluait chaleureusement et on m'appelait par mon prénom.

Le jour suivant mon passage à l'hôpital, Wade et sa femme Heather étaient passés à la maison me remercier d'avoir utilisé mon don afin de sauver son mari. Elle avait même préparé une tarte à la pommesotte, que tout le monde avait dégustée en discutant gaiement.

Les autres chasseurs de monstres que j'avais soignés m'avaient soit envoyé un texto de remerciement soit abordé dans la rue en me disant que si j'avais besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, je pouvais compter sur eux.

Après ma performance de guérisseuse, j'avais reçu un badge professionnel indiquant que je travaillais à l'hôpital en tant que membre du corps médical.

Je passais d'ailleurs mes journées là-bas, à soigner des cas plus légers que la première fois. Les gens venaient soient pour une entorse, un accident en tombant d'une échelle ou bien des maux de ventre. Désormais, je n'avais aucun mal à soigner ça, ayant eu affaire à des cas plus costauds. Il me suffisait de prendre les mains du patient et je sentais alors l'échange d'énergie s'effectuer, soignant rapidement les blessures.

James venait souvent me voir en fin de journée, quand je raccompagnais les enfants à la sortie de l'école. Nous discutions tous les quatre de choses anodines sur le chemin de la maison.

Tifa se méfiait toujours de James, ce qui me déplaisait un peu, car je ne pouvais jamais chasser ses pensées de ma tête. Certes, j'étais aussi prudente par nature, mais son surplus de méfiance m'influençait et j'avais peur de passer pour une paranoïaque aux yeux de mon ami.

Avant le dîner, j'aidais toujours les enfants à faire leurs devoirs puis, avant de manger, je leur parlais de ma vie sur Terre. Ils avaient manifesté de l'intérêt en apprenant que je souhaitais devenir écrivain, poète ou journaliste autrefois, et avaient alors demandé à ce que je leur raconte des histoires. Je m'exécutais alors en leur racontant des films ou des récits de la Terre. Benny et Sarah se joignaient à mon auditoire et adoraient ajouter quelques anecdotes ou détails de leur cru. C'était toujours mon moment préféré de la journée, celui où je racontais une histoire ou bien, si j'étais trop fatiguée après avoir passé la journée à soigner des gens, nous nous installions tous dans le salon et regardions un film acheté au Discount Mart en mangeant du popcorn.

Néanmoins, quand samedi arriva, nous décidâmes de faire tous les quatre une virée au Discount Mart pour acheter des costumes d'Halloween aux enfants.

Ainsi, le matin, après le petit-déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes ensemble au magasin. Là, une belle surprise nous attendait.

La décoration du Discount Mart était finie. Le haut de l'entrée du magasin était couvert de fausses toiles d'araignée.

Des épouvantails avaient été installés près des comptoirs des caissiers, avec des mottes de foin.

Il y avait de tout : des chandeliers couverts de toiles d'araignée et des crânes en plastique posés sur des piles de caisses. On voyait à certains endroits des mannequins en forme de sorcière grimaçante, de sorcier maléfique, de clown enragé ou de fantôme. Des têtes réduites et de grosses toiles d'araignée en plastique, avec de faux insectes dessus, avaient été suspendues au plafond.

Et une musique d'ambiance Halloween, avec des « houhou » lugubres de fantôme et des cris de loup-garou résonnaient à certains moments dans le magasin.

Le rayon TV du magasin diffusait même des extraits de vieux films d'épouvante tels que _Dracula_ et _Frankenstein_ en noir et blanc.

« Waouh ! Ils ont assuré », dit James en regardant autour de lui, impressionné.

Je l'étais autant que lui, tout comme les enfants qui regardaient avec émerveillement autour d'eux. C'était leur premier Halloween, après tout !

Nous les guidâmes jusqu'au rayon déguisement. Là, ils se mirent à fouiller parmi les costumes. J'aperçus Cole et Rachel juste à côté, en train de poser un crâne énorme rempli de bonbons sur un guéridon.

James et moi nous approchâmes d'eux.

« Bravo avec les décorations d'Halloween, les gars ! L'ambiance est formidable », leur dis-je.

« Quoi, cette… poubelle ? Non, non, non ! C'est juste une mise-en-bouche avant le plat principal. Venez voir ce qu'on a mijoté pour les clients ! » dit Rachel.

Curieux, les enfants cessèrent de chercher un costume et nous suivîmes tous les quatre les jumeaux jusque devant une immense tente noire placée au centre du magasin. Quelqu'un avait peint en lettres rouge sang au-dessus de l'entrée : _L'Antre de la Terreur — À vos risques et périls_.

Une sono avait été cachée quelque part près de la tente, nous faisant entendre un rire diabolique par moment, quand ce n'était pas des couinements de rats ou de chauve-souris.

Un mannequin représentant une Faucheuse était placé à droite de l'entrée, tandis de l'autre côté se dressait un arbre mort avec des chauves-souris en plastique suspendues aux branches. Un chaudron rempli de fausse fumée avait été placé de chaque côté de l'entrée, pour ajouter une touche lugubre.

« Préparez-vous à mourrrrrrir de peurrrrrr ! » dit Cole avec l'accent de Dracula.

En fait, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur de la tente, mais des téléviseurs à écran plat avaient été suspendus au plafond et contre les murs, diffusant tous un écran de veille avec des courbes colorées qui tournaient en continu.

Déçus, les enfants regardèrent autour d'eux, s'attendant à une super attraction flippante, mais ne voyant rien, ils nous regardèrent sans comprendre. Nous adressâmes le même regard aux jumeaux. Où était l'attraction ?

« On s'est inspiré des expériences que les départements scientifiques et de psychologie appliquée de Hiddenville ont réalisées sur mon frère, Cole », dit Rachel.

« Rien que je refuserais de faire pour des privilèges de Première Génération et un sandwich ! »

« Hum… » dit Rachel.

« Ou… juste un sandwich ! »

Je jetai un regard à James et aux enfants. Ils étaient aussi perdus et curieux que moi face aux explications de Cole et Rachel.

« Il y a un professeur mondialement connu sur Terre, le professeur Schofield, qui est spécialisé dans l'examen du subconscient des débiles mentaux », dit Rachel.

« Oui, et c'est là-dedans qu'il pénètre ! » dit Cole en pointant son crâne du doigt.

« En utilisant mon frère et une autre bande d'imbéciles en tant que cas d'école, il a découvert qu'il y a certaines images qui provoquent la terreur même chez les plus… téméraires. Les plus lunatiques. Allez, frangin, envoie ! »

Cole sortit de derrière son dos une lampe de poche et une télécommande. Un objet dans chaque main, il alluma la lampe pour s'éclairer le visage de manière à faire une grimace effrayante.

Sa voix résonna, amplifiée par un micro.

« Et maintenant, préparez-vous à voir les images les plus effrayantes qui existent au monde ! »

Il appuya sur la télécommande. La musique de Casse-noisettes se mit à jouer autour de nous, puis les écrans se mirent à diffuser la même image : une vieille dame et un vieux monsieur qui souriaient à un appareil photo.

« Des couples de vieux mariés ! » dit Cole.

Attendez un peu… Quoi ?! Une nouvelle image apparut : des hommes à moitié nus qui s'essuyaient avec des serviettes devant des casiers de vestiaire.

« Des douches publiques ! »

_C'est quoi, cette histoire ?!_ dit Tifa, dans ma tête.

Pour être honnête, je n'en savais rien. Et à voir la tête de James et les enfants, ils étaient aussi paumés que moi !

Nouvelle image : un bébé chimpanzé qui faisait un câlin à un bébé tigre blanc.

« _Des liens ambigus entre animaux interespèce !_ »

Là, James n'y tint plus. Il tendit les mains en avant pour faire signer d'arrêter tout ça.

« Okay, coupez ! Stop ! »

Il saisit la télécommande et éteignit les téléviseurs.

« Je serai franc avec vous. C'est… probablement une des pires choses que j'ai jamais vues ! »

« Pardon ? » s'insurgea Cole.

« Comme ça une des pires ? » demanda Rachel.

« Il a raison ! » intervins-je. « C'est effrayant, mais… dans le sens malsain. Franchement, les gars, si vous continuez avec ça, vous allez faire fuir les clients et le magasin fera faillite en moins d'une semaine. »

Secouant la tête, Rachel saisit la lampe de son frère et prit le chemin de la sortie.

James prit les enfants par la main et les mena à son tour dehors.

« J'ai pas compris ! C'est censé faire peur, ces images ? » demanda Denzel à James.

« Sous un certain angle, oui », dit James.

« Comment ça ? Il fait pas peur, le bébé tigre. Il est tout mignon, et le singe aussi ! » dit Marlène.

J'allais les rejoindre dehors, quand Cole remit la musique et la vidéo. Cette fois, on voyait un bébé déguisé.

« Des bébés en costume ! »

« Ah ouais ? » demandai-je, sidérée.

« Est-ce que c'est un bébé… ou un escargot ? Je sais pas ! »

_On s'en va et fissa ! _dit Tifa.

Les enfants finirent par trouver des costumes à leur taille et à leur goût. Marlène prit un déguisement de sorcière et Denzel celui de vampire.

Après quoi, nous prîmes le chemin de la maison pour y déposer les costumes.

Halloween aurait lieu après-demain.

« Il paraît qu'il va y avoir une fête foraine à la bordure est de la ville, pour Halloween ! Vous croyez qu'on devrait y aller, ou bien on fera du porte-à-porte pour les bonbons ? » demanda Marlène.

« Moi, je veux faire du porte-à-porte pour les bonbons ! » dit Denzel.

« Oui, mais j'aimerais bien faire un tour de manège, moi… »

J'écoutais leurs discussions avec un sourire attendri. C'était si bon de les voir discuter ainsi de choses normales, comme des enfants ayant une vie heureuse et simple.

Je m'arrêtai devant leur maison en réalisant un changement : une camionnette était garée devant.

En la voyant, James serra les dents.

« Oh non, déjà… ? »

Marlène et Denzel remarquèrent le véhicule et prirent l'air tout excité. Je n'eus pas le temps de leur demander ce qui se passait.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et deux personnes en sortirent : Xander et Daniel.

_Daniel ! _s'écria Tifa. _Il est rentré ! _

Elle était bien réveillée dans ma tête à présent, vibrante de vie.

En me voyant, Daniel s'avança, leva lentement la main et serra le poing, comme s'il voulait me frapper.

Ce geste me serra le cœur. Je ne pouvais même pas déglutir, ma gorge était trop nouée pour ça. J'arrivais à peine à respirer.

Les enfants se précipitèrent pour lui faire un câlin, mais il répondit machinalement à leur geste, tant son regard haineux était focalisé sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

« À ton avis, Daniel ? » dit James en se postant près de moi.

« Amy s'occupe de nous ! » dit Marlène.

« Ouais, elle nous a acheté de super costumes pour Halloween ! »

« _Amy_ ? » répéta Daniel d'une voix grave, presque un feulement.

J'avais envie de disparaître, de retourner dans la maison abandonnée où Sephiroth m'avait amenée dès mon arrivée en ville. Tout plutôt que d'affronter la haine de cet homme pour lequel je ressentais un amour insensé. Les sentiments de Tifa étaient trop forts, je me noyais dedans sans rien pouvoir faire sinon regarder Daniel avec adoration. Pourtant, en même temps, je tremblais comme une feuille et j'avais les mains moites.

« Ça va aller, Amy », me chuchota James.

Xander réagit en le voyant me parler. Il s'approcha pour le tirer par le bras, mais son frère se dégagea brutalement.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle et de protéger les enfants ! Et au lieu de ça, tu joues à la famille parfaite avec elle ? » explosa son frère aîné.

« Arrête, Xander ! Et toi aussi, Daniel. Elle n'est pas une menace. »

« Ah non ? » dit Daniel.

Impuissante, je le regardai s'approcher lentement, le regard plein d'une haine ardente que même Tifa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, malgré sa joie de le revoir.

Étonnés, Marlène et Denzel nous lancèrent des regards successifs.

« Daniel, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » demanda Marlène, perdue.

J'aurais aimé leur parler, leur dire de rentrer dans la maison et de nous laisser discuter entre nous, mais je ne pouvais pas parler. L'amour et la peur m'avaient réduite à l'état de pauvre créature tétanisée.

« Je me pose aussi cette question », intervint une voix derrière moi.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Sephiroth. Sa présence nous fit tous sursauter. Il se tenait là comme s'il avait assisté à la discussion depuis le début.

« Vous avez récupéré le nécessaire et tout sera bientôt réglé, alors pourquoi cette attitude agressive, Daniel ? » demanda l'ancien général.

« Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_ Je vous l'avais dit avant de partir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche des enfants ni des autres habitants de cette ville ! C'est une ennemie. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Marlène.

« C'est notre amie ! Elle est gentille », dit Denzel. « Elle nous raconte des histoires, elle s'occupe bien de nous et elle nous a même aidés à choisir nos costumes pour la fête. »

Je regardai les enfants avec tristesse. J'aurais aimé m'approcher, les réconforter, mais le simple fait que je sois là était la source de tous ces problèmes. Daniel aurait sûrement perdu tout contrôle en me voyant les toucher.

« Elle a même un badge pour accéder à l'hôpital ! » s'écria Xander, incrédule.

Je baissai furtivement les yeux vers mon badge, épinglé à la ceinture de mon jean. Je le portais tous les jours, par habitude, comme beaucoup d'autres habitants de Haven.

« Elle a le don de guérison. Elle a sauvé de nombreuses vies avec ça », dit James.

« Et toi, tu l'as aidé en utilisant ton don ?! Oh non, je rêve ! » dit Xander.

Il me sembla voir quelque chose se produire autour de lui. On aurait dit que l'espace devenait flou, comme quand on allume une plaque de cuisinière et qu'on voit de la chaleur s'élever dans le vide. Mais surtout, je sentais quelque chose émaner de lui, comme une énergie néfaste. Elle me brûlait les joues, comme si je m'étais approchée d'un four.

« Tu oublies que je t'avais filé une mission, frérot ! Tu devais surveiller cette sale traîtresse à distance et nous donner des infos sur elle, pas la protéger ni faire ami-ami avec elle. »

Je regardai James avec stupeur. Il devait me surveiller ? Soudain, je commençais à me demander si Benny et Tifa n'avaient pas eu raison de me méfier de lui. Son attitude amicale, ses sourires… Tout ça n'était qu'une ruse pour me soutirer des informations ? Notre amitié n'était donc qu'un mensonge ?

James me regarda avec l'air peiné, puis fusilla son frère du regard.

« Ça suffit ! Xander, calme-toi », dit Sephiroth.

Sa voix autoritaire et calme eut un effet magique sur l'assistance. Tout le monde se détendit, mais Daniel et Xander continuèrent de me fusiller du regard.

« Amicia a fait ses preuves et fait partie des habitants de Haven. On peut lui faire confiance. De plus, si vous vous attaquez à elle, vous aurez toute la bande de chasseurs de monstres sur le dos, avec Wade à leur tête. »

Cet argument supplémentaire fit baisser les yeux des garçons. J'étais bien d'accord : Wade était un chasseur redoutable et un excellent tireur. J'ignorais quel métier il avait fait sur Terre, il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais je soupçonnais que ce soit en rapport avec le job de garde du corps… ou tueur en série ? En tous cas, il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec lui.

« Maintenant, rentrez chez vous ! Et je ne veux plus que personne ne menace qui que ce soit. Rappelez-vous les règles qui régissent cette ville », dit l'ex-général.

Xander adressa une grimace à son frère, puis prit le bout de la rue pour rentrer chez lui.

Daniel me lança une dernière œillade malveillante avant de s'éloigner avec les enfants. Ces derniers me lancèrent un regard triste et impuissant, puis rentrèrent dans la maison avec lui.

_Les pauvres ! Ils souffrent_, soupira Tifa.

_Ça devait arriver_, lui répondis-je avec tristesse.

« Bon, ça s'est plutôt bien passé », dit James sur un ton désabusé.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu à ses yeux. James me regarda avec l'air blessé, presque suppliant.

Je remerciai Sephiroth et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, puis je pris le chemin de la maison de Sarah et Benny.

Ce soir-là, le dîner se fit dans un silence des plus sinistres. J'étais complètement démoralisée, tout comme Tifa. Elle souffrait de penser que les enfants et Daniel se trouvaient loin d'elle, dans une autre maison. Mais surtout, l'attitude de son amoureux lui faisait mal, tout comme à moi. Et je me sentais trahie par James. Il avait beau m'avoir protégée face aux garçons, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'il m'avait approchée dès le départ, c'était sur ordre de son frère, pas parce qu'il m'aimait bien ou se souvenait avoir dansé avec moi au Bal de l'Automne. Je n'étais qu'une cible pour une mission de surveillance, rien de plus.

Le lendemain matin, je n'eus pas à me lever tôt pour emmener les enfants à l'école. Daniel s'en chargerait, maintenant qu'il était de retour.

Et moi, je n'avais pas de travail à l'hôpital, car ce soir, la fête d'Halloween commencerait. Je n'aurai pas à accompagner les enfants pour faire du porte-à-porte. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule option pour éviter de tomber sur Daniel : la fête foraine de la ville.

J'en étais là de mes pensées, en grignotant mon toast, quand Benny entra dans la cuisine. Sa sœur lui apporta son assiette de tartines, mais il y fit à peine attention. Il semblait aux anges.

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Le chien de Myriam est mort. »

Sarah et moi le regardâmes sans comprendre. Myriam était une ancienne résidente du camp comme nous, une jolie fille de notre âge à la peau café au lait et aux cheveux noirs. Benny avait toujours flashé sur elle, mais il n'avait jamais su comment attirer son attention.

« En quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Sarah.

« Je l'ai croisée hier soir en quittant le Discount Mart. Elle a dit qu'elle regrettait son chien et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne. N'importe quoi ! »

« Okay… » dit Sarah, toujours perdue.

« Et si, comme par magie, quelqu'un ramenait son chien à la vie ? Imaginez combien elle me serait reconnaissante ! »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, personne parmi nous n'a le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, pas même moi malgré mes pouvoirs de guérison », lui rappelai-je.

« Non, mais il existe une matéria particulière : celle du phénix. Et comme vous le savez, les terriens ont un niveau de magie méga plus élevé que les gaïens. Et ce soir, c'est Halloween ! Le monde des esprits et celui des vivants ne font plus qu'un. »

« Mais les matérias d'invocation sont en sécurité chez Sephiroth, il ne les donne aux chasseurs que lorsqu'ils sortent pour nettoyer les alentours de la ville ! »

Soudain, Sarah parut comprendre. Je réalisai aussi le plan de Benny avec dix secondes de retard.

« Non, Benny ! Tu ne peux pas te servir de la magie pour ressusciter un chien. »

« Ça, on ne le saura que lorsque j'aurai essayé. »

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs ou un bracelet ? J'admets que ressusciter un chien, c'est une idée mortelle, mais… »

« Non Amy, justement c'est _pas_ mortel ! »

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Le chien ne sera plus mort si je le ressuscite. Quoi ? » dit-il en voyant nos têtes médusées.

« Tu ne peux pas prendre la matéria de toute façon, Sephiroth ne t'y autorisera pas », dit Sarah.

« Pas besoin de sa permission. Avec ma super-vitesse, je peux chiper n'importe quoi sans qu'on me voie. Bonne journée ! » dit-il avant de sortir de la maison en un éclair.

Sarah regarda la porte de la maison se refermer dans un claquement sec, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il va finir par me rendre dingue ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

Je passai la journée dans ma chambre à broyer du noir. J'essayai de noyer mon chagrin dans un livre puis en écoutant de la musique, mais lorsque le soir arriva, j'étais toujours démoralisée. Tifa ne parla quasiment pas de la journée, elle était aussi démoralisée que moi et préférait rester isolée dans ma tête.

Finalement, j'en eus assez. Je me levai et allai à ma penderie pour me changer. J'enfilai une robe bleu sombre toute simple, un gilet en laine, des chaussures puis je m'attachai les cheveux en queue de cheval. Ils étaient plus longs depuis que j'avais fui Hiddenville. Ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos maintenant. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à les couper…

J'attrapai mon sac puis je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers la bordure est de la ville.

Ce n'était pas une grande fête foraine comme j'en avais connu sur Terre. Il y avait quelques manèges, un stand de tir, un autre de confiseries et deux boutiques d'artisanat tenues par des artistes de Haven.

Il y avait beaucoup d'adultes et d'adolescents, mais aussi quelques rares enfants déguisés qui léchaient des barbes à papa.

« Eh, Amy ! Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda Heather, depuis le stand de sucreries.

Je m'approchai en essayant de sourire, mais cela devait ressembler à une grimace, car la jeune femme me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Laisse-moi deviner : Daniel et Xander s'en sont pris à toi ? »

« Tout le monde est déjà au courant ? » soupirai-je.

« C'est une petite ville… Tiens ! Cadeau de la maison. »

Elle me tendit une énorme barbe à papa.

« Merci. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il y a beaucoup de gens qui te soutiennent. Tu as sauvé mon mari, tu as soigné le petit Paul… Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui mérite de s'amuser. Joyeux Halloween ! »

« Merci, toi aussi ! »

Le cœur un peu plus léger, je m'éloignai en savourant ma barbe à papa.

Je venais de la finir quand j'aperçus James près du manège aux chevaux en bois. Il discutait avec Wade et un autre chasseur de monstres.

En me voyant, il cessa de discuter pour me regarder avec l'air grave. Wade et l'autre chasseur parurent comprendre et lui administrèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

_Mauvaise idée_, dit Tifa, devinant ce que j'allais faire.

_Il faut que je sache. Je dois lui parler, même si ça ne m'enchante pas. _

Lentement, les mains dans les poches, je m'approchai en scrutant le sol. C'était plus facile que d'affronter son regard.

« Maintenant que ton frère est là, tu n'as plus à me surveiller », lui dis-je en guise de salut.

James poussa un soupir las.

« Dis-moi, lorsque tu rencontres quelqu'un, est-ce que tu le juges selon son apparence ou sa famille ? Crois-tu le connaître en te basant sur ses erreurs les plus flagrantes, ses pires défauts ou ceux de ses proches ? »

Je levai les yeux et l'interrogeai du regard. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Écoute… Quand je vivais sur Terre, mon père dirigeait une grosse entreprise d'immobilier. Il ne se contentait pas de vendre des maisons, il déboisait des forêts entières et détruisait des magasins de petits commerçants, qui les tenaient de père en fils depuis des générations. À la place, il bâtissait des hôtels, des centres commerciaux, et il amassait une quantité de pognon incroyable, sans se soucier des conséquences ou de ce que les autres ressentaient. Résultat, mon frère et moi étions craints ou haïs par beaucoup de gens, même par leurs enfants qui étudiaient dans la même école que nous, puis au collège et au lycée… Xander me protégeait toujours des railleries des autres, parce que j'étais son petit frère, mais moi, je savais qu'ils avaient raison de nous en vouloir. Je ne me plaignais jamais, j'encaissais les insultes et les coups sans broncher, mais je ne faisais jamais rien non plus pour aider les victimes de mon père. Quelques élèves bien friqués étaient sympas avec moi, mais seulement à cause du fait que j'étais le fils d'un milliardaire. Xander s'en fichait, il appréciait ça et en profitait à fond. Mais mon père ne se souciait pas de moi, Xander était son préféré et moi, je ressemblais trop à ma défunte mère, alors…  
Puis, quand j'ai chopé un cancer et que j'ai perdu ma place dans l'équipe de football de mon lycée à Seattle, ça a changé ma vie. Tout le monde m'a tourné le dos, mon père m'a emmené voir des tonnes de médecins, mais personne n'a trouvé un bon traitement. Alors, il s'est mis à me le reprocher tous les jours, sans raison. Comme si ma mère mourait une deuxième fois à travers moi. C'est pour ça que mon cher paternel m'a envoyé sur Gaïa. Pour me soigner. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cru mon frère et Daniel quand ils m'ont parlé de toi, en arrivant à Haven. ils disaient que tu étais une partisane du Noé, une fidèle Première Génération qui n'avait aucun scrupule à voler le corps d'une gaïenne. Mais je n'y ai pas cru, car je t'ai vue te battre à Hiddenville, je t'ai vue tenir tête à Max. Tu ne te contentais pas de subir en silence la tyrannie du Noé, tu te rebellais. Tu brûlais comme une flamme et tu repoussais la terreur qui régissait la ville. C'est pour ça que j'ai désobéi à mon père à mon tour et que je t'ai invitée à danser. C'est pour ça que j'ai ignoré les avertissements de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami, et que j'ai continué de te fréquenter. Je crois sincèrement en toi, Amy ! »

Touchée par ses paroles, je lui offris un regard plein de regrets.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pas moi ! »

Sa réponse me fit rire. Je relevai la tête et fus soulagée de retrouver le jeune homme qui m'avait mise en confiance dès notre première rencontre au Bal de l'Automne. Son sourire était contagieux. Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus clairs, et pas seulement à cause des lumières de la fête.

« Bon, alors… tu me conseilles quelle attraction ? » lui demandai-je, plus détendue.

James me conduisit jusque devant une rangée de tracteurs, face à la porte d'une attraction d'épouvante.

« J'espère que ce sera mieux que l'Antre de la Terreur de Cole et Rachel », dis-je tandis que le chauffeur, déguisé en vieux fermier barbu aux dents jaunes, mettait le véhicule en marche.

« N'aie pas peur ! » plaisanta James en me tapotant le genou.

_Tu vois, Tifa ? C'est un ami, on peut lui faire confiance ! _

_Mouais… Je trouve qu'il t'aime un peu trop. _

_Comment ça "_trop_" ? _

Elle ne me répondit pas. J'aurais aimé pousser dans son esprit pour découvrir ce qu'elle pensait, mais l'attraction commençait, aussi me concentrai-je dessus.

Le tracteur nous fit franchir une arche en mottes de paille, puis rouler à travers un petit bois obscur. Des haut-parleurs diffusaient un bruit d'ambiance flippant : des hurlements de loup-garou, des croassements de corbeau, des murmures angoissants…

« _Ton heure est venue…_ »

« _Prends garde…_ »

« _Approche-toi…_ »

D'abord, nous passâmes devant un cimetière où de fausses têtes pourries étaient suspendues à des pics.

Soudain, un type déguisé en boucher, armé d'un crochet, bondit devant nous en hurlant, nous arrachant des cris de peur qui se muèrent en des éclats de rire nerveux.

Une scène s'illumina un peu plus loin, révélant un homme caché sous une cagoule, attaché à une chaise électrique.

Ensuite, il y eut un savant fou qui disséquait une femme vivante.

« Les membres du comité de la fête ont hésité entre la dissection et l'écartèlement, pour ce spectacle-là », me révéla James.

Soudain, deux squelettes de pendus tombèrent des branches d'un arbre juste devant nous et se balancèrent au bout de leurs cordes en ricanant.

Toujours secoués d'un rire un peu effrayé, nous les écartâmes de façon à passer sur le tracteur sans les décrocher.

Le tracteur s'arrêta et notre « chauffeur » se tourna vers nous avec un sourire flippant.

« Terminus : les portes de l'enfer. Tout le monde descend ! »

Nous quittâmes le tracteur. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, des projecteurs nous révélèrent une nouvelle porte.

Celle-là était en bois, avec un corps allongé de chaque côté de l'entrée. À gauche, il y avait une jeune fille blonde en robe bleue, avec un bracelet de fleurs fanées au poignet. À gauche, son amoureux gisait mort lui aussi, en costume du XVIIIe siècle.

Tandis que nous franchissions la porte, je remarquai un panneau sur ma gauche.

« _Tu es le prochain sur la liste._ »

Ces mots me dégrisèrent un peu, mais je me sentis mieux en restant près de James.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un tunnel où des éclairs illuminaient l'espace par intermittence.

Soudain, un zombie armé d'une tronçonneuse surgit derrière nous.

Avec un rire nerveux, nous nous prîmes par la main et courûmes jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel.

Là, nous nous arrêtâmes en soufflant.

« Y' a pas à dire, ils ont fait fort ! » dis-je à James, les mains sur le cœur.

Essoufflé, il me sourit en hochant de la tête, quand des bruits de pas nous parvinrent, comme si des gens arrivaient en courant de plusieurs directions et se précipitaient vers nous.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda mon compagnon, sur le qui-vive.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir.

Une silhouette sombre sauta sur James et le plaqua au sol, tandis qu'une autre s'approcha pour se mettre à le matraquer de coup de pied et de poings.

Horrifiée, je m'approchai pour les arrêter, quand je sentis deux bras puissants me prendre par la taille et me soulever dans les airs.

_Rends-moi le contrôle, Amicia ! Rends-moi mon corps et je nous défendrai ! _

« J'ESSAIE ! ET TOI, LÂCHE-MOI ! »

J'essayai de me tourner vers mon ravisseur, mais il vit venir le coup et me fit glisser jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec les bras coincés dans un étau, mon dos calé contre sa poitrine.

Catastrophée, je regardai la silhouette de James et ses ravisseurs s'éloigner.

_Tifa, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Reprends le contrôle ! _

_J'essaie ! _

Je sentais ses tentatives dans ma tête, comme une présence qui fouillait avec frénésie dans le noir, à la recherche de la porte qui donnait accès à son corps. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était prisonnière dans un labyrinthe mental sans issue.

Malgré la peur, je fis un effort pour me détendre, complètement relâcher mon corps. Pourtant, ça ne donnait rien. Tifa ne trouvait toujours pas les commandes, elle n'avait accès à rien et moi, j'étais coincée dans ce corps dont je ne savais pas me servir pour me battre.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, je fis une ultime tentative. Je mis toutes mes forces dans une de mes jambes, la levai… et piétinai le pied de mon ravisseur.

Le fait que je me sois détendue l'instant d'avant avait fait baisser sa garde. Il reçut le coup en gémissant et me lâcha pour se prendre le pied entre les mains.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il s'en remette et courut vers la direction de James et ses agresseurs, quand j'entendis mon kidnappeur crier dans mon dos.

« Cette fois, j'en ai assez ! »

Je reconnus la voix de Xander. Oh non ! Il avait décidé de passer à l'action.

Soudain, je sentis une douleur atroce envahir mon corps. Impuissante, je tombai au sol et criai. C'était horrible ! J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfermée dans une pièce remplie de charbons ardents et que je brûlais vivante. Mes forces me quittaient, ma tête me faisait atrocement mal et des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux. Mais le pire, c'était mon pouvoir. Je le sentais qui essayait de me guérir, mais à peine commençait-il à soulager ma douleur que je le sentais me quitter, aspiré par la force de Xander.

_Alors c'est ça, son pouvoir… Il aspire l'énergie !_ pensa Tifa, malgré la douleur qu'elle endurait avec moi.

Quelle ironie ! Le plus gentil des frères donnait de la force, tandis que le méchant l'aspirait comme une sangsue en infligeant une douleur atroce.

« Ça suffit, Xander ! Arrête immédiatement. »

Cette voix ! Elle était comme un baume sur mes plaies. Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux, j'entendis Daniel s'approcher.

La douleur cessa, signe que mon ravisseur avait cessé d'utiliser son pouvoir.

« Retourne là-bas et occupe-toi de ton frère, les autres pourraient perdre le contrôle et salement l'amocher. Je me charge d'elle. »

Je voulus lever la tête pour le regarder, lui parler, mais j'avais trop mal pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Enfin, mon pouvoir s'activa, libérant un flot d'énergie fraîche et réparatrice qui dissipa la douleur.

Lorsque j'eus la force de lever la tête et prendre appui avec mes mains pour me redresser, je vis que Daniel se tenait à deux mètres de moi et me regardait avec l'air dur et insensible.

Tifa avait beau être contente de le voir, elle avait peur comme moi.

Nous le savions toutes les deux : il nous avait piégées.

Qu'allait-il nous faire ?

* * *

_Et je m'arrête là ! Allez-y, plaignez-vous, insultez-moi, menacez-moi par reviews ! Je suis prête à encaisser les coups… :-p_


	15. Entre deux cœurs

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Entre deux cœurs**

**_James PdV_**

Mon don était pratique, d'une part à cause du fait que je pouvais booster les capacités des autres, mais aussi parce qu'il me permettait de détecter la présence des gens n'importe où, dans le noir ou lorsque je leur tournais le dos.

Chaque terrien dégageait une énergie particulière, et je pouvais capter la différence chez chacun d'entre eux.

Par exemple, pour Benny, c'était une énergie très vive et tranchante, comme un souffle de vent si vif qu'il pouvait couper des objets en deux. Avec Sarah, c'était plus lent, mais ça dégageait quelque chose de brûlant comme le soleil. Et pour Amy, c'était… magnifique. Ce n'était pas juste de l'énergie, c'était comme une source d'eau pure et cristalline qui pouvait guérir n'importe qui. Mais en cet instant, l'énergie que je ressentais chez mes agresseurs n'avait rien d'agréable. Je les avais sentis approcher, tandis que nous sortions du tunnel de l'attraction.

Il y avait celle froide et visqueuse de Ryan, un Observateur pouvant transformer n'importe quel objet solide en une flaque visqueuse, et Luke, qui avait une vue incroyablement aiguisée.

Malgré l'obscurité et les cagoules qu'ils portaient, je les avais reconnus. Ils étaient en train de me frapper, tandis que mon monstre de frère kidnappait Amy !

Au début, je tentai de me relever pour me défendre à la loyale, à la seule force de mes poings, mais lorsque j'entendis les hurlements d'Amy, je n'y tins plus. Finie la clémence !

J'invoquai mon pouvoir en tâchant de contenir l'énergie en moi. Pas question de rendre ces abrutis plus forts, cette énergie-là était pour moi ! Je gardai la force en moi et laissai mes mains se transformer en deux torches bleues. Je braquai les faisceaux sur leurs yeux. Ils reculèrent en gémissant, aveuglés par cette lumière brûlante. Ça ne valait pas le pouvoir de Sarah, mais ça suffit à les faire reculer.

J'en saisis un par le col de son pull et le poussai de toutes mes forces contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sa tête le heurta violemment et il tomba au sol, inconscient.

Je courus vers le deuxième, l'acculai contre un autre arbre et braquai mes deux mains sur son visage.

« Où est-elle ? » dis-je dans un rugissement.

« Arrête ! Ça brûle… »

Il gémit et tenta de me saisir les poignets pour me repousser, mais je lui plantai mon pied dans le ventre et l'obligeai à garder la tête en arrière avec mes mains.

« Où est-ce qu'il l'a emmenée ? Réponds ! »

Je sentis soudain mon frère approcher dans mon dos. J'attendis qu'il soit juste derrière moi pour relâcher ma victime puis me tournai vers lui et braquai mes mains sur ses yeux.

Il recula en poussant un cri puis déchaîna sa propre énergie. Nos pouvoirs étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, je le savais bien. En plus, Xander était fort, il pouvait m'affecter comme avec n'importe qui. Après tout, il absorbait l'énergie, et j'étais une source d'énergie humaine. Mais j'avais vite saisi l'astuce pour le neutraliser. C'était comme avec un moustique, il y avait deux moyens de le neutraliser : soit l'écraser pendant qu'il vous pique, ou bien appuyer sur la zone où il avait planté sa trompe, ce qui le faisait pomper plus de sang qu'il ne pouvait en absorber. Résultat, il explosait.

Et en cet instant, c'est ce que je fis : je libérai mon pouvoir et laissai toute mon énergie déferler dans le corps de mon frère. Au début, il chancela comme un ivrogne sous l'effet de l'alcool. Puis je vis, à la lumière de mes mains, son visage prendre un air nauséeux puis écœuré.

« Arrête ! C'est trop… » gémit-il en reculant, les mains sur le ventre.

« Où est-elle ? » criai-je en le saisissant par le col de son T-shirt.

« Non… » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Trop tard pour la pitié, j'étais trop furieux. Il était temps qu'il paie pour tout le mal et les regards haineux qu'il avait infligés à mon amie.

Ignorant ses plaintes, je lui donnai un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'immobilisai au sol, puis je continuai de lui injecter de l'énergie en visant le cœur.

« OÙ EST-ELLE ? »

« Dans les bois… plus loin… avec Daniel ! » gémit mon frère d'une voix malade.

Je l'abandonnai aussitôt pour me mettre à courir à travers les arbres, en essayant de capter le pouvoir d'Amy ou celui de Daniel.

Tout en slalomant entre les arbres, je priai pour la retrouver sans une égratignure. Je l'avais déjà perdue une fois après que nous ayons passé un bon moment au Bal. Je n'allais pas encore l'abandonner à son sort ! Pas encore une fois…

* * *

**_Amicia PdV_**

J'aurais aimé m'enfuir, mais je ne pouvais pas, car c'était Daniel.

Tifa désirait rester devant lui, elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir ! Je ne pouvais que rester immobile, debout à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux braqués sur son visage éclairé par l'astre nocturne.

Il affichait une expression froide comme du métal. J'avais peur, malgré tout. Qu'allait-il faire ? Me frapper ? M'infliger un interrogatoire et me torturer s'il jugeait mes réponses décevantes ?

En plus, j'avais peur pour James. Que lui arrivait-il, en cet instant ? Les autres l'avaient-ils tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance ou succombe à ses blessures ? Ou bien avait-il fui ?

J'étais submergée par mes émotions — peur, colère — et celles de Tifa — amour et bonheur.

En le voyant faire un pas vers moi, je repliai mes mains contre mon ventre et ne pus m'empêcher de parler.

« Je suis désolée pour Tifa ! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, je te le jure. »

Le visage de Daniel afficha de la surprise, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, si bref que j'eus l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

« Écoute, Amicia… Sephiroth, Marlène et Denzel pensent… James aussi, d'ailleurs, que Tifa est en vie, à l'intérieur de toi. »

_C'est vrai ! C'est vrai…_ dit la jeune femme, dans ma tête.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment deux personnes pourraient cohabiter dans un seul corps ? En plus, imaginer qu'elle est en vie mais prisonnière, c'est… c'est presque pire que de la croire morte. Je veux dire… C'est son corps que j'ai devant moi. Et cette musique que tu as jouée au piano, à l'école, c'était le morceau préféré de sa mère ! C'est son visage, sa voix, pourtant ces yeux… ce ne sont pas les siens. »

Je baissai la tête et fermai à moitié mes paupières, comme si cela suffirait à atténuer sa douleur.

« Les enfants sont persuadés que tu n'as pas tenté de supprimer Tifa pour prendre sa place. Je trouve ça cruel que tu leur aies menti. Oser les maintenir ainsi dans l'illusion… »

_Je suis là, Daniel ! J'existe toujours et je t'aime ! _

Elle se battait bec et ongles pour tenter de prendre le contrôle, mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais toujours au premier rang, seule et impuissante face à cet homme au cœur brisé.

Soudain, je vis ses chaussures dans mon champ de vision. Il s'était rapproché ! Son odeur envahit mes narines, me plongeant dans une extase incroyable. Tifa sentit mon trouble et m'envoya une vague de colère. Non, de jalousie, compris-je en ressentant la brûlure dans mon ventre. Elle aimait qu'il soit si proche d'elle, mais n'aimait pas que je savoure aussi cette proximité.

_Il n'est pas à toi ! _

_Je sais ! C'est de ta faute si je ressens ça_, lui dis-je.

J'avais envie de reculer, de m'en aller, de fuir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Ce maudit corps avait ses propres sentiments et ils étaient trop puissants pour que je puisse y résister.

Lorsque sa main se posa sur ma joue, j'eus l'impression que mon visage s'enflammait.

« Il faut que je sache… Est-ce que Tifa est encore là ? Dis-le-moi ! »

Son ton n'était plus agressif ni méchant, il était suppliant. En cet instant, c'était un homme empli de chagrin qui me suppliait de lui accorder un peu d'espoir.

_Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que je suis là et que je l'aime. Peu importe ce qui se passera, dis-le-lui. _

Je fis appel à toute ma volonté pour faire volte-face, lui présentant mon dos.

_J'ai peur de le dire ! _

Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, je sursautai puis me sentis fondre. Tifa avait tant de fois senti les mains de Daniel sur ses épaules pour lui exprimer de la tendresse…

« Tifa… ? » dit Daniel, son souffle contre mon oreille.

Ce mot me fit comme un électrochoc. Il était si près ! Je compris ce qu'il allait faire. La façon dont il agrippait mes épaules parlait d'elle-même. Il me fit me retourner et se pencha pour m'embrasser !

_QUOI ? Pas question ! _hurla Tifa.

Alors que les lèvres de Daniel se posaient sur les miennes, la rage de Tifa m'envahit. Avant même de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mon corps fit un pas en arrière. Un cri guerrier s'échappa de ma bouche et mon bras droit lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Sous le choc, Daniel recula en titubant et porta la main à sa bouche. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis il eut un rire nerveux.

« Je le savais ! Tu es vraiment là ! Oh, Tifa, je t'aime tellement, si tu savais… »

Horrifiée, je regardai ma main comme si c'était un intrus, un monstre attaché à moi et que je ne pouvais contrôler. Mais pire encore, les paroles de Daniel me faisaient mal, tout comme ce… « test » qu'il venait de m'imposer. Mon enlèvement, l'attaque de James, la torture de Xander, ce baiser… C'était ignoble !

Daniel rayonnait, il était fou de joie et ne voyait qu'elle, mais il ne se souciait pas du tout de moi. Je n'existais plus, même en tant qu'ennemie ! Il n'y avait que Tifa qu'il cherchait dans mes yeux.

Lorsque je le vis s'approcher en tendant les bras pour enlacer mon corps, je fis « non » de la tête et reculai. Mais j'étais si faible et tremblante que je tombai au sol.

« Tifa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » dit-il en se penchant, plein de sollicitude.

Je reculai en m'aidant de mes mains. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche ! Tifa en avait envie, et même temps non, car j'étais là, et je ne voulais plus être le cobaye de ce monstre !

Soudain, un bruit de pas me parvint dans mon dos, puis je vis quelqu'un arriver en courant dans la clairière.

« Amy ! »

James ! Dieu soit loué, il était sain et sauf.

Je le laissai me tirer par le bras pour me redresser, et le regardai avec soulagement. Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, du sang était visible sur sa peau et il avait des hématomes.

Il tendit la main vers mon visage. Je le sentis essuyer quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Des larmes ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

Je me tournai vers Daniel. Il regardait James avec les sourcils froncés.

« Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien ! Je voulais juste parler à Tifa. »

« Lui parler !? En la kidnappant ? »

Sans accorder plus d'attention à son interlocuteur, Daniel se tourna vers moi.

« Tifa, il faut que tu saches… ce baiser était pour toi, pas pour elle. C'est toi que j'aime. »

James écarquilla les yeux, puis me regarda. Rouge de honte, je détournai le regard.

Ce qui arriva ensuite me surprit au plus haut point. James s'avança vers Daniel et tendit les mains. Je les vis s'illuminer, chargée d'une puissante lumière bleu électrique, puis il projeta un éclair qui frappa l'amoureux de Tifa en plein cœur et… plus rien. Daniel avait disparu.

_Oh ! _dit Tifa, aussi choquée de moi.

Horrifiée, je regardai James sans comprendre.

« Tu l'as… désintégré ?! »

« Non ! » dit-il en secouant la tête, l'air agacé que je m'inquiète pour sa victime. « J'ai juste boosté son pouvoir et l'ai fait se téléporter ailleurs. »

« Mais où… ? »

« Tout va bien ! Il est dans la tente de Cole et Rachel, au magasin, avec leur stupide projection de clips effrayants. »

Rassurée, je m'autorisai à respirer. James commença à s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

Inquiète, je me dépêchai de le rattraper. Je me plaçai devant lui et tendis les mains pour qu'il ralentisse.

« Écoute, j'avais juste peur que tu le tues ou… ou… »

« Peu importe ! J'aurais dû… j'aurais mieux fait de… »

Il était sur les nerfs, tout comme moi. Sauf que si j'étais dévastée, lui était surtout en proie à la colère. Je pressai plus fort mes mains contre sa poitrine, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Eh… tu peux me raccompagner ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

_Pour quoi faire ? _demanda Tifa, agacée.

_Parce que j'ai peur, figure-toi ! Les copains de Daniel sont toujours dans le coin, sans parler de Xander. _

Elle ne dit plus rien, mais je la sentais aussi mal en point que moi. Sauf qu'elle, c'était de la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Envers Daniel, pour avoir osé me « tester », et envers moi pour ne pas m'être défendue tandis qu'il m'embrassait. Elle était même contente que je souffre, tant la jalousie était forte en elle ! Cela me fit terriblement mal. Comment pouvait-elle si cruelle ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point je souffrais aussi de cette situation ?

Tandis que James menait la marche en silence vers la sortie de la fête foraine, je tâchai de le suivre en essayant de contenir ma douleur. Au moins, Tifa ressentait ma souffrance et cela finit par la calmer. Pourtant, elle faisait toujours la tête, fâchée de ce qui s'était passé. Je finis aussi par ressentir de la colère envers elle.

_C'est de ta faute ce qui nous est arrivé, pas la mienne ! _lui rappelai-je, énervée. _C'est _ton_ corps qui éprouve ça, et je suis coincée dedans tout comme toi ! _

_D'accord, d'accord ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est vrai. Tu es juste victime de mes émotions. _

C'était une maigre excuse, comparée à tout ce qui me faisait souffrir. Mais au moins, ne plus la sentir en colère contre moi me fit me sentir un tout petit peu mieux.

Tandis que nous marchions en silence à travers la ville, je regardai James. Il n'était plus fâché maintenant, nous marchions plus lentement, mais le silence était lourd de tension.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Sarah et Benny, nous nous arrêtâmes. James se tourna vers moi et resta silencieux un moment.

Je réalisai qu'il était toujours blessé. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et laissai mon pouvoir s'activer. Les blessures disparurent. Il se détendit et prit l'air moins dur.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait », lui dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

James secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, tout à l'heure. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'aimes ! »

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu regardes Daniel de la même façon que tu regardes les enfants. Je vois bien qu'il te fait peur, et pourtant… Tu le regardes toujours comme s'il n'y avait que lui. »

Génial, il l'avait remarqué ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul dans cette ville. Même Sephiroth avait dû s'en rendre compte. Je me sentais si honteuse, maintenant…

« Tifa est amoureuse de Daniel », lui dis-je en espérant qu'il comprenne.

« Et toi ? »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix. Pourquoi ma réponse semblait tant compter à ses yeux ?

_Dis-lui la vérité_, dit Tifa.

« En fait, ce corps l'aime. Et puisque je suis coincée dedans, alors je ressens cet amour comme si c'était le mien. C'est trop puissant, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. »

Ma réponse parut lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Mais j'ai aussi mes propres sentiments ! » lui dis-je, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je tenais à ajouter ça.

_Pas besoin de dire ça ! _trancha Tifa.

Pourtant, James releva la tête avec l'air plus… content ? Soulagé ?

Je n'avais pas prévu ce qu'il fit ensuite. Il tendit la main vers ma joue et l'effleura du bout des doigts, ce qui me fit frissonner.

_Bon sang, réagis, ne le laisse pas me toucher ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il fait ? _

_Quoi ? _

_Tu ne le vois toujours pas, depuis tout ce temps ?! Il agit comme… comme Daniel avec moi ! _

Surprise, je regardai James plus attentivement. Bon sang, elle avait raison. Il y avait de la chaleur dans ses yeux, mais aussi une lueur, un sentiment que j'avais déjà vus au Bal de l'Automne, mais que je n'avais pu nommer à l'époque, car c'était si nouveau, si léger, si fragile qu'aucun de nous n'avait pu mettre un mot dessus de peur que cela disparaisse. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas reconnu, depuis le temps ? Sans doute parce qu'il était survenu tellement de choses que je n'avais pas pris le temps de bien analyser ça. Ou alors, était-ce la fatigue, les dernières bribes de chagrin, la peur ou tout ça à la fois qui me rendait moins lucide ?

La main de James repoussa une petite mèche qui me tombait sur le front.

« J'ai eu si peur qu'il te fasse du mal… » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« J'ai eu peur aussi… que les autres te tuent », avouai-je, malgré moi.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

« Il faut plus que ça pour me tuer. »

Peut-être, mais j'avais eu peur qu'il souffre par ma faute. Et il avait souffert ! Néanmoins, j'avais craint le pire.

Sa main descendit vers mon épaule, puis glissa pour me prendre le coude. Son pouce se mit à caresser mon bras à travers mon gilet.

_Dis-lui de me lâcher. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ça ne peut pas marcher ! Ni avec lui ni avec Daniel. _

Je baissai la tête vers sa main. Elle avait raison, il fallait arrêter ça. James dut comprendre mon geste, car il me lâcha.

« Désolé. Je reconnais que j'abuse, comme Daniel. »

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

« C'est juste que… depuis le Bal de l'Automne, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. »

Ces mots me firent un effet étrange. J'étais… quoi, au juste ? Heureuse ? Surprise ? Effrayée ? Incrédule ? Tout ça à la fois, sans doute. J'étais devenue une véritable girouette d'émotions, depuis le test de Daniel.

« Ne fais pas ça », lui dis-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. En plus, je ne crois pas que tu t'intéresses vraiment à moi. »

James me regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est le corps de Tifa qui t'attire, pas _moi_ ! Franchement, elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Même un aveugle l'aurait vu. Tifa avait tout pour plaire. Comparée à elle, je faisais gamine dans mon véritable corps. J'avais exploré la mémoire de mon hôte. Elle avait toujours eu une foule de prétendants dans sa vie, même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente vivant à Nibelheim.

« Si j'étais dans mon vrai corps, tu ne t'intéresserais pas à moi, mais à elle. C'est elle la plus belle, la plus forte… c'est elle, la meilleure », expliquai-je en réalisant combien c'était vrai. « Moi, tu ne m'as vue qu'une fois au Bal. Il n'y avait pas de quoi marquer les esprits. »

Loin de paraître découragé, James me saisit le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Amicia, j'ai su qui tu étais dès que je suis sorti du bureau de la proviseure. Avant même de te voir, près de la secrétaire, je t'ai _sentie_. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ton pouvoir ! Quand tu as dansé avec moi au bal, quand je t'ai touchée, j'ai senti ton pouvoir. Je peux le sentir chez tous les terriens. Vous avez tous une énergie différente, que je peux différencier. Quand je t'ai vue dans ce corps, ça m'a surpris, mais je t'ai sentie _toi_. Tu es bien là. En plus, tu as toujours tes yeux bleu-vert. C'est toi, cette fille belle et courageuse avec laquelle j'ai choisi de danser. C'est toi qui m'intéresse, pas Tifa. Je ne la connais pas. Elle n'est qu'une étrangère pour moi. »

« James, réfléchis ! Tu serais intéressé si j'étais dans le corps de la proviseure… ou de Mme Jordans ? »

Surpris, il me lâcha et éclata de rire.

« Okay, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

« Et c'est bien ça, le problème. Le corps, l'esprit… Tu ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre. Alors, il vaut mieux que tu oublies. »

Il me prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Surprise, je le regardai sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ?

« Amicia, j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu dis que Tifa aime Daniel. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

_Y'en a marre ! Lâche-le et rentrons. _

_Non, je dois lui répondre. _

_Il n'y a rien à répondre ! Tant qu'on est coincées toutes les deux, il n'y a rien à répondre. Ni à lui ni à Daniel ! _

Inquiète à l'idée qu'elle reprenne le contrôle et le frappe, j'essayai de dégager ma main, mais il tenait bon. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de détermination. Il ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

_Dis-lui que tu n'éprouves rien et fichons le camp ! _

_Non, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Tu voulais que je sois sincère avec Daniel, et moi je veux être sincère avec James. _

Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tifa éprouvait du dégoût face au comportement de James, ce qui occultait mes propres émotions.

« Je… Tifa n'aime pas ça », balbutiai-je.

« Mais _toi_, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? »

J'aurais tant aimé lui répondre, mais une fois encore, j'étais prise au piège. Ce corps était une prison pour mon âme, il bridait mes émotions, mes sentiments. En plus, je respectais trop Tifa pour oser lui faire ça.

Soudain, je réalisai que le visage de James était très proche du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

Ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux parut répondre à sa question, car un sourire étira ses lèvres. Puis, sans que je l'aie vu venir, il se pencha et m'embrassa.

Malgré le choc qu'éprouvait Tifa, je réalisai à cet instant que j'avais attendu ça depuis longtemps. Au Bal, cela m'aurait surprise, mais j'aurais réagi pareil : j'aurais répondu à son baiser. Et c'est ce que je fis en cet instant. Je passai les bras autour de son cou et pressai davantage mes lèvres contre les siennes.

James dut le comprendre, car il passa alors ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui.

_Amy, non, ça suffit ! Ce que tu fais est mal ! T'engage pas là-dedans… Je vais reprendre le contrôle ! JE VAIS LE FRAPPER ! _

Ses menaces eurent l'effet escompté. Je me dépêchai de rompre le baiser. J'essayai de reculer, mais James me garda serrée contre lui.

« On n'aurait pas dû faire ça », dis-je dans un souffle.

Il me répondit par un sourire qui contredisait mes paroles.

« Il faut… il faut que tu me lâches. J'ai peur qu'elle te fasse du mal », lui dis-je sur un ton suppliant.

« Elle peut faire ça ? »

« Oui, parfois… sous le coup d'une rage intense, je crois. Enfin… Ça n'est arrivé que quelques fois… Trois, tout au plus. »

James scanna mon visage, à la recherche d'une trace quelconque de la fille avec qui je partageais ce corps. Soudain, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Tifa Lockheart ? »

Nous sursautâmes toutes les deux.

« Je suis désolé… pour ça. »

_JE M'EN FICHE, TU ME DÉGOÛTES ! J'EXISTE, TU AS COMPRIS ? __JE SUIS LÀ ! AMICIA, __DIS-LUI D'ALLER SE FAIRE F… _

Je tressaillis en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

« Elle… n'accepte pas tes excuses. »

Avec un sourire penaud, il haussa des épaules.

« Au moins, j'aurai essayé. En tous cas, je n'abandonnerai pas, Amy. Peu importe ce qui se passera, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer ! »

J'eus peur qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, mais cette fois, il se contenta d'un baiser sur mon front. Il me souhaita bonne nuit puis fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans l'obscurité de la rue, vers sa propre maison.

Restée seule sur le pas de la porte, je restai un instant à le regarder s'éloigner.

_Hum, hum ! Tu rentres ou on passe la nuit dehors ? _

Secouant la tête, je m'empressai de monter les escaliers.

Je sortis la clef de la maison de ma poche, quand un bruit étrange me parvint. On aurait dit que quelqu'un… sifflait ?

« T'es où, mon petit toutou ? Viens voir papa ! »

Cette voix était celle de Benny ! Elle provenait d'un peu plus loin, vers une autre habitation.

Curieuse, je suivis le bruit jusqu'à arriver à l'arrière d'une des maisons encore inhabitées de la ville.

Ici, il y avait une grande pelouse sauvage, mais plusieurs endroits étaient nus, ne présentant que de la terre noire et des petites croix en bois ou des pierres avec des noms peints dessus. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un cimetière pour animaux.

Benny se tenait agenouillé devant une tombe, avec une matéria qui scintillait dans sa main.

Il se tenait devant une sépulture marquée d'une petite croix en bois, avec écrit dessus « _À mon cher Pilou, pour toujours dans mon cœur — Myriam._ »

Oh non, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il avait _vraiment_ osé ?

Inquiète, je m'approchai et posai la main sur son épaule.

Avec un cri de panique, il bondit en arrière. La matéria lui échappa et tomba par terre. Le sol fut frappé une vague d'énergie lumineuse, puis plus rien.

« Amy ! Bon sang… Ne jamais faire sursauter un copain occupé à réveiller les morts ! »

« Moins fort, ils vont t'entendre ! Allez, ça suffit. Viens, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant que tu commettes l'irréparable. »

« Trop tard. Ça fait un moment que j'ai activé la matéria. Mais comme tu peux le voir, il ne se passe rien. »

Ce qui, à mon avis, était plutôt une bonne chose.

« Allez, viens. Il faut qu'on rentre », lui dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.

Nous fîmes quelques pas vers la sortie du jardin, quand il me sembla entendre un nouveau bruit. Pas un sifflement, mais plutôt un gémissement.

Surprise, je me retournai. Benny en fit autant.

Et là, sous nos yeux ébahis, la terre se mit à bouger, puis une petite truffe en sortit, entourée de poils crasseux.

« Non, j'y crois pas ! » fit Benny en courant près de la tombe.

Stupéfaite, je m'approchai et le regardai déterrer un petit yorkshire. Le chien lança des regards curieux autour de lui, puis gémit à nouveau.

« Il est vivant ! » cria Benny, surexcité.

Lentement, je tendis la main et touchai le chien. Son corps tremblait, mais il était chaud et je sentis nettement, grâce à mon pouvoir de guérison, qu'il était vivant.

_Incroyable ! _dit Tifa, aussi stupéfaite que moi.

Benny avait réussi. Il avait ramené un animal à la vie !

Pourtant, cela ne me réjouissait pas. Ce chien avait l'air normal, pourtant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un zombie ni d'un monstre de Frankenstein. Il était sale, mais il respirait et avait l'air mignon.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la maison, je ne pus réprimer un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi.


	16. Walking Dead Animals

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Walking dead animals**

Il était hors de question que Pilou soit ramené à la maison. Si Sarah le voyait, elle saurait ce que Benny avait fait et elle piquerait une crise de colère.

Nous le fîmes donc dormir sur un tas de couvertures dans le garage.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, d'une part à cause de tout ce qui m'était arrivé à la fête foraine et aussi à cause de l'épisode du chien ressuscité. Ce fichu mauvais pressentiment ne voulait pas me quitter.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, j'étais chiffonnée. J'aurais aimé rester dormir un peu plus, mais je devais aller à l'hôpital tous les jours pour vérifier si on n'avait pas de nouveaux malades ou des blessés à soigner.

Je fis donc comme d'habitude : je me douchai, je m'habillai puis je descendis à la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Sarah.

Benny mettait toujours une demi-heure de plus à se réveiller, car il rentrait plus tard à cause de son travail en tant qu'ingénieur scientifique de la ville.

« Alors, tu t'es amusée à la fête foraine ? » me demanda Sarah en me servant une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec mon jus d'orange.

_Dis-lui_, me conseilla Tifa.

_Quoi ?! Pourquoi je devrais lui dire que Daniel m'a embra… _

_Non, pas ça ! Dis-lui juste qu'il nous a piégés avec l'aide de Xander et qu'il a utilisé son pouvoir sur nous. Elle sort avec lui, je te signale ! Elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'il a osé faire à son amie, non ? _

En effet, Sarah se doutait que Xander me détestait, mais si elle apprenait ça… Elle allait le haïr !

_Alors, dis-lui ! Qu'elle sache avec quel genre d'individu elle sort. _

_Non, je ne peux pas, ça pourrirait leur relation. Je serais responsable de leur rupture et je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler. _

_Et notre sécurité, alors ?! Ce type est dangereux, bon sang ! _

« Amy ! Ho ho, tu m'écoutes ? Tifa monopolise ton attention ? » me demanda Sarah en agitant une main devant moi.

« Je… C'était une soirée riche en évènements », balbutiai-je.

« Et c'est tout ? J'ai pas droit à plus de détails ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Excuse-moi, je dois vérifier un truc et je reviens. »

Je sortis du salon et pris le couloir descendant au garage.

_Dégonflée ! _grommela Tifa.

_C'est ça, c'est ça ! _

J'ouvris la porte du garage et m'approchai des couvertures où le chien était assis.

« Bonjour, Pilou ! Tu te sens moins… ? »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car je venais de remarquer un détail affreux : les yeux du chien étaient rouge lumineux. Les babines retroussées, il montrait les crocs en me regardant avec l'air féroce.

Effrayée, je me dépêchai de sortir en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je me dépêchai d'envoyer un SMS à Benny puis remontai à la cuisine. Sarah avait filé à l'étage, sans doute pour prendre une douche. Je remontai pour manger en guettant l'arrivée de son frère.

Au lieu de descendre de l'escalier, je le vis arriver par la porte d'entrée avec une grande boîte en carton. Il semblait avoir du mal à la tenir, car elle remuait dans ses bras.

« J'ai reçu ton message ! Je ne pouvais pas descendre comme toi au garage, ma sœur aurait deviné, alors je suis sorti en douce par ma fenêtre. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » dit Benny en essayant de tenir la boîte contre lui.

« Il est maléfique, voilà ce qu'il a ! Franchement, Benny, ça va pas du tout. Il allait me mordre, je l'ai vu dans son regard ! »

« Ah ouais ? Ben, peut-être qu'il avait faim. »

« Excuse-moi, mais j'avais pas de croquettes pour chien mort-vivant à lui donner ! »

« Bon, écoute… Je t'accompagne à l'hôpital, okay ? Myriam y fait du bénévolat aujourd'hui, et j'en profiterai pour lui donner son chien ! »

_C'est plutôt elle qu'il va donner à manger au chien ! _dit Tifa sur un ton ironique.

J'étais bien d'accord avec elle, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Prévenir tout le monde que Benny avait créé un chien-zombie ? Est-ce qu'on me croirait ? Ou bien est-ce que ça engendrerait de la panique et davantage de dégâts ?

Nous nous rendîmes donc ensemble à l'hôpital.

Il y avait pas mal de malades aujourd'hui, principalement des enfants qui avaient mangé trop de friandises, ainsi qu'un ou deux adultes qui en avaient aussi abusé.

Je les soignai tous en prenant leurs mains, comme d'habitude, puis je filai me servir un verre d'eau bien fraîche à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Je restai assise quelques minutes à une table en attendant que mes forces reviennent. Blink avait raison, mon pouvoir gagnait en force chaque jour. J'étais bien moins fatiguée qu'autrefois. Je n'avais plus de courbatures et je ne suais plus. C'était juste une bonne petite fatigue comme on en ressent après avoir fait un effort.

Une fois que je me jugeai assez reposée, je regagnai l'aile de soins de l'hôpital.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'enfants ni d'adultes ayant abusé des sucreries.

Il y avait trois hommes qui avaient le visage salement amoché. L'un d'eux était allongé sur un brancard. D'après l'infirmière, il s'était pris un arbre en pleine face, tandis qu'un autre avait la colonne vertébrale endommagée pour en avoir percuté un dans le dos. Le troisième, c'était Xander, le visage bouffi d'hématomes, avec un œil au beurre noir. James se tenait près de lui et le regardait avec un air meurtrier.

Je réalisai alors que les deux autres hommes étaient les complices qui avaient tabassé James hier soir, pendant que Xander m'enlevait pour m'amener devant Daniel.

_Pas question de les soigner ! _dit Tifa, choquée à cette idée.

Je la comprenais. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de m'approcher d'eux, mais… que faire ? Si le personnel médical apprenait que j'avais refusé de soigner des gens sans raison…

En me voyant, James perdit son air malveillant et s'approcha de moi avec l'air soucieux.

« Amy, tu n'es pas obligée de les soigner. J'ai déjà raconté à Sephiroth ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir. »

Ah bon, il l'avait fait ? Je n'étais pas sûre que ça m'enchante pour autant.

« Mais alors, pourquoi ils sont ici ? Ils savent que je n'aurais pas vraiment envie de les soigner, non ? »

« C'est parce qu'on a besoin d'eux », dit une autre voix, qui fit battre plus fort mon cœur.

Daniel apparut dans l'entrée de la pièce.

« Toi, ne t'approche pas ! » siffla James en se postant devant moi, pour me défendre.

Je me tendis sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus son épaule.

Daniel n'avait plus l'air fâché contre moi, il semblait… songeur.

« Ils font partie de la communauté, ils défendent la ville des monstres, comme moi. On a besoin qu'ils soient sur pied pour nous aider », dit-il.

Je me tournai vers les autres et soupirai. Si c'était pour le bien commun…

_Quelle excuse idiote ! _maugréa Tifa.

Je m'appliquai donc à soigner les deux blessés. En m'arrêtant devant Xander, je tendis les mains sans conviction, mais il me repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas, sorcière ! »

« Ça suffit, Xander ! » siffla James en s'approchant.

Son frère lui répondit par un ricanement mauvais.

« Quoi, t'as peur que je torture à nouveau ta petite-copine… ou la sienne ? » dit-il en montrant Daniel d'un mouvement de tête.

Je lançai des regards gênés autour de moi. Des infirmières passaient dans le couloir, sans parler des autres malades que j'avais déjà soignés…

Soudain, un cri affolé résonna. Nous courûmes tous dans le couloir et vîmes Benny, qui se tenait devant une Myriam affolée.

Elle était poursuivie par Pilou ! Le chien aux yeux rouges lui courrait après en claquant des mâchoires.

« Benny, fais-le partir ! » cria Myriam.

Benny se mit à les poursuivre, quand il s'arrêta devant moi et gémit.

« Elle a même pas dit merci ! » dit-il en tapant du pied, puis il se relança à leur poursuite.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Daniel, perdu.

Je fis un effort pour ne pas croiser son regard ni celui de James, qui ne comprenait rien non plus.

Quand nous retournâmes dans la pièce, Xander s'était levé et tentait de marcher vers la sortie en claudiquant, la main sur le cœur.

« Tu ne devrais pas… » dis-je en tendant les mains vers lui.

Il me repoussa violemment, manquant de me faire tomber. James me rattrapa.

« Dégage, espèce de monstre ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Daniel s'approcha de lui, tendit le bras… et lui administra un crochet du droit qui le fit tomber au sol inconscient.

« Génial ! Une blessure de plus à soigner », soupirai-je en m'agenouillant vers lui.

Daniel me retint à l'épaule.

« Amicia, tu n'as pas à le soigner. C'est moi le responsable de tout ça, après tout. »

Une minute, avais-je bien entendu ? Daniel me présentait des excuses ? Décidément, la journée était riche en surprises !

_C'est bon signe, non ? Maintenant qu'il sait que tu ne m'as pas effacée, il ne te fera plus de mal_, me dit Tifa.

_Mouais, faut croire. Je préfère quand même rester sur mes gardes. _

_Tu as raison. En tous cas, je n'aime pas qu'il te touche. _

_Je sais, d'autant que j'aime trop ça et ça ne me plaît pas. _

« Amy ? Tu m'écoutes ? » dit James.

Je reportai mon attention sur les garçons.

« Je dois ramener mon frère chez lui, mais ça peut attendre ce soir si… ? »

« Non, ça va, tu peux t'occuper de lui ? J'aimerais mieux qu'il ne sème pas la panique dans l'hôpital. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il en lançant un regard méfiant à Daniel.

Je posai une main sur le bras de James, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre.

« Je t'assure que ça va aller. File ! »

Quand je me retrouvai seule avec Daniel, je déglutis. Que faire ? Il me regardait toujours avec l'air attentif. Je compris qu'il la cherchait elle, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Tifa est contente de te voir », lui dis-je.

Le fait que j'ose lui parler le surprit, car il me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Je… Dis-lui que je regrette mon attitude depuis que tu… vous êtes arrivée à Haven. »

« Elle ne t'en veut pas, t'inquiète. »

Je me dirigeai vers les étagères de matériel médical pour reprendre l'inventaire, en espérant que le fait de me concentrer sur autre chose m'aiderait à surmonter le trouble que Daniel provoquait toujours chez moi.

Pourtant, quand je le sentis toujours derrière moi, silencieux, j'en eus assez.

« Tu as une question à nous poser ? »

« Eh bien… J'en ai tellement, en fait ! »

_Questions privées pour les deux ou une seule ? _me demandai-je.

_On va voir_, dit Tifa.

« Je voulais savoir… si Tifa m'en voulait. »

« Pour quoi exactement ? »

« Le fait de lui avoir caché que j'étais un terrien. »

Je la sentis s'agiter en moi, l'air mal à l'aise.

_Ça fait un moment que je ne pensais plus à ce détail_, m'avoua-t-elle.

« Elle aurait apprécié que tu lui en parles, plutôt que d'apprendre ça en tant que prisonnière à Hiddenville. »

« Je sais, seulement… je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'avais peur. »

Cette idée m'amusa légèrement, mais je m'abstins de répondre, car je savais combien il avait souffert, aussi je ne dis rien.

« Amicia, j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Les enfants m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Tu t'es bien occupée d'eux en mon absence, tu sembles vraiment les aimer. Pourquoi ? »

« Déjà, j'ai les souvenirs de Tifa à leur sujet, cela m'influence beaucoup. Et puis, comment ne pas les aimer ? Ils sont si adorables ! »

Le visage de Daniel prit un air plus doux, comme si ma réponse le rassurait.

« Je regrette d'avoir pensé que tu étais une complice du Noé. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, viens m'en parler au lieu d'orchestrer mon kidnapping, ce serait sympa ! »

« Promis, ça n'arrivera plus. Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide avec les enfants… Ils sont bizarres depuis hier, enfin surtout Marlène. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas blessée, quand même ? »

« Non ! Non, rassure-toi. En fait, j'ai passé le début de la soirée avec eux, pour les aider à collecter des bonbons, puis ils sont rentrés à la maison pour y rester le reste de la soirée, tandis que je te… rejoignais à la fête foraine. Mais quand je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé la lumière allumée dans la chambre de Marlène. Elle n'était qu'à moitié endormie, et elle semblait effrayée. En me voyant, elle a eu l'air rassurée, mais quand j'ai voulu éteindre la lumière, elle m'a dit de la laisser pour l'ambiance. »

« _Pour l'ambiance_ ? »

« Je sais, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Et plus encore quand je lui ai mis une de ses poupées préférées dans le lit pour la rassurer, avant d'éteindre. Elle l'a regardé comme si c'était un monstre. »

_Oh non ! _dit Tifa.

_Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? _

_Tu paries combien qu'ils ont regardé un de ces films d'horreur qui étaient en vente au Discount Mart, pour Halloween ? _

Maintenant que j'y pensais, Denzel avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour un film en particulier, qui parlait de poupées maléfiques.

« Ils ont dû regarder _Massacre sur l'oreiller_. Ils m'ont dit qu'un de leurs copains à l'école s'était vanté de l'avoir vu », soupirai-je.

« Oh non ! J'aurais dû ranger les films d'horreur avant de sortir », réalisa Daniel en se giflant le front.

« Écoute, si ça ne te dérange pas, je lui parlerai en fin de journée, à la sortie de l'école ? Peut-être qu'elle aura géré sa phobie, d'ici là… »

« Ce serait bien. Merci, Amicia et… merci de m'avoir ramené Tifa. »

En l'entendant me remercier, mais surtout enfin me croire sur ma bonne foi, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler un peu trop à mon goût dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pourtant pas une sensation désagréable. Enfin, il me croyait !

Pour cacher mon trouble, je reportai mon attention sur mon calepin. Il était temps que je finisse de compter le nombre de pansements que nous avions en stock…

Soudain, d'autres cris résonnèrent en provenance des couloirs.

Cette fois, Daniel et moi sortîmes dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'était le chaos ! Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, poursuivis par des animaux, tandis que d'autres en avaient autour du cou ou au bras, en train de les mordre. Et tous avaient des yeux rouges lumineux.

Soudain, la voix du chargé d'accueil retentit dans les haut-parleurs de l'établissement.

« _Avis à tout le personnel ! Suite à de récentes attaques d'animaux enragés, nous vous demandons de rentrer chez vous et de ne pas sortir !_ »

Daniel et moi courûmes dans la chambre d'une malade juste à côté, qui se débattait dans son lit avec une mouffette accrochée à son bras.

Tandis qu'il lui enlevait la bestiole pour la jeter par la fenêtre, je soignai sa blessure, quand un corbeau apparut dans l'encadrement !

Daniel s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre puis de prendre la malade dans ses bras et nous courûmes ensemble vers la sortie.

Nous nous réfugiâmes dans la maison la plus proche, quand je vis Benny dans la rue, coursé par une bande d'écureuils aux yeux rouges !

« Faut que j'aille l'aider ! »

Je saisis la poignée, quand Daniel m'arrêta.

« Je viens avec toi… »

« Non, veille sur la patiente. Ça va aller ! »

Je courus dehors et rattrapai Benny, qui n'avait plus assez de souffle pour fuir les rongeurs.

Le pauvre en avait plein sur les jambes et essayait de les repousser à cloche-pied.

Je l'aidai à jeter ceux qui le recouvraient puis le tirai par le bras jusqu'à notre maison, pas très loin dans la rue.

Sitôt la porte refermée, nous nous adossâmes au battant en soufflant de soulagement.

« C'est moi ou… ces petits écureuils… nous auraient bouffé les yeux si on les avait laissé faire ? » dit Benny.

« Ouais, ils l'auraient fait ! Apparemment, ta matéria n'a pas juste ranimé Pilou, mais toutes les bestioles mortes dans le jardin. Il faut qu'on en parle à Sephiroth ! »

« Quoi ?! Oh non, non, non ! S'il l'apprend, qui sait ce qu'il va me faire ? Écoute, si la matéria est la cause de tout ça, il suffit d'attendre qu'elle ne fasse plus effet ! Je suis sûr que le pire est passé. »

Je me dirigeai vers le salon et allumai la télé pour voir si on en parlait aux infos. Nous avions notre propre chaîne télé dans cette ville, mais elle parlait rarement de choses intéressantes, vu qu'il se passait peu de choses marquantes dans cette ville.

Je reconnus le présentateur à l'écran, c'était un ancien résident du camp de quarantaine où j'avais vécu.

« _Flash spécial ! Dans la ville de Haven, la population est la cible d'attaques de petits animaux enragés._ »

Soudain, un furet bondit sur le col de sa chemise et le mordit furieusement. Benny et moi criâmes de panique.

Le présentateur essaya d'arracher la bestiole de ses vêtements, quand l'écran se figea sur cette image avec un texte indiquant « Panne technique ».

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! Il faut qu'on aille parler à Sephiroth tout de suite », insistai-je.

« Hein ? Oh non, attends ! On pourrait peut-être… lui envoyer un SMS ? »

Nous nous tournâmes vers la porte de la maison sans grande conviction, quand nous vîmes que Sephiroth se tenait là, les bras croisés, avec l'air bien en colère.

Benny, Tifa et moi hurlâmes de peur. Il était entré sans faire de bruit et avait l'air bien énervé !

« AAAAAAAH ! Euh… J'veux dire… Ah, salut ! Ça va, Seph ? » dit Benny avec un sourire gêné.

« L'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » dit l'ex-Soldat en tendant la matéria du phénix avec l'air menaçant.

Benny dut lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Quand il eut fini, Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Si au moins tu l'avais volé pour une bonne raison, j'aurais pu me montrer indulgent, mais _ça_… Ressusciter un chien pour draguer une fille ! C'est ridicule. »

« Quoi ? Oh, mais non, je l'ai pas fait juste pour Myriam, c'était aussi pour Amicia ! » s'indigna Benny.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je.

Mon ami prit l'air gêné, comme s'il aurait préféré en discuter avec Sephiroth en privé.

« Euh… Rien, enfin… C'est… »

« Peu importe ! Il faut gérer cette vague d'attaques d'animaux morts-vivants, maintenant », dit Sephiroth.

« Mais ce ne sont que des animaux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont devenus monstrueux ? » demandai-je.

« Benny a ressuscité leurs corps, mais leurs âmes étaient parties depuis longtemps. Du coup, ce sont des esprits rejetés par la Rivière de la Vie qui ont profité de l'occasion pour prendre leurs corps. Et en général, les esprits qui sont rejetés ont des intentions mauvaises, ce sont des âmes de criminels, de meurtriers ou de monstres tués par des humains. »

_Voilà pourquoi personne n'a jamais essayé de ressusciter un mort avec cette matéria_, dit Tifa.

L'air penaud, Benny se leva et monta dans sa chambre pour en redescendre armé d'une batte de base-ball. Sephiroth sortit son téléphone, tapa un texte puis le rangea.

« J'ai envoyé un message à tous les habitants en mesure de se battre, ils commencent le grand nettoyage. Tout le monde s'est équipé de matérias de feu, il faut incinérer les corps pour se débarrasser de ces monstres. Benny, tu viens avec moi dehors. Amicia, tu attends qu'on t'appelle pour venir t'occuper des blessés. »

« D'accord. »

Je restai donc sagement assise dans le canapé pendant un moment. J'en profitai pour appeler Sarah. Elle me répondit qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans une autre maison, avec d'autres personnes.

James m'envoya un texto pour me prévenir que Marlène et Denzel allaient bien. Un professeur de l'école avait sécurité l'établissement en utilisant son pouvoir qui lui permettait de créer de puissants champs de force.

Un peu plus soulagée, je me laissai aller sur le canapé.

_C'est frustrant de rester ici à ne rien faire ! Dire que je pourrais être dehors à les aider…_ soupira Tifa.

_Je te comprends, mais moi, je ne sais pas me battre. Désolée. _

_Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que c'est frustrant. Au moins, les enfants sont en sécurité. Espérons que les autres sauront gérer cette crise. Par contre, on devrait vérifier que les fenêtres et les portes sont bien fermées. _

_Okay, j'y vais ! _

Je montai à l'étage vérifier les fenêtres. Elles étaient toutes fermées. Pareil en bas. Même la porte du garage était fermée.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit étrange. On aurait dit que ça venait du salon.

Soudain, je réalisai une chose : nous étions dans une maison avec une cheminée qui n'était pas condamnée !

Catastrophée, je courus dans la pièce en question et vis, avec horreur, que plusieurs animaux y étaient entrés !

Je me dépêchai de fermer la porte du salon puis d'envoyer un texto aux seules personnes dont je connaissais le numéro, à savoir Benny, James et Daniel.

Soudain, je sentis des petites pattes pousser et gratter contre le bois de la porte dans mon dos.

Oh non ! Je m'adossai au battant en pesant de tout mon poids.

_Il faut qu'on se défende ! Va dans la cuisine et prends un couteau_, me dit Tifa.

_Mais si je lâche la porte, ils vont me poursuivre ! _

_C'est un risque à prendre ! Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, de toute façon. _

Elle avait raison, car j'entendais toujours des choses glisser dans le conduit.

Je comptai jusqu'à trois, puis je courus à la cuisine. Je pris quand même soin de fermer la porte avant de courir au buffet pour en sortir un grand couteau de boucher.

Ainsi armée, je me tournai vers la porte, prête à affronter ces maudites bestioles.

Soudain, la porte dans mon dos s'ouvrit.

Les garçons entrèrent, avec l'air inquiet.

« On a reçu ton message… » commença James.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La porte donnant sur le salon s'ouvrit et la cuisine fut envahie de bestioles.

Il y avait de tout : raton laveur, rat, serpent, lapin, écureuil… la totale !

Heureusement, les garçons maîtrisaient bien la magie et parvenaient à lancer des boules de feu sur ces animaux-zombies avant qu'ils les approchent.

« C'est comme dans _Blanche-Neige_, avec ses petits amis de la forêt, sauf qu'ils sont morts-vivants ! » dit Benny en grillant un rat sur un mur.

« Attention ! » dit Daniel en envoyant une boule de feu à un crapaud qui me tournait autour.

Je vis soudain un serpent qui glissait le long du frigo, prêt à le mordre dans le cou. Je me dépêchai de lui couper la tête avec mon couteau, puis James grilla les deux morceaux qui bougeaient encore.

Soudain, Benny s'arrêta et tendit les mains en coupe vers moi avec l'air attendri. Il y avait un poisson qui gigotait entre ses paumes, la bouche collée à sa peau.

« Oooooh, regardez-moi ce petit poisson rouge de rien du tout qui essaye de me mordre ! »

Il se tourna vers les garçons pour mieux leur montrer, quand je vis qu'il avait un lapin accroché à son pull, et qui reniflait son cou !

_Oh non ! _dit Tifa.

« Pas de panique ! » m'écriai-je en saisissant une poêle, avec laquelle j'assommai la bestiole.

James se dépêcha de le brûler.

Après ça, ce fut le silence. Plus de couinements ni de grognements. Je réalisai que nous avions vidé la cuisine de tous les monstres qui s'y trouvaient. Mais il y avait beaucoup de dégâts : les murs et les meubles étaient brûlés à de nombreux endroits, avec des petits tas de cendres partout.

« Ma sœur ne va pas être contente, quand elle verra dans quel état est la cuisine ! » dit Benny en regardant autour de lui.

Mais au moins, la maison était débarrassée de tous ces nuisibles.

Un message s'afficha sur nos PHS, de la part de Sephiroth : _La ville est nettoyée. Rendez-vous sur la place de Haven. _

Refusant de rester seule, je suivis les garçons à cet endroit. Beaucoup de gens armés se trouvaient là. Certains avaient des égratignures, des traces de morsures ou de griffes, et ils étaient couverts de cendres.

Nous conduisîmes les blessés à l'hôpital où je m'appliquai à soigner les blessés.

Quand ce fut fini, j'étais à bout. J'avais soigné la moitié de la ville en une soirée !

Allongée sur un lit dans une chambre vide, je repris mon souffle. Décidément, on ne s'ennuyait jamais à Haven !

« Eh ! Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Benny en entrant.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit et lui offris un sourire fatigué.

« Mieux maintenant que la ville a été débarrassée de tous ces nuisibles. Et toi ? Tu as vu Myriam ? »

Benny fit la moue.

« Elle est dans la salle de soins principale avec les patients que t'as soignés. Je ne suis pas encore allé lui parler. »

« Benny, j'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, quand tu as affirmé à Sephiroth que ce n'était pas que pour Myriam, mais aussi pour moi que t'as fait ça ? »

Il prit l'air gêné.

« Oh, euh… C'est pas ce que tu crois, je… »

« Quoi ? »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Benny se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Je ne vis personne de l'autre côté, mais un grognement au sol me fit baisser les yeux.

Pilou se tenait là ! Et il fixait Benny avec l'air affamé !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le chien lui sauta au poignet et mordit de toutes ses forces.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SALE BÊTE, LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Je cherchai des yeux une arme, quand je vis une matéria tomber de la poche de Benny. Une matéria feu !

Je me dépêchai de la ramasser et l'activai en visant le chien.

« Adieu, Pilou ! » dis-je en lançant une boule de feu.

Elle réduisit l'animal en un tas de cendres. Son collier tomba dessus, à moitié carbonisé.

Myriam apparut dans l'encadrement et, en voyant le tas de cendres, prit l'air horrifié.

« Pilou… ? » dit-elle en reconnaissant le collier.

« Ouais… C'est bien lui. Enfin, si on veut », dit Benny, gêné.

Myriam éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

« Oh, Myriam, attends, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Enfin, pas tout de suite, mais… j'trouverai ! »

Je le regardai s'éloigner en me sentant désolée pour lui. Benny n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec les filles !

Moi, je me dépêchai de trouver un balai et une pelle pour nettoyer les restes, avant de les jeter dans le vide-ordures.

Je venais de ranger le matériel de nettoyage dans le placard près de la chambre quand Sephiroth arriva dans le couloir.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il restait un animal mort-vivant ici… »

« Oui, Pilou. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je viens de jeter ses restes à la poubelle. Cette fois, la ville est débarrassée de tous ces nuisibles. »

« Bien. Sinon, est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Je crois qu'il est temps que tu voies quelque chose. »

Intriguée, je le suivis hors de l'hôpital.

_Où nous emmène-t-il ? _demanda Tifa.

_Tu en sais autant que moi. _

Peut-être allait-il me punir pour avoir plus ou moins aidé Benny dans sa tentative de résurrection du chien ? Ou bien cela avait un rapport avec l'embuscade de Daniel et ses complices à la fête foraine ?

_Pourquoi te punirait-il ? Tu étais une victime ! _

Alors, peut-être devrais-je témoigner…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je réalisai que nous avions atteint un hangar situé derrière le bâtiment principal du Discount Mart.

À mon arrivée à Haven, Benny m'avait expliqué qu'il y travaillait pour réparer des produits et inventer de nouvelles machines dont il espérait déposer un brevet et faire fortune.

Sephiroth sortit un pass d'une poche de son manteau et ouvrit une porte métallique.

Je le suivis à travers un couloir aux murs blancs, jusque devant une porte coulissante.

Lorsque j'entrai à sa suite, je fus paralysée de surprise.

La salle était remplie d'ordinateurs qui affichaient toutes sortes de données, ainsi qu'une table où s'étalait du matériel de bricoleur : diodes, fils en cuivre, fer à souder, ampoules, circuits électroniques…

Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, c'était ce qui trônait au centre de la salle : deux caissons, fidèles à celui inventé par mon père !

Le premier était vide, mais dans le deuxième reposait mon corps.

Ébahie, je parcourus les quelques mètres jusqu'au container en verre et me regardai.

J'étais telle que dans mes souvenirs : plus petite que Tifa, la peau pâle, des cheveux auburn qui s'étalaient de chaque côté de mon visage endormi…

Je portais toujours la robe que j'avais choisie pour le Bal de l'Automne.

_Ils l'ont retrouvé ! Ils ont récupéré ton corps_, dit Tifa, toute joyeuse.

Aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, je souris. Oui, Daniel avait réussi. Lui et ses amis étaient revenus à Haven avec mon caisson, comme Sephiroth l'avait ordonné peu après mon arrivée dans cette ville.

C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Une espèce de bouteille en verre avait été fixée à l'arrière du caisson. Dedans, on pouvait voir un liquide verdâtre qui bouillonnait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'étais sûre de n'avoir jamais vu ça sur aucun caisson, autrefois.

Je tournai la tête vers Sephiroth pour l'interroger, mais il devina ce que j'allai demander et me répondit :

« Quand tu t'es enfuie de Hiddenville, le Noé a décidé de te punir. Il savait que tu reviendrais tôt ou tard, pour récupérer ton propre corps. Il a donc ordonné à ses techniciens de fixer un dispositif à ce caisson. Si jamais on tente de te remettre dans ton corps, ce dispositif t'injectera une dose de poison directement dans le cerveau et te tuera. »

Horrifiée, je regardai la bouteille de liquide verte en assimilant ce que cela impliquait.

« Mais… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevée ? »

« On a essayé », dit Daniel, en entrant dans la pièce.

Surprise, je le regardai sans dire un mot. Il semblait dépité.

« Benny et d'autres ingénieurs y travaillent depuis que moi et mes copains sommes revenus de Hiddenville avec ton caisson. Ils ne savent pas comment l'enlever, car il est fixé avec un alliage de mithril qui le rend indestructible. »

_Oh non ! Il a raison_, gémit Tifa. _Le mithril est terriblement dur à manipuler. _

« Ils ont tenté de briser le container de poison à coups de marteau, mais dès le premier choc, une alarme s'est déclenchée, en manquant de diffuser le produit dans le caisson et la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle s'est arrêtée une minute après, quand on a cessé de frapper, mais depuis ils cherchent une autre solution. Ils ont essayé de pirater par informatique le système, mais il est trop simple, trop primaire pour qu'on puisse changer son fonctionnement et déconnecter le piège de la machine. »

_C'est pour ça que Benny a fait son expérience avec le chien_, comprit Tifa.

Je ne la compris pas tout de suite, son idée me parvint avec un peu de retard, tant j'étais sous le choc de ces révélations. Benny avait dit que ce n'était pas que pour Myriam qu'il avait fait son rituel magique, mais aussi pour moi. Pour trouver un moyen de me sauver, lorsque je serais de retour dans mon corps, si jamais je me faisais injecter le poison.

Je regardai le caisson d'un œil nouveau. Ce n'était plus seulement de l'espoir qu'il m'inspirait. À présent, j'avais peur.

Sephiroth me fit signe de m'approcher d'un des ordinateurs. L'écran noir était constellé de points brillants, reliés entre eux par des fils comme une espèce d'arbre généalogique. Au-dessus de chaque point, on voyait la photo d'une personne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Ils appellent ça le Réseau, à Hiddenville », me dit Daniel. « Après l'expérience qui t'a amené dans le corps de Tifa, ils ont réalisé qu'ils tenaient un plan pour envahir cette planète. En implantant l'esprit d'un terrien dans un gaïen. »

J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur en entendant ça. Tifa eut un hoquet de peur en comprenant aussi ce que ça impliquait.

« Depuis que vous êtes ensemble dans un seul corps, une forme de lien énergétique s'est créée chez tous ceux utilisant le système d'échange mental du caisson. Tous ces terriens ont pris des corps d'habitants de Gaïa, mais d'après les données scientifiques du journal de ton père dans la clef USB et les observations des scientifiques de Hiddenville, il semblerait que cette liaison entre tous ces gens puise sa force dans les deux premières personnes qui partagent un seul corps. Toi et Tifa êtes comme la graine qui a permis à cet arbre mental de pousser, avec tous ces gens reliés entre eux. »

Je regardai l'écran. Il y avait tellement de visages, mais au sommet de la pyramide, je vis ma photo ainsi que celle de Tifa. Il avait raison : nous étions la source du Réseau.

« Si on réussit à vous déconnecter, à vous remettre chacune dans vos corps, tout le monde fera de même et cela stoppera le processus », dit Sephiroth.

« C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai fait enlever, à la fête foraine », me dit Daniel, mal à l'aise. « Je devais vérifier si tu étais vraiment de notre côté ou de celui du Noé. Je devais savoir si tu étais au courant pour le Réseau et si tu tenais à le protéger. Auquel cas, je… je t'aurais amenée ici dès mon retour à Haven. Je n'aurais pas hésité à te mettre de force dans ce caisson pour récupérer Tifa… »

Je le regardai avec horreur. J'avais déjà affronté pas mal d'épreuves depuis que j'étais dans le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, mais qu'il m'avoue _ça_… C'était trop !

Soudain, j'en avais assez. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette pièce, avec ces machines diaboliques.

En voyant mon air horrifié, Daniel tendit les mains.

« Amy, écoute, je… »

« NON ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Seuls mes amis m'appellent ainsi et toi, tu n'es pas mon ami ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! »

Sephiroth s'approcha de moi avec l'air inquiet, comme Daniel, mais je le repoussai aussi et m'enfuis.

J'entendais leurs voix dans mon dos, ils me criaient d'arrêter, de revenir, mais je ne voulais rien entendre !

_Amy, arrête-toi ! Amy…_ dit Tifa.

« Toi, ferme-la, j'en ai assez ! DÉGAGE DE MA TÊTE ! DÉGAGE ! » hurlai-je, en m'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la ville, en pleine nuit.


	17. Le choix le plus logique

_Merci à __**Clem**__, __**Cihanethyste**__, __**MonaIsla**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **MonaIsla** pour avoir mis la fic en Favoris. _

_**Clem**__, la réponse à ta review viendra dans ce chapitre, quant à l'option téléportation de Daniel pour sauver le corps d'Amicia du poison. ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Le choix le plus logique**

_**PdV Amicia**_

Assise sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, je restai immobile, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, à regarder le jour et la nuit défiler dans le ciel sans réagir.

Benny était passé me voir, me disant qu'il était désolé de ne pas m'avoir parlé de tout ça plus tôt, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que j'apprenne la nouvelle avant d'avoir trouvé une solution pour ce dispositif mortel sanglé à mon caisson.

Je ne lui accordai même pas un regard. J'étais en colère contre lui, en colère qu'il ait osé me cacher une chose pareille. C'était de mon corps qu'il s'agissait, bon sang ! Mon corps, ma vie…

Daniel aussi était venu me voir, pour me présenter à nouveau ses excuses. Je n'avais pas réagi, mais quand il m'avait touchée, je l'avais repoussée et j'avais couru à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, et enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux pour ne plus le voir. Après quelques secondes de silence, il avait fini par s'en aller. Qu'il aille au diable, lui et sa maudite amoureuse ! C'était de leur faute à tous les deux si j'en étais arrivée là.

J'avais fini par croire qu'il ne me détestait pas, qu'il commençait à être un ami pour moi, mais en fait, je savais maintenant que ça n'avait aucune importance. Certes, il avait une conscience, il avait tenu à vérifier dans quel camp j'étais, mais de penser que si j'avais échoué au test, il m'aurait sacrifiée pour récupérer Tifa… Cette idée me rendait malade ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'approcher, peu importe cet amour écœurant que je ressentais pour lui à cause de ce maudit corps. J'étais prise au piège.

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je touchais le bonheur du bout des doigts, le destin s'en mêlait et balayait tous mes espoirs ? D'abord au Bal de l'Automne, quand j'avais rencontré James, qui avait su éveiller l'amour dans mon pauvre cœur meurtri depuis la mort de Lizzie. Au camp, lorsque mon père avait enfin commencé à établir un lien avec moi, il avait été tué en même temps que ma mère et des tas d'innocents. Puis ici, alors que je commençais à me faire des amis et me bâtir un avenir dans cette ville, voilà que le Noé m'avait condamné à un terrible choix. Vivre prisonnière dans un corps qui n'était pas le mien, en étant constamment déchirée en deux par l'amour que chacune de nous éprouvait pour un homme différent, ou bien mourir et laisser une femme, une gaïenne qui plus est, récupérer sa vie à mes dépens.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte avec Lizzie dans ce maudit accident de la route ? Cela m'aurait épargné tant de souffrances ! Mes parents seraient peut-être encore en vie, si je n'avais pas osé fuir Hiddenville et arriver au camp pour provoquer cette tuerie dans le réfectoire.

James était aussi venu me voir, chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre. La première fois, c'était alors que je m'étais endormie, accroupie près de la fenêtre. Il m'avait soulevée pour me déposer sur le lit et s'était assis à côté de moi. Il m'avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je m'étais réveillée avec un couinement de panique et étais retournée me recroqueviller par terre près de la fenêtre. Il avait voulu me suivre, alors j'étais retournée sur le lit. Il avait alors compris que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche.

« Je suis désolé », m'avait-il simplement dit.

Et il était resté assis là, à quelques mètres de distance, silencieux comme moi, à partager ma peine et ma souffrance.

Il avait quand même fini par s'en aller, car on avait besoin de son aide en ville, pour d'autres terriens dont les pouvoirs aidaient à la vie des habitants de Haven.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais le voir partir m'avait fait ressentir une douleur au cœur. Pourtant, je voulais être seule, non ? Mais lui, sa présence ne m'avait jamais dérangé, loin de là. Avec lui, j'avais la sensation d'exister, de vivre, quelle que soit l'apparence que j'avais. J'avais alors compris que je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais depuis un moment, maintenant. Hélas, le voir, le sentir près de moi me rappelait l'une des nombreuses personnes que j'allais perdre dans le futur.

Après le départ de James, Sarah m'avait apporté un plateau de nourriture, mais je n'y avais pas touché. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, j'avais besoin de rester immobile et seule, dans le silence. Les deux jours qui suivirent, je restai ainsi, isolée dans ma chambre, à méditer sur mon sort. Sarah venait m'apporter des repas auxquels je ne touchais pas. Je ne prenais que de l'eau et j'allais quelques fois aux toilettes satisfaire mes besoins avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour continuer ma… méditation ? Pénitence ? Peu importait le nom, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin à présent.

Le troisième jour, elle me dit que plusieurs personnes à l'hôpital se faisaient du souci pour moi, ainsi que Daniel, James et les enfants. Le personnel médical se demandait si j'allais bien, si je pouvais revenir prochainement pour les aider à soigner des gens, car ils avaient du mal à faire leur travail sans moi.

Soigner, guérir… À quoi bon combattre la mort ? Tôt ou tard, elle venait nous chercher, que ce soit maintenant ou dans plus de cinquante ans. Et dans mon cas, elle viendrait prochainement, je le savais.

Si personne ne trouvait un moyen de neutraliser le dispositif, alors mon destin serait scellé. Car je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devrais rendre son corps à Tifa.

_NON ! _

Ce mot m'a fait sursauter. Je ne l'avais plus entendue depuis ce maudit soir, quand je m'étais enfuie en lui criant dessus. J'avais cru qu'elle avait… disparu, ou qu'elle s'était retirée dans un coin isolé de mon esprit, comme au début, quand nous essayions de nous adapter à cette cohabitation dans un seul corps. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas assez éloignée, puisqu'elle avait capté ma pensée immédiate.

« Laisse-moi tranquille », dis-je d'une voix enrouée. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas parlé ? Des jours, des semaines, des mois ?

_Tu ne peux pas te résigner à ton sort ! Il faut que tu te battes. _

Me battre ! Cette idée me fit rire, mais c'était un rire sinistre, sans joie. Me battre contre la mort, quelle drôle d'idée ! Elle avait vu comme moi ce que l'on avait fait à mon caisson. Je ne pouvais pas récupérer ma vie, du moins pas pour longtemps. Juste quelques secondes avant que le dispositif s'enclenche et me tue.

_J'en ai assez de me battre._

_Amy… _

_Non, Tifa ! Je ne veux pas me battre. Pas cette fois. Parce que ce serait égoïste. Si je choisis de vivre, nous resterons coincées ensemble dans ce corps, et aucune de nous deux n'aura vraiment un avenir. Alors que si j'y vais, là, tout de suite…_

_Non ! Réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Ils y travaillent. Il reste encore des options… Tiens, peut-être que Daniel pourrait téléporter ton corps en dehors du caisson puis… _

_Tu ne crois pas que si c'était la solution, ils l'auraient déjà fait ? Tu n'as pas compris comment ce système fonctionne ? Si mon corps est resté intact jusqu'ici et qu'il n'est pas mort, c'est parce que le caisson le maintient en vie. Il fournit de l'électricité pour maintenir mon cerveau et mes organes en vie, de façon artificielle. Si on le sort comme ça, vide, sans âme, ce sera comme débrancher la prise ! Ce sera un vulgaire cadavre et je me retrouverai coincée pour toujours dans ton corps. Non, il n'y a pas de solution. Le système est infaillible, on ne peut ni l'enlever ni le désactiver. Benny a tout essayé, même l'impossible ! Et je… je ne peux pas choisir de m'enfuir, car sinon, Daniel me retrouverait et… il me forcerait à te rendre à lui. _

_C'est faux ! Jamais Daniel ne fera ça. Il t'a avoué tout ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il a confiance en toi, maintenant. Parce qu'il veut trouver un moyen de nous sauver toutes les deux. _

_Peut-être, mais une seule de nous deux compte réellement pour lui. Au final, quand il comprendra qu'il n'y a pas d'issue pour les deux, il fera un choix. Et ce choix, ce sera toi. Ce qui est parfaitement logique. _

_QUOI ? _

Je tressaillis en l'entendant hurler. Après tout ce temps passé dans le silence, j'avais oublié combien sa colère pouvait me faire mal à la tête.

_Je vais retourner dans mon corps… et mourir. _

_NON ! Non, non, non ! _

_Tifa, réfléchis, il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! Tu as vu tous ces gens sur l'écran ? Le Réseau… Il y en a des dizaines, voire des centaines d'autres qui se sont fait voler leur corps, et… les terriens vont continuer, pour envahir ta planète. Si nous récupérons nos corps, nous détruirons le Réseau. _

_Mais ça ne sauvera pas la planète sur le long terme ! Nous gagnerons peut-être une bataille, mais pas la guerre. _

_Et alors ? Il y aura d'autres gens pour poursuivre le combat, dont toi. Tu seras là pour les aider. Tu seras plus utile que moi, tu sais te battre. Moi… je ne sers à rien, sinon soigner. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. _

_C'est faux ! Tu sauves des vies, c'est un don magnifique que tu as. Ils ont besoin de toi ici. Ils n'ont pas de médicaments ni de matériel pour se soigner, parce qu'ils sont terriens et qu'à l'extérieur de cette ville, personne ne les aiderait. _

_Mais toi, si. Tu pourrais servir d'intermédiaire… Tu pourrais tout expliquer à Avalanche. Ils pourraient vous aider. Tu pourrais amener la paix entre mon peuple et le tien. _

Cette nouvelle idée me procura une toute petite étincelle d'espoir dans les ténèbres glaçantes qui me hantaient. Oui, en effet, ramener Tifa dans son corps offrait d'autres opportunités, des possibilités que je ne pouvais pas leur offrir.

_Amy, non ! _

_Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas récupérer ta vie ? _

Il y eut un long silence.

_Pas de cette manière. Pas au prix de ta propre vie ! _

_Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Tifa. _

_Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton proche du sanglot.

Ce dernier mot me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était des larmes d'émotion, cette fois. Je croyais qu'elle serait heureuse en apprenant que j'avais décidé de me sacrifier pour lui rendre son corps.

_Il faut que je le fasse, et le plus vite possible. Plus on attend, plus il y aura de gens parasités. Les sujets du Noé pourraient même posséder des gens influents, des personnages puissants comme Reeve, Rufus Shinra ou le père de Youffie qui dirige Utaï ! Ils pourraient prendre le contrôle politique, faire chuter l'économie pour réduire tout le monde à la famine, déclencher une guerre civile… _

Ces idées nous firent trembler de peur toutes les deux. En effet, rien n'était impossible avec ce Réseau. Il fallait arrêter ça !

_Mais on peut attendre encore un peu_, dit Tifa_. Il y a peut-être un moyen de contourner le dispositif d'empoisonnement. Ou bien un antidote, quelque chose… _

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Le poison serait injecté directement dans mon corps et il ferait aussitôt effet, même si on m'injectait un antidote juste après. C'était pour ça que Benny avait osé braver les lois de la nature en ressuscitant ce chien. Parce qu'il était désespéré. Ce n'était pas juste pour draguer Myriam, mais pour me sauver. Et ça n'avait pas marché.

_Amy, je… _Tifa cherchait ses mots. Je ne la sentais toujours pas heureuse ni impatiente à l'idée de redevenir seule maîtresse de son corps. Cela m'émut d'autant plus. _Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Tu as pensé à Denzel et Marlène ? Ils se sont attachés à toi ! Sarah et Benny t'aiment, eux aussi. Et James ! _

_Ah, James… _

Penser à lui me fit mal. L'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » n'était pas qu'une image. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait pris mon pauvre cœur dans un étau et qu'on s'était amusé à le presser jusqu'à le réduire en miettes.

_Ta décision va l'anéantir ! Il te l'a dit lui-même : avant de te rencontrer, il n'avait aucun espoir, aucune véritable raison de vivre. C'est toi qui l'as poussé à agir et devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! _

Elle avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur le bien-être d'un petit nombre d'individus quand il y avait tant en jeu pour le monde entier.

_Tant que je serai dans ce corps, je ne pourrai pas être avec James. Je serai toujours déchirée en deux, incapable d'accorder mon amour au seul homme qui m'aime réellement. _

Le plus drôle, c'était que je n'en voulais pas à Tifa pour ça. Elle avait le droit d'avoir son propre amour, car c'était sa vie. Elle était née dans ce corps, il était à elle ! Moi, j'étais juste une voleuse. Je n'aimais pas réellement Daniel et je ne voulais plus être l'esclave de ces émotions qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

_Amy, non… _

Elle se mit à pleurer. Déjà accablée de chagrin, je laissai les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je ne pensais pas que ma décision l'affecterait à ce point.

Je réalisai alors combien nous étions devenues proches, depuis tout ce temps. Nous avions fini par nous comprendre et affronter ensemble l'épreuve de partager un corps, pour protéger ceux que nous aimions.

Ce soir-là, nous restâmes ensemble dans la chambre, immobiles et silencieuses, à pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne.

Cette nuit-là, je me remis à rêver de la vie de Tifa.

_Le silence règne dans la chambre quand j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongée sur le lit de Denzel. _

_Cloud se tient debout devant la fenêtre. Il fait nuit dehors, tout est sombre. _

_Je me redresse difficilement. Mon combat contre cet homme aux cheveux gris dans l'église m'a bien amochée. Ma nuque me fait mal, tout comme mon cœur, mais on a dû m'administrer des soins avec une matéria, car je sens que c'est moins douloureux. _

_« Reno et Rude sont à leur recherche », me dit Cloud en venant s'asseoir sur le lit en face de moi. _

_Les enfants ! Oh non, Marlène n'est donc pas la seule à avoir été enlevée. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Mais un autre sujet me préoccupe, et puisque Cloud est enfin là, je peux enfin lui en parler. _

_« Tu es rongé par les géostigmates, c'est bien ça ? Et tu crois que ta mort ne touchera personne ? »_

_Son silence confirme mes doutes. Agacée, je me tourne droit devant moi, les bras repliés autour de mes jambes. _

_« J'avais raison ! » Mais j'en ai marre d'avoir raison. Avec Cloud, c'est toujours la même chose. Il me déçoit toujours. _

_« Il n'y a pas de traitement. »_

_« Et alors ? Ça n'a pas empêché Denzel de se battre ! Arrête de fuir ! On va se battre ensemble. On est là pour s'entraider ! Je sais que c'est possible. »_

_Mes paroles ne le font pas réagir. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air ridicule pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à mes paroles. Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun impact sur lui ? Aéris y parvenait bien, elle… _

_« Je suppose que ça ne marche qu'avec les vraies familles… » soupirai-je, tête baissée. _

_« Tifa… Je ne pourrai aider personne. Que ce soit ma famille, mes amis… Personne. »_

_Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Finalement, mes arguments étaient plus sensés que les siens. _

_« Gnagnagnagna, n'importe quoi ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi. »_

Le réveil sonna, m'extirpant de ce rêve très prenant. Je clignai des yeux face à la lumière du soleil qui entrait dans la pièce. J'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux.

Agacée, je rampai jusqu'à la table de chevet et éteignis l'appareil. Je passai la main sur mon visage en réfléchissant.

Ce rêve…

_Tu as fait exprès, pour m'obliger à revenir sur ma décision_, compris-je.

_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! _

Si Tifa n'avait pas été dans ma tête, le ton aigu de sa voix aurait suffi à confirmer mes soupçons. Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Elle voulait que je prenne conscience de mon comportement, qui était suicidaire et dépressif comme Cloud.

_Manipulatrice ! _

_Tous les coups sont permis pour sauver ceux qu'on aime ! _

J'eus un sourire ému en l'entendant dire ça. J'étais toujours triste, mais son geste me touchait, bizarrement.

_Je ne vais pas me suicider par pur défaitisme, Tifa. Moi, c'est pour une bonne cause. Pour sauver des vies. _

Elle me répondit par un grommellement agacé, puis je la sentis s'éloigner dans ma tête. La discussion était close pour le moment, elle ne voulait plus en parler.

Je me levai et m'étirai. Les craquements dans mes articulations me firent grimacer. J'avais si peu bougé, ces derniers temps ! Et je mourrais de faim.

Je sortis de la chambre et descendis à la cuisine.

Je fus surprise d'y trouver Sarah, Benny et James assis autour de la table, à discuter à voix basse.

En me voyant, ils se figèrent de surprise. James fut le premier à réagir.

Il bondit de sa chaise et s'approcha pour me prendre la main. Je compris que mon attitude dans la chambre l'avait rendu prudent, il avait peur de me perdre au moindre geste déplacé. Je nouai mes doigts autour des siens et lui offris un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça », lui dis-je.

Il fit « non » de la tête avec un sourire soulagé.

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible. »

Benny s'approcha à son tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur plusieurs endroits dans la pièce, sans savoir où regarder, tant il avait peur d'affronter mon regard.

« Amy, je… je suis désolé, je t'assure ! Je voulais éviter ça, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, mais Sephiroth m'a devancé et… »

« T'inquiète, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser. »

« Ouais… En tous cas, t'en fais pas, il reste encore des options à exploiter. Tout n'est pas perdu. »

_Tu l'as entendu ? Il y a encore un espoir pour qu'il trouve une solution ! _

Tiens, elle était de retour ! Je fis une petite moue désabusée.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme avec certitude ! » fit Benny en me regardant avec l'air vexé.

J'eus un petit rire amusé. C'était bon de retrouver mon ami.

Sarah s'approcha à son tour et me serra dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué », dit-elle.

Je lui rendis son étreinte avec davantage de culpabilité en moi. À cause de mon comportement, j'avais fait souffrir tout le monde. Je me promis d'arrêter, du moins pour le moment.

_Attendons quelques jours…_ me dit Tifa.

_Bon… Quelques jours… _

Au moins le temps que je me prépare à partir…

Quand j'annonçai que j'avais faim, Sarah fut encore plus heureuse et s'empressa de me faire des tartines beurrées.

Je m'efforçai de discuter avec les autres comme si on prenait notre petit-déjeuner ensemble tous les matins. Mais intérieurement, je tâchai de graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. La joie sur leurs visages, leurs blagues, leurs rires… C'était ce genre de choses qui rendait la vie si belle et précieuse.

« Amy, puisque tu es enfin sortie de ta grotte, je dois te prévenir que Daniel aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce avec les enfants », dit Sarah.

« Ah bon ? Toujours le problème du film d'horreur qu'ils ont regardé à Halloween ? »

« Non, Marlène a fini par surmonter sa phobie. »

« Ah bon ? Comment ? »

« Disons que Daniel a trouvé dans la poubelle des restes calcinés de toutes ses poupées, dit James avec un sourire amusé. Mais en ce moment, à l'école, ils préparent l'élection des délégués de classe, et Marlène souhaite se présenter. Elle et Denzel ont décidé de préparer un goûter chez eux pour inviter un ami, et discuter stratégie électorale. »

Donc, cela signifiait qu'il fallait que j'aide pour les courses. J'aimais bien l'idée, mais il était hors de question que je les fasse avec Daniel !

James comprit mon idée, aussi ce fut lui qui m'accompagna pour aller acheter la nourriture. J'avais décidé de faire à la fois sucré et équilibré. Il y aurait donc des sodas, quelques gâteaux, mais aussi des fruits.

Quand nous eûmes acheté ce qu'il fallait, je me rendis chez Daniel. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me regarda avec stupeur.

Finalement, il me laissa passer et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y déposer les sacs de nourriture.

Tandis que je les vidais de leur contenu, je le sentis qui m'observait.

Finalement, j'en eus assez et me tournai vers lui.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Je… je suis… »

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

« Désolé, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit ! C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Oh, et… Tifa te dit bonjour, elle va bien, comme moi. »

_Physiquement, oui_, maugréa la jeune femme.

Daniel me regarda sans comprendre. Il avait dû s'attendre à ce que je lui hurle dessus, que je perde le contrôle… Mais non.

Il interrogea James du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Finalement, nous nous mîmes tous à ranger les courses et préparer le goûter.

Quand les enfants arrivèrent une heure après, à la fin des cours, ils poussèrent des cris de joie en me voyant et me firent un gros câlin.

Une fois les embrassades finies, ils me présentèrent le camarade de classe qui les avait suivis jusque chez eux.

C'était un garçon de leur âge, roux avec des taches de rousseur et de grosses lunettes sur le nez. Il se nommait Greg McBernick et était premier de leur classe.

Tous les trois s'installèrent dans le salon. Le goûter était déjà prêt sur la table basse : un bol de pop-corn, un autre de pommesottes coupées en rondelles, une assiette de petits beurres et des verres de jus de fruits.

Les garçons prirent le canapé, tandis que Marlène s'assit sur un pouf devant eux.

James, Daniel et moi choisîmes d'aller dans le salon, pour discuter entre nous tout en gardant discrètement un œil sur le bon déroulement de leur réunion.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Marlène ouvrir un cahier, où elle montra une image d'elle entourée d'étoiles.

Au-dessus, elle avait marqué du texte.

« Dites-moi, vous en pensez quoi ? _Marlène présidente : elle essaiera de vous obtenir une minute en plus entre les cours_. »

« Mmmm, j'ai quasiment rien à redire. Par contre, à la place de Marlène, il faudrait mettre Greg », dit le rouquin.

Le sourire de Marlène s'effaça pour laisser la place à une moue sceptique.

« Euh, non ! T'aurais dû écrire Denzel et dessiner des autocollants », dit le deuxième garçon.

_Ho-ho ! Ça se gâte_, dit Tifa.

Les garçons pensaient comme elle et moi, car ils avaient aussi leur attention braquée sur le salon, à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est toi qui vas être déléguée ? » dit Denzel.

« Ouais ! » dit Greg.

« Oh ! Disons que je suis un peu la… leader du groupe, comme mon père avec Avalanche. »

« WOH ! C'est le plus malin qui est le leader. Je suis le plus malin ! » dit Denzel.

« Non ! C'est l'aventurier qui est le leader. S'ils faisaient une série sur nous, je suis sûre que ça s'appellerait _Greg & cie._ Dans l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, Greg veut devenir délégué. »

« Okay… on va tous se présenter », dit Marlène, conciliante.

Là, James dut juger qu'il était temps d'intervenir, car il se leva de sa chaise et alla dans le salon, suivi de Daniel puis de moi.

« Mauvaise idée, les enfants ! » dit James.

Les trois intéressés se levèrent pour se tourner vers nous.

« À l'école, il ne faut surtout pas mélanger amitié et politique, ça peut mal finir. »

« Il a raison », dit Daniel. « En quatrième au collège, je me suis présenté aux élections face à mon frère, Gabriel. On ne s'est plus jamais parlé. »

Tiens, Daniel avait un frère ? Je l'ignorais. Tifa aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me demandais où il était. Personnellement, je ne m'étais jamais présentée aux élections, le poste de délégué ne m'intéressait pas.

« C'est toujours la même histoire », dit James. « Vous êtes tous gentils au début, puis un candidat fait un sale coup aux autres et après ça, tout le monde se tire dans les pattes ! »

« Par exemple, si Gabriel triche en maths, comment peut-on lui faire confiance ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Daniel avec l'air choqué. Il avait dénoncé son frère ?!

« J'en suis pas fier, je vous l'accorde ! Mais au final, j'ai gagné. »

« Vous voyez ?! » dit James.

Loin de se démonter, Marlène répondit :

« Sachez qu'aucun d'entre nous ne fera un sale coup pendant cette campagne parce que nous sommes meilleurs amis. »

« Que le meilleur gentil délégué l'emporte ! » renchérit Greg.

« Triple serrage de main de _On reste potes_ ! » fit Denzel en tendant la main.

Les trois enfants tendirent chacun la leur et tentèrent de les serrer en même temps, mais c'était difficile. Trois mains à serrer en même temps…

_J'ai un doute quant au bon déroulement de cette campagne_, soupira Tifa.

_Moi aussi ! _

Mon téléphone bipa. Je l'ouvris et vis que l'hôpital m'avait envoyé un SMS.

« Ah, je dois y aller ! J'ai du boulot. »

Je réalisai que les garçons aussi avaient reçu un message.

« On nous demande aussi à l'hôpital ! » s'étonna Daniel.

« Bon, ben, on y va tous ensemble », dit James.

* * *

_**PdV Daniel**_

Tandis que nous faisions route tous les trois vers l'hôpital, je me mis à réfléchir.

Amicia semblait aller bien, elle se comportait comme si les révélations concernant son caisson n'avaient jamais eu lieu. C'était vraiment étrange.

Après tout ce temps passé enfermée chez elle, coupée du reste du monde… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce changement ?

Peut-être que Tifa et elle avaient discuté puis conclu qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour qu'on neutralise le système d'empoisonnement ?

Personnellement, j'espérais toujours qu'on trouve une solution. Cela m'étonnait moi-même.

Au début, quand j'avais découvert que Tifa était habitée par une terrienne, j'avais vu rouge. Je savais que c'était un coup du Noé, il adorait punir les traîtres de la manière la plus sournoise qui soit. Pas en les tuant, mais en détruisant ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde. Et pour moi, il s'agissait de Tifa.

La voir ainsi, vivante, mais prisonnière de son corps, inaccessible et réduite à l'état de fantôme, me torturait.

Cela avait été si facile au début de haïr Amicia, mais j'avais fini par comprendre, après notre discussion à la fête foraine, qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie. Elle n'était en fait qu'une victime du Noé, tout comme moi.

Benny et Sarah m'avaient parlé d'elle et j'avais fini par faire le lien. C'était elle, la fille qui avait évité que ma photo de Tifa brûle dans le feu, et c'était cette même fille qui avait osé porter une robe de couleur différente, comme Sarah, au Bal de l'Automne. Je l'avais même vue soigner une chouette, sans qu'elle réalise à ce moment-là que son don venait enfin de se manifester.

Ça n'arrangeait rien, hélas. Parce que maintenant, je devais culpabiliser pour avoir causé la souffrance de deux filles au lieu d'une.

Ç'aurait peut-être plus simple si Amicia s'était révélée une complice du Noé… Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser ainsi.

Il fallait espérer que Benny trouverait une solution. Parce qu'en plus, je savais que si au final, nous devions nous résoudre à sacrifier Amicia pour détruire le Réseau, Tifa ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Et moi non plus, car je ne voulais pas faire comme le Noé, qui était prêt à sacrifier des innocents pour parvenir à ses fins. En plus, je me traînais déjà des casseroles avant d'arriver sur cette planète.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Là, nous fûmes surpris de voir que Sephiroth nous y attendait, dans la section réservée à la morgue.

Un cadavre se tenait sur une table, recouvert d'un drap. Seule sa tête était visible, montrant un vieil homme d'environ quatre-vingts ans.

Comme à son habitude, Sephiroth alla droit au but en nous expliquant la situation.

« Je vous ai fait venir parce que je pense que nous avons affaire à un nouveau problème dans cette ville. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Amicia.

C'était toujours étrange d'entendre la voix de Tifa sans faire le lien avec elle. Ce n'était pas la femme que j'aimais, je le réalisais à mesure que je passais du temps avec elle.

C'était bien son corps, mais Amicia avait une façon de parler plus lente, plus douce. Tifa avait quelque chose de plus… direct dans la voix, plus ferme et plus dynamique. En plus, les expressions sur son visage différaient de celles de la femme que j'aimais. Et sa façon de bouger aussi. Amicia avait une attitude plus timide, plus tournée vers l'intérieur, en tenant toujours ses mains dans son dos ou devant elle, alors que Tifa se tenait droite et avait les poings sur les hanches ou les bras croisés. Vraiment rien à voir.

« Cet homme a été trouvé mort ce matin. Il a eu de violentes convulsions alors que personne, ni monstre ni humain, ne l'avait attaqué. »

Amicia prit un dossier que Sephiroth lui tendit et lut le résultat de l'autopsie.

« Cause de la mort : paralysie musculaire, affaissement des poumons et crise cardiaque. Bizarre… On n'a rien trouvé de suspect chez lui ? »

« Rien. Ce type sortait tranquillement de chez lui quand il a fait une crise et est tombé raide mort sur sa pelouse. Mais on a analysé son sang et trouvé des substances étrangères : thiopental sodique, pavulon et chlorure de potassium. »

« Ce sont les substances utilisées pour les injections létales », dit James.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec surprise. J'ignorais que James était un intello !

« J'étais doué au football, mais aussi en chimie, sur Terre. Ça devait me permettre d'augmenter mes chances de décrocher une bourse », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

« Mais ce type n'avait pas la moindre trace de piqûre sur lui », dit Amicia en relisant le dossier.

« Alors, ce doit être quelqu'un qui a un don lui permettant d'injecter ces substances dans le corps de ses victimes… par le toucher ou autre chose », supposai-je.

« Ça veut dire… qu'il y a un meurtrier à Haven ! » réalisa Amicia, d'une voix tremblante.


	18. Un quartier mal famé

_Merci à _**_Cihanethyste_**_ et _**_Cosmos__Asma_**_ pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Un quartier mal famé**

Et moi qui pensais que Haven était un lieu sûr et paisible pour tous les terriens ayant des intentions pacifiques ! Voilà que j'apprenais qu'il y avait un meurtrier parmi nous.

_Ils ne sont pas tous si pacifiques que ça_, dit Tifa. _Regarde Xander…_

En effet, il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un gentil terrien.

Le rapport d'autopsie nous avait indiqué que la victime se nommait Teddy Bowen. Sur Terre, il avait été procureur à Houston. Quand on lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer, il avait pris sa retraite. Le Noé l'avait recruté pour le faire venir sur Gaïa, afin de tester les vertus médicales de la mako, comme pour moi qui avais émergé d'un profond coma en arrivant ici.

C'était quand même ironique : un procureur qui mourait par injection létale, alors que d'habitude, c'était son métier de condamner les criminels à subir cette sentence.

Daniel, James et moi quittâmes l'hôpital et nous rendîmes à son adresse. Mr Bowen habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une zone constituée essentiellement de maisons, sans boutiques ni bâtiment public.

Nous venions d'arriver devant sa porte et allions utiliser la clef pour l'ouvrir, quand un sifflement strident retentit dans notre dos. Non, pas juste le sifflement, je pouvais _sentir_ le frottement de l'air qui accompagnait le bruit. C'était puissant !

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes, sur la route, près du passage piéton, un vieux monsieur en voiturette de golf, qui avait la bouche en cœur. L'air se courbait en sortant de ses lèvres.

« Oh non, pas lui ! » gémit James en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandai-je.

« Le colonel Kickarm. Un ancien dirigeant d'une des sections militaires du Noé. Il a le don d'utiliser le son comme arme », dit Daniel.

Comme le colonel nous faisait signe d'approcher, nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que d'obéir pour qu'il cesse de nous casser les oreilles.

« Dites donc, jeunes gens, je ne supporte pas les petits malins qui tentent d'entrer par effraction chez les habitants, surtout ceux qui sont morts ! »

« C'est Sephiroth qui nous envoie, pour enquêter sur la mort du propriétaire de cette maison », dit Daniel.

« Et alors ? Vous pourriez venir sur ordre du Président, moi, le colonel Kickarm, je suis le président de cette copropriété, et je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour effraction ! »

« Mais on n'est pas là pour une effraction ! On enquête. Appelez Sephiroth si vous ne nous croyez pas. »

« Mouais… Si vous le dites. En tous cas, faites attention. Le règlement, c'est le règlement, soldat. Si on ne le respecte pas, c'est l'enfer assuré au bout du chemin. »

Puis, avec un nouveau coup de sifflet, il s'éloigna dans sa voiturette de golf.

_Quel agité, celui-là ! _dit Tifa, aussi nerveuse que moi à cause du bruit.

« Génial, le quartier est protégé par un obsédé des camps d'entraînement ! » maugréa James.

« Je sais », soupira Daniel.

Soudain, une femme apparut à la porte du jardin et s'approcha en nous faisant de grands signes.

En la voyant, j'eus un choc. Elle avait des cheveux blond filasse très courts et les yeux bleu clair. Mais surtout, elle avait un sourire qui donnait à son visage un air incroyablement ressemblant avec Debbie Chase, la fouine de Hiddenville !

_Pince-moi, je rêve ! _dit Tifa, aussi surprise que moi.

« Salut, vous trois ! Je suis Jeannine, Jeannine Chase. »

Jeannine _Chase_ ? Oh non ! Alors, Debbie la fouine avait une sœur ?! Incroyable.

« J'habite juste à côté, au 27. Et vous, vous êtes… ? »

« Daniel Stones. Voici James Rutledge et Amicia Williams. Sephiroth nous envoie pour fouiller la maison d'un défunt. »

« Ah, des Observateurs, je m'en doutais ! Vous êtes là pour enquêter sur la mort de ce pauvre procureur ? Vous pensez que c'est un meurtre ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous le pensez, vous ? »

« J'espère bien que non, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » demandai-je.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Figurez-vous que le procureur avait retapé une des voitures qu'on avait trouvées en arrivant dans cette ville. Il l'a remise à neuf et il adorait se pavaner avec dans notre quartier. Sauf qu'hier soir, il a oublié de la rentrer dans le garage et quelqu'un lui a explosé son pare-brise. Personne n'a vu qui c'était, mais on a tous vu le pare-brise ! Bon, il faut que je file. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés ! Numéro 27, c'est par là. Si jamais je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Ciao ciao ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

_Je ne l'aime pas_, dit Tifa.

_Moi non plus._

Elle avait le même air fouineur et hypocrite que sa sœur, et la même voix fluette qui me dressait les cheveux sur la nuque.

« Aussi horrible que sa sœur, pas vrai ? » dit James, qui avait remarqué mon expression.

« Tu l'as dit ! » soupirai-je.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, nous entrâmes et commençâmes à fouiller la maison.

Elle avait l'air classique. Des meubles, pas beaucoup de décorations… Sauf des diplômes d'étude juridique dans le salon, accrochés aux murs. Sûrement amenés ici grâce à l'Invocateur de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on sait au juste sur ce procureur ? Il devait avoir des ennemis, sur Terre », dis-je à Daniel, tandis que nous fouillions sa chambre.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'on le surnommait _Mr Chambre-à-gaz_, car sur Terre, il aurait envoyé 6 personnes dans le couloir de la mort. Il s'est sûrement fait des ennemis. »

« Oui, mais c'était avant d'arriver ici. Tu crois qu'un de ses ennemis l'aurait suivi à travers la galaxie pour lui faire la peau à Haven ? »

« C'est vrai que ce serait une sacrée coïncidence. »

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le message et vis que c'était un SMS spécial demande soins. Le service médical de Haven avait mis en place un numéro spécial pour contacter les personnes ayant une fonction soignante à Haven, comme une sorte de numéro d'urgence pour appeler les secours.

« Quelqu'un a besoin de soins… dans la maison juste à côté de celle-ci ! » m'écriai-je en sortant de la maison.

Suivie de près par les garçons, je courus jusqu'à la maison. J'essayai d'ouvrir, mais pas moyen. Et on pouvait entendre des cris à l'intérieur.

« Je m'en occupe ! » dit Daniel.

Il disparut dans un éclat de lumière verte. La porte s'ouvrit, et Daniel apparut de l'autre côté.

Nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer et courûmes au salon, d'où provenaient les cris.

Là, une surprise de taille nous attendait.

Deux personnes étaient assises sur le canapé. Elles portaient toutes les deux un pantalon, mais la femme n'avait qu'un soutien-gorge et l'homme était torse nu. La peau au niveau de leur cage thoracique était collée, comme des frères siamois ! C'était horrible.

« S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous, on est collés ! » gémit la femme, hystérique.

Daniel et James reculèrent avec l'air écœuré, tandis que moi, je fis un gros effort pour rester immobile, à regarder ça en me demandant comment soigner un truc pareil.

_C'est répugnant ! _gémit Tifa.

J'étais bien d'accord avec elle. Je fis un effort pour tendre les mains et toucher la peau à l'endroit où ils fusionnaient. Je ressentis aussitôt un choc énergétique, comme si quelque chose _repoussait_ mon pouvoir de guérison.

« Euh… J'appelle un docteur de l'hôpital », dis-je en reculant.

Je décrochai mon téléphone et m'empressai de contacter le chirurgien de Haven. Il me répondit aussitôt et me dit qu'il viendrait dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Le temps que je range mon téléphone, je vis que Daniel et James avaient fait l'effort d'interroger les malheureux.

« Donc, Mr Stevens… On n'est pas chez vous ? » dit Daniel.

« Non, c'est moi qui habite ici, avec mon mari, Julien Piper. Mais il est à l'extérieur de la ville chaque jour, à guetter les monstres qui s'approcheraient trop de Haven », dit la femme.

« Et vous faisiez quoi quand c'est arrivé ? » demanda James.

« On était en train de… bosser. »

« _Bosser ?_ »

« À un moment, je me suis penché, et c'est là que c'est arrivé ! »

Je vis le pied de la femme pousser quelque chose sous le canapé. Même de loin, je reconnus l'unique marque de pots de miel qu'on vendait à l'épicerie de la ville.

« Et vous bossiez sur quoi ? » demanda James.

« Hein ? Sur quoi… ? Mon site web ! » dit la femme en montrant un ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse, fermé et éteint.

_Mais bien sûr ! _ricana Tifa.

« Bobby est un fantastique webmaster et il se trouve que j'essaie de démarrer une petite affaire de bougies et… je vous en priiiiiiie ! » gémit la femme en montrant leurs peaux collées.

« Dites, je sais que c'est un peu hors sujet, mais l'un de vous aurait-il un rapport avec le procureur Bowen ? » demanda Daniel.

« Eh bien, mon mari travaillait pour lui avant de devenir chasseur de monstre. Ils étaient tous les deux membres du service de copropriété de notre quartier. Mais il a été viré il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi ? » demanda la femme.

Juste à ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Je me retournai et fus soulagée de reconnaître le docteur Spencer.

« Ils sont à vous, doc ! » dis-je avant de sortir avec les garçons.

Sitôt dehors, nous nous regardâmes avec l'air ébahi.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je verrais ça ! De vrais siamois », dit James, soufflé.

« Et la femme avait un lien avec la victime. Et si c'était son mari, le coupable ? Peut-être qu'il se venge sur le procureur pour l'avoir viré, puis sa femme pour l'avoir trompé », dit Daniel.

« Mais quel terrien aurait un don lui permettant d'empoisonner quelqu'un et de souder deux personnes ? On n'a jamais eu plus d'un pouvoir ! » leur rappelai-je.

« Sauf s'il y a une autre personne qui serait le complice du meurtrier du procureur », dit Daniel.

Décidément, cette affaire prenait une tournure de plus en plus sinistre.

En tous cas, nous avions une nouvelle piste : le mari de la femme collé à son amant.

Et coup de chance, sa maison n'était pas loin. Toutes ces victimes vivaient dans le même quartier. Cela me procura un frisson. Heureusement que j'habitais à l'autre bout de la ville !

Nous frappâmes à la porte du mari, mais il ne répondit pas. Par contre, un bruit nous parvint du garage.

Nous nous y rendîmes en silence, et vîmes qu'il se tenait là, devant un frigo, occupé à en sortir une bière.

« Mr Piper ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'extérieur de la ville, avec les autres chasseurs de monstres ? » demanda Daniel.

« La relève a eu lieu il y a un quart d'heure, pour ma pause-déjeuner. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'homme, méfiant.

« On voudrait vous poser des questions sur le procureur Bowen », dit James.

Le visage de l'homme se ferma.

« Oh… D'accord, vous voulez savoir quoi ? »

Soudain, il saisit une bouteille de bière et nous la jeta de toutes ses forces.

James eut le réflexe de se mettre devant moi et la prit de plein fouet au bras, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Daniel se téléporta juste derrière l'homme et lui fit une clef autour du cou avec son bras tandis qu'un coup de genou dans ses jambes le fit tomber par terre.

« Cette fois, c'est sûr, on tient notre coupable ! » dit-il.

Je me dépêchai de toucher le bras de James, qui était blessé à cause des éclats de verre. Une fois la blessure refermée, nous nous tournâmes vers Daniel. Il avait fini de menotter Mr Piper et le maintenait au sol.

« Maintenant, dites-nous comment vous avez fait pour empoisonner le procureur. Vous avez un don en rapport avec le poison ? » lui demandai-je.

« Quoi ? Le poison ? Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez ? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous venez de nous attaquer et vous alliez vous enfuir », dit Daniel.

« Mais… je croyais que c'était à cause de son pare-brise cassé que vous veniez m'arrêter ! J'ai rien à voir avec sa mort. Et je n'ai pas un don pour empoisonner les gens. Mon seul pouvoir, c'est celui de respirer sous l'eau ! »

« Ah bon ? Et le fait que votre femme vous trompe n'a rien à voir avec ce qui lui est arrivé il y a une heure, à elle et son amant ? »

« Quoi ? Ma femme… ? Elle me trompe ?! Mais avec qui ? Mes enfants sont au courant ? »

Son air sincèrement étonné nous troubla. Apparemment, il n'était au courant de rien.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois sans savoir quoi dire. Soudain, une drôle d'odeur me parvint. Comme si quelque chose brûlait. Et le corps de Mr Piper semblait briller d'une étrange lumière.

Soudain, son corps se recouvrit de flammes vertes. Le malheureux se mit à se tordre de douleur en criant.

Daniel courut prendre une vieille couverture qui traînait au fond du garage et l'en recouvrit. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre. Quand il l'ôta, les vêtements du malheureux étaient noircis et déchirés, révélant une peau rouge et couverte de cloques.

Je tendis la main pour le soigner, quand les flammes revinrent, plus fortes qu'avant ! Piper se remit à hurler de plus belle.

James activa une matéria de glace et jeta un sort sur lui jusqu'à ce que les flammes disparaissent pour de bon.

Lorsque nous fûmes sûrs qu'elles n'allaient pas revenir, je me dépêchai de le soigner. Il était inconscient, mais au moins je pus effacer toutes ses brûlures. Nous le ramenâmes ensuite chez lui et l'allongeâmes dans son lit avant de sortir dans la rue.

« Et nous revoilà à la case départ avec une troisième victime », soupira Daniel.

« Bon, résumons : le procureur meurt par injection létale, puis la femme d'un de ses ex-employés se retrouve collée à son amant. Et son mari, viré par le procureur, manque de mourir par combustion spontanée », résumai-je.

« Ces victimes vivaient dans le même quartier, elles avaient toutes plus ou moins un lien avec le procureur. »

« Oui, ce qui veut dire que le meurtrier n'en avait pas qu'après le procureur. Ces trois personnes ont dû faire quelque chose au véritable coupable. »

« Non, il doit s'agir de plusieurs personnes ! N'oublie pas que chaque terrien n'a qu'un seul pouvoir. Ils doivent donc être au moins trois pour s'attaquer à ces gens de manière différente », dit James.

_Peut-être que le coupable a un pouvoir spécial…_

_Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire, Tifa ?_

_Eh bien… le procureur est mort par injection létale, et il a condamné six personnes à mort. La femme s'est retrouvée collée à son amant parce qu'elle trompait son mari. On ne peut pas dire que les deux étaient blancs comme neige._

« Donc, le troisième doit aussi avoir commis une faute », compris-je.

« Quoi ? Amy, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda James.

« Oh, pardon ! C'est Tifa, elle m'exposait une théorie. »

Je leur répétai ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« Elle a raison ! » dit Daniel. « Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un terrien qui a le pouvoir de punir les gens en leur faisant subir une espèce de châtiment en rapport avec un crime qu'ils ont commis. »

« Une sorte de pouvoir en rapport avec la justice », conclus-je.

« Bien joué, Tifa ! » dit Daniel.

« Mais de quoi Mr Piper aurait été coupable ? On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui », dit James.

Soudain, une voix nasillarde retentit à l'entrée.

« Mr Piper ! Vous êtes là ? »

Oh non ! C'était Jeannine la fouine. Un peu dépités, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

Elle se tenait là, une grande caisse de pâtisseries à la main.

« Oh, bonjour ! Vous êtes aussi venus voir Piper ? Votre enquête avance ? »

« Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? » demandai-je.

« Je tiens une petite pâtisserie en ville, et Mr Piper m'avait commandé des cupcakes. Vous en voulez un ? »

« Non, merci. Dites-moi, Mme Chase… »

« Jeannine ! Appelez-moi Jeannine. »

« Jeannine… Vous connaissez bien Mr Piper ? »

« Oh, comme tous les membres du comité des copropriétaires, mais Piper n'est pas très sociable. Certains n'aimaient pas le fait qu'il vienne s'installer à Haven, vous savez ? Mais il faut dire que son sort n'était guère enviable à Hiddenville, après que sa maison a brûlé… »

« Quoi ? Sa maison a brûlé à Hiddenville ? »

« Un mois avant que nous quittions tous la ville pour venir vivre ici. Un incendie provoqué par une installation électrique défectueuse. Il était furieux d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas d'indemnité, vu qu'on n'a pas encore de compagnie d'assurance dans ce monde-ci. Nous ne sommes que des colons, après tout ! Le gouvernement de Gaïa ignore jusqu'à notre existence. Pas de papiers, pas de mutuelle… »

Nous levâmes tous les yeux au ciel. En effet, c'était parfois pénible de jouer l'alien dans un monde inconnu.

Après ces explications, nous la laissâmes pour nous rendre devant la porte du procureur. Nous nous assîmes sur les marches pour réfléchir, en regardant les gens passer dans la rue.

« Il doit bien y avoir un lien entre ces victimes », dit Daniel.

« Peut-être qu'elles avaient toutes un secret qu'elles n'ont pas su garder, et quelqu'un a décidé de leur en faire payer le prix », dis-je sans grande conviction.

« C'est bizarre, cette couleur qu'avaient les flammes », dit James. « Il existe un produit, l'acide borique, qui émet des flammes vertes quand on y met le feu. Et c'est le genre de chose qu'on pourrait utiliser pour mettre le feu à sa maison dans l'espoir de toucher une prime d'assurance. »

« Woh ! Ce type aurait donc mis le feu à sa maison dans l'espoir de gagner de l'argent ? Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi il a été puni comme ça ! » dis-je en claquant des doigts.

« Oui, mais on ne sait toujours pas qui a le pouvoir de punir les gens. Et il y a encore des terriens dans cette ville qui ignorent tout de leur don. Il faudrait qu'on oriente nos recherches vers une personne qui est obsédée par le respect de l'ordre et la justice dans cette ville », soupira Daniel.

Soudain, un souvenir me revint.

« Les gars ! Vous vous rappelez le colonel qui nous a empêchés d'entrer chez le procureur ? Comme s'il essayait de nous empêcher d'enquêter. Et en plus, il a dit "_Le règlement, c'est le règlement, Soldat ! Si on ne le respecte pas, c'est l'enfer au bout du chemin !_" »

« Mais le colonel a le pouvoir de lancer des bombes soniques, pas de punir les gens comme un justicier céleste. »

« Ou alors, peut-être qu'il connaît celui ou celle qui a ce pouvoir et il l'utilise pour faire régner l'ordre dans le quartier ! »

« Pas bête ! En tous cas, il faut aller le voir, c'est notre seule piste, maintenant. »

Nous nous dépêchâmes donc de rejoindre sa maison. Ce ne fut plus dur de la trouver, sa voiturette de golf était garée juste devant. Il avait même accroché un drapeau des États-Unis au-dessus de sa porte. Un vrai patriote !

Nous eûmes beau frapper, personne ne vint ouvrir. Daniel utilisa son pouvoir pour nous ouvrir.

Nous traversâmes le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de son bureau.

« Colonel Kickarm ? Vous êtes là ? » dit James en frappant.

Soudain, un bruit de toux violente nous parvint. Nous vîmes de la fumée brunâtre qui s'échappait de sous la porte.

Cette fois, nous n'utilisâmes pas la téléportation pour l'ouvrir. Nous nous couvrîmes tous le nez et la bouche, puis nous ouvrîmes la porte en actionnant les poignées.

L'intérieur était rempli de fumée ! Et couché par terre, le colonel toussait. Nous vîmes que la substance qui empestait l'air provenait de sa bouche.

J'eus beau couvrir mon nez, cette horreur m'envahit les poumons, me causant une violente brûlure à la poitrine.

James saisit la main de Daniel. Ce dernier utilisa alors son pouvoir pour tous nous téléporter dehors, sur la pelouse, face à la maison.

Le colonel se roula en boule par terre et continua de tousser, en crachant du gaz toxique.

« J'appelle les secours ! » dit James en sortant son téléphone.

J'agrippai la main du colonel en espérant que mon don arrêterait le mal qui le rongeait, mais je ressentis à nouveau quelque chose me repousser. Quoique fut le pouvoir qui l'attaquait, il m'empêchait de le soigner.

« Colonel, tenez bon ! Les secours arrivent », lui dis-je.

« Comment… Comment ils peuvent savoir ça ? »

« _Ils_ ? Qui ça _ils_ ? Et savoir quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

« Quelqu'un est au courant ! C'est forcément ça », gémit le vieil homme.

« Une minute, de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous avez fait quelque chose d'illégal ou d'immoral, dans le passé ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, non… »

« Colonel, vous devez nous le dire ! Ces événements sont sûrement liés entre eux », insista Daniel.

Le colonel toussa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Très bien ! Teuh, teuh ! Très bien… Je… Quand j'étais au service du Noé, je… j'ai dirigé un groupe de Première Génération dont le devoir était de capturer des Gaïens. On en a capturé une bonne trentaine et on les a ramenés à Hiddenville, dans la section scientifique, cachée au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Et là… »

Il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux avant de reprendre.

« Les scientifiques faisaient des choses atroces pour tester le niveau de résistance des habitants de ce monde ! Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais j'entendais souvent les cris, et quand je voyais le matériel de chirurgie accroché aux murs dans l'entrée, je me doutais… que c'était horrible ! Un jour, j'ai été convoqué par le Noé en personne, dans son bureau. Il avait des doutes sur ma loyauté. Quelqu'un avait dû lui rapporter le fait que je n'aimais pas les cris que j'entendais, même si je leur livrais des cobayes, alors… Il m'a conduit à une salle où des gens étaient enfermés. Il m'a donné une télécommande et ordonné que j'appuie sur le bouton, sans poser de question. Juste pour tester ma loyauté. Je ne savais pas à quoi il servait et rien dans la pièce ne m'indiquait ce qui allait arriver, mais… sitôt que j'ai appuyé, du gaz s'est libéré dans la cellule. Tous ces malheureux ! Les femmes, les enfants… Seigneur, pardonnez-moi ! »

Sa voix se brisa sous de puissants sanglots. Je lui serrai plus fort la main, par soutien, et attendis qu'il poursuive.

« J'aurais dû mourir après ça, mais au lieu de quoi, le Noé m'a décoré puis fait monter au grade de colonel ! Il m'a décoré pour cet acte abominable. C'est là que j'ai craqué et que j'ai décidé de quitter Hiddenville, en me jurant de ne plus jamais participer à ce genre d'horreur. »

J'échangeai un regard avec les garçons. Ce qu'il racontait était atroce ! Mais pourtant, cela ne nous expliquait toujours pas ce qui provoquait ces attaques. Était-il possible que ce soit un gaïen et pas un terrien ?

Je réalisai que beaucoup d'habitants du quartier se tenaient autour de nous, à regarder la scène avec horreur, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

J'aperçus au loin deux membres du corps médical qui traversaient la rue dans une voiture et venaient droit vers nous. Je me penchai vers le colonel.

« Et qui le sait, d'après vous ? Qui sait ce que vous avez fait ? Vous connaissez quelqu'un de Hiddenville qui saurait ce que vous avez fait et vous aurait suivi ici, à Haven ? »

Le colonel fit l'effort de tourner la tête pour regarder les gens qui nous observaient de loin, avant de se tourner vers moi avec l'air perdu.

« Je sais pas ! Je sais pas… »

Soudain, je sentis un changement dans mes mains. L'énergie de mon corps pouvait enfin circuler dans le sien. Je m'empressai de soigner ses poumons. Sa toux cessa bien vite et il ne se mit plus à cracher du gaz.

Je lui conseillai de rester allongé tandis que les médecins s'approchèrent pour l'examiner.

Je me relevai et me tournai vers Daniel et James.

« Cette fois, il y a plus de doute. Le responsable de tout ça se trouve ici », dit James.

Un mouvement de panique s'empara de la foule. Chacun courut jusqu'à chez lui et s'empressa de fermer la porte ainsi que ses volets.

« Il faut qu'on trouve le coupable avant que la panique pousse les gens à quitter Haven », dit Daniel.


	19. Une mauvaise surprise

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Une mauvaise surprise**

Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous décidâmes de rester chez le colonel pour essayer de trouver un indice, mais sa maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

« Ce n'est pas lui, le coupable », soupira Daniel, assis face au bureau.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? » demanda James, assis dans le canapé à côté de moi.

Soudain, le téléphone de Daniel sonna. Il le mit sur haut-parleur. La voix de Sephiroth nous parvint.

« _J'ai vérifié les dossiers des habitants de Haven, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Parmi tous ceux qui ont manifesté un don en rapport avec la justice ou les punitions, il y a Mme Hendricks, la principale de l'école, qui peut déchiffrer les secrets des gens en fixant leur visage, et un jeune garçon du nom de Cédric Fisher, qui peut ressentir les problèmes de conscience des gens en les écoutant parler._ »

« Ça ne colle pas vraiment avec notre mystérieux coupable », dit Daniel.

« Ce doit être quelqu'un ayant un lien avec les résidents de ce quartier, vu que les victimes sont toutes voisines de palier », dit James.

« Et les victimes sont toutes membres du comité des copropriétaires », notai-je.

« Alors quoi ? Un résident mécontent qui veut se venger ? »

« _Ou alors, cette personne se venge de ces gens parce qu'ils ont péché…_ »

« Nous sommes tous pécheurs, il y a sûrement une autre explication. »

Finalement, Sephiroth raccrocha, en promettant de nous rejoindre pour venir nous aider, quand il aurait des nouvelles du colonel.

J'entendis soudain mon ventre gargouiller. Et zut ! J'avais sauté le déjeuner et le dîner.

« On devrait peut-être commander à manger et dormir ici, ce soir », dit James.

Je notai soudain une assiette de cupcakes posés sur le bureau, près de Daniel.

Curieuse, je m'approchai pour en prendre un, quand Tifa m'arrêta.

_Les cupcakes… _

_Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? _

_Non ! Ces gâteaux… Ce sont ceux de Jeannine ! Elle en apportait une boîte au type qui a flambé. Et il y en avait chez chacune des victimes ! _

Elle me montra en flash l'intérieur de la maison de chacune des victimes à qui nous avions rendu visite. Il y avait bien des cupcakes dans chacune d'entre elles !

Oh, bon sang… Je réalisai que, plongée dans ma discussion mentale avec Tifa, Daniel en avait profité pour attraper un cupcake et il en avait déjà avalé la moitié !

« Oh non… Daniel, crache-moi ça ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! » dit-il en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Les cupcakes ! Je crois que c'est ça qui provoque le phénomène. Il y en avait chez chaque victime… »

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent à la porte du bureau.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes que Jeannine se tenait là, avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« Félicitations, Amicia ! Tu es très perspicace. »

« Vous… comment faites-vous ça ?! »

Jeannine leva la main, paume ouverte devant nous. Une poudre blanchâtre sortit de sa peau et tomba au sol.

« Du sel ? » dit James, perplexe.

« Oui, un ingrédient important dans mes cupcakes ! Dites-moi, jeunes gens, connaissez-vous l'histoire biblique de Sodome ? Quand la cité a été détruite pour ses péchés, elle a été ensevelie sous une tempête de dunes de sel, ce même sel qui faisait autrefois sa richesse ! Et moi, comme par hasard, j'ai hérité d'un don qui me permet de punir les gens pour leurs péchés, en leur faisant manger du sel produit par mon corps. »

_C'est répugnant ! _dit Tifa.

« Vous avez un pouvoir abominable », m'écriai-je.

Daniel porta les mains à son ventre et pâlit.

« J'aurais peut-être pas dû en mangeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Soudain, une force invisible le souleva du sol et le projeta à travers la fenêtre. Il roula dehors, sur le gazon, et se mit à hurler de douleur.

« DANIEL ! » hurlai-je.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!_ paniqua Tifa.

Je bondis à travers le trou que la chute de Daniel avait créé dans le mur et, James sur mes talons, je courus lui prendre la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demandai-je, folle d'inquiétude.

« MES JAMBES ! AAAAAH ! J'AI LES JAMBES EN MILLE MORCEAUX ! »

Je lui saisis les mains en essayant d'y mettre toute mon énergie, mais à nouveau, je sentis un mur me barrer la route. Impossible de le soigner !

Je levai la tête et vis Jeannine sortir de la maison avec un sourire sournois. En cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement à Debbie !

_Sale garce ! Laisse-moi la tuer !_ rugit Tifa.

J'étais aussi furieuse qu'elle, mais je gardai les mains de Daniel dans les miennes et regardai James s'approcher d'elle avec l'air mauvais.

En le voyant s'avancer, elle perdit son sourire et recula.

« N'approchez pas ! Ou je vous lance du sel à la figure. Si vous en recevez dans les yeux, il fera automatiquement effet », dit-elle en tendant ses mains en avant.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Jeannine ? Pour le Noé ? Vous êtes quoi, une espèce d'agent double ? » demandai-je pour la distraire.

« Un agent… ? Non, évidemment que non ! Je déteste le Noé depuis qu'il a choisi ma sœur comme conseillère et m'a donné le rôle de simple reproductrice comme les autres femmes de la ville. Non, ce sont les membres du comité de Haven qui m'intéressent ! »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? »

« Ils ont déshonoré la mémoire de mon mari ! C'était un architecte renommé sur Terre, il a quasiment rebâti Haven à lui tout seul, avec son pouvoir qui lui permettait de tout réparer d'un simple toucher. Mais il s'est trop investi dans son pouvoir, ça l'a vidé de ses forces au point de le tuer. J'ai demandé au comité d'ériger un buste à son effigie, sur la place de la ville, mais ils ont refusé ! »

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas. Elle était prête à tuer pour un vulgaire buste !

« Vous êtes folle ! » s'écria James.

« VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Ce projet pour Haven, c'était notre bébé ! On avait donné aux rues le nom de nos oiseaux préférés. Et ces stupides membres du comité, ils veulent effacer sa mémoire. »

Elle avait l'air possédé à présent, le visage animé par une folie qui la rendait terrifiante, avec les yeux exorbités et les cheveux en bataille.

« Et toi… le fils de Rutledge ! Si tu avais découvert ton don de boostage des pouvoirs plus tôt, mon mari aurait eu assez de forces pour rebâtir la ville et il ne serait pas mort. TU VAS PAYER ! »

Elle fit apparaître une poignée de sel dans sa main et le jeta dans sa direction, mais James l'esquiva d'une roulade et lui envoya une dose d'énergie si forte que le sel se mit à jaillir de ses mains sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à l'ensevelir !

Je me tournai vers Daniel. Il continuait de se tordre de douleur et je n'arrivais pas à le soigner !

_Fais quelque chose ! Il va mourir_, gémit Tifa.

« Je sais, je réfléchis ! Mais… »

Soudain, un battement d'ailes puissant retentit, puis Sephiroth atterrit près de nous sur la pelouse et nous regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une matéria de soin de son manteau.

« Il est victime du pouvoir de Jeannine et… Ah, c'est trop long, et je ne sais pas comment le sauver ! »

« Pourtant, le colonel va bien ! Je venais pour vous prévenir à ce sujet, il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a peu. Vous avez dû faire quelque chose pour le soigner, non ? »

Le colonel ? Il allait bien ?! Mais pourquoi…

Tandis que Sephiroth essayait de le soigner avec sa matéria, je fis un effort pour juguler ma panique et réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé. Le colonel avait souffert, on l'avait téléporté dehors alors qu'il continuait de cracher du gaz et puis on l'avait interrogé… Et il avait répondu à nos questions, il nous avait avoué ce qui le minait depuis son départ d'Hiddenville. Il s'était _confessé_ !

« Daniel, écoute-moi ! Il faut que tu nous dises si tu as fait un truc immoral ou si tu as commis un crime. C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ça. »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Soigne-moi, Amicia, ou envoie-moi à l'hôpital pour me faire opérer, mais je veux pas en parler ! »

« Je ne peux pas te soigner tant que tu ne te seras pas confessé ! C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter le processus. Daniel, écoute, nous sommes tous tes amis, on se bat pour le bien des habitants de cette ville. Tu peux tout nous dire, allez ! Sinon, tu vas mourir. »

« D'accord ! D'accord… D'accord ! »

Il prit le temps d'inspirer plusieurs fois avant de parler.

« Quand je vivais sur Terre, je… j'étais jeune, prétentieux et stupide ! J'avais un frère jumeau qui était tout mon opposé. Il était premier de la classe et intello, et moi… j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée et l'élève le plus populaire. Le soir de notre remise des diplômes, j'ai entraîné mon frère dans une fête entre étudiants, et j'ai bu ! J'étais complètement ivre, mais c'est moi qui ai pris le volant pour nous ramener… »

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les images qui peuplaient son souvenir.

« À un moment, j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture et j'ai percuté un arbre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je… je m'en suis sorti sans une égratignure, un vrai miracle ! Mais mon frère, lui… il a perdu ses jambes et eu la colonne vertébrale fracturée. Après ça, il s'est retrouvé condamné à finir sa vie en fauteuil roulant et moi… moi, je n'avais rien ! _Je n'avais rien_ ! C'était ma faute et pourtant, je n'ai pas eu la moindre séquelle, alors que mon frère, le plus brillant de nous deux, promis à un bel avenir, avait tout perdu par ma faute ! »

_Oh, Daniel…_ soupira Tifa.

Les larmes aux yeux, je passai les bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

« Daniel, je t'en prie, il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises », dit James en se mettant à genoux près de lui, le visage affichant de la compassion.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? J'ai brisé la vie de mon frère, et… j'ai même pas réussi à sauver Tifa. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, toi, la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde ! »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant un signe de sa bien-aimée.

_Aide-le ! Je t'en supplie, aide-le_, dit Tifa.

« Daniel, écoute-moi. Tu as changé depuis cette époque. Tu es devenu un membre actif du mouvement contre le Noé. Tu es un véritable pilier pour la communauté de Haven. Les gens comptent sur toi, c'est toi qui les as fait quitter l'enfer d'Hiddenville et qui leur a permis de se bâtir une nouvelle vie ici. Tu as aussi sauvé Marlène et Denzel ! Tu as fait beaucoup de chemin depuis cette époque. Alors, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Daniel baissa la tête.

« Ça a été un électrochoc pour moi, ce jour-là… Depuis, j'ai plus jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool et j'ai tout fait pour devenir quelqu'un de sérieux, responsable… »

« Et tu l'es ! Tu ne dois pas en douter une seule seconde », lui assurai-je.

Je sentis le mur disparaître, laissant mon pouvoir œuvrer sur les jambes de Daniel.

« Ça y est, tu es guéri ! Ça marche », lui dis-je avec un rire entrecoupé de sanglots nerveux.

Il regarda ses jambes en secouant la tête.

« Je m'en veux depuis ce jour-là ! Je m'en veux toujours… »

« Je t'en prie, il faut que tu surmontes ça. »

« Elle a raison », dit James. « En plus… Il fallait du courage pour nous avouer ça, alors que tu souffrais le martyre. »

« Il dit vrai », approuva Sephiroth.

Daniel nous regarda tous avec espoir, puis nous offrit un sourire triste.

Après ça, nous nous tournâmes vers Jeannine. Étant le seul à avoir des gants, Sephiroth la tira du tas de sel. Apparemment, son pouvoir s'était retourné contre elle et l'avait changé en une vieille momie desséchée, sans les bandelettes. La peau de son corps était devenue grise et collait à ses os.

Nous décidâmes de l'enterrer à l'extérieur de la ville. Nous nous en chargeâmes tous les trois, tandis que Sephiroth se dépêcha de voler jusqu'à la mairie pour ordonner qu'on ferme la pâtisserie de cette femme et qu'on passe des appels dans toute la ville pour ordonner aux clients, qui avaient fait une commande, de jeter tous les produits achetés.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de l'enterrer, le matin se levait.

Assise sur un rocher avec les garçons, je regardai le soleil se lever, inondant le sol de ses rayons dorés. Tout prenait une magnifique couleur rouge orangé dans la lumière de l'astre du jour. Pour un peu, on se serait cru en Arizona, à regarder le lever de soleil dans le désert.

Cette planète était belle. Dangereuse, mais belle.

Finalement, nous prîmes le chemin de la ville. Chacun se dirigea vers chez lui.

Arrivée chez Benny et Sarah, je filai me doucher. Creuser une tombe dans le désert avait recouvert mes vêtements et mes chaussures d'une grosse couche de poussière rouge et de sable.

Lorsque je fus entièrement décrassée, j'enfilai un jean, un t-shirt propre et des baskets. Je m'arrêtai pour me regarder dans le miroir.

Ce corps… J'avais fini par m'y faire. Il était toujours comme avant, quand j'étais entrée dedans. Je n'avais pas maigri ni grossi, mon pouvoir de guérison avait effacé les traces de coups et de brûlures que j'avais subies au cours de mes aventures. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs, ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Finalement, je descendis au salon.

Denzel et Marlène m'y attendaient avec Daniel. Ils étaient en train de lui faire un câlin, assis tous les trois sur le canapé.

Je m'arrêtai dans l'entrée et les regardai.

_Ils forment une si belle famille…_ pensai-je avec mélancolie.

_Tu en parles comme si tu n'y avais pas ta place_, me dit Tifa.

_C'est le cas ! Je suis une intruse dans le tableau. C'est toi qui devrais être là, avec eux. _

_Mais ils t'ont acceptée ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de la famille. _

Marlène m'aperçut et se leva pour courir près de moi. Je lui fis un câlin, ainsi qu'à Denzel qui s'approcha également.

« Daniel dit qu'on ne peut plus manger de cupcakes de chez Mme Chase ! Pourquoi ? » gémit la fillette.

« Ils sont toxiques, les enfants. Et puis, trop de sel, c'est mauvais pour la santé. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils étaient tellement bons… » dit Denzel avec une moue boudeuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit légèrement rire Daniel.

« Dis, Amy… Tu en prenais, des cupcakes, toi aussi ? »

« Non, moi, toujours été plus glace et chocolat, quand je vivais sur Terre. Et ici… je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de manger des sucreries. »

Marlène me considéra avec l'air soucieux.

« Ça te manque, parfois ? Ta vie sur Terre ? »

La vie sur Terre… Je réalisai que non, ça ne me manquait plus. Enfin, plus autant qu'autrefois. Il était arrivé tant de choses ici ! Et les gens que j'aimais se trouvaient dans ce monde.

« Certaines choses me manquent », admis-je avec un sourire contrit. « Elle ne vous manque pas, Tifa ? Vous ne voulez pas la récupérer ? »

« Elle est déjà là », dit Denzel.

_Tu sais qu'il a raison. _

« Mais pas comme elle devrait, vous le savez bien. »

Je regardai Daniel. Il n'y avait plus de reproche sur son visage, plus de malveillance dans ses yeux. Nous avions surmonté tout ça, mais moi… si j'avais mangé un cupcake, quelle aurait été ma punition ? Me serais-je automatiquement réveillée dans mon propre corps pour mourir sous l'effet du poison ? Je ne le saurais jamais, et je m'en moquais.

« Je crois… qu'il est temps que les choses changent. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Marlène.

Daniel s'approcha d'elle et lui serra doucement l'épaule.

« Vous avez école, tous les deux, c'est bientôt l'heure. Ne bougez plus, je vous y téléporte tout de suite. Il faut que je parle à Amy. »

« On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? »

« Non, ma puce ! Il a raison, allez-y », leur dis-je.

Une fois les enfants disparus, Daniel me regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

« Amy, pourquoi leur as-tu parlé de ça ? Je veux dire… on n'a pas encore trouvé de solution et… »

« Et on ne peut pas attendre éternellement. Je sais que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé d'autre option, mais je sais comment Benny fonctionne. S'il en est venu à utiliser la magie, c'est que la science, l'informatique et la logique n'ont rien donné et qu'il a épuisé toutes ses options. En plus, j'ai moi-même étudié le fonctionnement du caisson à Hiddenville, quand j'avais la clef USB en ma possession. On ne peut pas modifier son fonctionnement, car il est très simple en soi, presque rudimentaire. Le reprogrammer nécessiterait des mois, voire plus d'un an. Et en un an, la moitié de la planète sera déjà parasitée par des terriens. Il faut… il faut qu'on agisse ! »

Daniel secoua négativement la tête.

« Mais ça signifie te laisser te suicider ! Non, c'est quasiment un… un meurtre, puisque tu nous demandes de participer. Ce serait agir comme le Noé, en sacrifiant la vie d'une de nos alliés pour obtenir la victoire. »

_Il a raison ! _renchérit Tifa.

« Tu ne veux pas retrouver la femme que tu aimes ? Tu ne veux pas que Marlène et Denzel retrouvent celle qu'ils considèrent comme leur mère ? »

Je savais que c'était lâche d'utiliser ses sentiments pour arriver à mes fins, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, pas maintenant que j'avais lancé le débat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, Tifa ? »

« Elle avait une vie, elle veut qu'on la lui rende. »

_Ne parle pas à ma place ! _

« Je dois lui rendre son corps… et disparaître. »

Daniel secoua la tête.

« Désolé, mais sur ce coup-là, je ne te crois pas. Tifa n'est pas comme ça… Et toi non plus ! Tu veux _vraiment_ mourir ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi… »

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma réponse. Je ne voulais pas mourir, oh ça non ! Mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, alors que le monde se faisait lentement envahir de la manière la plus sournoise qui soit.

À court de mots, j'optai pour sortir. Alors que je posais la main sur la poignée, Daniel me prit doucement le poignet. Ma peau s'enflamma à son contact. Je fis un effort monumental pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait.

« Laisse-leur encore du temps pour trouver une solution. Quelques jours… »

Toujours la même rengaine ! Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire avec les enfants, on n'en serait pas là maintenant.

J'évitai de lui répondre de façon négative et sortis dans la rue.

Je regardai autour de moi. Où aller ? Je n'allais pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, le succès de l'enquête me valait une journée de congé, comme James et Daniel.

Mais je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec James en pensant que bientôt, nous serions définitivement séparés. Quant aux enfants, je trouvais ça cruel de passer davantage de temps avec eux, ça ne rendrait la séparation que plus douloureuse.

Je décidai de retourner à la sortie de la ville pour méditer, seule face au désert.

Je ne pris pas le chemin du cimetière, mais celui de l'entrée ouest, qui débouchait sur un arbre entouré de buissons. D'après ce qu'on m'avait raconté, lors de la saison des pluies, l'endroit se couvrait de fleurs de créosotiers.

Je restai assise au pied de l'arbre, à l'ombre, et savourai le silence.

C'était si calme, ici. Le genre d'endroit où, quand j'étais dans mon propre corps, je me serais assise et j'aurais lu ou écrit dans mon cahier. Sauf que depuis que Tifa était là, je n'avais plus rien écrit. Pas facile de se concentrer quand quelqu'un capte vos pensées et les corrige ou les critique avant même de les avoir couchées sur le papier.

Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle me dise quelque chose, mais elle était silencieuse.

_Tifa ? Tu es là ? _

Elle ne me répondit pas. Pourtant, elle était bien là et elle m'écoutait, je le sentais.

_Tifa ? _

_Mmmmm… _

Je fronçai des sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-elle de si mauvaise humeur ? On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la dérange.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'en veux pour… le moment où Daniel m'a touché la main avant que j'ouvre la porte ? Je suis désolée, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche… _

_Oh, arrête ! Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. _

_Alors quoi ? _

_Rien… C'est privé. _

Privé ? Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Nous n'avions plus d'intimité mentale depuis longtemps, toutes les deux. Je fouillai dans son esprit, à la recherche de la vraie raison qui la rendait silencieuse.

Elle tenta de m'arrêter avec un mur mental, mais j'étais désormais à l'aise avec son esprit, c'était si facile de contourner ses défenses pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand j'eus trouvé la réponse, j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Elle se demandait si, en se rendant plus absente, plus silencieuse, elle pourrait me donner la sensation de vivre davantage et qu'ainsi, je pourrais bien attendre jusqu'à ce que peut-être ils trouvent une solution pour mon caisson.

_Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! _

_Je ne te le fais pas dire ! _ricana la jeune femme, sarcastique.

_Non ! C'est hors de question. Je ne te laisserai pas t'effacer. De toute façon, on risque de croiser Daniel chaque jour en ville, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te manifester dès qu'il est dans les parages. _

_Mais… _

_Non, c'est non ! Pas de silence, pas de… recul dans ma tête. Tu restes et je m'en vais ! Point final. _

_Tête de mule ! _

_C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! _

J'esquissai un sourire moqueur en formulant cette pensée. Intérieurement, j'étais touchée. Elle était prête à en arriver là pour me sauver ?

_Tu me manqueras, Tifa. _

Cette fois, elle ne m'adressa ni protestations ni grommellements. Elle soupira mentalement.

_Toi aussi, Amy… _

Je vis soudain une ombre sur le sol, qui se mit à tourner autour de l'arbre. Je reconnus la silhouette à une seule aile de Sephiroth.

Était-il venu pour voir comment j'allais ou me donner des nouvelles au sujet de mon caisson ?

Je me levai et sortis de sous le feuillage pour lever la tête vers lui.

Sa silhouette grossit dans le ciel, jusqu'à se poser au sol à quelques mètres de moi.

Je réalisai alors mon erreur : ce n'était pas Sephiroth.

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi avait une tenue de Soldat, mais un manteau rouge sombre et des cheveux roux. Il m'adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Bonjour, Amicia ! »

Il connaissait mon nom ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Et Tifa non plus, elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme tendit la main. Je sentis une formidable vague d'énergie me soulever du sol et me plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« Eh ouais ! Je sais toujours faire ça. »

Cette phrase ! Mon dieu, je venais de comprendre. Qui que fût le propriétaire de ce corps, celui qui me parlait n'était autre que Max Crosse !

_Oh non, pas lui ! _gémit Tifa.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir ! » dit-il en tournant la tête sur sa gauche.

Je fis un effort pour tourner la tête et vis une plus petite silhouette sortir de derrière un épais rocher et venir près de moi.

En la voyant, Tifa et moi eûmes un hoquet de stupeur.

« Youffie ?! »

La ninja me regarda avec un air bizarre. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse, mais plutôt déprimée.

Quand elle fut près de moi, je réalisai un horrible détail. Les yeux de Youffie étaient censés être marron clair. Alors que là, ils étaient bleus.

« Oh non ! Toi aussi… ? » je gémis.

Elle me répondit par une grimace boudeuse.

Impuissantes, Tifa et moi la regardâmes s'avancer. Elle avait changé. Elle ne portait plus un de ses habituels débardeurs ni un short et des chaussures montantes. Elle n'avait pas même pas gardé son bandeau de ninja ni son boomerang en métal !

Elle portait un pantalon en treillis, d'épaisses rangers et un t-shirt moulant noir avec le logo de l'Arche brodé en blanc dans un coin.

« Si tu n'avais pas désobéi au Noé, on n'en serait pas là, maintenant ! » dit-elle d'une voix froide et posée.

« Qui es-tu ? C'est qui, là-dedans ? »

Le corps de Youffie haussa des épaules.

« Quelle importance ? »

« Je confirme. Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on y aille ! » dit Max, dans le corps de cet homme. « Elle doit avoir des complices pas loin, elle ne peut pas rester seule comme ça en plein désert sans abri ni provisions. »

Je réalisai alors que nous étions assez proches de Haven. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir de ce côté, je les mènerai droit à notre refuge et ils pourraient envoyer l'information au Noé !

Alors, que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser m'emmener, mon caisson et mon corps étaient ici, maintenant ! Pas à Hiddenville. Et je préférerais mourir que de repartir là-bas.

Enfin, Max relâcha son emprise sur moi. Je tombai à genoux au sol. Je serrai fort du sable sous mes mains.

Quand je vis les chaussures de Youffie juste devant moi, je la laissai me tirer par les épaules pour me redresser et lui jetai tout mon sable en plein visage.

Elle recula en gémissant et commença à se frotter le visage.

« Pardon… » lui murmurai-je, avant de la saisir par les épaules et la pousser vers Max.

Cette bonne vieille ruse marchait toujours. Comme il se focalisait sur elle pour la bloquer alors que je la jetais vers lui, j'en profitais pour courir me cacher derrière l'arbre.

« Sale garce ! Tu vas me le payer ! » cracha la fille.

Entendre l'amie de Tifa me parler ainsi, en sachant que ce n'était pas elle, nous fit mal à toutes les deux.

Je ne comprenais pas. La fille coincée dans ce corps n'avait pas compris, comme moi, que tout ça était mal ? Tifa avait bien réussi à m'ouvrir les yeux…

_Je t'ai fourni des souvenirs, mais c'est toi qui as choisi de te laisser influencer par les sentiments qu'ils suscitaient en toi. La fille qui a pris ce corps n'a peut-être pas de cœur ni de conscience_, dit Tifa.

C'était juste. En plus, de ce que j'avais vu dans ses souvenirs, Youffie avait un don pour pourrir la vie des autres. Peut-être que les deux filles se faisaient la guerre à l'intérieur de ce corps !

« Youffie ! Je t'en prie, reprends le contrôle ! »

J'ignorais si mes paroles avaient le moindre effet, j'étais cachée derrière l'arbre et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir de ma cachette. Max en profiterait !

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis les pas légers du corps de Youffie qui approchait.

Je paniquai. Qu'allais-je faire ?


	20. Une mer infinie

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Je vous préviens, il vaut mieux s'équiper de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Une mer infinie**

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser nous capturer. Une fois de plus, je priai que Tifa reprenne le contrôle, mais c'était inutile. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui rendre son corps plus tôt, on n'en serait pas là maintenant !

_C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Sors-nous de là_, dit Tifa.

Soudain, je vis le visage de Youffie apparaître sur ma gauche, avec un affreux sourire.

« Je-t'ai-trouvée ! » chantonna-t-elle.

Elle tendit les mains vers moi. Je voulus reculer, la repousser, mais elle m'attrapa et, avec une force incroyable pour un si petit corps, elle me souleva du sol et m'envoya valser plus loin, aux pieds de l'hôte de Max.

J'atterris sur mon bras gauche et serrai les dents en sentant un os craquer. Je devais avoir le poignet cassé !

Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever, Max me saisit par les cheveux et me tira vers le haut.

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison… »

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et essayai de soutenir son sourire, toujours aussi arrogant et horrible quel que soit son visage, quand je le vis me lâcher puis s'accroupir en gémissant de douleur.

« Max ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda sa complice.

Elle se mit à gémir et à se tordre de douleur par terre, comme lui.

Je vis la raison de leur douleur un peu plus loin : Xander ! Daniel et James étaient également avec lui.

Ils profitèrent du malaise de mes deux agresseurs pour s'approcher d'eux, les ligoter et leur bander les yeux.

James s'approcha ensuite de moi et m'aida à me relever. Lorsque je fus debout, il ne me relâcha pas pour autant.

« Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je rapprochai mon bras de ma poitrine et serrai les dents, retenant à grand mal un cri de douleur.

Comprenant que j'étais blessée, James posa les deux mains sur mon bras et déversa un flot d'énergie en moi. Je sentis avec soulagement les os de mon poignet se régénérer, puis la douleur disparaître.

« Merci », lui dis-je dans un souffle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber », dit-il avec tant de tendresse dans la voix que j'en eus le cœur serré.

En entendant ça, Max émit un rire sardonique.

« Comme si elle en valait la peine ! »

« Ferme-la ! » dit Daniel en le frappant à la tête.

Son pouvoir nous téléporta dans le commissariat de la ville. Je n'y étais jamais venue auparavant, mais c'était un commissariat classique : bureaux avec portes vitrées où des noms étaient peints, et des cellules dans l'aile isolée, avec des barreaux en métal.

Lorsque nos deux prisonniers y furent enfermés, Xander prit un tabouret et s'installa devant leurs cellules. D'après James, il pouvait aspirer leurs pouvoirs à toutes petites doses, assez pour les empêcher de s'en servir et s'évader, mais pas assez pour les tuer ou les faire souffrir le martyr.

Juste à ce moment, Sephiroth arriva dans la pièce.

En le voyant, Max et la fille dans le corps de Youffie poussèrent un cri de surprise et de peur. Ils reculèrent contre le mur au fond de leur cellule.

« C'est impossible… » souffla Max.

« Vous êtes censé être mort ! » dit la fille.

Sephiroth regarda l'homme possédé par Max avec une expression étrange. Il semblait… surpris, mais en même temps, il souriait comme si on lui avait fait un cadeau auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Finalement, je m'approchai de la cellule où se trouvait Youffie. Je la regardai avec impuissance. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment l'avaient-ils capturée ? Avait-elle été enlevée chez elle, dans son sommeil, ou alors qu'elle voyageait à la recherche de Tifa ? Qu'en était-il des autres membres d'Avalanche ?

« Comment t'appelles-tu, _toi_ ? » lui demandai-je.

La fille me lança un regard mauvais avant de répondre.

« Paisley. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir le corps de cette fille ? »

Paisley émit un soupir et fixa le vide, comme si elle revivait ce souvenir.

« Elle était à Wutaï, à la recherche de la femme dont tu occupes le corps. Une nuit, elle est rentrée chez elle et s'est rendue à la chambre de son père, pour lui demander de l'aide, mais… des terriens s'étaient infiltrés dans le palais. C'était son père qu'ils voulaient. Mais quand ils l'ont vue, ils ont décidé que ce serait un bon moyen de pression contre le dirigeant de son pays. Ils l'ont ramenée à Hiddenville. Je me suis portée volontaire pour prendre sa place. »

_Les monstres ! Ils ont osé…_ fulmina Tifa.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai un don d'anticipation. Pas sur une large période de temps, je peux aller jusqu'à deux jours dans le futur si je me concentre. Mais mon don n'a fonctionné qu'à partir d'avant-hier avec toi, comme si tu te trouvais dans une zone protégée, où mon pouvoir était bloqué. »

Évidemment, j'étais sortie de la ville pour aller réfléchir au pied de l'arbre ! Elle avait donc pu me localiser deux jours à l'avance, et c'était ainsi qu'elle et son complice m'avaient retrouvée.

« Et vous êtes combien, comme ça ? Est-ce que d'autres membres d'Avalanche ont été possédés ? »

Paisley haussa des épaules.

« Plus d'une centaine, mais je ne sais pas combien exactement et je m'en fiche. »

Elle eut soudain une grimace. Je compris que Youffie criait dans sa tête, peut-être pour lui dire que si, ça avait de l'importance, ou bien qu'elle mentait.

« Tu ne ressens donc rien ? » lui demandai-je. « Les sentiments de ton hôte… »

« … ne sont qu'un obstacle que j'ai surmonté avec brio jusqu'ici ! Je ne suis pas faible et influençable, comme toi ! »

« Tu te trompes ! Tifa est mon amie, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Paisley s'approcha de moi aussi près que les barreaux le lui permettaient.

« Et que pense Tifa de toi ? »

_La même chose. _

« Idem. »

Paisley et Max levèrent les yeux au ciel. Je compris que c'était sans espoir. Ils avaient choisi leur camp, tout comme moi.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé partir ? »

« Parce que tu es une sale traîtresse ! » dit Max.

Il s'approcha à son tour.

« Paisley a vu ce que tu comptais faire. Elle sait que tu as l'intention de détruire le Réseau et de nous empêcher de prendre ce monde. Contrairement à toi, nous sommes fidèles au Noé ! Nous nous battons pour sauver _notre_ peuple. »

Je secouai la tête. Comment Max pouvait-il voir les choses ainsi ? Paisley et lui n'avaient donc pas de cœur ?

« Et vos hôtes, alors ? Vous n'écoutez jamais ce qu'ils disent !? Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez sourds et insensibles à ce point ! »

Max et Paisley échangèrent un regard que je ne pus déchiffrer.

« Le bien commun compte plus que le point de vue de quelques individus », dit Paisley.

« C'est faux ! » m'écriai-je. « Il n'y a pas de bien commun. Il n'y a que le bien. Chaque petit geste compte. »

Paisley me fixa avec suspicion.

« C'est donc pour le bien que tu vas te sacrifier, détruire le Réseau et rendre son corps à cette femme ? »

Blessée par ces mots plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, je baissai les yeux.

« Oui », répondis-je avec une fermeté qui me surprit moi-même. « Je vais me sacrifier pour le bien de ce monde. »

« QUOI ?! »

Surprise, je me retournai. Je réalisai que James n'avait pas quitté le commissariat, pas plus que Daniel, Sephiroth ni Xander. Si ces trois derniers me regardaient avec surprise, James me regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Oh-ho ! _dit Tifa.

« James… » dit Xander.

C'était la première fois que je voyais son frère avec un air qui n'était ni méchant ni méfiant. Il avait l'air inquiet, comme s'il craignait que son frère blesse quelqu'un dans cette pièce.

Je regardai James avec du chagrin et de la culpabilité. Comme j'aurais aimé lui épargner cette révélation ! Mais ce n'aurait pas été juste de partir ainsi, comme une lâche, sans même lui dire au revoir.

Refusant d'écouter son frère aîné, James me saisit par le bras et me traîna hors du commissariat.

Nous marchâmes à grands pas dans la rue.

« James… »

« Non ! Tais-toi. »

Sa voix était dure comme la pierre et froide comme la glace. Son emprise sur mon bras était implacable.

Je dus le laisser me traîner jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivés devant la porte de sa maison, il l'ouvrit d'une main, sans me lâcher, puis me poussa violemment à l'intérieur et s'y engouffra à son tour.

Sitôt la porte refermée, il se tourna vers moi et me fixa avec une telle fureur que je reculai. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant !

« Comment tu as pu… ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir faire ça ?! » cria-t-il.

« James, je… »

« NON ! Je ne veux pas d'excuse. Comment tu peux… ? Tu es devenue folle ou Tifa t'a influencée au point de t'ôter le goût de vivre ? »

« James, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu comprennes ! Je dois arrêter ça. »

« En te tuant ?! C'est ça, ton idée ? »

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Les mots de mon ami me faisaient mal, tout comme sa colère et l'évidence qu'il m'obligeait à confronter.

En me voyant me replier sur moi-même ainsi, le visage de James passa de la fureur à la tristesse, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de colère.

Il me saisit par les épaules avec l'air d'hésiter. Devait-il me serrer dans ses bras ou me secouer pour me raisonner ?

« Il faut qu'on en discute, Amy. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… Benny n'a pas encore renoncé, alors peut-être que… »

« Non ! C'est trop tard. Tu as entendu ce que Paisley a dit. L'invasion prend de l'ampleur. En plus, ils ont failli découvrir l'existence de Haven aujourd'hui, tout ça parce que j'étais sortie réfléchir au pied d'un arbre ! »

« Alors, il faut attendre en restant cachée ici, à Haven. Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier. Je refuse de te perdre. »

« James, non ! Il ne s'agit pas que du Réseau, c'est… c'est aussi à cause des autres. Les enfants, Daniel… Même s'il s'y oppose aussi, je sais qu'au fond, il… »

« Pardon ? Daniel était au courant ?! »

« Je lui en ai parlé ce matin… »

Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux en soufflant de colère, comme un taureau.

« Je vais lui faire la peau, à ce type ! » grinça-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans un mur.

« Non, surtout pas ! »

« Quoi ? Amy, tu ne vois pas qu'il se fiche de toi ? Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est Tifa ! Peu importe si tu meurs, ce sera le happy end pour lui, alors que toi… »

Sa voix se brisa en imaginant ce qui m'attendait.

« Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas », dis-je d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. « Je me suis faite à cette idée il y a un moment. Et je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais… ce corps ne me laisse pas le choix. Cet amour est trop fort pour que je reste sans rien faire. »

« Mais je t'aime, moi ! »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces mots me causeraient tant de bonheur et de souffrance en même temps.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas assez, pour toi ? » dit-il en me prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Je posai les miennes sur ses poignets et caressai sa peau. Son contact n'était pas pareil qu'avec Daniel. Je n'avais pas l'impression de m'enflammer, il n'y avait qu'un picotement étrange. Si j'avais été dans mon propre corps, est-ce que cela aurait été différent ? Aurais-je aimé James entièrement, comme une seule et unique personne ?

« Tu n'imagines pas combien tu comptes à mes yeux. Même avant de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, je t'ai fait confiance à Hiddenville. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de danser avec toi, toi et aucun autre garçon présent au bal. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer dans ce corps, car il appartient à une femme qui aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis déchirée en deux et c'est insupportable ! »

« Non ! Je refuse de baisser les bras. Il doit y avoir une solution, je… je refuse ! Laisse-moi parler à Tifa. »

J'eus un sourire triste en sentant sa présence s'effacer dans ma tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas par lâcheté. Tifa était une combattante, elle ne fuyait pas le danger, elle l'affrontait. Non, le message était différent : _profite de ces derniers instants avec lui_. Et pour la première fois, je choisis d'apprécier son geste de me laisser seule dans sa tête.

Je passai les bras autour du cou de James, me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à mon baiser. D'abord doux, il devint plus profond. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, me soulevant presque, puis ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et tracèrent des motifs sur ma peau. Je passai les mains dans ses cheveux et rapprochai davantage mon corps du sien, jusqu'à sentir son cœur qui battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Les picotements sur ma peau devinrent plus forts à son contact, et cela me suffit. Cet instant où nous étions enfin seuls, juste lui et moi…

_Faites que le temps s'arrête_, priai-je de tout mon cœur. _Un peu, juste un petit peu… _

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, nous ne nous lâchâmes pas pour autant. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, y déposant plusieurs baisers légers, et je gémis contre le tissu de sa chemise.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous changions de planète tous les deux pour nous rencontrer ici ? » dis-je d'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu crois que… sur Terre… on aurait eu une chance ? »

« La seule chose dont je suis sûr, Amicia, c'est qu'avant toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie. »

Il avait raison. Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce que c'était que l'amour, le _véritable_ amour. Je n'étais pas une fille sans cœur sur Terre, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était que la vie, la vraie ! Ce monde était beau et magique, mais il était aussi dangereux. Il vous faisait vite prendre conscience de la véritable valeur de la vie.

Je voulus me détacher de lui, mais James maintint ses bras autour de ma taille et me regarda avec un sourire si triste que j'en eus le cœur brisé. Pourquoi le fait d'aimer quelqu'un devait-il susciter autant de bonheur et de souffrance ? Ne pouvait-on pas avoir l'un sans l'autre ?

« Je te ne laisserai pas faire ça ! Je refuse que tu meures alors qu'il existe sans doute un moyen de te sauver. »

J'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine, pour ne pas lui montrer combien je ne croyais plus en cet espoir insensé.

Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour arrêter tout ça. Et je le ferai, avec ou sans sa permission.

Après cette discussion, James ne me lâcha plus du reste de la journée.

Je me rendis à l'hôpital pour effectuer mon travail journalier. L'un comme l'autre, nous nous efforçâmes de faire bonne figure, mais je vis que les gens nous regardaient avec un air inquiet. Nous étions de piètres comédiens !

À la fin de la journée, je pris le chemin chez Sarah. Arrivée devant la porte, je demandai à James de me laisser. Il parut méfiant. Je le comprenais parfaitement. Mais je devais à tout prix me retrouver seule. Il le fallait !

La porte s'ouvrit et Sarah s'approcha de nous.

« Salut ! Tu veux rester pour dîner ? » dit-elle à James.

Je répondis avant lui en affirmant que oui, il pouvait dîner avec nous. Il parut surpris en m'entendant dire ça, puis heureux et soulagé. Je m'en voulus de simuler, car c'était seulement pour endormir sa méfiance, lui donner l'illusion que j'étais prête à passer plus de temps avec lui, alors qu'en fait, ce soir serait mon dernier dîner avec des gens que j'aimais. En même temps, j'avais envie de profiter encore un peu de sa présence, un peu comme une dernière faveur accordée au condamné avant de passer sur l'échafaud.

Benny ne fut pas présent au dîner, ce qui confirma mes doutes. Il travaillait toujours sans relâche à la recherche d'un miracle.

Je fis un effort pour discuter avec les autres au dîner. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de manger, James se leva et je le raccompagnai à la sortie.

Alors qu'il allait partir, je fus prise d'un brusque élan de panique et lui agrippai la main. Il me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Je t'aime, James. De tout mon cœur. »

Un sourire revint illuminer son visage. Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux bleus et son corps musclé sans excès… Le genre de garçon qui m'aurait fait craquer quand j'étais sur Terre, mais que j'aurais jugé inaccessible d'entrée de jeu. Et pour cause, puisque je n'étais que la fille d'un scientifique et lui, le fils d'un milliardaire. Mais ici, nous aurions eu une chance de vivre ensemble. Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie…

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser une dernière fois, avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime, Amy Williams, et ça ne changera jamais », dit-il avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Lorsque sa silhouette eut disparu, je relâchai mes épaules et ramenai mes bras contre moi.

Je me tournai vers la maison. J'avais vécu de bons moments ici, avec Sarah, Benny et les enfants.

Je montai jusqu'à ma chambre. Je soupirai en voyant les murs blancs et nus. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de décorer cet endroit, mais cela valait mieux maintenant. Au moins, je ne laisserais pas trop de traces douloureuses derrière moi.

Je m'approchai de la table de chevet et ouvris mon cahier. Je m'arrêtai à la page d'un poème : _Le passage de la barre_, de Lord Alfred Tennyson.

« _Le couchant et l'étoile du soir,  
Et un appel clair pour moi !  
Et puisse-t-il ne pas y avoir un gémissement de la barre  
Quand j'appareillerai,  
Mais une de ces marées qui, bien qu'en mouvement,  
semblent endormies,  
Trop grosses pour le bruit et l'écume,  
Quand ce qui est sorti de la mer infinie  
Regagne sa demeure.  
Crépuscule et cloche du soir,  
Et après cela, l'obscurité !  
Et puisse-t-il ne pas y avoir de tristesse dans l'adieu  
Quand j'embarquerai ;  
Car même si, au-delà des frontières du Temps et de l'Espace,  
Le flot m'emporte bien loin,  
J'espère voir mon Pilote face à face  
Quand j'aurai franchi la barre._ »

Je caressai les lignes du bout des doigts. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de Rivière de la Vie pour les terriens, mais une mer infinie, au-delà des frontières du temps et de l'espace…

Comme je l'avais dit aux enfants ce matin, plusieurs choses me manquaient. J'avais cru pendant longtemps que la Terre me manquait, mais en fait, c'était ma vie d'avant que je regrettais, ou plutôt la manière dont je voyais les choses. Tout était plus simple, sans douleur ni danger. Mais je savais que si l'on exauçait mon vœu en cet instant, je ne supporterais pas de retrouver mon ancienne vie. J'avais trop changé. Je ne pouvais plus me contenter de choses simples.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Il indiquait minuit quinze. J'étais restée éveillée plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

Je tendis l'oreille. La maison était silencieuse. Sarah avait été se coucher.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. La ville était plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Je déposai mon cahier sur le lit, ouvert à la page du poème que je venais de lire. Ainsi, Sarah comprendrait quand elle viendrait me réveiller.

En silence, je quittai la maison et traversai la rue. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Ici, il n'y avait pas de pollution. Je pouvais voir les étoiles qui étaient si nombreuses qu'elles dissipaient le noir du ciel. Je marchai jusqu'à atteindre la zone commerciale où se dressait le Discount Mart.

Je regardai ce magasin avec mélancolie. Les décorations d'Halloween avaient disparu et j'étais triste à l'idée de ne pas être là pour découvrir celles de Noël. Rachel et Cole auraient-ils de nouvelles idées dingues et flippantes pour cette fête ? Je ne saurai jamais si Marlène, Denzel ou Greg serait élu comme délégué de classe.

Je lâchai l'enseigne des yeux et me dirigeai vers l'entrepôt. Une chance, la porte de service n'était pas verrouillée.

Je traversai les couloirs éclairés par des néons. À mesure que j'approchais de la pièce où se trouvaient les caissons, je sentis mes jambes trembler de plus en plus fort.

_J'ai peur ! _pensai-je.

Tifa n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, car juste à cet instant, alors que je tournai à l'angle gauche du couloir, je vis un spectacle qui m'arrêta.

Sephiroth se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et discutait avec une femme. Je reconnus Mme Dering, le professeur d'arts plastiques de l'école de Haven. C'était mon enseignante préférée. Douce et gentille, son beau visage était encadré par de longues boucles de cheveux couleur de bronze et de magnifiques yeux bleu pâle. Elle avait le don de stimuler l'imagination et la créativité des gens. J'ignorais comment elle s'y prenait, je n'avais jamais demandé à essayer, mais elle était l'une des personnes qui m'avaient soutenue dès mon arrivée à Haven, comme Sarah, Benny, James… Par contre, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni pourquoi elle parlait avec Sephiroth.

Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter.

« J'ai beau essayer, cela ne marche pas. Benny a de nouvelles idées à chaque fois, mais aucune pour neutraliser le poison du caisson. »

Ces mots furent comme un ultime coup de poignard en plein cœur. J'avais raison. Rien ne pouvait me sauver.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Aurora. On trouvera un autre moyen. »

Il l'appelait par son prénom ? Je me penchai doucement derrière le mur et là, je fus encore plus sous le choc en voyant que Sephiroth la serrait dans ses bras, et qu'elle lui rendait son geste ! Ce n'était pas un geste entre amis, on voyait bien de la tendresse dans leur étreinte.

Je m'éloignai et courus m'enfermer dans une autre pièce, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient de ma cachette.

Lorsque je me jugeai seule, je sortis de ma cachette et repris mon chemin vers la salle des caissons, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je bondis en poussant un cri aigu. Ce n'était que Sephiroth.

« Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Ah… Oui. »

Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux. Après l'avoir épié malgré moi, je me sentais un peu mal.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je… j'allais voir Benny. »

Il resta silencieux et immobile face à moi. Finalement, je n'y tins plus, je levai la tête vers son visage. Ce qu'il vit sur le mien parut l'attrister, car il poussa un soupir.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, c'est ça ? Tu veux te sacrifier… »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« James m'a téléphoné pour me demander de ne pas te laisser approcher de ton caisson. »

Génial ! Il avait même prévenu d'autres personnes pour m'empêcher de faire ça.

« Je dois le faire, Sephiroth. Vous avez vu ces gens au commissariat ? Ils sont… »

« Je sais, oui. L'un d'eux était mon ami, autrefois. »

Je le regardai avec surprise. L'homme roux était l'une de ses connaissances ? Curieux, je n'avais jamais vu aucun souvenir de Tifa impliquant le fait que Sephiroth ait eu des amis par le passé. Mais c'était normal, elle ne l'avait pas connu avant qu'il devienne son pire ennemi.

« Alors, vous devez me laisser y aller. »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Je sais que Benny n'a pas trouvé de solution », ajoutai-je.

« Non, mais… il a trouvé un moyen pour stopper le développement du Réseau. »

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

« Disons qu'il a développé un système à partir de ton caisson, le caisson originel du Réseau, qui parasite les autres et empêche le transfert d'âmes d'un corps à un autre. Mais il ignore toujours comment ôter le piège du tien. »

Ainsi, le Réseau ne pouvait plus s'étendre… Tant mieux ! Je ne supportais pas l'idée que davantage de gens subissent mon sort et celui de Tifa.

« Je dois y aller », lui dis-je en me tournant vers le bout du couloir.

Sa main se posa sur mon poignet. J'essayai de me dégager, mais il était fort.

« Considérez ça comme ma dernière volonté, Sephiroth. Je suis fatiguée, je veux en finir. »

Il resta ainsi un moment, à me tenir le poignet sans rien dire, avant de finalement me lâcher. En le sentant me suivre, je lui fis signe que non. Je voulais être seule pour ça. Juste avec Benny.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, je vis les caissons qui luisaient à la lumière des ampoules suspendues au plafond.

Benny était assis sur un tabouret près du mien et se tenait la tête dans les mains, avec l'air affligé. En me voyant, il se redressa d'un bond et tenta d'afficher un air plus digne, mais le tremblement de ses mains le trahit.

« Amy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ouvre le caisson libre, Benny. Il est temps que je rende son corps à Tifa. »

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. Mais en voyant mon air sérieux, il prit l'air paniqué.

« Amy ! Tu ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas encore… »

« Je sais. Et ce n'est pas grave. Tu as au moins réussi à stopper le développement du Réseau avec l'aide de Mme Dering, mais je sais que tu n'as pas trouvé de solution pour moi. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Amy, non ! Enfin, tu… je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu es mon amie. Je refuse de te tuer. »

« Mais on doit arrêter cette folie ! Tu as vu comme on a eu chaud, hier ? Ils ont failli découvrir l'existence de Haven et compromettre tout ce que nous avons si durement bâti pour lutter contre le Noé. »

« C'est vrai, mais ça… je ne peux pas ! Sarah va me faire la peau, sans parler de James ! »

« Il faut qu'on le fasse, Benny. On est en guerre, il faut faire des sacrifices. »

Mon ami me regarda fixement, comme s'il espérait que son regard suffirait à me faire changer d'avis, puis il fusilla du regard la bonbonne de liquide verdâtre fixée à mon caisson.

« J'ai tout essayé, tu sais. J'ai _vraiment_ essayé », dit-il d'une voix brisée.

« Je sais. Je t'ai vu essayer des trucs de dingue, comme fabriquer une armée d'animaux zombies. »

Il eut un sourire triste à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« C'était le bon temps… » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Finalement, avec des gestes lents, il se dirigea vers le caisson libre et tapa sur un bouton du panneau de contrôle.

« Ordre de contourner le système de sécurité. Identifiant numéro 3428. »

Le couvercle en verre coulissa. À cet instant, je sentis la peur me quitter. J'avais déjà fait ça une fois.

Pleine d'une nouvelle détermination, j'ôtai mon pendentif-montre, le posai sur un bureau derrière moi, puis m'allongeai à l'intérieur du container libre. Mon cœur se mit à battre moins vite, ma respiration se détendit.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire changer d'avis ? » demanda Benny en s'approchant de moi.

« Non ! C'est mon choix. C'est la seule chose que le Noé croyait pouvoir m'enlever, mais il a eu tort, une fois de plus. Je veux m'en aller, et je le ferai dans mon propre corps, en étant moi-même. »

Benny hocha de la tête, puis se dirigea vers un ordinateur.

_Amy… _

_Oui, Tifa ? _

_Je te le demande une dernière fois, ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre… _

Un souvenir douloureux passa devant mes yeux : une jeune fille brune, vêtue de rose, avec du sang s'écoulant de son ventre. Cloud la serrait dans ses bras, dans une pièce dont les murs scintillaient comme de la nacre. Tifa était également là et pleurait, tout comme les membres d'Avalanche réunis autour d'eux.

_Tu ne veux pas sauver Youffie ? Revoir Daniel, Denzel, Marlène, les autres membres d'Avalanche… _

_Pas comme ça. C'est trop cruel. _

_Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. En plus, j'aime trop ceux que tu connais pour supporter l'idée qu'ils souffrent, à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus t'imposer cette existence de fantôme. Je t'aime, Tifa ! _

_Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qu'on ait mise dans mon corps et pas quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Merci, grande sœur ! _

Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, _nos_ larmes. Je pleurais de joie parce que je réalisai que j'avais gagné une sœur avant de partir, et Tifa pleurait à l'idée qu'on se sépare ainsi.

_Prends soin de mes amis pour moi, d'accord ? Et profite bien de cette vie. _

_C'est promis. _

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis nous dîmes à l'unisson : _Adieu_.

Je fermai les yeux. Les bruits du caisson ne me parvinrent pas avec netteté. Cela ressemblait plutôt à un vrombissement.

Pour la deuxième fois, je sentis qu'on me soulevait toute entière, puis qu'on me déplaçait de façon rapide et fluide.

Lorsque je sentis à nouveau les choses physiquement, je souris. Je reconnus l'impression si familière d'être dans _mon_ propre corps. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais soudain, je sentis quelque chose de douloureux à la nuque, comme une piqûre.

La douleur fut intense et fulgurante. J'eus un violent soubresaut, puis plus rien.

Le froid m'emporta et je sombrai dans l'obscurité.


	21. La différence

_Merci à __**Clm**__, __**Cyhanethiste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent vous a fait pleurer. J'espère que vous aimerez plus celui-là. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**La différence**

**_PdV Tifa_**

« Tifa ? Tifa ! Tu m'entends ? »

Cette voix… Elle m'avait toujours fait un effet des plus incroyables. Elle faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, accélérer ma respiration, enflammer ma peau… C'était elle qui m'avait aidée à rester consciente dans mon corps, malgré la présence d'Amy. Elle m'avait donné la force de combattre l'obscurité qui m'attirait, qui me poussait à renoncer.

« Tifa ? Je t'en prie, reviens ! »

Pourquoi utilisait-il mon nom et pas celui d'Amy ? Il s'était pourtant fait à cette idée, non ? Et pourquoi Amy n'ouvrait pas les yeux ? Elle avait le sommeil léger, il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller alors que j'aurais aimé continuer de dormir.

_Amy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

J'attendis une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Je fouillai dans ma tête, à la recherche de sa présence, mais contrairement aux autres fois, je ne trouvai rien. Là, je commençai à paniquer. Où était-elle passée ? Je sentis _mes_ doigts se crisper sous l'effet de _mon_ stress, ce qui m'arracha un cri de surpris.

« Ah… »

Ce mot ! Je l'avais formulé, j'en étais sûre. Ce n'était pas Amy, mais _moi_. Tout comme c'était _moi_ qui faisais bouger _mes_ doigts.

_Oh non… _

Je commençai à me souvenir. Ses larmes, son désespoir, le dernier poème lu, ses adieux à James sans qu'il le réalise, puis Sephiroth, Aurora, Benny…

_Non, non, non, non ! _

Elle l'avait fait ! Elle était partie, elle avait choisi de mourir et de me laisser toute seule. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le fait de récupérer mon corps me fasse aussi mal.

Soudain, je n'y tins plus. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux et la voir. J'avais mal, je souffrais de l'avoir perdue. Pauvre Amy, si triste et effrayée ! J'étais comme une mère ayant accouché, et qui voulait à tout prix voir son enfant.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard, je pouvais encore intervenir, empêcher le système de libérer le poison dans son organisme…

Je sentis le contact avec mes paupières me parvenir lentement. C'était si étrange d'être à nouveau seule dans son corps, d'être la seule à le sentir, d'en disposer à sa guise après avoir mené une vie de fantôme ! J'étais presque terrifiée par cette solitude. Comment allais-je faire sans Amy, maintenant ?

J'ouvris les yeux et vis le visage de Daniel, penché au-dessus de moi.

En me voyant, il parut surpris, puis un immense sourire illumina son visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il se pencha pour m'embrasser. D'instinct, j'y répondis. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Mais si j'étais heureuse d'être enfin la seule à recevoir son amour, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Amy. Elle était morte pour que je sois à nouveau la seule à ressentir ça.

Alors, au prix d'un immense effort, je le repoussai et me redressai.

« Doucement ! Vas-y doucement », me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Doucement ? Pas question ! Il y avait urgence. Je regardai autour de moi.

Benny se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, l'air inquiet. Je fus un peu surprise par son attitude, mais il fallait reconnaître que si je le connaissais, lui ne m'avait jamais vraiment rencontrée. C'était si bizarre de connaître quelqu'un sans n'avoir jamais eu une vraie place dans sa vie !

Sephiroth était également là, l'air impassible. Pourtant, quand son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière moi, je vis de la tristesse.

Je suivis son regard et je _la_ vis.

Amy se tenait allongée dans son caisson. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais sa peau avait perdu de ses couleurs. Elle était grise et parcourue de petites veines verdâtres. Le poison !

« Non ! Non, non, non… » dis-je avec frénésie.

Je me levai, mais mes jambes faillirent lâcher sous mon poids. Bon sang, pourquoi étais-je si faible ?

« Tifa, attends… » dit Daniel.

« Lâche-moi ! Il faut la sauver ! »

« C'est trop tard. Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on l'a perdue », soupira Benny.

« Noooooon… » dis-je d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle. Soudain, une idée me vint.

« Active le système médical du caisson ! Ce truc a été conçu pour soigner, à la base, alors fais-le ! »

Benny me regarda avec l'air surpris, comme s'il se demandait comment j'étais au courant. Bon sang, mais pourquoi tout le monde était si mou et stupide, tout à coup ?!

Je me précipitai près du panneau de contrôle et activai le menu. J'ouvris l'onglet « Réanimation », mais un message m'arrêta. Il fallait une autorisation spéciale pour ce genre de procédure.

Oh non, comment faire ? Je fouillai dans ma mémoire en fulminant. Même mon cerveau était trop lent pour moi ! Quand Amy était là, c'était plus facile. J'avais accès à sa mémoire ou la mienne avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était comme ouvrir les pages d'un album jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la bonne photo.

C'était quoi, le code, déjà ? Un numéro… une suite de chiffres… 2… 3… Non, 32… 4… 7… Non, 8… 3248 ! Oui, c'était ça : 3248. Je tapai l'identifiant. Une dizaine de procédures apparut : défibrillation, oxygénation, neurotransmission… Je les sélectionnai toutes et enfonçai mon poing sur le bouton _Exécution_.

Plusieurs bras mécaniques dotés d'aiguilles et de tubes apparurent dans le caisson et se mirent à injecter des produits dans le corps d'Amy. Un masque à oxygène fut posé sur son visage tandis que des panneaux chargés en électricité se posèrent sur sa poitrine, provoquant chez elle des soubresauts.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…_ priai-je, les mains jointes en prière.

Lorsque toutes les procédures prirent fin, j'attendis. Hélas, rien ne se passa. Le corps d'Amy restait le même : mort, inerte.

Accablée de chagrin, je posai ma tête sur le caisson et laissai mes larmes souiller le verre.

Je sentis à peine Daniel m'attirer dans ses bras pour pleurer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il.

Sa voix semblait sincère, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais comme morte à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi devais-je encore vivre grâce au sacrifice d'une amie ?

_Aéris, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Tu as bien veillé sur Cloud ! Pourquoi pas elle… ? _

Je n'entendis rien, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'attendais plus rien à présent. Plus de miracle ni d'espoir.

* * *

_**PdV James**_

Je m'éveillai en sursaut et mis un moment à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Ma chambre. Rien de bizarre ni d'anormal. Mon réveil indiquait 3 h 2. Il avait été programmé pour sonner à 7 h. Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillé, dans ce cas ?

Je m'étais pourtant endormi d'un sommeil paisible, l'esprit repassant en boucle ce moment merveilleux où Amy m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait, puis quand on s'était embrassés…

Alors pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ? Je tentai de me rendormir, mais il ne voulait pas me quitter.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'en eus assez. Je me levai, m'habillai puis sortis.

Je marchai à travers la rue en savourant le silence. L'air était moins chaud, il y avait cette sensation de fraîcheur typique de la nuit, qui rendait la température plus agréable.

Je m'arrêtai face au Discount Mart. Il était éteint, mais la lumière de l'entrepôt était toujours allumée. Benny devait toujours travailler à sauver Amy.

Je décidai d'aller le voir. Je franchis la porte et traversai le couloir. Des voix me parvinrent, ainsi que des sanglots.

Je reconnus celle d'Amy. Oh non ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Inquiet, je pressai le pas jusqu'à la salle de laboratoire où se trouvaient les caissons.

Benny et Sephiroth se tenaient dans un coin, avec des têtes d'enterrement. Daniel était là aussi, près du caisson contenant le corps d'Amy, et serrait celui de Tifa contre lui.

Il me fallut un instant pour réaliser ce qui me pétrifia, comme si mon corps avait compris avant moi l'horreur de la situation.

Quand la fille qui pleurait dans les bras de Daniel posa ses yeux sur moi, je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce magnifique bleu vert qui m'évoquait l'océan. Non, ils étaient marron. Et en voyant la culpabilité dans son regard, je compris ce qui s'était passé.

_Non ! Amy, non ! Comment as-tu osé… ?_

Comme un somnambule, je marchai vers le caisson où reposait Amicia. Il était ouvert, on avait retiré le couvercle.

Elle était là, dans cette robe qu'elle avait choisie pour le Bal de l'Automne. Avec ses mains croisées sur son ventre et ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage, elle m'évoquait une princesse de conte de fées. Sauf que le happy end n'était pas pour moi ni pour elle. Daniel avait retrouvé sa petite-amie, mais moi…

En cet instant, je sentis la fureur m'envahir. J'étais plein de rage, j'avais envie de tout casser ! Mais je sus aussitôt que ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres. C'était pour eux qu'Amy avait fait ce sacrifice.

_Mais pas pour moi. Elle ne s'est pas souciée de ce que je ressentais. _

Je regardai Tifa avec un air accusateur. Avait-elle une part de responsabilité dans tout ça ? Avait-elle influencé Amy au point de la pousser à se tuer, en utilisant son amour pour Daniel et le rendre plus fort que celui pour moi ? Mais en voyant ses yeux rougis et son visage terrassé par le chagrin, je compris que non. Elle souffrait aussi.

C'était si étrange… Quand Amy était dans ce corps, j'aurais tout fait pour la consoler, lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour elle. Mais maintenant, je ne ressentais rien. Pas d'attraction, pas de sensation m'indiquant que la fille de mes rêves était là.

Non, elle était de l'autre côté, dans son propre corps, morte…

Les yeux embués par les larmes, je m'approchai d'elle. Malgré les veines verdâtres du poison sur sa peau, je la trouvais toujours aussi belle.

« Je t'aime, Amicia », dis-je dans un souffle.

Je déposai un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres froides.

* * *

_**PdV Amicia**_

L'obscurité m'enveloppait, sombre et froide. J'en avais l'habitude, elle m'avait si souvent tenu compagnie qu'elle ne me faisait plus peur.

Mais le vide que je ressentais en moi était terrifiant. C'était comme si je tombais, tombais, tombais sans jamais m'arrêter dans un gouffre de mort et de terreur.

Des voix me parvenaient, à la lisière de ma conscience, mais je ne pouvais rien traduire. Pourtant, je sentais la douleur et la tristesse dans ces voix, et cela me faisait mal.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas mourir paisiblement, sans chagrin ni douleur ? Je sentais quelque chose me retenir, pourtant. C'était en moi et ça me retenait à mon corps. Pourtant, il était mort. Ou du moins, si froid et douloureux que je ne voulais plus ressentir le moindre lien avec lui.

Hélas, une chose me retenait. Mon pouvoir de guérison. Je le sentais, il était en moi, faisait partie de moi. Il combattait la douleur et la mort, il s'accrochait à la vie parce que c'était sa raison d'être, que je le veuille ou non. Mais il était faible, il ne guérissait rien. Il avait juste assez de force pour ralentir la dégradation des cellules de mon corps. Il me retenait à mon cadavre.

Pourtant, je finis par sentir un changement. Comme s'il gagnait en force. Je me sentis tirée vers mon corps, millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à me retrouver entièrement dedans.

« _Je t'aime, Amicia._ »

Cette voix, c'était celle de James ! Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il aurait accéléré comme un fou.

Puis soudain, la chaleur revint, au niveau de mes lèvres. Mon pouvoir enflamma mon corps, anéantissant le poison qui m'avait tuée. Alors, gagnée par une force plus puissante que toute celle que j'avais connue jusqu'à présent, j'ouvris les yeux et inspirai à fond. Je sentis des lèvres se détacher des miennes et émettre un hoquet de surprise.

Lentement, je tournai la tête et souris à James.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les larmes aux yeux, il se pencha vers moi et me caressa le visage sans y croire.

Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait. Mais il était là, j'étais là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je finis par me relever et je vis que plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées, avec une expression où se mêlaient le bonheur et l'incompréhension.

Il y avait Benny, Sephiroth, Daniel et… moi-même ? Je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvais-je me voir sans miroir ? Mon reflet avait les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, Amy ! » dit-elle.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

« Tifa ? »

Avec un rire nerveux, elle regarda autour d'elle, puis courut prendre un plateau en métal qu'elle tendit vers moi. Je vis mon reflet dedans. Un visage plus jeune, des cheveux auburn bouclés au bout, un petit nez retroussé, des yeux bleu-vert qui me renvoyaient mon regard étonné. J'étais à nouveau moi !

« Mais… comment… ? »

Je regardai Benny, mais il me fit signe que non, il n'y était pour rien.

« C'est ton prince charmant qui t'a sauvé ! » dit-il d'une voix où se mêlaient le rire et les larmes de joie.

Lorsque la main de James enserra la mienne, je le sentis à nouveau. Cette poussée d'énergie en moi, qui enflammait ma magie… mais surtout, je sentais plus que des picotements. Quand il me touchait, c'était comme s'il avait craqué une allumette au-dessus d'un bidon d'essence.

Je regardai Tifa, puis Daniel, et je souris à mon amie. Elle comprit mon message. James était bien mon véritable amour. Ce qui s'était passé avec Daniel appartenait désormais au passé. J'étais enfin libérée de ces sentiments qui ne m'avaient jamais appartenu.

« Ça me manque de savoir ce que tu penses », admit Tifa d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui répondis par un sourire malicieux.

« Je pense que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dans ma peau ! »

Tout le monde rit. Cette pièce semblait plus lumineuse tout à coup, et pas juste à cause des ampoules au plafond. Il y régnait une chaleur et une lumière intenses, alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé.

* * *

_**PdV Tifa**_

Après la « résurrection » d'Amicia, Benny jugea qu'il valait mieux que nous allions toutes les deux à l'hôpital nous faire ausculter, surtout Amicia, mais nous décidâmes chacune que non.

Nous avions trop hâte de commencer à vivre chacune de notre côté !

Daniel me prit par le bras et utilisa son pouvoir pour nous téléporter chez lui.

Là, il me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. En les voyant endormis dans leurs lits, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué !

Je m'approchai du lit de Marlène et lui caressai la joue. Ce geste la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, bâilla puis se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux.

« Amy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Daniel alluma la lumière, ce qui suffit à réveiller Denzel également.

« C'est moi, Marlène. Je suis là. »

La petite me regarda un instant sans comprendre, quand son attention se posa sur mes yeux.

« Tifa ? C'est vraiment toi ?! »

« Oui, ma chérie, c'est moi ! Je suis à nouveau moi. »

Folle de joie, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec joie. Denzel se joignit à nous, suivi de Daniel qui m'enlaça par-derrière. Je serrai fort les enfants contre moi en soupirant de soulagement et me blottis contre la poitrine de l'homme que j'aimais.

Que c'était bon de les retrouver !

* * *

_**PdV Amicia**_

J'étais un peu jalouse de la chance de Tifa. Daniel n'avait eu qu'à la téléporter pour s'échapper d'ici !

Heureusement, mon propre chevalier servant me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors.

Sitôt dans la rue, je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux. L'air était chaud, mais une douce brise fraîche soufflait dans mes cheveux.

C'était si agréable d'être à nouveau soi-même !

Je me tournai vers James. Il me regardait avec l'air ému, mais je le sentais aussi un peu gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours. »

Sa main serra plus fort la mienne, puis il m'attira contre lui en nouant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je lui rendis son étreinte en essayant de contenir ma douleur. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ça, même si je savais que nous ne pouvions plus vivre dans de telles conditions…

« Je suis désolée. »

Il me serra plus fort, au point que c'en fut presque douloureux.

« Jure-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça. Plus jamais ! »

Je reculai sans me défaire de son étreinte et pris son visage dans mes mains.

« Je le jure. Je ne te quitterai plus, James Rutledge. »

Et je scellai cette promesse par un baiser. La sensation était incroyable ! Avec Daniel, quand j'étais dans le corps de Tifa, j'avais l'impression de brûler, mais dans le mien, avec James, c'était différent. J'avais l'impression de voler, loin au-dessus de tout, dans un endroit où tout était lumineux et empli de chaleur. Et je sentis que c'était pareil pour lui, à la manière dont il se détendit et rendit son étreinte autour de mon corps plus douce. Finalement, nous nous séparâmes et nous remîmes en route à travers la rue, main dans la main.

Je réalisai que nous ne nous dirigions pas vers chez Sarah, mais chez lui.

Arrivés dans le jardin, il me fit signe d'attendre, puis courut à l'intérieur.

Il ressortit bientôt avec un transistor qu'il posa sur la première marche de l'escalier et l'alluma, me faisant entendre une chanson de notre planète : _Unstoppable_, de Camila Mora.

« _You're so unfair to yourself…_  
_Got that feeling in your chest…_  
_Can't look in the mirror_  
_Can't see who you are_  
_Wanna be somebody else…_ »

« Si madame veut bien m'accorder cette danse… » dit-il en me tendant son bras.

J'éclatai de rire et lui donnai la main pour le laisser m'entraîner dans une valse.

« _Everytime you falter_  
_Everytime you fall_  
_I can still see the road ahead_ »

Alors que la chanson résonnait, tandis que mon corps suivait le sien en parfaite harmonie avec la musique, je me perdis dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'étais là, avec celui que j'aimais, et personne n'était mort. Nous avions réussi. Nous avions détruit le Réseau. Nous avions gagné !

« _You'll be brighter than the stars  
__And you'll see how radiant you are_  
_I know you're full of doubt_  
_But don't let them bring you down_  
_'Cause you're unstoppable_ »

Lorsque James se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau, je passai les bras autour de son cou. L'un de ses bras se glissa sous mes genoux, l'autre autour de mes épaules, me portant ainsi contre lui comme une mariée.

Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent par manque d'oxygène, il se mit à tourner. Riant aux éclats, je basculai la tête en arrière, regardant les nuages tournoyer dans le ciel au-dessus de nous.

« _Raising higher than the sun  
__Climb away 'til they're gone_  
_ Way up above the clouds_  
_They'll never bring you down_  
_'Cause you're unstoppable _»

Je n'étais plus sur Terre ni sur Gaïa.

J'étais là où je devais être, avec James, sans personne pour s'interposer entre nous ni nous dicter notre conduite.

Nous étions chez nous.


	22. Repartir à zéro

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Repartir à zéro**

**PdV Amicia**

L'amour et le bonheur semblaient gouverner cette journée.

James et moi dansâmes sur plusieurs chansons. Entre chacune d'entre elles, nous profitions de quelques secondes de silence pour nous embrasser. J'en venais presque à souhaiter que la musique s'arrête définitivement, et je voyais bien que c'était la même chose pour James.

Finalement, ce fut mon estomac qui mit fin à tout ça en gargouillant. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas mangé dans ce corps depuis des semaines ! Le caisson l'avait maintenu en stase, mais maintenant, je vivais à nouveau dedans et je devais en prendre soin, comme autrefois.

Main dans la main, mon compagnon et moi marchâmes vers l'entrée de sa maison, quand des voix nous parvinrent dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Tifa, Daniel et les enfants marcher dans notre direction.

En me voyant, les enfants me sourirent, mais ils paraissaient un peu timides. Je compris qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais vue dans ce corps-ci. Ils devaient s'adapter à ce nouveau visage.

« Amy ? » demanda Marlène.

« C'est moi, ma puce. »

Toute contente, elle courut vers moi. Je me mis à genoux pour l'accueillir dans mes bras, ainsi que Denzel.

« Merci de nous avoir rendu Tifa ! » dit le petit garçon.

Ils reculèrent pour mieux me regarder.

« T'es plus jolie dans ce corps-là », dit Marlène.

« Oh, Marlène ! Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis laide ? » fit semblant de s'offusquer Tifa.

« Non ! Je veux dire… Ce corps lui va mieux que le tien. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, puis s'approcha de moi et me tendit mon téléphone.

« Il a sonné il y a un quart d'heure, et j'ai réalisé que c'était le tien, pas le mien, alors… »

En effet, c'était mon téléphone ! Je l'ouvris et vis que Sephiroth avait laissé un message.

« _Venez tous au commissariat dès que possible. La fille ninja et Genesis veulent vous parler._ »

Youffie et Genesis ! Mon Dieu, on les avait pratiquement oubliés !

Nous nous mîmes donc en route pour le commissariat.

Là, nous vîmes que les cellules étaient ouvertes. Genesis se tenait debout face à Sephiroth et discutait avec lui, tandis que Youffie était assise dans un fauteuil et se tenait la tête avec l'air fatigué.

En voyant Tifa, elle se leva et s'approcha d'un pas lent, hésitant.

« Tifa… ? » dit-elle.

« Youffie ! »

Les deux amies coururent s'enlacer. Riant aux éclats, elles se mirent à parler en même temps tandis que les enfants s'approchèrent de Youffie.

« Tu as retrouvé ton corps ! »

« Et toi aussi ! J'ai cru vivre un cauchemar. »

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Mais est-ce que ça va ? »

« Et toi, alors ? »

Je restai à distance respectueuse avec les garçons.

Finalement, Youffie se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec l'air un peu méfiant.

« C'est vrai, ce que pensait Paisley ? Toi et les autres… vous êtes contre ce type, le Noé ? » dit-elle.

« Oui », répondis-je, préférant ne pas prendre de risque dans mes réponses.

« Oh… Et tu étais dans le corps de mon amie ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

Youffie me répondit par une moue sévère, ce qui jurait assez avec la personnalité malicieuse et légère que je lui connaissais dans les souvenirs de Tifa.

« Comment ça se fait que t'es encore là ? Tu ne devrais pas être morte ? »

« Eh, laisse-la tranquille ! » dit James en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Désolé, mais je me pose aussi cette question. Max a vu que ton caisson contenait un dispositif mortel imparable. Ça aurait dû te tuer », dit Genesis en s'approchant pour m'examiner.

Je haussai des épaules. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à ce maudit épisode traumatisant.

« Le Noé ne peut pas tout contrôler, voilà tout. »

« Non, mais il en a bien l'intention », dit Genesis.

Il me jaugea des pieds à la tête puis examina James, avant de reporter son regard bleu mako sur moi.

« Il te craignait, tu sais ? Max Crosse. Il te considérait comme une menace. Pour lui, le Noé incarne l'avenir et la sécurité dont il a tant besoin, surtout après avoir tout perdu sur Terre. »

Surprise, j'écoutai Genesis nous expliquer ce qu'il avait appris en fouillant dans la mémoire de son hôte. Max avait vécu une vie normale sur Terre jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans. Autrefois, il vivait à Las Vegas avec sa famille, et il était heureux. Il était populaire, capitaine de l'équipe de football de son équipe, avec des notes correctes et des amies, mais un terrible séisme avait détruit la ville, provoqué par les dérèglements environnementaux qui frappaient notre planète. Ses parents et sa petite-sœur, un bébé de dix mois, étaient morts alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de faire les courses dans un supermarché. Max avait eu de la chance (enfin, question de point de vue, nota Genesis), il était au lycée quand ça s'était produit, et les secousses n'avaient pas trop touché le secteur de son établissement. Mais il avait eu un accident et eu la jambe cassée. Du coup, il avait tout perdu : son foyer, sa famille, sa place dans l'équipe de football dont il était le capitaine au lycée… La totale ! Un agent du Noé l'avait contacté pour lui proposer de se rendre sur Gaïa, pour tester les vertus médicales de la Mako, dont nous disposions dès notre arrivée.

Après ça, Max avait juré une obéissance sans faille au Noé, car pour lui, Gaïa était vraiment la chance d'un bel avenir pour les terriens.

« Il pense sincèrement que cette planète vous revient, à vous les terriens, et que nous risquons de la saccager, comme nous avons failli le faire par le passé. Je n'approuvais pas son point de vue, je détestais le fait qu'il me contrôle, mais je voyais bien que ce n'était qu'un gosse brisé, qui avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Un peu comme moi, à une époque… » conclut tristement Genesis.

« C'est fini, tu ne dois plus penser à ça », intervint Sephiroth.

J'interrogeai Tifa du regard, mais elle n'en savait pas plus que moi sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux autrefois.

« Et pourquoi voulaient-ils me kidnapper, lui et Paisley ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que tu représentais une menace pour le Réseau. Le Noé ne pensait pas que tu aurais le courage de te sacrifier, mais il pensait que Daniel serait prêt à tout pour ramener Tifa en te tuant. »

J'eus un frisson. James me serra davantage contre lui. En effet, cette idée avait traversé l'esprit de Daniel, mais heureusement, il avait une conscience et il m'avait testée à la fête d'Halloween. Du coup, j'avais été la seule décisionnaire dans cette histoire. Avec le recul, ça me rassurait.

C'était moi qui avais fait tout ça. Pour Tifa, pour Daniel, pour les enfants… pour tous ceux que j'aimais, et aussi pour ce monde que je considérais désormais comme le mien.

« Youffie, j'aimerais… Amy et moi nous posons cette question depuis que nous t'avons vue », dit Tifa. « Combien d'autres personnes ont fini comme nous ? Dans Avalanche, ou ailleurs… »

Youffie baissa tristement les yeux.

« Barret était inconsolable après la disparition de Marlène. Les terriens n'ont eu aucun mal à le capturer et lui mettre quelqu'un dans le crâne. Il avait pour mission de tuer Rufus Shinra, mais j'ignore s'il a réussi. La fille qui me parasitait n'était pas du genre sociable, elle n'était en contact avec personne sauf Max et leurs supérieurs pour leurs propres missions. Il y a aussi eu Reeve. Il était le dirigeant du WRO, il avait un très grand impact sur notre monde et ses habitants. Après vous avoir capturé toutes les deux, j'étais censée le rejoindre, enfin rejoindre son… parasite et ensemble, nous devions nous débrouiller pour déclencher une guerre entre mon pays et le reste de la population de Gaïa. »

« Une espèce de guerre mondiale », comprit Daniel.

« C'est ça, comme les deux que vous avez eues dans votre monde. D'ailleurs, c'est dingue, toute votre histoire, les gars ! Vous avez vécu tant de trucs historiques chez vous. Oh, et le Japon, la Chine ! Je n'arrêtais pas de fouiller dans la mémoire de cette fille quand je m'ennuyais, et c'est dingue les similarités entre ces cultures et celle… »

« Youffie ! On s'éloigne du sujet », dit Tifa.

« Ah oui, pardon ! Bref, maintenant que le Réseau est détruit, ça va être serré. »

Elle avait raison. Des centaines de gens étaient au courant de notre existence dans leur monde, maintenant.

Le Noé avait pris un gros risque en essayant d'envahir notre monde ainsi. Mais s'il avait échoué, nous avions aussi compromis le secret de notre existence.

Les gaïens savaient maintenant. Ils savaient qu'une espèce venue d'un autre monde, semblable à eux physiquement, vivait ici et comptait s'emparer de leur planète.

Je regardai Daniel et James avec inquiétude. Nous n'étions certes pas du côté des envahisseurs, mais je doutais qu'après avoir vécu cette expérience de parasitage, les gaïens soient cléments envers notre race. Nous étions des voleurs de corps à leurs yeux, des êtres humanoïdes dotés chacun d'un pouvoir spécial grâce aux radiations Mako de cette planète. Nous ne serions jamais les bienvenus, peu importe la pureté de nos intentions.

« Je crois qu'une pause nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien », intervint Sephiroth.

En effet, j'avais toujours faim. Et les autres aussi. Il était sept heures, et personne n'avait encore pris son petit-déjeuner.

Je téléphonai à Benny et lui demandai de passer nous amener à manger au commissariat. Grâce à son don de super-vitesse, il fit le coursier pour nous.

Après avoir mangé un beignet et bu un jus de fruits, je m'absentai le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

Je venais juste de refermer la cuvette des toilettes et m'apprêtai à tirer la chasse d'eau quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, puis les voix de Tifa et Youffie me parvinrent.

« Non, je n'en reviens pas ! Sérieux, Tifa, tu sors encore avec ce type, même en sachant ce qu'il est ? »

« Youffie, arrête, je t'en prie ! Tu l'as déjà rencontré au _Septième Ciel_, c'est Daniel. Tu te souviens, vous avez même un peu discuté et tu me disais que tu le trouvais cool. Tu m'as même encouragée à sortir avec lui ! »

« Oui, mais à l'époque, je croyais qu'il était comme nous ! C'est un terrien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas réalisé. »

« Je sais ce qu'il est et d'où il vient. Ça ne change rien au fait que je l'aime. Il a sauvé les enfants, il ne m'a jamais abandonnée, il a tout fait pour que je revienne. »

J'entendis Youffie ricaner.

« C'est cette fille qui t'a bourré le crâne de souvenirs de son monde, c'est ça ? Elle t'a montré des images où les terriens sont tous gentils et enclins à faire ami-ami avec nous ? Désolée, mais je n'y crois pas, moi ! »

« Cette fille se nomme Amicia et je la considère comme ma sœur. »

« _Ta sœur_ ? Tifa, c'est ridicule ! Vous n'avez pas le moindre ADN en commun. »

« Nous avons partagé mon corps pendant un bon moment, nous avons échangé beaucoup de souvenirs. Elle a risqué sa vie pour m'amener ici, auprès de Daniel et des enfants, alors qu'elle risquait de se faire tuer. Beaucoup de gens lui ont mené la vie dure parce qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était du côté du Noé. Elle a souffert pour moi. Elle est morte pour me rendre mon corps, Youffie ! C'est un vrai miracle si elle est encore en vie. »

« Ouais, et je regrette bien qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour de bon. »

« Comment oses-tu ? Si tu as récupéré ton corps, c'est grâce à son sacrifice. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je retins ma respiration, appréhendant la suite.

« Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait, Tifa. Si tu avais vu les horreurs que cette peste de Paisley m'a obligée à regarder. Ce qu'elle a fait avec mon corps… Elle a tué des gens que je considérais comme mes amis à Wutaï, et ils sont morts en croyant que _je_ suis la meurtrière. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. J'eus un pincement de cœur. Pauvre Youffie ! Elle ne méritait pas ça.

« Je sais ce que tu as vécu », dit Tifa. « Moi aussi, j'ai été prisonnière à Hiddenville et j'ai regardé Amy délivrer des informations personnelles aux gens du Noé sans rien pouvoir faire. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça. En plus, tu n'y es pas restée longtemps. Et je… je… »

En entendant la ninja pleurer, je serrai les dents. Lentement, en silence, je ramenai mes genoux contre mon menton, pour cacher mes pieds qui dépassaient de l'ouverture de la porte, au ras du sol.

« Je ne peux pas, Tifa ! Je ne peux pas oublier… Pourtant, j'aimerais ! »

« Je sais. Parfois, j'aimerais aussi oublier certaines choses. »

Ces mots me firent mal, mais je m'obligeai à rester silencieuse. Finalement, les filles quittèrent les toilettes.

Je restai un moment seule, assise sur la cuvette fermée, avant de finalement tirer la chasse d'eau puis sortir.

Quand je rentrai dans la pièce, je vis que Youffie n'était plus là, mais Tifa si. Elle me regarda avec surprise, réalisant que j'avais été présente lors de leur discussion. Je lui fis signe qu'on en parlerait plus tard, puis je revins m'asseoir près de James.

Tout le monde était silencieux à présent, et semblait plutôt morose. Finalement, je n'y tins plus, je leur demandai où était Youffie.

Tifa me prit alors par le bras et demanda aux autres de nous excuser, avant de m'entraîner dans la rue.

« Tu as tout entendu, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'étais déjà aux toilettes et… »

« C'est bon, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il se trouve juste que… j'ai demandé à Daniel s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour… effacer les souvenirs de Youffie. »

Je regardai la jeune femme avec l'air choqué.

« Tu veux lui effacer la mémoire ?! »

« Seulement ce qu'elle a vécu entre les mains des gens de Hiddenville et cette Paisley. Je… je pense que ça vaut mieux. J'ai compris, après notre discussion, que Youffie ne pourra pas pardonner aux terriens. Enfin, pas à ceux qui habitent cette ville. Elle est trop traumatisée, elle n'a pas vécu la même expérience que moi. Je la connais, elle est têtue et ne sait pas garder un secret, surtout si ça menace la sécurité de Wutaï. Daniel m'a dit qu'il connaît un terrien pouvant effacer des souvenirs précis, à l'hôpital de Haven. Du coup, il l'a téléportée là-bas. Elle sera ramenée à Wutaï dès demain, sans aucun souvenir sur… tout ça. »

« Mais… et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne veux pas revoir Avalanche ? Et puis, Barret va chercher Marlène. En plus, toi et Daniel… »

Tifa m'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Elle se mit à tourner en rond devant moi en secouant les bras, comme pour se défaire d'un fardeau invisible.

« Je sais, j'y ai réfléchi ! En fait, j'y réfléchissais déjà, avant que tu me rendes mon corps. Mais je ne peux pas… Raaah, c'est compliqué ! Mais franchement, regardons les choses en face : la guerre n'est pas finie. Donc, Marlène et Denzel sont toujours en danger, puisque les gens du Noé ont essayé de les enlever. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'ils sont en sécurité, grâce à Daniel. Et moi, j'ai choisi mon camp. Je suis du côté des terriens rebelles, donc du tien. Mais je ne peux pas revenir auprès de mes amis d'Avalanche. Pas pour l'instant. »

« Alors, tu restes », conclus-je avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« Oui, je reste », dit-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas heureuse qu'elle reste ici, avec moi et les autres. Elle nous serait utile, c'était une bonne combattante.

Mais Youffie avait vécu une expérience trop négative et Tifa avait raison : elle n'était pas douée pour garder un secret.

Je savais ce qu'il en coûtait à ma sœur de faire tout ça. Elle coupait les ponts avec son ancienne vie. Mais je savais qu'avec Daniel et les enfants, elle tiendrait bon. C'était une femme solide et elle n'était pas seule. J'étais là moi aussi, ainsi que James, Sephiroth… D'après ce que j'avais vu lors de notre discussion au commissariat, ce Genesis semblait bien parti pour nous aider, lui aussi.

Tous ensemble, nous allions poursuivre le combat et sauver cette planète de l'Arche.

Parce que ce monde était le nôtre.

C'était ma nouvelle maison. Et je n'allais pas laisser le Noé me l'enlever !

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai dans les bras de Daniel, dans sa chambre.

Je rougis légèrement en repensant à la nuit passée à nous retrouver. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'étais enfin là, avec lui.

Ensuite, je pensai au fait qu'aujourd'hui était _ma_ véritable première journée à Haven.

Retrouver son corps signifie retrouver sa vie. Mais ici, je n'avais jamais eu une vraie vie. C'était Amicia qui avait vécu dans mon corps, à Haven. Je devais donc tout reprendre à zéro.

Daniel et moi nous étions mis d'accord d'office : j'allais vivre chez lui avec les enfants. Cette idée me réchauffait le cœur. Nous serions comme une vraie famille ! Mais ensuite, il y avait l'emploi. Tout le monde à Haven devait se montrer utile. Heureusement, on n'était pas à Hiddenville où l'on décidait pour vous et où vous deviez obéir sans broncher aux ordres, même les plus injustes.

Ici, les habitants essayaient de concilier travail et motivation. Vu que je savais me battre, je pensais postuler comme chasseuse de monstres, mais ce n'était pas un boulot à plein temps… et il y avait déjà pas mal de chausseurs de monstres.

Daniel me rassura en me disant que j'avais encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Je venais à peine de retrouver mon corps, après tout !

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes ensemble au _Discount Mart_ pour que je m'achète un téléphone.

Les jeunes vendeurs Cole et Rachel s'approchèrent de moi.

« Salut, Amy… Euh, pardon, je veux dire Tifa ! » dit Rachel.

Je souris avec indulgence. Plusieurs personnes dans la rue avaient fait la même erreur en me saluant, et je ne leur en voulais pas. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'on s'adapte à tous ces changements.

L'avantage au moins, du fait que j'avais de nombreux souvenirs d'Amy, c'était que j'avais maintenant plus de réalité sur le monde des terriens et leur culture. Je me sentais donc moins décalée vis-à-vis de Daniel, quand il faisait une blague ou une allusion à un sujet de son monde comme un film ou un évènement historique. Je ne savais pas tout, mais j'avais quand même des notions utiles, et j'étais secrètement reconnaissante à Amy pour ça.

« On voudrait acheter un téléphone », dit Marlène, toute contente de faire les boutiques avec moi, Denzel et Daniel.

Cole s'empressa de nous guider vers le rayon des téléphones.

Je fus un peu surprise en réalisant qu'ils ne proposaient pas des PHS, mais des smartphones et des Iphones ! Cole m'expliqua que Benny avait inventé un type d'antenne qui permettait de créer un réseau téléphonique pour les téléphones de Haven. Aucun risque que quelqu'un, gaïen ou terrien de Hiddenville, pirate les lignes. Nous avions donc _nos_ téléphones sécurisés.

Je me souvins des informations que j'avais glanées dans l'esprit d'Amy sur les téléphones terriens. Il y avait plein d'applications : agenda, bloc-notes, caméra, photo, internet, boussole… Les PHS de mon monde faisaient vieux téléphones ringards, à côté !

Je venais juste d'arrêter mon choix sur un modèle ni trop vieux ni trop moderne (trop cher), quand j'avisai une chevelure argentée, deux rayons plus loin.

Sephiroth était là ! Il discutait avec Benny.

Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de lui parler depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon corps.

Je demandai à Daniel de m'excuser une minute, puis me dirigeai vers lui.

Il était en train de partir. Je le rattrapai dehors, à l'entrée du parking du magasin.

« Sephiroth ! »

Il se retourna et parut un peu surpris en me voyant.

« Oui, Tifa ? »

Je m'arrêtai, un peu indécise. Je n'avais plus aussi peur de lui qu'autrefois, grâce à Amy qui m'avait obligé à supporter sa présence pendant plusieurs jours, mais… c'était la première fois que j'étais seule face à lui.

« Je… Je voulais… »

Je me mordis la lèvre en réalisant mon attitude. J'étais comme une gamine timide ! C'était honteux.

Pourtant, il ne parut pas s'en moquer. Il restait immobile, attendant calmement que je trouve mes mots.

« Je voulais te remercier », finis-je par lui avouer.

« Me remercier ? »

Là, il avait l'air abasourdi.

« Oui, pour nous avoir protégées, Amy et moi. »

Il croisa les bras avec l'air circonspect.

« De rien, mais… j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça », dit-il.

Je compris le sous-entendu. Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements, mais à des reproches. En effet, je n'avais pas oublié le passé. Mais vivre avec une autre personne dans la tête, cela vous poussait à prendre du recul sur tout ce qui se présentait dans la vie, à apprendre à voir les choses autrement.

« Je ne dis pas que j'ai oublié », lui dis-je avec sérieux. « Mais je comprends ce que ça fait d'être… manipulé. »

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux.

« Merci, Tifa. »

J'inclinai la tête en signe d'acceptation, quand j'aperçus Aurora, un peu plus loin, qui garait sa voiture sur le parking.

En la voyant, je vis un sourire fugace sur les lèvres de Sephiroth et je souris à mon tour.

« Je suis également ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer quelqu'un d'un autre monde », lui dis-je.

L'ex-Soldat me regarda avec stupeur.

« Comment sais-tu… ? Oh ! Dans le couloir… »

« Amy et moi vous avons vus, oui. Oh, rien de bien intime, bien sûr ! » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

En nous apercevant, Aurora nous salua, plus particulièrement Sephiroth, puis elle poursuivit son chemin vers le magasin. Ce dernier la suivit du regard avec du bonheur et de la tendresse clairement affichés sur le visage. Cela me surprenait, mais en même temps ça me rassurait. La preuve que le Cauchemar avait bien changé.

Après un dernier salut, je retournai dans le magasin pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois le téléphone acheté, nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison. Benny passa chez nous pour me livrer un carton contenant les affaires qu'Amy avait achetées quand elle était dans mon corps. Elles étaient bien trop grandes pour elle.

Je choisis d'en garder quelques-unes, mais les autres ne me plaisaient pas, elles ne collaient pas avec mes propres goûts vestimentaires.

Du coup, j'étrennai mon nouveau téléphone en envoyant un SMS à Amicia pour lui proposer une virée shopping.

Après tout, elle aussi devait s'acheter des vêtements neufs ! Elle me répondit par un SMS enthousiaste.

Le lendemain matin, nous prîmes rendez-vous devant l'entrée du Discount Mart.

* * *

**PdV Amicia**

J'étais heureuse de faire une virée shopping avec Tifa. J'avais proposé d'inviter aussi Sarah, et elle avait accepté.

Quand Tifa arriva, Sarah lui serra la main et nous nous rendîmes ensemble au magasin.

Ma dernière virée shopping entre filles semblait remonter à plus d'un siècle. C'était trop cool !

Nous passions notre temps à essayer des vêtements. Parfois, certains étaient trop loufoques pour qu'on ose les acheter et les porter dans la vraie vie, mais c'était marrant de se déguiser, de faire un truc fun !

« Alors, tu vis où, maintenant ? » me demanda Tifa en essayant des paires de lunettes de soleil devant un miroir.

« J'emménage demain chez James », lui dis-je en enroulant un foulard autour de mon cou. « Et toi ? Il paraît que ça se passe bien, avec Daniel ? »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

« Les enfants ! Je les ai croisés à la sortie de l'école, avant que tu viennes les chercher, hier. Ils disent qu'ils sont heureux de cette vie, ils ont l'impression d'avoir un papa et une maman. »

Tifa me répondit par un sourire triste. Je compris qu'elle pensait avec tristesse aux vraies familles de Marlène et Denzel. Je lui pressai gentiment l'épaule avec la main, puis reposai le foulard sur la pile de vêtements que nous n'achèterons pas.

« Tiens, on dirait que les garçons sont là ! » dit Sarah.

Nous nous retournâmes pour réaliser qu'elle avait raison. Daniel et James étaient un peu plus loin, au rayon équipement pour chasse aux monstres. Étant habilités pour la chasse, ils devaient souvent se ravitailler en cuirasses synthétiques de protection.

Soudain, Tifa courut prendre une robe sur une tringle, puis me la tendit.

« Essaie celle-là ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je regardai la robe avec surprise. Elle était belle, mais pas faite pour la vie de tous les jours. C'était une robe noire à sequins bleus, qui formaient de jolis motifs de vagues. Le genre de robe qu'on porte aux cocktails ou dans un casino au bord de la mer. Néanmoins, je n'objectai pas et filai dans la cabine d'essayage pour la mettre.

Elle était à ma taille, mais elle était très courte, elle ne couvrait que la moitié de mes cuisses. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dévoiler mes jambes à ce point !

J'entendis les voix des garçons gagner en intensité derrière le rideau.

« Bonjour, les filles ! Alors, cette virée shopping ? » demanda Daniel.

« Très bien, on a trouvé plein de chouettes trucs ! » dit Sarah.

« Où est Amy ? » demanda James.

« Patience, elle essaie des vêtements », dit Tifa.

Je réalisai soudain le piège. Elle avait fait exprès de me faire essayer cette robe en attendant que James s'approche !

« Amy ? Tout va bien avec la robe ? » me demanda mon amie.

« Oui, juste une seconde ! »

Je remontai la fermeture éclair, puis je sortis de la cabine. En me voyant, Sarah fit un O avec son pouce et son index, tandis que Tifa hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

Daniel me regarda avec l'air surpris.

« Elle est mignonne, hein ? » dit Tifa, toute fière en me prenant en photo avec son téléphone.

« Mignonne ? Elle est carrément canon dans cette robe ! » dit Daniel, en secouant la tête.

Je me tournai vers James. Il me regardait avec l'air bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lui demandai-je, soucieuse.

Il parut sortir de sa béatitude et, les yeux brûlants de désir, s'approcha pour passer un bras autour de ma taille.

« Tu es splendide ! » me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle contre ma peau. Quand il m'embrassa, j'oubliai tout : le magasin, les clients qui pouvaient nous voir, nos amis…

« Hum, hum ! » dit Sarah sur un ton appuyé.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! » ricana Daniel.

Sans me lâcher, James se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire railleur.

Le rouge aux joues, je lançai un regard reconnaissant à Tifa malgré tout. Cette dernière me répondit par un sourire complice.

Plus tard, nous sortîmes du magasin avec les bras chargés de sacs contenant nos affaires, mais rayonnants.

Pour une première virée shopping à Haven, c'était top. Et j'espérais qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de moments agréables comme celui-ci dans le futur.


	23. Le rôle de chacun

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Le rôle de chacun**

_**PdV Tifa**_

Le lendemain de la journée de shopping, je ne savais toujours pas quel rôle je pourrais jouer au sein de Haven…

Je ne pouvais pas tenir un bar, il n'y avait pas de production d'alcool ni de commerce entre cette ville et les autres de la planète, puisque les gens vivaient isolés, loin du reste du monde !

En plus, Daniel et ses amis Observateurs se donnaient un mal fou pour voler de la nourriture dans les magasins de ma planète, sans parler des médicaments dans les hôpitaux, avant l'arrivée d'Amicia. Hors de question que je les aide à piller les miens, même si j'avais rejoint le camp des terriens contre le Noé !

J'avais bien filé des instructions alimentaires au comité de la ville, pour les aider à créer de nouveaux livres de cuisine pour les habitants, mais ce n'était pas un vrai métier, et ça n'avait pris qu'une journée dans le corps d'Amicia, à notre arrivée en ville !

La question était donc toujours la même : quel métier y avait-il pour moi, une gaïenne sans pouvoirs au milieu des terriens ?

Sephiroth avait un rôle, il était pour ainsi dire le « shérif » de cette ville et il s'en sortait super bien. D'ailleurs, Génésis avait été embauché pour lui servir d'adjoint, et il semblait, d'après les premières rumeurs, qu'ils faisaient super bien équipe.

Ce matin-là, j'accompagnai seule les enfants à l'école. Daniel n'avait pas pu venir, il devait aider à préparer un futur raid pour aller chercher de nouveaux vivres pour la ville. James et Xander seraient de la partie, ce qui signifiait qu'Amicia et Sarah seraient également séparées de leurs petits copains respectifs.

Une fois seule dans la rue, j'errai sans but précis.

« Tifa ? »

Je me retournai pour voir Amicia vers moi. Elle étrennait une de ses nouvelles tenues achetées hier : t-shirt bleu, jean, converses bleu-gris. Autant dire un truc bien simple qui collait avec ses goûts. Pour ma part, j'avais trouvé des vêtements qui cadraient plus avec mes anciennes habitudes vestimentaires : pantalon sombre, t-shirt blanc moulant sous un gilet en jean sombre et des converses qui ressemblaient beaucoup à mes anciennes chaussures noires et blanches préférées.

« Tu fais la tête parce que Daniel va s'absenter pendant plusieurs jours ? »

« Très drôle ! Non, c'est juste que maintenant que tu ne partages plus mon corps, je ne sais pas trop quel sera mon rôle dans cette ville. Contrairement aux terriens, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, moi ! »

Compréhensive, Amicia hocha la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du vide en croisant les bras. Je la connaissais bien, cette attitude était le signe qu'elle réfléchissait profondément dans l'espoir de trouver une solution rapide.

J'allais lui demander de ne pas se donner du mal pour moi, quand elle parut prise d'une idée lumineuse.

« Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton atout ? »

« Euh… Avoir plus de connaissances de ce monde que les terriens ? »

« Non ! Les arts martiaux ! Suis-moi. »

Déroutée, je la laissai me prendre la main et m'entraîner vers l'école de la ville.

Elle me lâcha le poignet devant le tableau d'inscription des activités scolaires.

« Regarde, ils cherchent un prof pour quelque chose se rapportant au karaté, au judo ou à l'aïkido. Et toi, tu maîtrises ces disciplines haut la main. »

« Holà, pas si vite ! Le karaté, je ne dis pas non, mais le reste… je ne suis pas au top, j'apprends toujours. »

« Et alors ? Le karaté, c'est déjà parfait ! Propose ta candidature à la principale. »

Je regardai l'affiche de demande de qualifications avec une petite moue.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas battue. »

Amicia prit l'air coupable. Évidemment, dans mon corps, elle n'avait jamais pu se battre ni entretenir ma forme.

« Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer », lui dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant.

* * *

_**PdV Amicia**_

Toute fière de mon idée, j'accompagnai Tifa jusqu'au bureau de la principale.

Je venais de la regarder y entrer pour son entretien, quand je reçus un SMS m'avertissant qu'il y avait des blessés qui m'attendaient à l'hôpital.

Je m'empressai de me rendre là-bas.

À ma grande surprise, je trouvai un couple de personnes allongées sur des lits. Le mari avait les bras couverts de brûlures et la femme s'était tordu la cheville.

Un peu plus loin sur des chaises, à l'autre bout de la salle, se tenaient Benny et Sarah. Sephiroth et Genesis les regardaient avec l'air mécontent.

Je me dépêchai de soigner les brûlés, puis je m'approchai de mes amis.

« Il y a un problème, les gars ? »

« Oui, il y en a un ! » dit Sephiroth. « Il se passe que les deux personnes que tu as soignées se sont retrouvées dans cet état par la faute de ces deux dangers publics. »

« À notre décharge, on n'a fait qu'utiliser les pouvoirs qu'on a depuis notre arrivée sur Gaïa, donc… d'un point de vue technique, tout ça, c'est la faute de la Rivière de la Vie ! » conclut Sarah.

Secouant négativement la tête, Genesis se dirigea vers une table recouverte d'un drap. Il ôta le tissu, révélant des objets troués et brûlés : une cafetière fondue, un pain cramé, un coussin éventré… Je compris que Sarah avait encore perdu son sang-froid ! Au camp de quarantaine, on avait eu droit à des épisodes de ce genre des dizaines de fois.

« Et moi, je ne m'amuserais pas à faire fondre la figure du nain de jardin de la voisine. Même quand je débutais dans la maîtrise des matérias de feu, je ne faisais pas autant de dégâts », dit Genesis en brandissant l'objet abîmé.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Angeal m'a dit », dit Sephiroth, si bas que je crus avoir mal entendu.

Loin de paraître honteuse, Sarah fit un clin d'œil.

« Je l'ai fait avec un seul œil ! »

« Félicitations, Sarah », sourit Genesis.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard sévère.

« Honte à toi, Sarah ! » se rattrapa le Maître du Feu.

« Oui ! À cause de vous deux, l'équipe de Daniel va devoir rapporter plus d'objets que prévu au départ, ce qui fait qu'ils resteront hors de la ville plus longtemps. Et avec le Réseau qui vient juste d'être détruit, c'est la débandade ! »

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

« Benny a piraté la radio du WRO. Aux infos, on raconte que plus de la moitié des gaïens possédés a fait des dépositions auprès du WRO et dressé des portraits-robots d'une foule de personnes de votre planète. Des dizaines de terriens au service du Noé se sont déjà fait arrêter en moins d'une journée », dit Genesis.

Je fus prise d'horreur en entendant ça. Bien sûr, je m'étais attendue à ce que le secret de mon espèce soit révélé, mais _ça_ ! Ça signifiait que si Daniel, James ou Xander étaient vus et reconnus… Ils pouvaient finir en prison puis disséqués comme des rats de laboratoire.

Je regardai mes amis avec sévérité. Sarah et Benny étaient aussi pâles d'inquiétude que moi à présent. Toute trace de malice ou de fierté avait déserté leurs visages.

« Pardon, on ne recommencera plus, c'est juré ! » dit Sarah.

« On fera attention », dit Benny.

« Je vous crois, mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Vous allez faire des travaux d'intérêt général pendant deux jours, pour compenser les dégâts », dit Sephiroth.

Ignorant les plaintes de Sarah et Benny, les deux ex-Soldats sortirent de la pièce.

_Et Tifa qui se plaint de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs ! _pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait, la nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Les deux camionnettes utilisées pour le raid étaient déjà parties ce matin.

Je priai pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux garçons.

* * *

_**PdV Daniel**_

« Je suis contre ! C'est une mauvaise idée ! » dit James.

Assis à côté de Xander qui conduisait, je levai les au ciel.

Avec nous, il y avait James et un autre membre du groupe, Bobby, assis à l'arrière.

Nous avions passé la première demi-heure du trajet en silence, avant que je demande à Bobby s'il avait bien pensé à prendre la liste des choses que nous devions ramener en priorité.

Nous ne pouvions pas prendre de produits frais comme de la viande ou du poisson, sauf dans des conserves hermétiques.

Il fallait plutôt privilégier les denrées non périssables comme les céréales, les pâtes et le riz, sans oublier le lait et les soupes lyophilisées. J'avais aussi promis à Marlène et Denzel de leur ramener des bonbons de leurs marques préférées. Mais il fallait aussi d'autres produits comme le papier toilette, le sopalin, des shampoings et du savon… Xander avait également suggéré de trouver des médicaments. C'était là que James avait émis une objection.

« Écoute, frangin, je sais que ta petite-copine est une super guérisseuse, mais son pouvoir a des limites, comme pour nous tous. Et puis, imagine si un jour elle s'absente pour une raison ou une autre et qu'on a des blessés ou des malades à Haven ? Il faudra bien qu'on ait de quoi soigner les gens normalement. »

« Mais la population de Gaïa est en état d'alerte maximale. On ne peut pas à la fois piller des magasins et des pharmacies en moins d'une semaine. Et on ne peut pas se séparer », répliqua James.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Scinder l'équipe en deux serait trop dangereux, nous devions rester groupés comme à chaque raid. Pourtant, l'hypothèse de Xander se tenait. J'avais foi en Amicia et son pouvoir à présent, mais j'avais toujours été prudent et je savais qu'avoir du matériel médical en réserve serait utile.

« On commence par les magasins comme d'habitude, puis sur le chemin du retour, on verra si on tombe sur une pharmacie ou un laboratoire », dis-je pour couper court à une dispute entre les deux frères.

Après ça, le voyage reprit dans un silence pesant.

* * *

_**PdV Sarah**_

Pour une fois, j'étais contente que Xander ne soit pas là.

Me retrouver assise sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente de l'école, à attendre qu'on m'administre une sanction pour les dégâts causés chez les voisins, c'était trop la honte ! J'avais l'impression de revivre mes années de lycée sur Terre.

Benny ne paraissait pas aussi désolé que moi, car une jolie fille brune de son âge se tenait assise à côté de nous. Elle aussi allait recevoir une sanction apparemment, même si j'ignorais ce qu'on lui reprochait. Elle avait les écouteurs de son MP3 dans les oreilles et fixait le vide avec l'air impassible. Elle ne prêtait pas du tout intention aux lourdes œillades de mon frère.

« Alors, dis-moi, tu te retrouves souvent ici ? » dit Benny.

« J'hallucine ! Vieux, les schtroumpfs deviendront verts avant qu'elle t'adresse la parole », lui dis-je.

« Ouais ! Verts de jalousie », ricana mon frère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que Benny comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec les filles, tant qu'il se la jouerait geek lourdingue ?

« Quand je pense que c'est de ta faute si j'ai blessé quelqu'un et bousillé du matériel », soupirai-je.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu flipperais à cause d'un faux serpent en plastique glissé sous ta chaise dans le jardin. Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es pire qu'Indiana Jones avec les reptiles. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. En effet, j'avais toujours eu la phobie des serpents, et ça ne s'était pas amélioré en arrivant sur cette planète. Les histoires des Observateurs sur les serpents Zolom m'avaient filé des cauchemars pendant plusieurs mois.

« Mlle Ely ! » cria la principale depuis la porte de son bureau.

Benny se pencha vers la fille.

« Je te conseille d'y aller. Fais-moi confiance, il vaut mieux pas pour toi qu'elle s'impatiente. »

« Ouais, surtout si on doit passer juste après toi ! » dis-je sur le ton de l'ironie.

Bizarrement, la fille n'avait toujours pas réagi. Intrigué, Benny se pencha pour lui ôter un de ses écouteurs.

Je crus halluciner en voyant quelque chose de long et verdâtre sortir de son oreille, accroché au MP3.

« Oh, quelle horreur ! » s'écria Benny en lâchant l'écouteur.

« Fais pas ça », dit la fille en remettant l'appareil en place.

« Eh, mais… Tu devrais penser à te nettoyer les oreilles ! » dit Benny en se frottant les mains sur son jean.

Comme la fille refusait de bouger de son siège, je la pris gentiment par le bras et la poussai vers la porte de la principale.

« Woh ! Cette fille doit avoir un pouvoir en rapport avec les sécrétions corporelles », dit Benny.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as pas vu ses oreilles ? Il y avait une grosse quantité de cérumen verdâtre dedans ! »

« Merci, j'adore que tu me parles de trucs dégoûtants avant la pause-déjeuner ! »

« Désolé, mais c'est la vérité », dit Benny.

Je haussai des épaules et continuai de patienter avec mon frère, avant qu'on nous convoque pour notre sanction.


	24. Course-poursuite

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Cosmos**__**Asma**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Course-poursuite**

**PdV Daniel**

Les grands magasins de Gaïa fonctionnaient comme sur notre planète : ils fermaient aux alentours de 23H et quelques.

Nous avions stationné toute journée devant l'un d'eux, invisibles grâce au pouvoir de Bobby. Grâce à James, il pouvait non seulement nous rendre invisibles, mais aussi la camionnette dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le plus dur avait été de trouver un endroit où se garer sans qu'une voiture ou quelqu'un risque de nous rentrer dedans.

Après la fermeture, nous avions attendu encore une heure avant de sortir puis de passer par la porte de service. James avait utilisé son énergie pour griller le panneau numérique commandant l'ouverture, sans oublier le réseau de caméras de sécurité, puis nous avions tous pris un chariot et foncé entre les rayons pour prendre ce dont nous avions besoin : nourriture non périssable, produits hygiéniques, friandises (pour les enfants)… Ainsi que des objets utiles comme du papier, des stylos (pas facile de fabriquer tout ça soi-même), et d'autres choses encore. Coup de bol, il y avait même un petit rayon de médicaments.

Nous prîmes autant que possible avant de sortir puis de transporter nos chariots vers la camionnette.

Tandis que je chargeais le coffre avec Xander, James et Bobby mirent des choses près des sièges avant.

Soudain, un bruit de voiture me parvint. Quelqu'un approchait. Des lumières de gyrophare éclairèrent le sol par intermittence. Des gens du WRO ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Xander et moi cessâmes de bouger. Face contre le véhicule, nous attendîmes en silence que le chauffeur descende de son véhicule et s'approche. À en juger les bruits de pas, ils étaient deux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Cet endroit est ferm… »

Je sentis le pouvoir de Xander s'activer, braqué sur les deux malheureux. J'eus un frisson de dégoût en sentant les ondes néfastes me frôler le côté droit. Même s'il le faisait pour nous aider, son pouvoir suscitait toujours une réaction négative aux gens autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de dégager de mauvaises ondes, je me retournai. Les deux agents du WRO étaient allongés par terre, inconscient, le visage crispé dans une grimace douloureuse. Je me penchai pour vérifier leur pouls à chacun. Ils étaient en vie, seulement évanouis.

Par prudence, je pris leurs téléphones, tandis que Xander sortit un couteau et se dépêcha de crever leurs quatre pneus et saboter leur radio.

« C'est bon, on y va ! » dit-il quand il eut fini.

Satisfait, je me levai et le suivis dans la camionnette avec les autres.

Je mis en route le moteur puis nous prîmes la route, direction Haven.

* * *

**PdV Jubilee**

Debout face au miroir, je me regardais sans y croire.

Les habitants de Hiddenville ne portaient jamais que leur uniforme, qui déterminait leur fonction au sein de la société.

Mon propre uniforme était bleu, celui d'une citoyenne ayant accès aux fonctions les plus simples : celle de gérer des tâches administratives pour le système gouvernemental de la ville, ou bien reproductrice quand je serais en âge d'avoir des enfants. J'avais toujours mon badge attaché à ma ceinture, où était noté mon nom : Jubilee Reynolds.

Mais ce soir, les filles de seize ans comme moi avaient le droit de porter une robe pour leur cérémonie de couplage.

Ce soir, j'allais découvrir qui serait l'homme auquel j'étais promise. Celui avec qui je tâcherai d'avoir des enfants dès mes 21 ans et avec qui je vivrai le restant de ma vie. J'étais tout excitée !

Je reportai mon regard sur ma robe. Elle était jaune pâle, avec des manches papillon. Ma mère m'avait aidée pour les essayages à la boutique.

« _Le jaune te va très bien. Tu es belle comme un soleil de printemps_ », avait-elle dit.

Et elle avait raison. Cette couleur s'accordait avec mon teint pâle, mes cheveux brun sombre et mes yeux noirs.

« Jubilee ! Tu es prête ? » appela ma mère, depuis le hall d'entrée.

Je tournoyai une dernière fois dans le miroir, en gravant cet instant dans ma mémoire. C'était la seule et unique fois où je portais une robe. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au passé, sur Terre.

Autrefois, les filles pouvaient porter des robes à tout âge, ou bien des jupes. Et en plus, le jour où elles étaient enfin unies à leur compagnon, le jour du « mariage » comme on disait autrefois, elles portaient des robes de princesses, avec un voile et même un diadème sur la tête !

Moi, je ne serai princesse que le temps d'une nuit. Après quoi, je devrai rendre la robe pour qu'elle serve à une autre fille, l'année prochaine, lors de sa cérémonie de présentation à son compagnon.

Finalement, je me détournai de la glace et descendis rejoindre ma mère.

Dehors, une voiture nous attendait. Même parmi les civils, posséder une voiture était extrêmement rare, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons.

Déjà, nous vivions dans une petite ville. Ensuite, le souci d'écologie. Pas question de répéter les erreurs du passé sur Terre ! Nous devions préserver la pureté de l'air et les ressources de pétrole de ce monde. D'après ce que j'avais appris en cours, les gaïens en puisaient de façon exagérée dans les sous-sols de ce monde. Et dire qu'avant, c'était la Mako, cette précieuse substance qui nous avait donné des pouvoirs dès notre arrivée dans leur monde !

Tandis que le véhicule roulait vers le bâtiment éducatif de la ville, je regardai mes mains avec tristesse. J'étais arrivée sur Gaïa quand je n'avais que dix ans et pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas développé le moindre pouvoir. Dire que tous les élèves de ma classe avaient vite trouvé leur don, certains au bout de deux jours, d'autres au bout d'un mois. J'avais eu peur à mesure que le temps passait. Peur qu'on me catalogue comme une anomalie ou une faible, qu'on me juge inapte à aider au bon fonctionnement de ce monde.

Mais ma mère était confiante : elle n'avait découvert son don que l'année dernière. Elle pouvait forcer les gens à dire la vérité. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait une place privilégiée dans la hiérarchie juridique de la ville. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était devenue l'épouse du Noé, notre dirigeant. Je savais que ce n'était pas mon père. Mon père… n'avait été qu'une passade pour ma mère, sur Terre.

« _Un amour de lycée_ », m'avait-elle avoué, un jour, en me le chuchotant le soir au creux de l'oreille, avant que je m'endorme. Au final, ça m'était égal. Qui que fût cet homme, il était sûrement mort dans l'un des cataclysmes environnementaux de notre ancien monde, et il n'avait pas voulu rester avec ma mère pour fonder une famille. Moi, je ne commettrai pas cette erreur. Je serai une civile exemplaire pour tout Hiddenville, comme ma mère et mon beau-père.

Et ce soir, j'allais enfin découvrir le visage de mon futur compagnon !

Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment de forme carrée, aux murs couverts de vitres.

Je descendis et, accompagnée de ma mère, nous gravîmes les marches. Les officiers de sécurité nous saluèrent. Bien sûr, tout le monde nous connaissait. Nous étions les membres de la famille du Noé !

Ma mère s'arrêta devant la porte et me regarda avec émotion.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je voulus répondre que « non », mais le mot qui sortit de ma bouche fut « oui ». Je grognai.

« Maman ! Tu t'es servie de ton pouvoir », lui dis-je avec agacement.

« Désolée ! Je suis dans tous mes états, tu… mon bébé a grandi si vite ! »

L'émotion dans sa voix dissipa ma colère. Je la comprenais, mais j'avais quand même envie qu'elle arrête. Du coup, je la serrai dans mes bras puis franchis les portes rapidement.

Sitôt à l'intérieur du hall, je vis que des tas d'autres personnes de mon âge se tenaient là. Les garçons portaient de beaux smokings, et les filles de jolies robes de soirée colorées, comme moi. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs : rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, violet… J'avais l'impression d'évoluer au milieu d'un immense champ de fleurs.

Je me dirigeai vers le buffet pour me servir quelque chose à boire ou manger, mais j'étais trop tendue pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Prendre un verre dans mes mains me fit quand même du bien. Sa solidité et sa fraîcheur me rassuraient.

Bientôt, une sonnerie dissipa la douce musique de salon qui résonnait dans la salle. Le Noé prenait la parole !

Son visage apparut sur l'immense écran plat suspendu au mur, au bout de la salle.

« _Bonjour à tous, citoyens de Hiddenville ! Ce soir est un soir déterminant pour vous, car vous allez enfin découvrir qui sera votre partenaire, celui qui vous épaulera dans la tâche visant à assurer l'avenir de notre communauté. Rappelez-vous combien vous avez de la chance. Hors de ces murs, c'est le chaos. La violence et la mort sont les seules promesses pour ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous._ »

Je frissonnai en l'entendant dire ça. Pourquoi gâcher la soirée en nous rappelant l'ombre qui planait au-dessus de nous ?

Certes, ce monde était dangereux. Surtout depuis que des rebelles s'y cachaient, des terriens qui avaient refusé de rester vivre ici.

L'histoire était un peu confuse, mais je savais, grâce aux cours d'histoire à l'école, qu'un nom revenait désormais souvent dans nos leçons, un nom entaché de honte et d'infamie : Amicia Williams.

Autrefois fille du plus brillant de nos chercheurs, elle avait brisé le secret et révélé aux gaïens. Depuis, les terriens se faisaient traquer. Beaucoup d'Observateurs hors d'Hiddenville s'étaient fait capturer. Je ne savais pas comment exactement, mais apparemment, de nombreux gaïens avaient donné le signalement de plusieurs habitants de Hiddenville.

Du coup, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je savais qu'en dehors de ces murs, je serais condamnée. On m'enfermerait dans un laboratoire, on me disséquerait… Ou bien on pourrait faire pression sur le Noé en m'utilisant comme otage.

Je repoussai ces horribles pensées dans un coin de ma tête et m'efforçai d'écouter la suite du discours du Noé.

« _Maintenant, voici l'annonce des futurs couples. Quand vous entendrez vos noms, vous monterez sur l'estrade et l'on vous remettre à chacun une carte contenant les données de l'autre, pour que vous puissiez entamer une relation stable, avec de bonnes bases._ »

Je regardai les garçons autour de moi en me demandant lequel serait mon compagnon. Qui pourrait me convenir ? Qui pourrait partager ma vie ?

« _Suzanne Blake, future compagne de Roy Dennison._ »

Une fille rousse, vêtue d'une robe bleue chargée en froufrous, monta sur l'estrade pour rejoindre un garçon blond. Tous deux se regardèrent en souriant, puis chacun reçut une petite boîte en verre contenant une puce informatique.

Main dans la main, tous deux redescendirent l'estrade. Je les regardai avec envie. Les contacts physiques n'étaient pas autorisés dès l'entrée dans l'adolescence. Quand on était enfant, ce n'était pas un problème, mais après… non.

« _Theresa Riley, future compagne de Richard Walters._ »

Je connaissais Theresa, c'était mon amie et mon binôme en cours de biologie ! Elle monta sur l'estrade, sa belle chevelure blonde cascadant sur ses épaules nues. Elle avait choisi une robe rose dont la jupe était composée d'une succession de volants. Je n'avais pas trop aimé ce choix quand on avait été au magasin. Je lui avais dit que la jupe ressemblait à une laitue peinte en rose, mais elle avait ignoré mon commentaire et choisi de la prendre, parce qu'elle adorait le rose et que c'était la seule robe restante dans cette couleur.

« _Jubilee Reynolds, future compa…_ »

Soudain, l'écran s'éteignit, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Je poussai un petit cri de désespoir et d'indignation. Oh non, encore une panne de courant ! La troisième ce mois-ci. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça se produise pile au moment où j'allais découvrir mon âme-sœur ?

Soudain, l'écran se ralluma. Un message apparut dessus, écrit en lettres majuscules.

« _LE NOÉ EST UN TYRAN. SON SYSTÈME NE SAUVEGARDE PAS L'HUMANITÉ, IL LA DÉTRUIT. VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DES HUMAINS, MAIS DES MOUTONS !_ »

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Comment pouvait-on contredire le système ainsi ? Nous nous efforcions de préserver l'humanité dans un monde sauvage et inconnu !

« _QUITTEZ LE TROUPEAU ET REJOIGNEZ-NOUS ! IL EXISTE UNE VIE MEILEURE, AU-DELÀ DE CES MURS._ »

Le message disparut brusquement. La lumière revint. Un officier monta sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes au regret d'écourter la cérémonie. Rassurez-vous, les puces de données sur vos compagnons vous seront remises en mains propres à votre domicile. Mais pour plus de sécurité, nous vous demandons de rentrer chez vous. »

Les mains serrées contre mes flancs, je pris sur moi pour ne pas crier ni protester. Comment les rebelles avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? Les monstres ! Ma cérémonie…

Je jetai un regarder envieux aux deux seuls couples officiels de la soirée.

Richard tenait Theresa contre lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Je savais qu'il était fou d'elle depuis un moment, j'avais souvent surpris ses regards lorsque nous étions devant l'entrée de l'école, à attendre que les portes s'ouvrent pour nous laisser entrer. Elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Normal, aucun garçon ne devait approcher une fille avant la cérémonie. Ils avaient de la chance de s'être trouvés. Je savais que Richard prendrait soin de ma meilleure amie.

Et moi ? Qui prendrait soin de moi ?

_Demain matin, je le saurai. On me donnera ma puce informatique, je la mettrai dans ma tablette et après ça, tout changera._

* * *

**PdV James**

Après avoir mis K-O les deux agents du WRO, je pensais que le trajet de retour se ferait sans problème.

Mais apparemment, les deux agents avaient signalé notre présence avant de venir vers nous. Maintenant, deux nouveaux véhicules blindés nous poursuivaient à travers les sentiers autour de Rocket City.

Impossible de rouler vers Haven tant qu'ils nous poursuivaient ! Il fallait qu'on les sème ou qu'on les détruise. Je savais que Daniel n'aimait pas cette idée. Comment réagirait Tifa si elle apprenait qu'il avait volontairement tué des gens de son monde ?

« On n'a qu'à leur tirer dessus ! On a des flingues ! » dit Xander.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, des bruits de mitraillette me parvinrent. Ils nous tiraient dessus !

Comprenant que l'heure n'était plus à la diplomatie, mon frère sortit son arme et se pencha par la vitre ouverte sur la gauche pour se mettre à tirer en retour.

« On n'y arrivera jamais, comme ça ! » dit Daniel. « Bobby, tu peux nous rendre invisibles ? »

« Pas si le véhicule bouge, je maîtrise mal l'invisibilité sur les gros objets en mouvement. Désolé ! »

« Pas grave… J'ai une autre idée. James, prends le volant ! »

Je lui obéis sans poser de question. Sitôt qu'il eut quitté le siège, Daniel ferma les yeux et disparut.

Je me demandais où il s'était téléporté, quand j'entendis un violent crissement de pneus dans mon dos.

Je regardai dans le rétroviseur : le premier camion du WRO faisait une embardée ! Daniel avait dû se téléporter juste à côté du conducteur et provoqué l'accident. Le deuxième véhicule ne tarda pas à faire de même.

J'attendis que Daniel réapparaisse près de nous, mais il n'en fut rien.

Inquiet, je ralentis… quand je le vis apparaître à l'arrière, au milieu des cartons, avec l'air épuisé.

« Bien joué ! Tu… » dit Xander.

« Oh non ! Il est blessé », dit Bobby.

« Quoi ?! » m'écriai-je.

Je me penchai vers l'arrière et vis qu'en effet, Daniel se tenait le ventre à deux mains. Une méchante plaie sanglante tachait sa chemise.

« Un des types… avait un couteau ! L'ai pas vu venir… » souffla Daniel.

Tandis que mon frère et Bobby l'allongeaient tant bien que mal sur un siège en appuyant sur la plaie, j'enfonçai l'accélérateur.

Il fallait rentrer à Haven et vite, ou il allait y passer !


	25. Soins, punition et enquête

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**_ _pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Soins, punition et enquête**

**PdV Amicia**

Faire l'inventaire du matériel de l'hôpital n'avait rien d'amusant, mais ça m'occupait.

James me manquait ! C'était peut-être exagéré, Tifa disait que je devais apprendre à être plus indépendante vis-à-vis de lui, mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était pourtant comme ça.

Je finis de ranger les pansements par taille dans la boîte qui leur était réservée, puis je passai à la boîte de seringues, quand mon biper s'activa. On me demandait en salle d'opération !

Lâchant mon bloc-notes, je courus à l'étage. Là, j'entendis des voix. Mon attention se posa sur le sol. Des taches de sang le maculaient. Oh non, ce devait vraiment être grave, vu la quantité !

Priant pour arriver à temps, j'arrivai dans la salle. J'aperçus tout de suite Sephiroth, James, Xander et un autre garçon au chevet de… Daniel !

Son t-shirt était maculé de sang au niveau du ventre, et une infirmière s'employait à l'oxygéner avec un masque respiratoire.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et me précipitai pour poser une main sur le front de Daniel, l'autre tenant la sienne. Elle était froide !

James s'approcha pour me toucher le bras, me transférant de l'énergie pour booster mon pouvoir. J'attendis… mais il ne se passa rien !

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » s'inquiéta Xander.

Je secouai la tête sans comprendre. Ça devait marcher ! Sinon, ça signifiait qu'il était déjà mort. Pourtant, l'infirmière m'affirma qu'en arrivant, il avait encore un pouls.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai fort. Je sentis des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front, mais il ne se passait toujours rien. La main de Daniel était toujours froide dans la mienne, comme son front. Non, il _devait_ vivre ou Tifa ne me le pardonnerait jamais !

Je fis abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait. À force de concentration, je sentis le picotement si familier dans mes mains ses manifester, puis un timide flux d'énergie traversa ma paume pour entrer dans celle de Daniel. Mes mains s'illuminèrent timidement. Quelques petites lueurs vertes apparurent et tourbillonnèrent autour de son poignet, remontant le long de son bras pour venir jusqu'à son ventre.

Ma persévérance fut récompensée par une puissante et aveuglante aura de vie autour de sa blessure. Je sentis pleinement la vie, la guérison entre mes mains, qui s'écoulait férocement à travers mon ami. La blessure se résorba lentement jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

L'intensité de lumière dans mes mains commença à faiblir doucement, jusqu'à enfin disparaître.

Le souffle de mon pouvoir me fit basculer en arrière. James me rattrapa, m'empêchant de tomber par terre.

Daniel n'avait plus rien au ventre, maintenant. Il cligna des yeux, puis regarda autour de lui avec l'air perdu…

« Où… On est déjà arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

« Ouais, depuis un moment, mon pote ! » dit Xander en secouant la tête, l'air soulagé.

« Amicia t'a sauvé, t'étais à deux doigts de nous claquer entre les doigts », dit James.

Daniel remarqua alors ma présence et parut surpris.

« Amy ? Oh, tu… Merci ! »

Trop sonnée pour parler, je lui répondis par un pâle sourire.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade résonna dans le couloir, puis Tifa apparut dans l'entrée de la pièce, essoufflée.

« Oh-ho ! Ça va chauffer pour toi, vieux ! » dit le troisième garçon dont j'ignorais le nom.

En effet, Tifa s'approcha de lui et l'agrippa au col de sa chemise en le traitant de tous les noms.

« Sephiroth m'a appelée… Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » dit-elle, l'air mi-soulagé mi-furieuse.

Préférant ne pas assister à cette scène de ménage, je fis demi-tour vers la sortie, mais ma séance de soin m'avait lessivée, mes jambes tremblaient.

James me prit alors dans ses bras et m'entraîna dans le couloir. Là, assise sur un banc, je le laissai me servir plusieurs verres d'eau.

« C'était différent, cette fois, non ? Ton pouvoir s'est manifesté avec plus de force », dit James.

« Oui, j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être parce que tu m'as plus boostée que d'habitude. »

« Possible. »

Je lui demandai alors comment s'était déroulé le raid. Il me le raconta sans entrer dans les détails trop sanglants, mais rien que l'idée que Daniel se soit battu et téléporté dans plusieurs véhicules poursuivant l'un des nôtres… J'eus un frisson de peur.

« C'est à cause de moi », soupirai-je. « En détruisant le Réseau, j'ai trahi notre secret. »

« Amy, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour ça. Tôt ou tard, les gaïens auraient découvert notre existence. »

« Mais ça s'est produit plus tôt que prévu, par ma faute. »

Comprenant que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, James me prit par la main et me dit de le suivre.

Je jetai mon gobelet dans la poubelle puis me mis en route vers la sortie de l'hôpital avec lui.

* * *

**PdV Sarah**

Pour notre punition, Benny et moi devions jardiner dans la cour de l'école de Haven. Ç'aurait pu être pire. Sephiroth et Genesis auraient pu nous refiler une corvée horrible, genre nettoyer les poubelles publiques ou les toilettes de l'école…

C'était quand même fatigant de passer la tondeuse, car elle n'était même pas électrique. Il fallait pousser fort avec ses bras. Néanmoins, cela me rappelait un peu la vie dans le camp de quarantaine. C'était souvent dur, il y avait des jours où on n'avait rien à manger sinon de la soupe faite avec trois fois rien de légumes parce que le gibier était rare… mais au moins nous étions encore tous ensemble. Papa était encore en vie. Papa… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pensé à lui ? Déjà que nous avions perdu maman sur Terre…

« Sarah ? Houhou, Sarah ! »

Je clignai des yeux en voyant Benny agiter sa main devant moi.

« Tu avais arrêté de tondre et tu avais l'air triste… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Xander te manque ? »

« Non… Enfin, si, mais… je pensais à… avant. »

Le visage de mon frère devint triste et compréhensif.

« Tu pensais aux parents, c'est ça ? »

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

« À moi aussi, ils me manquent », dit Benny en me serrant gentiment l'épaule. « Écoute, on finit de tondre cette pelouse puis on va au cimetière, si tu veux ? »

En effet, nous avions érigé un cimetière à l'orée de la ville, il y a peu. Personne n'y était enterré (pour le moment), mais on avait érigé une grande pierre avec le nom de nos proches disparus, que ce soit sur Terre ou ici. Benny et moi avions mis les noms de nos parents dessus, et Amicia avait mis ceux de ses parents également.

Nous nous remîmes à l'ouvrage. Lorsque nous eûmes fait la moitié de la pelouse, nous nous arrêtâmes le temps de souffler.

« Pfouh ! Dommage que mon pouvoir ne me permette pas de tondre plus vite, tellement cet appareil est lent », soupira Benny. « Et pareil pour l'écouteur de cette fille… Je ne pouvais pas l'enlever, comme si la cire de ses oreilles tirait dessus ! »

« Ça n'a pas de mains, la cire d'oreille », lui fis-je remarquer.

« Ouais, d'où mon gros malaise. Mais ça explique pourquoi elle faisait la… sourde oreille ! »

Pitié, je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter un de ses stupides jeux de mots.

« Peut-être qu'elle t'ignorait, comme toutes les autres filles que tu as essayé de draguer par le passé. »

« Tu rigoles ? Elles se sauvent en courant dès qu'elles me voient. C'est bien la preuve qu'elles ne m'ignorent pas. »

Finalement, la pelouse fut entièrement tondue.

Nous quittâmes l'école en nage, rouges comme des tomates. Prochaine étape : la maison. Je comptais prendre un bon bain moussant et me changer.

Alors que mon frère et moi traversions la rue, j'aperçus la fille qui avait attendu dans le bureau de la proviseure avec nous. Elle se tenait assise sur un banc, ses écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles et le regard dans le vide.

« La revoilà ! Je vais encore essayer de lui parler. On va voir si elle résiste à mes meilleures blagues », dit Benny en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournai et vis Tifa s'approcher de moi.

« Salut, Sarah ! »

« Salut, Tifa ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je viens de quitter Daniel, il est à l'hôpital. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, il était blessé. Amicia l'a sauvée, au moins… mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il reste sous observation cette nuit. Sinon, je viens d'être acceptée comme professeur de karaté dans l'école de Haven. Le coach m'a testée, j'ai fait quelques mouvements et deux ou trois figures, et il m'a engagée ! Je viens juste de recevoir mon badge. »

Elle me brandit son laissez-passer. Celui d'Amicia avait un caducée, le logo de la médecine. Celui de Tifa arborait un liongre, la mascotte de notre école.

« C'est super ! Je suis contente pour toi. Et soulagée que Daniel aille bien. On fêtera ça en même temps que les garçons », proposai-je, car si Daniel était revenu, alors les autres aussi, y compris Xander !

« Bonne idée ! Tu sais où est passée Amicia ? J'aimerais lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais James et elle se sont éclipsés pendant que je faisais la morale à Daniel. »

« Non, je ne sais pas où elle est, désolée. »

« C'est pas grave. Bonne journée ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Tandis qu'elle partait, Benny s'approcha de moi avec l'air dépité.

« Elle n'a même pas réagi quand j'ai parlé du bowling, ma meilleure anecdote ! Cette fille est trop bizarre. »

« Comme si tu avais une chance avec une fille », ricana Genesis.

Surpris, nous nous retournâmes et vîmes l'ancien Soldat roux devant nous. Son aile était déployée. Il avait dû survoler la ville et atterrir en silence dans mon dos pour nous faire une farce. Ça se voyait à son air amusé.

« Vous avez failli me filer une crise cardiaque ! » dit Benny, la main sur le cœur.

« Va voir Amicia si t'as des problèmes de cœur. Tenez, voici vos téléphones. Vous les aviez oubliés à l'école, après votre corvée. »

Je pris le mien en le remerciant. Benny déroula les écouteurs autour du sien et les tendit vers ses oreilles, quand je vis de drôles de tentacules verts en sortir et se tendre vers lui.

« NON, ARRÊTE ! » criai-je en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains.

Nous reculâmes tous les trois en regardant l'objet au sol. Les drôles de tentacules avaient disparu.

Je vis alors la drôle de fille s'approcher de nous, ses écouteurs hurlant de la musique étouffée dans ses oreilles, puis elle poursuivit son chemin sans rien exprimer, comme un zombie.

« Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Ouais… » dit Benny. « L'industrie musicale se décide enfin à combattre le téléchargement illégal ! »

« Non, crétin, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces écouteurs. »

« Ils viennent tous du Discount Mart pourtant, et personne n'a jamais porté plainte jusqu'ici », dit Genesis, intrigué.

« Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les écouteurs en soi, mais quelque chose qui les a contaminés… Benny, tu télécharges bien de la musique via l'un des ordinateurs de l'école ? »

« Ouais… comme tout le monde à Haven, pourquoi ? »

J'entraînai mon frère avec moi en direction de l'école. Genesis nous suivit sans dire un mot, bien décidé à enquêter avec nous.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle informatique de l'école, nous ne trouvâmes rien d'anormal. Les six ordinateurs étaient alignés sur les bureaux de la salle, propres et intacts. Rien ne clochait dans la pièce.

Un peu dépitée, je fis demi-tour pour sortir de la salle, quand je sentis quelque chose bouger autour de ma cheville, comme un serpent !

Je retirai ma cheville et vis que c'était juste un câble Internet. Pourtant, je jurai qu'il bougeait encore, par terre…

« Il a bougé ! Vous avez vu ? » m'écriai-je.

« Tu as dégagé ton pied, c'est pour ça », dit Benny.

Je fis la moue. Peut-être qu'il avait raison… Je remarquai pourtant un truc bizarre : l'extrémité coupée du câble baignait dans une drôle de substance verdâtre.

Je le tirai vers moi et passai les doigts sur les fils en bronze dénudés. C'était tout collant et ça sentait le moisi… Un peu comme les champignons qu'on laissait parfois pourrir dans le potager du camp de quarantaine.

« C'est bizarre… » soufflai-je en frottant mes doigts dégoulinants sur mon jean.

* * *

**PdV Amicia**

Le soir tombait quand James m'amena à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait me montrer.

Il s'agissait d'un promontoire sur l'une des falaises rouges de Cosmo Canyon, à l'une des sorties de la ville.

L'endroit était sécurisé, il n'y avait pas de monstre ici.

Assise sur la crête, j'admirais l'horizon.

Le désert de la région Cosmo était toujours fascinant. J'avais sans cesse l'impression d'être de retour sur Terre, en Arizona.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud, car le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. Les nuits étaient fraîches dans le désert.

James me tenait dans ses bras, mon dos calé contre sa poitrine. La chaleur de son corps et sa présence dissipaient toujours le moindre malaise en moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, à admirer l'horizon, quand je sentis les lèvres de James s'aventurer dans mon cou. Je frissonnai, mais pas de froid.

« Je croyais qu'on était venus admirer le coucher de soleil, pour me changer les idées », lui dis-je avec un faux ton de reproche dans la voix.

« Oui, mais personne ne t'a jamais dit que les couchers de soleil étaient romantiques ? » dit-il, sa voix vibrant doucement dans sa cage thoracique, contre mon dos.

Je ris de sa réponse, mais mon rire se mua en gémissement en le sentant m'embrasser à nouveau. Je tournai la tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, puis je reportai mon attention sur l'horizon.

Personne ne m'avait jamais fait admirer un coucher de soleil avant lui, sur Terre. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir un amour aussi fort.

Cet endroit, ce lieu… tout était parfait et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher, une fois de plus, de me demander comment ça aurait été sur Terre.

Est-ce que nous nous serions rencontrés ? Non, sûrement pas. Là-bas, James était tombé malade, il avait été atteint d'un cancer. Il serait mort dans un hôpital, tandis que j'aurais poursuivi une vie insignifiante. J'aurais terminé le lycée, tenté ma chance à l'université, décroché peut-être un petit boulot et emménagé dans un appartement… mais je m'imaginais mal avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

À cause de sa maladie, on l'avait amené ici pour que les radiations Mako le sauvent et renforcent son organisme. Moi-même, j'avais émergé d'un profond coma suite à un grave accident de voiture.

Et puis, il y avait plein d'autres choses qui n'auraient jamais été possibles, sans notre arrivée en ce monde. Tifa n'aurait jamais rencontré Daniel. Sephiroth n'aurait sûrement pas été ressuscité ni été en mesure de se mettre en couple avec Aurora.

« James ? »

« Mmmm ? » dit-il, ses lèvres toujours dans mon cou.

« Ça ne te manque pas, des fois, la vie sur Terre ? »

Je le sentis se tendre. Doucement, il leva la tête et posa son menton sur mes cheveux.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. On a tellement changé… »

J'étais d'accord avec lui. J'avais terriblement mûri depuis mon arrivée ici.

« Tu aurais fait quoi, si tu étais resté sur Terre ? »

« Je ne sais pas… je serais sans doute mort au bout de quelques mois, à l'hôpital de San Diego. »

C'était là-bas qu'il avait été transféré, avant qu'on décide de l'envoyer ici, avec son frère Xander et son père, un membre du Conseil du Noé.

« Mais je ne regrette rien, car je suis en vie ici et je t'ai, toi. »

Ses mains caressèrent mes épaules. Je souris et fus tentée de m'abandonner à lui, mais j'avais besoin de mener cette discussion à terme.

Sans quitter ses bras, je me retournai et nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis que je passai les bras autour de son cou. Ses yeux devinrent plus sombres, emplis de désir.

« Essaie d'imaginer le futur. Si tu avais guéri, si on avait trouvé un remède miracle… comment aurait été ta vie après ça ? »

À regret, il ferma les yeux et cala son front contre le mien. Je le vis méditer un moment, avant de finalement me répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, Amy. J'aurais repris le lycée… peut-être que l'équipe de football m'aurait repris et… j'aurais tenté une carrière là-dedans, j'étais plutôt doué, même si c'était toujours mon frère, la vedette. »

« Tu n'aurais pas repris la tête de l'entreprise de ton père ? »

« Non, il aurait désigné Xander, c'était lui son préféré. »

Je sentis ses mains se crisper autour de ma taille. Je savais combien il souffrait du manque d'amour de son père. Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde et il tenait James pour responsable de cela, sans parler du fait qu'à ses yeux, il lui ressemblait trop.

« Et toi ? » me demanda James en rouvrant les yeux pour me regarder. « Tu t'imagines ta vie comment, si tu étais restée sur Terre ? »

Bonne question ! Tifa me l'avait posée un jour, alors que nous déjeunions avec Sarah, entre filles, au café de la ville, quand les garçons étaient encore en plein raid. Je lui avais avoué que je n'en savais rien, du moins pas complètement. Je savais qu'après le lycée, j'aurais choisi une université en ciblant un cursus littéraire. J'adorais la littérature et l'art ! Mais pour le reste… Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé aux garçons à l'époque, car je me sentais dans l'ombre de Lizzie, ma défunte meilleure amie, si belle et populaire !

Je baissai la tête en soupirant, tant ça me faisait toujours aussi mal de penser à ceux que j'avais perdus.

« J'aurais poursuivi mes études dans le domaine littéraire, ciblé un métier comme journaliste ou professeur d'arts plastiques, je pense… »

L'une des mains de James se détacha de ma taille pour se poser sur ma joue et me faire doucement relever la tête.

« Ton métier de guérisseuse ne te convient pas ? »

Je fis la moue. Convenir n'était pas le bon mot, en effet. J'étais douée pour soigner les gens. Je n'avais qu'à poser mes mains sur leur peau et ils guérissaient automatiquement. Depuis le temps, la vue du sang et des corps mutilés ne me faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. J'étais toujours heureuse et fière de sauver des vies, quand des chasseurs de monstres ou des Observateurs de notre ville m'arrivaient, blessés ou à deux doigts de mourir, comme Daniel aujourd'hui.

« Si tu souhaites arrêter, tu sais, on peut toujours… »

« Non ! Non, jamais je n'arrêterai. Ce n'est pas dur en soi, mon job ne me cause plus le moindre problème depuis longtemps. C'est juste que… des fois, j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple. Qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés du tout ni de danger. J'aimerais que la guerre finisse et qu'on puisse s'adonner aux activités que l'on souhaite, sans avoir peur de l'avenir. »

« Un jour, ça s'arrêtera », me promit-il.

« Mais comment ? Est-ce que nos deux peuples feront la paix, ou bien les sujets du Noé auront disparu et nous, nous resterons cachés, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous oublie ? »

« La deuxième option semble plus réelle et préférable, non ? »

Elle l'était, mais j'aurais aimé qu'une paix soit possible. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir peur, quand je quittais la ville en compagnie d'autres personnes pour aider à stopper des sbires du Noé lors d'un raid, ou bien une mission d'espionnage. Le danger me pesait. J'avais toujours peur pour ceux que j'aimais.

James me caressa la joue, ce qui eut le don de me calmer un peu.

« Ça va aller, Amicia. Nous avons déjà survécu à tellement d'épreuves ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change. »

Je m'efforçai de croire qu'il avait raison.

Lorsque ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise pour explorer mon corps et qu'il m'embrassa, j'oubliai tout le reste.

Comme la nuit tombait, il me proposa de rentrer chez nous, pour "continuer notre discussion en privé". Avec un dernier éclat de rire, je le laissai me relever, puis nous prîmes le chemin de Haven.

Tandis que nous traversions la rue menant à notre maison, je levai les yeux vers le ciel et adressai une prière aux étoiles, pour que les choses continuent de changer dans le bon sens pour nous.

Nous avions connu beaucoup de petites victoires depuis celle où j'avais anéanti le Réseau, et j'espérais que cela durerait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre.


	26. Le poème

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Le poème**

**PdV Jubilee**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Non seulement la cérémonie de couplage avait été sabotée, mais ma puce informatique, censée me délivrer des informations sur mon futur compagnon, était grillée !

Assise devant ma tablette informatique dans ma chambre, je regardais l'écran afficher le même message d'erreur depuis plusieurs minutes. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'avais pas accès aux données. Impossible de savoir avec qui je devais vivre le restant de ma vie et fonder une famille.

C'était le comble ! Une fois de plus, je maudis les rebelles dans ma tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils nous gâchent la vie ?

Je pris sur moi pour recouvrer mon calme et chercher une solution. Je pouvais demander à un spécialiste en informatique de restaurer ma carte, mais ils étaient déjà tous très occupés à s'occuper de la défense de notre ville…

Par contre, je savais où se trouvaient les donnes-sources sur tous les couples de la ville : dans le bureau de mon beau-père, le Noé !

À cette idée, je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Le bureau ne m'était pas interdit, j'avais le droit de venir le voir quand je le souhaitais, mais je savais qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange.

À l'heure qu'il était, beaucoup d'autres personnes de mon âge devaient téléphoner pour se plaindre auprès du service de couplage de la ville, pour expliquer leur problème avec leur propre puce.

Finalement, j'en eus assez. Je ne faisais rien de mal, je voulais juste savoir avec qui j'allais vivre ma vie ! Et à cette heure, le bureau était vide, il était parti au travail.

Je me levai de mon bureau et sortis de ma chambre. Je traversai les couloirs du manoir pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Là, je pris sur la gauche et traversai un corridor avant de m'arrêter devant une porte.

Je l'ouvris et pénétrai dans le bureau. Il était immense ! D'épais volumes rouges s'alignaient sur des étagères contre les murs.

Je savais, pour avoir déjà visité cet endroit quand j'étais plus jeune, qu'il y avait toutes les données de la ville : cadastres, bulletins de naissance, de décès, dossiers médicaux, logistique, approvisionnement… Tout le savoir de Hiddenville.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ordinateur et tapai mon mot de passe. Il ne me donnait pas accès à toutes les données de l'ordinateur, juste à celles me concernant, ainsi que ma mère.

J'ouvris mon dossier et trouvai la fiche de mon compagnon : Max Crosse. Il avait le don de télékinésie. C'était un ancien membre du Réseau, reconverti dans le service militaire. Je regardai sa photo. Il était brun, avec des yeux foncés et l'air un peu triste. J'en fus étonnée. Que pouvait cacher cette tristesse ? Serais-je en mesure de la chasser, de lui rendre le sourire ? De tomber amoureuse de lui… ? Soudain, cette idée me parut saugrenue. Comment pouvais-je aimer un parfait inconnu ? Et lui, pensait-il à moi ? Il n'avait même pas accès à ma fiche, il ne savait pas que j'étais sa promise !

_Arrête ! Le système est infaillible, il a été établi après de nombreux essais et des années de réflexion. Il fonctionne ! _

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi des gens avaient-ils choisi de se rebeller et quitter la ville, si tout devait fonctionner à la perfection ?

J'en étais là de mes pensées, quand j'entendis du bruit. Des gens arrivaient !

Soudain, j'eus peur. Je me dépêchai de fermer le dossier et de verrouiller l'ordinateur, puis je courus me cacher sous une table à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la sortie.

Juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis le Noé entrer, suivi de… Max, mon promis ! Quelle coïncidence.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé Haven ? » dit le Noé.

« Non, monsieur. Pas encore. »

« Enfin, Max, c'est un comble ! Tu as été à Haven, tu as même dormi dans une cellule de leur prison. Tu dois bien savoir où se trouve cette ville, non ? »

« Sephiroth et ses amis ont bien pris leurs précautions, monsieur. Paisley et moi avions les yeux bandés, nous n'avons pas vu le chemin vers la ville. Nous savons juste qu'elle se trouve quelque part dans le désert de la région Cosmo. »

Frustré, le Noé donna un coup sur la table sous laquelle je me cachais, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je plaquai la main sur ma bouche, priant pour qu'on ne m'ait pas entendue.

« Il faut neutraliser ces rebelles ! Tant qu'ils se dresseront en travers de notre route, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avancer dans le projet de colonisation de ce monde. »

« Monsieur, je pense… »

« Tu penses, maintenant ? »

Le ton glacial de la voix de mon beau-père me donna des frissons. Quand il prenait ce ton-là, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

« Je ne te demande pas de penser, Max ! Les gens pensent trop depuis que les rebelles ont entamé leur petite propagande. Ils ont saboté le système de couplage de cette année ! Tout est à recommencer, maintenant. »

« La principale menace, c'est Amicia et ses amis. Si on les neutralise, la rébellion mourra. »

« Ridicule ! Ce ne sont que des individus parmi tant d'autres. Je ne veux pas qu'on se concentre sur quelques cibles, je veux qu'ils soient _tous_ éliminés. C'est clair ? »

« … Très clair, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Oh, et à propos, Max… Ne me déçois pas, ou je pourrais annuler le dossier de couplage qui vous unit, toi et ma fille. »

J'eus un coup au cœur en l'entendant dire ça. Il pouvait annuler mes fiançailles avec Max juste pour une erreur ?

« Sans compter le fait qu'elle n'a toujours pas manifesté de don. C'est par pure générosité, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, que j'ai consenti à la lier à toi. Tu n'as pas été fichu de garder ton ancienne promise en laisse, ne laisse pas celle-ci te filer entre les doigts ! »

Comment pouvait-il parler de moi ainsi ? C'était ignoble !

Soudain, un vrombissement retentit au-dehors. Jurant, mon beau-père et Max sortirent.

J'attendis un moment avant de quitter ma cachette. Ce que j'avais entendu me laissait pantoise. Ainsi, Max avait eu une autre promise avant moi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Je vis des drôles d'objets tomber devant la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et réalisai qu'il s'agissait de prospectus.

Je levai les yeux et vis des drones qui survolaient le ciel, répandant des prospectus sur le sol dans les rues.

J'en saisis un au vol et réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un poème du passé, écrit sur Terre par un certain Dylan Thomas !

« _N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit,  
Le vieil âge devrait brûler et s'emporter  
à la chute du jour ;  
Rager, s'enrager contre la mort de la lumière.  
Bien que les hommes sages à leur fin  
sachent que l'obscur est mérité,  
Parce que leurs paroles n'ont fourché nul éclair ils  
N'entrent pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit.  
Les hommes bons, passée la dernière vague, criant combien clairs  
Leurs actes frêles auraient pu danser en une verte baie  
Ragent, s'enragent contre la mort de la lumière.  
Les hommes qui prirent et chantèrent le soleil en plein vol,  
Et apprennent, trop tard, qu'ils l'ont affligé dans sa course,  
N'entrent pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit.  
Les hommes graves, près de mourir, qui voient de vue aveuglante  
Que leurs yeux aveugles pourraient briller comme météores et s'égayer,  
Ragent, s'enragent contre la mort de la lumière.  
Et toi, mon père, ici sur la triste élévation  
Maudis, bénis-moi à présent avec tes larmes violentes, je t'en prie.  
N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit.  
Rage, enrage contre la mort de la lumière._ »

Je lus et relus ce poème avec surprise et émerveillement. Je n'avais encore jamais lu ça jusqu'ici. L'éducation de Hiddenville était strictement encadrée, nous n'étudions jamais de poésie, sauf des comptines quand nous étions petits.

Là… C'était de la pure poésie, mélodieuse et enflammée ! J'avais l'impression que ces rimes éveillaient quelque chose en moi, un feu dont je n'avais encore jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Pourquoi n'étudiions-nous pas ce genre de chose à l'école ? C'était… si beau, si unique, si sublime ! J'avais l'impression de toucher l'âme du poète dans ces vers, comme si je pouvais voir le monde sous un certain angle, exactement comme lui.

Puis je réalisai que jamais ça ne m'arriverait. Ma place était ici, à Hiddenville, avec le garçon qu'on m'avait choisi. Je devrai vivre avec lui, fonder une famille, jouer le rôle de femme au foyer en ignorant si un jour, j'aurai un quelconque pouvoir magique, comme les autres. Pas de poésie, pas d'histoires du passé, pas de fêtes ni de traditions de notre monde d'origine. Je ne porterai plus jamais de jolie robe comme le soir de la cérémonie de couplage. Je devrai porter le même costume de civil chaque jour : chaussures et pantalon noir, haut bleu… Manger les repas qu'on nous préparerait, me lever et me coucher aux heures exigées par le règlement…

Alors que dehors, les rebelles vivaient la vie, la vraie ! Ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient, manger ce qu'ils voulaient, faire la fête quand ils le souhaitaient pour une raison ou une autre, porter les habits de leur choix…

Soudain, j'en avais assez. Je ne voulais plus être ici, cloîtrée entre ces murs, à me protéger du monde extérieur, sans rien connaître de la vie, la vraie ! Je voulais être dehors, avec les autres, prendre des décisions seule, découvrir des choses par moi-même…

Je posai la main sur la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Je me sentais comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel.

_Laissez-moi partir ! Accordez-moi cette chance_, priai-je intérieurement.

Soudain, le ciel me parut anormalement lumineux. Les nuages s'étaient-ils écartés pour révéler le soleil d'un coup ?

Je portai une main devant mes yeux, quand je ne sentis plus le contact du verre sous l'autre.

Surprise, je rouvris les yeux et réalisai que je ne me trouvais plus dans le bureau de mon beau-père.

J'étais… dehors ! Pas juste dehors dans la rue, mais en dehors de Hiddenville. J'étais au beau milieu désert !

Abasourdie, je regardai autour de moi sans comprendre. Que s'était-il passé ?

Étais-je en train de rêver ? Le prospectus gisait à mes pieds, comme une méchante farce. Je le ramassai et le regardai sans comprendre. Pourquoi m'avait-il suivie ?

« Ah, on en a une, finalement ! »

Je me retournai et vis qu'un homme se tenait face à moi. Il n'avait rien d'un habitant de Hiddenville. Il portait des rangers, un jean, un t-shirt sous une veste en cuir et un fusil dans les mains. Il avait les cheveux coupés court et une fine barbe de deux jours.

« Bienvenue à Haven, petite », dit-il en braquant l'arme sur moi.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Quand je parvins enfin à assimiler l'information, je formulai une question.

« Quoi ? »

« Le tract que tu tiens dans tes mains est une petite invention d'un des nôtres ! Vois-vu, si quelqu'un lit le message et réalise, même inconsciemment, que le Noé se trompe, alors pouf ! Il débarque ici, tout près de la ville. C'est comme ça qu'on recrute des rebelles. Bienvenue parmi nous, fillette ! »

Non ! Non, il devait y avoir une erreur. Je n'étais pas une rebelle, je croyais au système du Noé. J'y croyais depuis toujours. Je lâchai le prospectus et me frottai les mains contre mon pantalon, comme si cela pouvait dissiper le sort qui s'était abattu sur moi.

« Allez, en route ! Il est temps de rejoindre ton nouveau foyer. Mais d'abord, on passe par l'interrogatoire au commissariat. Sephiroth et les autres vont être contents ! »

Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'obéir. Cet homme avait beau ne pas manifester un comportement agressif, il avait son fusil braqué sur moi et je savais, à sa posture, que c'était quelqu'un ayant suivi un entraînement militaire.

De toute manière, je n'avais pas de pouvoir. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre.

Je me mis donc en marche vers la ville qui était visible à moins de cinq kilomètres au loin devant moi. Tandis que nous avancions, je réfléchis.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Pourrai-je trouver un moyen à Haven de contacter Hiddenville ? Oui, sans doute… Pour le moment, mieux valait jouer la carte de l'obéissance, jusqu'à ce qu'une opportunité se présente.

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

Ce matin-là, je ne fus pas réveillée par un baiser de Daniel, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Son téléphone sonna. Il avait reçu un SMS de Sephiroth, qui lui disait de venir au poste.

Apparemment, une recrue potentielle pour la rébellion était arrivée, et il devait faire partie de ceux chargés de l'interroger.

Je le laissai donc partir. Il m'embrassa et me promit de me rejoindre dès que possible.

J'étais heureuse qu'on ne soit que le week-end. Mes cours commençaient lundi, et pour ma première journée, j'aurais aimé que Daniel soit là pour me soutenir.

Je restai donc un petit moment au lit, le temps de bien me réveiller, avant de filer dans la salle de bains prendre une douche.

Une fois propre et habillée, je descendis en cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner pour moi et les enfants.

Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé, je les laissai regagner leur chambre. Marlène voulait lire un livre prêté par Amicia : _Matilda_, de Roald Dahl. Denzel avait envie de dessiner.

J'entendis soudain la sonnette à l'entrée. J'allai ouvrir et vis Amicia. Je l'invitai à entrer.

« Daniel est au commissariat, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Et James aussi, j'imagine ? »

« En effet. Le système de recrutement semble bien débuter. »

« On verra, quand cette mystérieuse recrue aura fait ses preuves… »

Je préparai un café puis nous nous assîmes sur le canapé dans le salon, pour discuter.

Poussés par la curiosité, les enfants descendirent l'escalier et poussèrent des cris de joie en voyant Amicia. Ils lui firent un câlin avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu sais », dit Amicia en les regardant remonter l'escalier.

« Comment ça ? »

« Une famille ! Tu as Daniel, les enfants… C'est chouette, non ? À moins que tu ne comptes bientôt avoir un enfant avec Daniel ? »

Je manquai m'étrangler avec mon café. Amicia me tapota le dos jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon souffle.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai parlé trop vite ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Ce n'est rien… »

En fait, non, ce n'était pas rien. Avoir un enfant… J'en avais rêvé à une époque, avec Cloud, même si nous avions déjà Marlène et Denzel. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus sûre d'avoir le temps ni l'âge pour ça. Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas vieille, mais… En plus, j'ignorais si c'était possible avec Daniel. Il était un terrien, après tout. Même si je savais que son espèce était physiquement semblable à la mienne, j'ignorais si nous étions « compatibles » pour avoir des enfants. Et j'avais peur d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Nous venions à peine de nous retrouver, après tout !

Je sentis soudain les mains d'Amicia serrer les miennes avec sollicitude.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? C'était déplacé. On parle d'autre chose ? »

« Oui, bonne idée ! Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle : j'ai été prise comme professeure de karaté pour l'école de Haven ! »

Enthousiaste, Amicia me félicita.

Nous reprîmes la discussion sur des sujets légers, en continuant de siroter notre café.


	27. Faire ses preuves

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Faire ses preuves**

**PdV Benny**

Après l'épisode de la pelouse tondue de l'école et mes échecs pour draguer cette fille aux écouteurs bizarres, j'en avais eu assez.

J'étais crevé ! Je rentrai chez moi pour prendre une douche.

Sarah avait commencé à emballer ses affaires, car la semaine prochaine, elle comptait emménager chez Xander.

J'étais contente qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour, même si je n'avais pas ce type. James s'en sortait mieux, surtout depuis qu'il avait fait ses preuves en ramenant Amicia à la vie d'un simple baiser ! Mais je restai méfiant à l'égard des Rutledge. Et puis, le pouvoir de Xander me filait la chair de poule !

Lorsque j'eus fini de me doucher et de passer une chemise propre, je reçus un SMS du _Discount Mart_. On avait besoin de moi là-bas ! Oh non, encore…

Agacé, je sortis de la maison et marchai jusqu'au magasin, dans la salle réservée aux employés pour les meetings et les pauses déjeuner.

Sephiroth se tenait face aux employés, tous alignés devant lui comme des soldats.

« Ah, Benny ! Merci d'être _enfin_ venu », dit-il avec l'air agacé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que le chef de l'équipe des employés du magasin a été enlevé par ceux du _Paysmart_. »

Le _Paysmart_ ? Oh oui, ce stupide magasin concurrent qui venait d'ouvrir i peine deux jours. Comme si on avait assez d'habitants pour remplir deux grands magasins dans la même ville !

Le directeur du _Discount Mart_ était Big Ben, on le surnommait ainsi parce qu'en fait, il s'appelait Ben Lynk et il était très gros. Mais il n'était pas anglais, il avait même horreur de tout ce qui touchait à l'Angleterre. C'était un Américain pur souche, qui haïssait les _rosbifs_, comme il les appelait.

« Pourquoi on aurait enlevé notre chef ? » demandai-je sans comprendre.

« C'était le jour des promotions, spéciale réduction », expliqua Gladys, la directrice adjointe du magasin.

Oh oui, je voyais où elle voulait en venir. Ce jour-là, Big Ben devait porter un affreux costume pour faire la promo des articles spéciaux du magasin comme les télés et les smartphones. Un costume rouge moulant, avec des pompons en plastique jaune sur la tête comme les télétubies, et un énorme cube qui enveloppait le tronc de son corps, avec les initiales DM du magasin peintes en jaune dessus. Un costume affreux, franchement ! Mais Big Ben jugeait qu'il fallait le porter, si ça pouvait permettre de rameuter plus de clients.

« Pourquoi enlever Big Ben ce jour-ci ? On fait la promo chaque mois et c'est la première fois qu'ils nous font ça ! »

« Ils affirment que les gens d'ici ont enlevé leur propre mascotte de promo. À toi de mener l'enquête, j'ai d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler », dit Sephiroth. « Oh, et je te présente ta coéquipière pour cette enquête. »

Il poussa devant moi une fille de mon âge. Tout de suite, je la trouvai craquante. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres, la peau pâle… Elle portait un jean, des baskets, un t-shirt bleu et une chemise à carreaux blancs et bleu. Elle triturait l'ourlet de sa chemise comme si elle se sentait mal de porter ces vêtements.

« C'est une nouvelle recrue, elle doit faire ses preuves », dit Sephiroth avant de partir.

Une nouvelle recrue ? Oh, alors elle venait de Hiddenville ! Aussitôt, je me tendis, comme les autres employés du magasin. Cette fille avait vécu sous la coupe du Noé, nous devions donc faire attention. Rien ne disait qu'elle serait forcément de notre côté.

« Bon… Très bien, alors… » dis-je en prenant l'air autoritaire.

Tel un général, comme Sephiroth, je me mis à parler en passant devant la file d'employés.

« Chers employés, nous savons tous qu'à l'ouverture du _Paysmart_, une trêve a été implicitement établie pour éviter des conflits entre nos deux magasins. _Paysmart_ estime que cet enlèvement est un acte de représailles. Mais je sais que personne ici ne s'aviserait de rompre la trêve parce que moi, votre chef ingénieur, vous l'avait rigoureusement interdit. On est déjà en guerre contre le Noé et les gaïens nous haïssent, on n'a pas besoin d'un conflit en plus. Pourtant les faits sont là, quelqu'un a osé commettre un affront. Nous sommes accusés d'avoir enlevé Chicken Little, la mascotte de _leur_ magasin ! »

Lorsque j'annonçai cette nouvelle, je passai devant Cole et Rachel. Je les vis clairement tiquer en m'entendant prononcer le nom de la mascotte. _Haha ! _

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous deux ? » dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers eux.

« On n'a rien fait de mal ! » dit Cole.

« On l'a juste… caché ! » dit Rachel.

Nous suivîmes tous les deux fauteurs de trouble jusque devant… le placard de maintenance du magasin !

« Vous avez planqué Chicken Little dans un placard ? » dis-je, incrédule.

« Qui est Chicken Little ? » demanda la recrue, l'air perdu.

L'air agacé, Rachel ouvrit la porte. Je ne vis personne, mais en baissant les yeux, je vis un adorable bébé chocobo qui leva la tête vers moi en émettant un « kwêêêêêêê » interrogateur. On lui avait laissé des petites choses pour qu'il se sente à l'aise : une gamelle d'eau, une autre de croquettes et un journal pour faire ses besoins.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, bon sang ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Écoute, on n'avait pas le choix ! Sinon, ils nous auraient mis minables dès l'ouverture de leur fichu magasin », dit Cole.

« Il a raison ! » renchérit Rachel.

« Mais c'est mal de voler un pauvre petit animal », dit la nouvelle recrue en regardant le petit animal avec attendrissement.

« Oh toi, l'espionne du Noé, ferme-la, tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle ! » dit Rachel. « Parce que, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, un gros lard dans un stupide costume de cube publicitaire fait fuir les clients, mais par contre, les gens craquent quand ils voient un adorable chicobo ! C'est pas dingue !? »

« Kwêêêêê ! » dit le chicobo en battant des ailes.

Devant sa petite bouille craquante, tout le monde émit un « ooooooh » d'attendrissement.

« Je lui achète tout ce qu'il veut, moi ! » dit Cole, avec un sourire ému.

Cette fois, j'en étais sûr : _Discount Mart_ allait faire faillite. Pas juste à cause de cette adorable petite mascotte ennemie, mais parce que nous avions une bande de dégénérés comme employés.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la recrue : elle nous regardait comme si nous étions tous dingues et je la comprenais.

Réprimant un soupir, je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler _Paysmart_. Il était temps que Chicken Little rentre chez lui.

* * *

**PdV Amicia**

Sephiroth m'avait contacté pour me demander d'aller voir la fille qui venait d'arriver en ville, Jubilee.

Étant la précédente nouvelle en ville, il comptait sur moi pour l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise ici et à rejoindre notre groupe de rebelles.

J'étais contente de participer, mais aussi curieuse à l'idée de rencontrer cette fille.

J'arrivai devant l'entrée du _Discount Mart_ quand je la vis. Elle se tenait assise sur un banc près de l'entrée et mâchais un sandwich avec application, comme si elle craignait de laisser de la sauce s'écouler de sa bouche ou tacher ses vêtements.

« Bonjour ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire poli.

« Oh… Bonjour ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Elle avait tout sauf l'air d'une espionne. On aurait dit une biche effarouchée, prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Nous nous présentâmes, puis je m'assis près d'elle avec son autorisation.

« Il paraît que tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui… Je suis arrivée hier », dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

« J'imagine que ça doit te faire bizarre de quitter Hiddenville pour arriver ici, non ? »

« Oui ! Bizarre, c'est le mot… Tout est si différent, ici ! »

« Différent ? Bizarre, je trouvais plutôt ça ressemblant avec la Terre, moi. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être dans une ville ressemblant à celles du Texas ? »

« Je… je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de la Terre. Et on n'a pas le droit de parler du passé ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour guérir cette fille du lavage de cerveau du Noé, surtout si elle avait vécu dès l'enfance à Hiddenville.

* * *

**PdV Jubilee**

Amicia était étrange. Elle était belle, gracieuse, avec de longs cheveux auburn, des yeux bleu-vert et elle dégageait un mélange de douceur et d'assurance que je lui enviais.

Son nom m'intriguait. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? Hélas, j'étais encore trop perdue et sur le qui-vive dans mon nouvel environnement pour réfléchir correctement.

En tous cas, elle était gentille avec moi. Elle semblait à l'aise ici, dans cette ville si extravagante. Pour moi, c'était trop bizarre.

Ces gens qui portaient des vêtements disparates discutaient entre eux sans se soucier de leur fonction et leur rang dans la hiérarchie sociale…

En la voyant lever les yeux au ciel quand je citais la règle d'interdiction de parler du passé, je me sentis mal. Je mis un moment à comprendre que ce que j'éprouvais était de la honte. Mais pourquoi ? C'était stupide, je ne voyais pas de quoi je devrais avoir honte !

« Et sinon, tu as un don ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Enfin, j'imagine que si, mais j'ignore lequel. »

« Oh… Tu n'auras qu'à faire un tour à l'école de Haven. Mr Blink peut détecter les talents de chacun. Nous sommes tous passés dans sa classe pour qu'on découvre notre talent puis qu'on nous assigne un métier. »

« Tu travailles ? » m'étonnai-je. Pourtant, vu son âge et son physique, elle avait le profil d'une civile chargée de tenir un logis et de s'occuper des enfants, comme les filles de notre âge à Hiddenville.

« Eh bien, oui ! J'ai le don de guérison, du coup je bosse à l'hôpital. »

Oh… Logique, je suppose. Après tout, les médicaments n'étaient pas faciles à se procurer pour les terriens, sur cette planète.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un appeler Amicia.

Nous tournâmes la tête devant nous et vîmes un garçon s'approcher.

Il était beau. Grand, svelte, des cheveux couleur de bronze et des yeux bleus… Il regardait Amicia comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle au monde.

Souriante, Amicia se leva et s'approcha de lui. En les voyant s'embrasser, je détournai pudiquement le regard. Les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient guère courantes à Hiddenville.

« Ils sont mignons, hein ? »

Je sursautai de peur et me tournai vers Benny, qui m'avait posé la question. Il était arrivé dans mon dos sans faire de bruit !

« Que… Quoi ? »

« Je disais qu'ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux. Ils ont vécu tellement de choses, en plus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh rien… Enfin, non, pas rien, mais… disons qu'en gros, Amicia a frôlé la mort et que James l'a sauvée grâce à un baiser. Un vrai conte de fées, je te jure ! »

« Quoi, tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas été mis ensemble par le Noé ? »

Benny me regarda comme si j'avais sorti une idiotie.

« Mis ensemble ? Holà, de quoi tu parles, là ? Ils ont fait comme tout le monde : ils se sont rencontrés, ils ont appris à se connaître et maintenant, ils sortent ensemble ! Personne n'a décidé de les _mettre_ ensemble. »

Je regardai Amicia et James d'un œil nouveau. Un couple formé par choix, et non selon les algorithmes du Noé…

James tenait Amicia dans ses bras, ses mains liées dans le dos de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle avait les bras passés autour du cou du garçon. Ils se souriaient, ils rayonnaient… James dit quelque chose qui fit rire Amicia, puis elle se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour.

J'étais complètement médusée. Comment pouvait-on créer autant de bonheur et d'amour ainsi, sans personne pour nous guider ?

Cela me semblait impossible, dangereux et irréel.


	28. Mauvaises herbes

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Mauvaises herbes**

**PdV Amicia**

À la fin de la journée, j'espérais rentrer retrouver James à la maison, mais Sephiroth me convoqua au commissariat.

Arrivée dans son bureau, je vis que Benny était déjà là, assis devant lui sur une chaise. Il avait l'air à cran. Je m'assis sur celle libre à côté de lui.

« Je vous ai convoqué tous les deux pour vous demander ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle, Jubilee », dit Sephiroth.

« Elle a l'air gentille… mais encore un peu trop habituée à la vie de Hiddenville », répondis-je.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'accroche à son lavage de cerveau, moi ! » dit Benny.

« Au fait, où en es-tu avec l'enquête sur le directeur du Discount Mart kidnappé ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Oh, ça allait bien, du moins jusqu'à ce que les gars du Paysmart débarquent au magasin pour récupérer leur chère mascotte que Cole et Rachel avaient kidnappée. J'allais leur rendre leur chicobo, mais en ouvrant le placard où il se trouvait, il était vide. Chicken Little a encore disparu ! »

« Eh bien, continue l'enquête », conclut Sephiroth. « Amicia, j'aurais besoin que tu partes en mission de reconnaissance en dehors de la ville, avec Tifa. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds en entendant ça. Moi, en mission hors de Haven ? Oh non, je n'aimais pas ça !

« Euh… Excuse-moi, Sephiroth, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ni pour moi ni pour Tifa. On doit sûrement être connues de pas mal de monde, autant chez les terriens que les gaïens. On pourrait se faire choper à tous moments ! »

« Je sais, mais à deux, vous formez une équipe efficace. Plus de monde serait dangereux et moins discret. Il faut que vous essayiez de contacter Avalanche et le WRO. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous ne pouvons pas faire front seuls face au Noé. Ça concerne la planète entière, et il faut savoir comment les gaïens se débrouillent face à cette menace. En plus, ton don de guérison combiné aux aptitudes guerrières de Tifa devrait suffire pour vous défendre. »

Je fis la moue. James n'accepterait _jamais_ de me laisser partir avec Tifa comme ça, il ne s'était pas encore complètement remis de ma « mort ». Et Daniel non plus ne supporterait pas de laisser Tifa seule avec moi sur cette mission.

« Laisse-nous emmener les garçons. Leurs dons sont utiles ! Daniel peut nous téléporter en cas de pépin et James peut amplifier nos pouvoirs, sans compter l'électrocution pour les gens normaux. »

Sephiroth plissa les yeux, signe qu'il n'aimait guère qu'on discute ses ordres.

« Tu sais que lorsque les garçons l'apprendront, ils partiront, que tu le leur interdises ou non. Alors, autant que ce soit officiel ! »

Mon dernier argument fit mouche, il accepta d'un simple hochement de tête.

Un peu plus rassurée, je quittai le bureau avec Benny.

« Au fait, tu sais où chercher Chicken Little ? » demandai-je.

« Non, j'en sais rien ! Ce stupide chicobo pourrait être n'importe où. Et en plus, il y a des pannes d'électricité dans la ville, maintenant. On reçoit plein d'appels de gens qui se plaignent ! »

Soudain, la lumière au plafond se mit à clignoter, puis les néons s'éteignirent. Avec la nuit tombée au-dehors, nous nous retrouvâmes pratiquement dans le noir.

« Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? De plus en plus de secteurs de Haven sont touchés par ces mystérieuses pannes. Tu m'excuses, faut que j'y aille », soupira mon ami.

Il utilisa sa super-vitesse pour quitter le commissariat. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un SMS à Tifa et Daniel : « _Réunion chez moi dès que possible. On a une mission !_ »

J'envoyai également un message à James pour l'avertir de la réunion, puis je pris le chemin de la maison.

Je venais d'y arriver quand je vis Sarah, qui attendait devant la porte avec l'air nerveux.

« Eh, Sarah ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je te cherchais ! Tu as une minute ? »

« Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« C'est au sujet des pannes de courant ! Je sais ce qui provoque ça. On a un problème ! »

Elle allait poursuivre, quand nous vîmes Tifa, Daniel et James arriver devant nous.

« On a reçu ton SMS. Alors, cette mission ? » demanda James.

« Oubliez votre mission ! On en a une autre, plus urgente, qu'il faut accomplir pour sauver la ville ! » dit Sarah.

Soudain, les réverbères qui éclairaient la rue s'éteignirent.

« Eh, ça y est ! Ça se propage », soupira Sarah.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Tifa.

J'allais renchérir avec une autre question quand je sentis quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ma cheville. Avant que j'eus le temps de réagir, je fus plaquée au sol et traînée à travers le jardin jusque vers la rue !

Heureusement, mes amis se précipitèrent et me rattrapèrent aux mains. Ils se mirent à tirer dans le sens inverse.

Ainsi écartelée, je tournai la tête pour voir ce qui m'avait attrapée. Il faisait sombre, mais je crus distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un long serpent ou un tentacule.

Sarah et James me tenaient la main droite, Daniel et Tifa la gauche. Sans me lâcher, Sarah activa sa vision laser et coupa en deux la « chose » qui m'avait attrapée.

Je fus aussitôt tirée vers eux et nous tombâmes tous par terre dans un concert de cris et de roulades.

James fut le premier à se redresser puis m'attirer dans ses bras. Je m'abandonnai à son étreinte avec soulagement. J'avais eu si peur !

Tifa s'approcha de ma jambe et ôta le reste enroulé de ce qui m'avait attrapée.

« On dirait une plante… » dit-elle, étonnée.

En effet, c'était bien une longue tige verte couverte de feuilles. De la sève coulait de l'extrémité coupée.

« Voilà de quoi je voulais vous parler ! Il y a un parasite végétal qui a envahi la ville. Il se nourrit de l'électricité », dit Sarah.

Elle nous conduisit au lycée, dans la salle d'informatique. Là, une très mauvaise surprise nous attendait. Tous les écrans étaient allumés et diffusaient une inquiétante lumière vert sombre dans la pièce. On se serait crus dans un film d'horreur apocalyptique !

Les fils électriques des appareils étaient recouverts d'une espèce de lierre, et tous convergeaient vers le centre de la pièce où une pauvre fille était allongée. Elle était enveloppée d'une espèce de cocon de lierre et de lianes qui bougeaient autour d'elle, comme les tentacules d'un monstre verdâtre.

« C'est la fille qui ne réagissait pas aux blagues de Benny ! » dit Tifa.

« C'est elle, oui. Le phénomène a commencé avec elle, ses écouteurs étaient pleins de cette plante flippante. On dirait que le parasite végétal se sert d'elle comme d'un générateur d'énergie », dit Sarah.

« On devrait appeler Benny, c'est lui le spécialiste en technologie, il pourrait nous aider », dit James.

Daniel sortit son téléphone pour le contacter, mais il regarda l'écran avec l'air contrarié.

« Plus de réseau. Les lignes téléphoniques aussi sont coupées. »

« Et si on essayait de régler ça en mode jardinage ? Il nous faut du désherbant ! » dit Tifa.

« Je vais au labo de chimie, pour en fabriquer vite fait », dit Sarah.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux bombes de produit anti-plantes.

Je lui conseillai d'asperger vers les pieds de la fille, son visage pourrait brûler sous l'effet du produit.

Sarah suivit mes consignes et commença à asperger les jambes la malheureuse. Elle réagit aussitôt en poussant des cris de douleur. L'étau des plantes se resserra autour d'elle. Les écrans virèrent au rouge et une alarme retentit.

Sitôt que mon amie arrêta de l'asperger, tout redevint calme et les écrans verts. L'alarme s'arrêta.

« Mauvais plan, le désherbant ! » soupira Tifa.

Je n'y comprenais rien. Comment cette plante avait-elle pu envahir notre ville sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Et je voyais bien que ce n'était pas un phénomène commun sur Gaïa, Tifa semblait aussi perdue que nous.

Je m'approchai du visage de la fille et le touchai, me demandant si mon don pourrait lui être d'un quelconque secours.

« Amy, ne la touche pas ! » dit James.

Trop tard, ma main était à plat sur son front. Je sentis aussitôt une vague d'énergie traverser mon bras et atteindre mon cerveau. Une image apparut devant mes yeux : un arbre, immense. Son tronc émettait un grondement inquiétant, comme un animal menaçant.

Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et me tirer en arrière. La vision s'éteignit aussitôt. Je vis que Tifa m'avait obligé à lâcher la malheureuse.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'inquiéta James en me dévisageant.

« Euh, ça va… Mais j'ai eu une vision en touchant la fille. J'ai vu un arbre. Il avait l'air très ancien et… en colère. »

« Comment ça_ en colère_ ? Il étranglait des écureuils ? » demanda Sarah.

« Non, mais… j'ai senti qu'il était la cause de tout ça. »

« On n'a pas d'arbre ancien, ici. On est en plein désert », dit Daniel, étonné.

« Si, il y en a un ! » dit James en claquant des doigts. « Je me souviens, quand on est arrivés ici, il y avait un gros baobab près d'une des maisons de la ville. Sauf qu'on l'a abattu, il gênait pour la construction d'un générateur électrique. »

« Faut qu'on aille voir ça », dit Tifa.

« Et pour elle, on fait quoi ? » demanda Sarah. « On appelle un médecin ? Un jardinier… ?! Ou un réparateur ?! »

« Non, je ne crois pas… On reviendra pour elle plus tard », dit Daniel.

* * *

**PdV Jubilee**

Les pannes de courant étaient monnaie courante à Hiddenville depuis plusieurs mois, les rebelles aimaient en créer pour nous perturber dans nos activités.

Allongée sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, j'attendais calmement que la lumière revienne.

J'en profitais pour réfléchir à ma journée. Malgré toutes les découvertes bizarres et l'attitude plutôt hostile des employés du Discount Mart, j'avais quand même apprécié. Ça rompait avec la monotonie de Hiddenville. Pour la première fois, je me sentais fatiguée, mais c'était une bonne fatigue, comme après une journée bien remplie en émotions et activités.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Amicia et James. Leur couple remettait en cause mes croyances sur les idées du Noé. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs ! Cette ville, Haven, était paisible, malgré le manque de contrôle sur la population et les relations chaotiques entre les gens, comme les employés du Discount Mart. D'ailleurs, on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Chicken Little. Mais le magasin était fermé à cette heure tardive de la nuit, tout le monde était rentré chez soi pour dormir. Sauf les spécialistes en électricité qui essayaient de déterminer la cause des pannes de courant.

Je me tournai vers ma table de nuit pour essayer d'allumer ma lampe, mais ça ne donnait rien. Toujours pas de courant. Je remarquai une petite boîte fermée par un ruban sur le meuble. Quelqu'un m'avait laissé un cadeau ! Ça alors…

Je l'ouvris et y trouvai un lecteur MP3 et une carte de vœux.

« _Je sais qu'à Hiddenville, personne ne peut écouter de musique, du moins pas de la musique cool. Alors, je t'ai concocté une playlist de super morceaux de notre planète. Ça va te plaire, fais-moi confiance !  
Considère ça comme un petit cadeau de bienvenue.  
Signé : Benny._ »

Si je m'attendais à ça ! Benny m'avait fait un cadeau. C'était gentil.

Curieuse, je me mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et allumai l'appareil.

J'avais l'habitude de la musique classique, douce et sans paroles. L'écran m'afficha le titre du premier morceau : « Losing grip » d'Avril Lavigne. C'était… vraiment étrange ! À la fois beau et violent. La chanteuse mettait beaucoup de force dans sa voix, et malgré la sensation d'être agressée par la musique et le rythme, je me sentais transportée ! J'avais envie de continuer d'écouter jusqu'au bout. Après ça, j'écoutai _María_ de Ricky Martin. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles, mais j'adorais la chanson ! Il me fallut deux minutes pour réaliser que je bougeais la tête en accord avec les percussions. Puis ce fut _Burn so bright_ de Bella Thorne. J'adorais !

Au bout d'un moment, les écouteurs me firent mal aux oreilles et je les ôtai pour laisser le sang circuler plus librement.

Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi le Noé nous interdisait-il d'écouter ça ? C'était si agréable ! Je me sentais si bien, si… vivante !

Je décidai de sortir retrouver Benny. Je devais le remercier pour ce cadeau !

J'enfilai mes chaussures et quittai la maison. Une chance, le règlement du couvre-feu ne s'appliquait pas dans cette ville. Cela m'arrangeait, pour une fois.

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la lumière de la lune suffit à éclairer mon chemin jusqu'au Discount Mart.

Par contre, quelque chose me troublait sur le chemin. Le goudron qui recouvrait les routes et les passages piétons était fendu à de nombreux endroits, comme si quelque chose de gros avait creusé un terrier dans le sol.

Sauf qu'en arrivant à l'entrée du magasin, j'eus une plus grosse surprise : le magasin était envahi par la végétation ! Des plantes poussaient sur les murs et de grosses racines jaillissaient du sol. Elles avaient renversé plusieurs étagères d'articles et cassé des vitres.

Les employés du magasin courraient dans tous les sens, armés d'outils de jardinage et de bouteilles de désherbant. Sephiroth et Genesis étaient là aussi, mais eux utilisaient leurs épées et des matérias de feu pour venir à bout de la végétation.

Je trouvai Benny armé d'un spray, occupé à détruire du lierre qui grimpait sur les ordinateurs.

« Benny ! Je peux aider ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je veux aider », lui répondis-je, douchée par son accueil.

« Euh, ouais… Tiens, prends du désherbant et aide-nous à désherber le magasin. Ça urge ! »

J'attrapai la bouteille au vol et m'appliquai à répandre du produit sur une tige de lierre. Elle se fana aussitôt. Lorsque j'eus fini de désherber toute une étagère, je remarquai une tige qui partait vers un couloir menant à la réserve du magasin.

Je la suivis, quand j'entendis du bruit au-dessus de moi.

_Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap… _

Je pris peur. Cette planète regorgeait de monstres. Et si l'un d'eux avait profité du chaos général pour s'infiltrer dans la ville et faire son nid dans les couloirs d'aération du magasin ?

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai avec un cri de peur et lâchai un jet de désherbant devant moi.

Genesis le reçut en pleine face et poussa un cri de douleur en reculant.

« Eh ! Ça ne va pas ? » s'écria-t-il en passant la main sur ses yeux.

« Désolée ! J'ai eu peur. »

« Ouais, bon… recule ! »

Il tendit le bras, ouvrit une grille d'aération dans le conduit et me fit signe de lui passer un tabouret derrière moi.

Je m'empressai de lui donner. Sitôt debout dessus, il passa la tête dans l'ouverture, à la recherche de la source de ce bruit qu'on entendait encore.

« Mais ! Qu'est-ce que… ? » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« C'est… un chicobo ?! »

Un chicobo ?! Chicken Little ! Mais que faisait-il dans les conduits d'aération ?

Je demandai à Genesis de me le passer, ce qu'il fit avant de refermer la grille puis me suivre dans la salle principale du magasin.

Nous nous approchâmes de Benny, en pleine conversation avec Sephiroth, Cole et Rachel. En me voyant avec l'animal dans les bras, Benny parut surpris.

« T'as retrouvé Chicken Little ! Il était où ? »

« Dans les conduits d'aération du magasin. L'un de vous a une petite explication à nous donner », dit Genesis en pointant le frère et la sœur du bout de son épée.

Cole prit l'air blasé.

« Si tu aimes quelque chose, laisse-le partir. Mais s'il revient, mange-le », dit-il.

Rachel posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Mon frère suit un régime qui allie de façon subtile karma et nutrition. C'est surprenant, mais ça marche bien sur lui. »

Benny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des dingues ! Je bosse avec des dingues. »


	29. Tuer le mal à la racine

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ et __**Clm**__ pour leurs reviews. _

_**Clm**, oui, j'avoue, la série « Ma babysitter est un vampire » m'a inspirée à certains moments, mais j'essaie quand même de ne pas trop coller au truc. Néanmoins, certains gags et épisodes me marquent, je les adore et aime bien en retranscrire un peu dans mes fanfics. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Tuer le mal à la racine**

**PdV Jubilee**

Le désherbage durait depuis des heures, et ces maudites plantes continuaient de croître.

À peine coupait-on une branche qu'elle repoussait ! Je savais que tout ça était vain, au fond. Il fallait trouver la racine et la couper. Hélas, personne n'avait le temps pour ça.

Je regardai Benny, occupé à couper des tiges de lierre au sécateur. Son pouvoir le faisait bouger à une vitesse incroyable. Si couper une grosse branche me prenait une minute, lui en coupait cinq dans le même laps de temps !

Les employés du magasin étaient de la partie, tout comme Sephiroth et Genesis, qui coupaient tout ce qui était vert agressif avec leurs armes.

_Si seulement j'avais un pouvoir utile pour tuer ces fichues plantes_, pensai-je en vaporisant du désherbant sur un buisson.

Soudain, des bruits de pas en provenance de l'entrée me parvinrent.

Je vis Amicia entrer, suivie de James, Daniel et une femme qui m'était inconnue.

« Eh, les gars ! On pense savoir d'où viennent ces plantes », dit Amicia.

« Racontez-nous », dit Sephiroth en s'approchant, le sabre dégoulinant de sève.

Nous nous interrompîmes une minute pour écouteur leur récit. Je n'en revenais pas : Amicia avait vu la source du mal qui affectait une terrienne rien qu'en la touchant.

« Je sais où est le baobab, j'ai participé à sa destruction », dit Sephiroth.

« Moi aussi », dit l'homme répondant au nom de Daniel.

« On va avoir besoin du pouvoir de Genesis sur ce coup-là, pour brûler ce qui reste de la souche », dit l'ex-Général.

« Pas de problème ! » dit son frère d'armes.

Soudain, les plantes dans la salle parurent s'agiter plus vite et frapper avec plus de force.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a entendu et compris que sa fin est proche ! » dit Amicia.

« Daniel, téléporte-nous vite ! » dit la femme.

Je le vis poser une main sur mon épaule et se concentrer. Je sentis un curieux courant électrique sortir de sa main et m'envelopper, quand une pulsation me parvint, du plus profond de mon corps, repoussant l'énergie de Daniel dans sa main.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu… ? »

Soudain, des lianes l'attrapèrent aux chevilles et le suspendirent au plafond.

Elles attrapèrent ensuite deux membres du personnel tout proches et les envoyèrent valser contre le mur. Rachel et Cole subirent le même sort.

Je vis soudain une liane entourer le corps de la mystérieuse femme, la rendant impuissante.

« Tifa ! » cria Daniel.

La dénommée Tifa serra les dents puis, avec une force surprenante, parvint à desserrer un peu ses liens au niveau des bras. Elle les tendit vers le haut, mais les lianes se resserrèrent autour de sa poitrine.

Je courus près d'elle pour l'asperger avec du désherbant. Les restes végétaux tombèrent au sol.

« Merci », dit-elle en me souriant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, d'autres lianes venaient vers nous !

« Faut qu'on y aille ! » lui dis-je en montrant la sortie.

Tifa se tourna vers ses amis avec l'air inquiet. Comme elle, je vis qu'ils étaient aux prises avec les plantes.

Soudain, James apparut avec Amicia dans ses bras, tout près de nous. Il semblait aux prises avec les plantes et poussait sa petite amie devant lui, pour l'éloigner du danger.

« Filez ! Foncez détruire l'arbre ! » dit-il.

« James, non ! » dit Amicia.

« Il a raison, on doit arrêter ça ! » dit Tifa.

Elle nous attrapa chacune par la main et nous tira cahin-caha jusqu'à la sortie.

« D'après les plans de la ville, les restes du baobab se trouvent au nord », dit-elle.

Heureusement, les plantes concentraient leur activité dans les habitations, là où il y avait le plus de circuits électriques.

Tandis que nous avancions, je repensais à Daniel et à ce curieux phénomène qui s'était produit dans le magasin.

« Hum… Tifa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais… Daniel a quel pouvoir ? »

« La téléportation. Pourquoi ? »

Je compris ce qu'il avait tenté de faire en me prenant l'épaule, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir terminé son geste ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

« J'espère qu'il n'a rien », soupira Tifa.

Amicia lui serra l'épaule en un geste qui me fit bizarre, comme… un pincement de cœur. Ce genre de geste, d'attention… Ce n'était pas permis à Hiddenville. Tout le monde devait être fort et ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Nous représentions l'élite de l'humanité.

« Il est fort, tout comme toi. Vous êtes de deux mondes différents, mais vous êtes des battants, tous les deux », dit Amicia.

Je m'arrêtai net en entendant ça. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

« Tu… Ce n'est pas une terrienne ? » dis-je à Amicia.

Les sourcils froncés, Tifa se tourna vers moi. Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et leva le menton en un geste provocateur.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Je vis Amicia se crisper et s'approcher de nous comme si elle craignait que nous nous jetions l'une sur l'autre. Mais moi, j'étais trop sous le choc pour oser bouger. Un terrien et une gaïenne ?! J'avais vu pas mal de trucs bizarres et choquants depuis mon arrivée ici, mais _ça_…

« Je répète ma question : ça te pose un problème que je sorte avec quelqu'un de ta planète ? » dit Tifa.

« Un problème ?! Enfin, c'est un terrien, et vous… vous êtes l'ennemie ! »

« Non, je suis l'ennemie du Noé et de tous ses partisans. Je suis l'ennemie de tous ceux qui menacent mon monde et les gens que j'aime. »

Je regardai Amicia avec l'air effaré.

« Et toi, tu es amie avec elle ? » demandai-je.

« Je suis son amie, et je la considère comme la sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Écoute, Jubilee, je comprends ton point de vue. Avant, je… j'étais comme toi. »

« Non ! » releva Tifa. « Même avant, tu étais déjà différente. Tu désapprouvais le système du Noé, tu savais qu'il empiétait sur la liberté individuelle et les besoins des gens, par désir de tout contrôler. Mais elle… »

J'eus un frisson de colère en l'entendant prononcer ce dernier mot avec mépris.

« Elle, c'est un mouton à qui on a lavé le cerveau. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a atterri ici ! Visiblement, elle a trop peur de vivre sa vie librement pour faire ses propres choix. Elle n'est même pas fichue de comprendre des choses aussi simples et naturelles que l'amour et le courage. »

Ces mots s'abattirent sur moi comme une chape de plomb. Je restai sans rien dire, médusée par ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Viens, on continue sans elle », dit Tifa en prenant Amicia par le bras.

Immobile, je les regardai s'éloigner dans la nuit sans rien faire.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur la chaussée et levai les yeux vers le ciel.

Les paroles de Tifa avaient beau me faire mal, je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'avais compris ça après avoir lu le poème sur le tract des rebelles, à Hiddenville.

Étais-je donc aussi faible ? Incapable de penser ou d'agir par moi-même ? Il était vrai que depuis mon enfance sur cette planète, ma vie avait été régie par le Noé et ses subordonnés, comme tant d'autres personnes.

Je sentis soudain quelque chose me chatouiller la cheville. Agacée, je tirai ma jambe en avant quand je réalisai que c'était une plante !

Effrayée, je bondis de la chaussée et vis que cette plante sortait d'une plaque d'égout.

Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger, elle se tendit vers moi grimpa le long de mon corps, me piégeant comme la proie d'un serpent.

Je me retrouvai allongée par terre. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier, mais la plante grimpa le long de mon visage et recouvrit ma bouche.

Je sentis avec horreur des tiges plus fines se glisser dans mes oreilles et atteindre mon cerveau !

Je sentis aussitôt une puissante torpeur me gagner.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre, à Hiddenville ! Le mobilier froid et impersonnel de la pièce me frappa.

Mon lit en plastique blanc et lisse, ma table avec ma tablette, ma penderie soigneusement fermée… Quel contraste avec ma chambre dans ma petite maison à Haven, où était en bois et sculpté avec des motifs de plantes et d'oiseaux ! Ses jolis murs de papier peint bleu, et les rideaux en dentelle à la fenêtre…

« Je vois qu'ils ont commencé à t'affaiblir. »

Cette voix ! Je levai la tête et le vis, dans l'entrée de la pièce. Le Noé !

Il était là, avec son costume noir, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés et ses yeux verts.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

Je pris conscience que j'avais posé cette question sans problème, comme si j'étais ici, et non dehors dans la rue à Haven, en train de me faire piéger par une plante.

« Je suis dans ta tête, Jubilee. Comme dans celle de pas mal de monde, maintenant. Grâce mon pouvoir, j'ai accès à l'esprit des rebelles. J'ai dû agir plus vite que prévu, quand on t'a enlevée. »

Je réalisai que ce qu'il disait faisait du sens. Le Noé avait le pouvoir de la terre ! Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les gens l'avaient choisi comme dirigeant de notre ville. Il rendait la terre fertile en toutes saisons, un don idéal pour les récoltes ! C'était grâce à lui que Hiddenville ne mourrait jamais de faim, même en hiver.

« Mais comment… ? »

« Comment mon pouvoir a atteint Hiddenville ? Oh, ça m'a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai lu et relu les rapports de Max et Paisley au sujet de leur séjour à Haven. Ils se trouvaient quelque part dans la région Cosmo, et puis un jour, en parcourant la terre de ce monde via mon pouvoir, dans les racines des plantes… Savais-tu que tous les arbres et les plantes sont liés ainsi ? Ils forment un incroyable réseau mental souterrain complexe. J'ai fini par trouver l'esprit de ce pauvre baobab que les rebelles ont abattu. Ils ne l'ont pas déraciné, juste coupé ses branches principales. J'ai pu pirater le réseau végétal souterrain de la terre tout autour et, lentement, je me suis infiltré dans la ville. J'ai maintenant le contrôle des installations électriques et même l'esprit de plusieurs de ses habitants ! Bientôt, j'aurai toute la ville sous ma coupe et j'enverrai des soldats pour faire le ménage. »

Je l'écoutai me débiter froidement son récit. Je frémis. Comment pouvait-il parler de cette façon ? Faire le ménage…

« Ce sont des terriens, comme nous », lui dis-je.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je suis dans ta tête, ne l'oublie pas. Ils ont semé les graines du doute dans ton esprit. »

Je vis un texte apparaître dans le mur devant moi, gravé par des mains invisibles. Le poème « _N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit_ ».

« N'écoute pas ces absurdités, Jubilee. Ce ne sont que des mots ! Écrits par un homme qui vivait à une autre époque, dans un monde en bien meilleur état. On ne peut pas se baser sur le passé pour juger le présent. »

« Non, mais on peut en tirer des leçons pour le futur ! »

Ma propre assurance me surprenait, mais les mots sortaient avant même que je puisse y réfléchir. Visiblement, mon esprit était plus courageux dans ma tête que dans la vraie vie.

Le Noé me regardait maintenant avec l'air contrarié, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à identifier la maladie dont j'étais atteinte.

« Ils t'ont enlevée, Jubilee. Tu as vu comment ils te traitent depuis ton arrivée à Haven ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il avait raison, Cole et Rachel n'étaient guère sympathiques, mais d'après ce que j'avais vu, ils se fichaient aussi de Benny et de Sephiroth. C'était dans leur nature de semer la pagaille et faire des gaffes. Mais d'autres avaient été gentils avec moi. Et Tifa… Je pris conscience que malgré la dureté de ses paroles, c'était moi qui l'avais insultée en premier lieu, en soulignant sa différence avec ceux de mon espèce.

Benny m'avait offert un MP3, Amicia m'avait accueillie de façon sincèrement chaleureuse.

« Reviens à la maison, Jubilee. Reviens-moi et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Comme avant… Je compris que non, c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais… Je ne voulais plus rentrer.

« Non. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est trop tard », dis-je.

Et loin de me peiner, cela fit naître en moi un calme et une assurance qui me surprenaient encore plus.

« Je ne veux plus de cette vie à Hiddenville ! »

« Jubilee, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Je t'offre une vie tranquille, loin du danger, de l'imprévisible… »

« Mais _j'aime_ l'imprévisible ! C'est vrai, ça fait peur de ne rien contrôler, de ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, mais… mais c'est palpitant ! Je me sens vivante depuis que je suis à Haven, tant il y a de choses nouvelles à découvrir chaque jour. Le contrôle… C'est une illusion, un mur pour tenter d'endiguer le flot imprévisible de la vie, mais ça ne l'efface pas, parce que c'est _ça_ la vie. Vivre avec le monde et ses perpétuels changements, en espérant que chaque choix sera le bon. Alors que la vie que tu nous imposes à Hiddenville est étouffante ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. »

Le visage du Noé passa de la surprise à une froideur impassible qui m'était familière. C'était celui du dirigeant froid, impitoyable, qui faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait.

« Je vois. Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire… rebelle ! »

Le décor de ma chambre disparut. Je me retrouvai dans les ténèbres et soudain, je sentis l'air me manquer ! Je compris que j'étais de retour dans mon vrai corps et que la plante m'étouffait. Je ne pouvais plus respirer !

Paniquée, j'essayai de gigoter par terre, mais rien n'y faisait.

Je tentai de crier, mais j'étais toujours bâillonnée.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Pas alors que je commençais à peine à ouvrir les yeux et à savoir ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

Je sentis quelque chose s'agiter en moi, comme une énergie nouvelle qui s'autorisait enfin à sortir. La même sensation que lorsque Daniel avait tenté de me téléporter. On aurait dit une force qui repoussait tout ce qui s'approchait de moi.

Je me concentrai dessus en priant de toutes mes forces.

_Je veux être libre ! Je veux me lever, je veux bouger, je veux… JE VEUX ME BATTRE ! _

La force envahit mon corps et toucha la plante. Je la sentis se détendre et me relâcher. Alors qu'elle glissait pour s'enfuir par la bouche d'égout, je la saisis entre mes mains et poussai cette énergie émanant de moi, la canalisant dans la plante.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'agissais d'instinct, mais je sentais que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Je sentis bientôt une volonté toucher mon esprit. Le Noé ! Il était mécontent, non, plus que ça… affolé !

Je sentis d'autres consciences en arrière-fond. Je compris qu'il s'agissait des autres, de tous ceux qui avaient dû se faire pirater le cerveau comme moi. Il y avait la fille aux écouteurs qui avait effrayé Benny, mais aussi d'autres victimes du magasin, et… je vis avec horreur que Tifa et Amicia s'étaient aussi fait attraper, peu avant d'atteindre la souche baobab, les pauvres !

« _Que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi !_ » dit le Noé.

_Non, toi, lâche les autres ! _

Je le sentis se débattre. La plante gigota plus fort dans mes mains, puis sa tige se couvrit d'épines. Je serrai les dents, mais tins bon.

_Ne lâche pas encore_, me souffla une voix dans ma tête. _Tu es près du but. _

Je faillis relâcher ma concentration en entendant cette voix inconnue, quand je resserrai ma prise sur la plante.

La force qui m'habitait pulsait toujours, désireuse de sortir, de s'étendre… Je repensai à ma prise de conscience, à mon désir de rébellion que j'avais tant et tant de fois refoulé depuis mon arrivée sur cette planète. C'était fini ! Je me sentais enfin prête à vivre pour de vrai.

Alors, je laissai mon pouvoir s'exprimer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je sente la tige dans mes mains s'affaisser. Elle devint sèche, puis tomba en poussière.

Épuisée, je tombai par terre et restai un moment sans bouger.

« _Bien joué, Jubilee._ »

Je tournai la tête et poussai un cri en voyant qu'une fille se tenait debout au milieu de la route. Elle semblait sortie de nulle part et me souriait doucement.

Elle portait une longue robe rose et une veste plus sombre. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient nattés. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel, qui me rappelait la Rivière de la Vie.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom ne te dira rien, sache seulement que je suis une amie et que je suis fière de toi. Tu as accompli un acte décisif dans le déroulement de cette guerre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai tué la plante, et après ? »

« Tu as fait bien plus ! Tu n'as donc pas compris la nature de ton pouvoir, après ce que tu as fait ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai agi d'instinct. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu es une bloqueuse. »

« Une… bloqueuse ? »

Acquiesçant, la femme s'accroupit devant et me sourit d'un air complice.

« Tu peux repousser le pouvoir des gens ou, si tu te concentres davantage, les priver de leur don. C'est pour ça que Daniel n'a pas réussi à te téléporter. Tu as repoussé son pouvoir. Et quand le Noé s'en est pris à toi, ton don a contre-attaqué de la manière la plus radicale qui soit pour te protéger : en le transformant en un simple humain dépourvu de pouvoirs. »

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, puis lançai un coup d'œil à la plante morte par terre.

J'avais privé le Noé de son pouvoir ? Wow !

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies fait le bon choix. J'avais placé tant d'espoirs en tant, comme en Amicia autrefois… Mais vous avez accompli de grandes choses, toutes les deux. Elle a détruit le Réseau et libéré des centaines de gaïens de l'emprise des terriens, et toi, tu as rendu le chef de l'invasion terrienne impuissant. Car c'est ainsi que se gagnent les guerres, pas juste en envoyant des armées se battre. C'est d'abord dans le cœur de chacun qu'une bataille fait rage, et nul ne sait jamais à l'avance si l'issue sera favorable aux autres. Maintenant, il y a un espoir. »

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Haussant des épaules, la femme se releva.

« Je me nomme Aéris. Maintenant, je dois y aller, on m'attend dans la Rivière de la Vie. Dis bonjour à Tifa de ma part. Au revoir ! »

Elle s'éloigna de moi. Je tendis la main pour la retenir, mais son image s'estompa, comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on aurait soufflée.

Je me pris la tête en gémissant. La fatigue me faisait-elle halluciner ?

« Jubilee ! » cria Benny.

Je le vis accourir depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Il s'arrêta près de moi et me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ah, je vois que toi aussi, t'as eu affaire à la plante ! Tout s'est juste… arrêté d'un coup et on a des plantes mortes dans toute la ville, maintenant ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Par où commencer ? » soupirai-je.


	30. Épilogue

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Épilogue**

**PdV Amicia**

L'espoir et l'amour ont continué de mener bataille dans notre petite ville de Haven.

Depuis l'exploit de Jubilee et la nouvelle comme quoi le Noé avait perdu ses pouvoirs, tout le monde était en émoi.

Penser que le leader de l'invasion terrienne était devenu impuissant, mais surtout que nous avions une bloqueuse parmi nous avait grandement stimulé l'espoir des troupes.

Pour ma part, ce qui me réjouissait le plus, c'était le changement de personnalité de Jubilee. Elle était plus sûre d'elle et s'épanouissait dans sa nouvelle vie parmi nous, à Haven. Elle avait choisi de rejoindre le personnel du Discount Mart. Elle était l'adjointe de Benny et l'aidait, avec son pouvoir, à stopper les bêtises des employés dissipés comme Cole et Rachel (surtout Cole et Rachel !)

Mais le plus beau, c'était que depuis une semaine maintenant, Benny et elle sortaient officiellement ensemble. Et apparemment, leur couple ne connaissait aucun problème. Jubilee adorait découvrir la culture terrienne avec lui, surtout les œuvres d'art, que ce soit en musique, littérature ou bien le cinéma, avec les séries de science-fiction comme _X-Men_, _Star Wars_ et _Star Trek_.

Tifa avait voulu s'excuser auprès d'elle pour lui avoir parlé si durement, mais Jubilee lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. En outre, elle lui avait fait un choc en lui parlant de sa discussion avec Aéris. À moi aussi, ça m'avait stupéfaite d'apprendre que l'esprit de la cetra avait placé ses espoirs en nous pour influer sur le cours de cette guerre. Je n'avais pas connu Aéris personnellement, mais penser qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle veillait sur nous me rassurait.

Alors oui, j'y croyais plus que jamais : il y avait de l'espoir pour nos deux peuples en ce monde.

Un mois plus tard, une mission hors de Haven fut lancée, menée par Daniel. L'équipe se composait de moi, Tifa, James, Jubilee et Benny.

Nous devions nous rendre à Cosmo Canyon pour voir où en étaient les gaïens dans leurs mesures restrictives envers les terriens, et peut-être essayer d'établir un dialogue avec nous, les terriens opposés au Noé.

Mais nous devions aussi nous débrouiller pour trouver un centre médical où je pourrais faire une échographie, car oui, j'avais découvert la semaine dernière que j'attendais un enfant de James.

Tifa avait été la première mise dans la confidence, car j'avais voulu lui demander d'être la marraine. Elle avait poussé des cris de joie et m'avait serrée fort dans ses bras. Daniel avait été le second, car Tifa ne lui cachait rien. Il m'avait également félicitée et encouragé à avouer la nouvelle à James, en m'assurant qu'il serait ravi de l'apprendre. Et en effet, il l'avait été. Nous avions annoncé la nouvelle deux semaines plus tard à tous nos amis, et tous nous avaient félicités. Mais James et moi étions d'accord sur un point : mon pouvoir de guérisseuse ne suffisait pas pour veiller sur la croissance de mon enfant. Comme nous n'avions pas le matériel adéquat pour une échographie à Haven, Tifa avait proposé de nous guider à Costa Del Sol, quand nous aurions fini la mission à Cosmo Canyon. Il y avait un bon hôpital là-bas, et les gens avaient tellement l'esprit à bronzer au soleil que personne ne ferait attention à nous.

Elle-même tenait à y aller, car elle avait besoin d'acheter des choses particulières pour son mariage avec Daniel. Une autre bonne nouvelle qui avait réjoui tout le monde. Le premier mariage entre un terrien et une gaïenne qui serait célébré à Haven dans trois mois ! Jubilee avait félicité les fiancés, comme moi, James, Benny, Sarah, Sephiroth, Genesis et tant d'autres !

Tifa tenait à ce que je sois la demoiselle d'honneur et Daniel avait choisi James comme témoin. Nous avions accepté avec joie, mais j'avais averti mon amie : je choisirai ma robe, pas question de porter un truc moche pour mettre la mariée en valeur !

Nous roulions de nuit dans une camionnette.

Assise avec James sur l'un des sièges arrière, je somnolais tout doucement. Tifa était à l'avant, sur le siège voisin de celui de Daniel, qui conduisait.

Jubilee et Benny étaient tout à l'arrière, eux aussi enlacés et à moitié endormis.

Nous avions tous enfilé des vêtements sombres et simples, pour ne pas atterrir l'attention.

Nous devions arriver à Cosmo Canyon dans pas longtemps, une demi-heure tout au plus.

Soudain, les phares d'un véhicule nous aveuglèrent. Je sentis la camionnette faire une embardée puis s'immobiliser sur la route. Nous étions tous réveillés, maintenant. Tendus, nous attendîmes sans bouger.

Je sentis James serrer plus fort ses bras autour de ma taille. Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, nous devrions nous en remettre à lui puisqu'il pouvait stimuler nos dons, mais aussi électrocuter des gens, ainsi que Tifa qui était notre meilleure combattante.

On frappa à la vitre du côté de Daniel. Il l'abaissa. Je ne pus voir le visage de celui qui lui faisait face, il avait une lampe torche à la main et sa lumière m'aveuglait.

« Tout le monde descend », dit une voix, autoritaire.

Je me tendis en entendant cette voix, tout comme Tifa. C'était celle de Cloud ! À travers la vitre, j'aperçus d'autres gens dehors.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du véhicule et nous mîmes en rang devant eux, je vis qu'il y avait des agents du WRO, mais aussi des membres d'Avalanche !

Il y avait Reeve, Barret, Youffie, Vincent, Nanaki et Cloud.

En les voyant, Tifa poussa un cri de surprise. Les regards se braquèrent sur elle, puis sur moi. Je compris qu'ils savaient. Ils se doutaient ce qui nous était arrivé à toutes les deux.

« C'était donc vrai, vous avez détruit le Réseau, toutes les deux », dit Reeve, avec un sourire soulagé.

Barret s'approcha sans dire un mot. Je vis Daniel se crisper et faire un pas sur le côté, près de Tifa, prêt à la protéger si jamais quiconque osait lui faire du mal.

James se plaça tout doucement devant moi, un bras tendu, prêt à nous protéger, moi et notre enfant.

Soudain, à la grande surprise générale, Barret éclata de rire et enlaça Tifa dans une étreinte si forte qu'elle grimaça.

« Si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir en vie ! »

Il la redéposa au sol et la regarda avec l'air critique.

« Par contre, rassure-moi : Marlène et Denzel vont bien ? »

« Barret… Oui, bien sûr, ils vont bien, mais… Comment ?! » dit Tifa, à court de mots.

Les autres membres d'Avalanche avaient l'air détendus maintenant, et tous nous regardaient avec un léger sourire.

Même Youffie semblait contente. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas de sens. On lui avait effacé la mémoire. Comment pouvait-elle se tenir là avec l'air d'être au courant de tout ?

Je n'y comprenais rien. Visiblement, ils semblaient au courant que nous étions dans le même camp. Mais comment ?

Cloud s'avança.

« Tu croyais être la seule à t'être fait parasiter ? »

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'avança. En voyant ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses, j'émis un cri de surprise. Cette démarche assurée, ce sourire malicieux…

« Lizzie ?! »

C'était bien elle. Ma meilleure amie, morte dans l'accident de voiture qui m'avait fait plonger dans le coma sur Terre, se tenait devant moi.

Elle me sourit, de ce sourire que j'enviais autrefois, parce qu'il affichait l'assurance et le courage que je n'avais pas encore, avant de vivre mes propres aventures.

« Salut, Amy ! »

« Tu es vivante ? »

« Ouais ! J'étais dans le coma à l'hôpital, comme toi, mais on m'a choisie avant toi pour aller sur Gaïa, pour vérifier si les effets de la Mako me sauveraient. Du coup, sur Terre, on m'a fait passer pour morte, pour couvrir mon transfert d'un monde à l'autre. »

Ignorant les avertissements de James, je m'avançai et posai la main sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas une illusion, elle était là, réelle et vivante.

« Et tu… ? Comment tu as atterri là ? » demandai-je, sidérée.

« Mon pouvoir », dit Lizzie en baissant timidement les yeux.

Elle tendit la main devant elle. Un bouquet de fleurs apparut un bref instant, avant de disparaître comme par enchantement.

« Je suis une télépathe amplifiée. Je peux créer des illusions dans l'esprit des gens, mais aussi me connecter à eux à distance. Ça ne marche qu'avec les gens que je connais, et comme tu étais ma seule connaissance ici… Je me suis servie de tes yeux. Autant dire que tu n'avais pas une, mais deux présences dans ta tête ! »

Tifa et moi échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long.

« Et comment as-tu atterri là ? » demanda Tifa

Cloud se gratta la tête avec embarras.

« Je me suis fait capturer par des terriens alors qu'on menait des recherches pour te retrouver. Lizzie et moi étions voisins de cellule au laboratoire de Hiddenville, sous l'hôpital de la ville. Nous avons fait connaissance et discuté, car on n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas être transférée dans le corps d'un gaïen, son pouvoir immunisait son esprit au caisson, mais moi, j'ai été transféré dans le corps d'un terrien. Heureusement… »

« Heureusement, je le connaissais, on était devenus amis avant qu'il se fasse transférer une conscience terrienne ! J'ai utilisé mon don pour l'aider à garder le contrôle de son corps. Nous avons fui Hiddenville ensemble et rejoint le WRO pour les prévenir de la menace du Noé. Quand j'ai su que le seul moyen de détruire le Réseau résidait dans ton choix, Amicia… Je n'ai pas pu manipuler tes pensées pour te pousser à commettre l'impossible, tu étais ma meilleure amie ! J'ai eu peur, mais nous avons gardé espoir jusqu'à ce que tu accomplisses l'impossible. Et j'ai utilisé mon don pour empêcher ton esprit de quitter ton corps, jusqu'à ce que James te ramène ! »

Je regardai mon amie avec un mélange d'étonnement et de gratitude. Alors c'était grâce à elle si j'avais pu tenir jusqu'à ce que James me réveille !

Je vis Cloud se tourner vers Lizzie et lui sourire. En les voyant se prendre la main et échanger un regard affectueux, je compris qu'encore une fois, le miracle de l'amour avait fait son œuvre.

« Elle m'a aussi aidée », dit Youffie en s'avançant.

Lizzie fit « oui » de la tête et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Quand elle est revenue nous voir au QG des WRO, j'ai tout de suite senti ce que vous aviez fait à son esprit. Nous avons fait plusieurs séances de télépathie pour lui rendre tout doucement ses souvenirs, de façon à ce que son esprit fasse la paix avec tout ça. Et puis on vous a attendus ! »

Aéris avait raison : les guerres ne se gagnaient pas juste en envoyant des armées s'affronter. La guerre se gagnait dans le cœur de chaque individu, et ses choix influençaient grandement le cours de la guerre.

Tifa, Daniel, James, Jubilee, Benny et moi échangeâmes un sourire.

Je levai les yeux vers les étoiles en leur adressant une prière de remerciements.

Il y avait de l'espoir en ce monde pour chacun d'entre nous. Le tout était d'y croire et de ne jamais baisser les bras.

* * *

_La fin de cette histoire m'a surprise, je ne pensais pas du tout la finir comme ça, et pourtant… L'imagination peut toujours vous surprendre. Même Cloud a une petite-amie terrienne ! _

_L'histoire s'arrête donc sur cette grande note d'espoir. Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite quant à l'issue de cette guerre, mais vu cette fin, vous vous doutez qu'elle sera heureuse pour nos héros. _

_Les faits sont là : l'entente est possible entre les deux peuples, nos héros ont accompli de grandes choses, bravé l'impossible et prouvé que l'amour, l'amitié, le courage et l'espoir peuvent accomplir des miracles. _

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__, __**Cosmos Asma**__, __**MonaYsa**__, __**Clem**, **Mirasaki Mely Mugetsu**, **StrangeEye**, **Nevevar**__, __**Neko-chan pathique** et **X-zoumi-x** __pour avoir suivi mon histoire. Vos reviews, vos mises en Favoris et Alert m'ont soutenue et donné la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fanfic._

_À bientôt ! _


	31. Deuxième partie : L'arnaque

_Bon, face aux suppliques des lecteurs, j'ai dû revoir l'organisation de cette fanfic. _

_Tous les chapitres que vous avez lus jusqu'ici sont donc dans la Première partie de l'histoire, et là, on attaque la Deuxième Partie. Il a fallu que je bidouille un peu le sommaire de cette fic sur le site Fanfic, pour que ça marche, mais j'ai réussi. _

_J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra. _

_Ce chapitre-là est publié aujourd'hui, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, on reprendra le rythme de publication genre un chapitre le vendredi, le samedi ou le dimanche. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**L'arnaque**

**PdV Tifa**

Je n'arrivais toujours à croire ce qui nous était arrivé.

J'avais retrouvé mes amis, ils savaient ce que nous avions traversé et maintenant, l'espoir d'une paix possible entre les terriens et les gaïens semblait plus réel que jamais.

Toutefois, Daniel avait préféré qu'on demeure prudents pour le moment. Pas question d'emmener tout le monde à Haven, il valait mieux organiser une rencontre en terrain neutre pour commencer.

J'étais un peu déçue, mais je comprenais ces mesures de précaution. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu à Haven : Sarah, Genesis, Xander, Aurora, les enfants terriens et leurs familles résidant à Haven.

En plus… je n'avais pas parlé à Cloud du fait que Sephiroth était à Haven. Quoique j'avais vu, à la façon dont Lizzie me regardait, qu'elle avait dû lire dans mes pensées à ce sujet, sans parler des pensées d'Amicia !

Avant de repartir en voiture, Lizzie nous avait glissé à toutes les deux : « Je lui en parlerai, ne vous en faites pas pour le sujet… Seph' ! »

À présent, nous rentrions à Haven.

Lorsque les voitures furent garées puis que chaque couple partit vers sa propre maison, je sentis la fatigue m'accabler.

Daniel me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes chez nous. Je souris en pensant aux enfants qui dormaient dans leur chambre. Demain, nous aurons une sacrée histoire à leur raconter.

Mais pour le moment, nous voulions juste dormir.

* * *

**PdV Amicia**

Je m'éveillai vers cinq heures du matin à cause d'une violente vague de nausée.

Je me détachai des bras de James et courus aux toilettes pour rendre le contenu de mon estomac.

Tandis que je rendais tripes et boyaux, il me rejoignit et tira mes cheveux en arrière sans rien dire, attendant que j'aie fini pour m'aider à me relever.

Je tirai la chasse d'eau et m'excusai de l'avoir réveillé, mais il me rassura en disant que ce n'était rien.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour dans le lit, il m'attira contre lui. Une main autour de ma taille, il caressa doucement mon ventre avec l'air soucieux.

« Il faudra qu'on trouve un moment pour faire une échographie », lui dis-je doucement.

« Je sais… mais je n'aime toujours pas l'idée de quitter Haven pour ça. Déjà qu'hier, on aurait pu tomber sur des ennemis ! Si seulement on pouvait se débrouiller… »

Je le comprenais. Moi non plus, je n'étais pas très rassurée. Mais il fallait penser à notre enfant…

Je réalisai les changements que ça impliquait pour Marlène et Denzel. Allaient-ils quitter Haven ou y rester, pour le reste de leurs études ? Je doutais que Barret aime l'idée de laisser sa fille ici pour toujours…

Daniel avait raison, il fallait organiser une nouvelle rencontre sur un terrain neutre pour établir un meilleur contact.

Je me rendormis au bout de quelques minutes et, lorsque je m'éveillai une deuxième fois, James avait quitté la chambre.

Je trouvai un mot dans la cuisine.

« _Sephiroth m'a convoqué avec Daniel et Benny pour raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir.  
À ce soir,  
Je t'aime,  
James._ »

Mon Dieu, le rapport ! Comment Sephiroth allait-il réagir quand il entendrait toute l'histoire ? Devais-je venir ?

Mon téléphone bipa. Tifa venait d'envoyer un SMS à moi et Jubilee pour nous donner rendez-vous chez elle.

Je pris le temps de manger et m'habiller avant d'y aller.

Les filles étaient déjà dans le salon, avec Marlène et Denzel.

Quand ils me virent, ils coururent vers moi pour me sauter au cou, mais Tifa intervint en leur disant d'y aller doucement, puisque j'étais désormais enceinte.

« Vous avez vu papa ! Je suis trop contente qu'il aille bien et qu'il sache tout », dit Marlène, en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

« Tout, c'est relatif », nuança Jubilee.

« Il faudra qu'on en rediscute avec lui », convint Tifa.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va quitter Haven et retourner vivre au bar ? » demanda Denzel.

Marlène fit la moue.

« Je commençais à me plaire, ici ! En plus, maintenant que je suis déléguée des élèves… »

Tifa et moi échangeâmes un sourire complice. En effet, la petite avait fini par remporter les élections. Ça avait été serré…

Mais il y avait d'autres problèmes : Tifa avait un emploi à Haven. Elle était professeur d'arts martiaux à l'école. Et si elle mariait avec Daniel, elle devrait vivre avec lui à Haven, non ?

« On en discutera avec Barret, ma puce », promit l'ancienne barmaid.

« Et si on parlait de sujets plus légers ? » suggéra Jubilee. « Enfin, en attendant que les garçons reviennent. Toi et Daniel allez vous organiser comment pour le mariage, vu qu'on doit revoir la date pour faire les préparatifs ? Il faudra rajouter Avalanche à la liste des invités, non ? »

« C'est vrai ! De nouveaux changements dont on doit tenir compte pour le mariage », soupira Tifa.

La pauvre, elle avait l'air épuisée d'avance ! J'esquissai une moue sceptique. Il y avait peut-être un autre moyen pour l'aider…

« Si tu annonces la nouvelle à tes amis et qu'ils le prennent bien… Tu pourrais leur demander de l'aide ? Genre, demander à Reeve de te trouver une organisatrice de mariages ! Il a des contacts au WRO, non ? »

« Mouais… Faudra voir ça. »

Quand James revint à la maison dans la soirée, il m'expliqua que Sephiroth avait été plutôt content de notre découverte près de Cosmo Canyon. Benny avait utilisé son système hightech pour envoyer un message au WRO et fixé une date pour une rencontre en terrain neutre, plus loin dans le désert de Cosmo.

L'équipe serait composée de lui, Daniel, Tifa, Marlène, Denzel et Benny.

J'étais un peu déçue de rester sur la touche, mais vu mon état, je ne mis pas longtemps à capituler. Ici, j'étais plus en sécurité.

Une semaine plus tard, le meeting eut lieu, et je restai chez moi, à me faire du souci.

Jubilee et Sarah vinrent me tenir compagnie, nous fîmes donc une petite soirée entre filles qui m'aida à oublier un peu - je dis bien un peu ! - ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la ville.

Quand James et les autres revinrent enfin à Haven, j'étais folle de joie. Tout le monde allait bien.

Le meeting s'était bien passé, en grande partie grâce aux enfants. Barret avait été fou de joie de revoir enfin Marlène !

Par contre, Tifa avait appris des nouvelles plutôt tristes. Après sa disparition, le bar avait été fermé puis, au bout de quelques semaines, comme on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la gérante, il avait été vendu au plus offrant. On l'avait changé en hôtel, et l'affaire marchait plutôt bien pour le nouveau propriétaire.

Tifa avait beau affirmer qu'elle s'en fichait, je savais qu'au fond, elle regrettait un peu. Ce bar, c'était un morceau de son ancienne vie qui avait disparu sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit !

Mais au moins, elle avait toujours l'opportunité de fabriquer quelque chose de nouveau à Haven avec Daniel. Denzel restait avec eux, mais Barret était toujours déchiré à l'idée de laisser sa fille vivre loin de lui à Haven. Un compromis avait été fait : elle resterait jusqu'à la fin de la primaire, avant de rejoindre une école gaïenne pour les études supérieures. Elmyra se chargeait d'elle pendant cette période.

Sinon, Cloud avait encore un peu de mal à digérer l'idée que Sephiroth soit en vie, de notre côté, et qu'il soit un pilier influent de la vie à Haven.

Reeve avait trouvé une solution pour concilier tout le monde : traquer ensemble une cible liée au Noé pour arrêter les envahisseurs terriens. Si la nouvelle se répandait dans les médias, le public gaïen se montrerait plus indulgent envers les terriens pacifiques.

Donc, la nouvelle mission consistait à trouver une cible. Mais qui ? Jubilee nous avait fait un rapport des gens entourant le Noé, du moins ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés : il y avait le colonel Sunderson, le chef des forces militaires de Hiddenville. Et il y avait Debbie, la fouine ! Je l'avais presque oubliée depuis le temps. Elle s'occupait de la propagande et de l'éducation des terriens les plus jeunes, pour en faire de bons petits soldats au service du Noé. Si nous arrivions à coincer une de ces cibles, nous pourrions infiltrer Hiddenville et porter un nouveau coup décisif à cette guerre !

Benny passait donc une partie de son temps sur ses ordinateurs dans le hangar du Discount Mart avec Jubilee, pour tenter de trouver une info permettant de piéger une de nos cibles potentielles. Sans succès, pour le moment.

Pour le reste, les membres d'Avalanche avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle comme quoi Tifa et Daniel allaient se marier.

Reeve lui avait donné un téléphone et une espèce d'annuaire pour l'aider à organiser son mariage, et elle avait trouvé, avec Daniel, une organisatrice qui pourrait les aider : Dolorès Bartholomew.

Tout s'annonçait donc bien… Mais j'avais l'étrange intuition que ça n'allait pas durer.

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

_Quatre semaines plus tard_

Assise à la table de l'auberge de Cosmo Canyon, je regardai les feuilles sur lesquelles s'étalait la liste des invités. Il y avait des terriens, des amis de Daniel et moi que nous nous étions faits à Haven, mais aussi mes amis d'Avalanche. Je tenais à leur présence, ils avaient été ma famille pendant si longtemps !

« Et vos parents ? Vous avez de la famille que vous souhaiteriez ajouter à la liste ? » demanda Dolorès, assise en face de moi.

Assis à côté de moi, Daniel posa une main réconfortante sur ma cuisse. Il savait comme moi que je n'avais plus de parents.

« Oh ! Euh… Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils sont morts depuis longtemps », dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Je rendis la liste à Dolorès, puis baissa les yeux vers la brochure de mariage que l'organisatrice avait faite pour nous, selon nos exigences. C'était un beau catalogue en papier glacé, avec des photos de nous, nos choix vestimentaires, la décoration, le choix de l'hôtel au Gold Saucer pour le mariage…

« On va conserver la liste des invités telle quelle, merci », dit Daniel.

« Bien, alors dans ce cas, je crois que tout est en place. On a le lieu, les fleurs, le menu… Alors, vous vous sentez prêts à faire le grand saut ? » demanda la jeune femme.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon fiancé. Oui, nous étions prêts, je le voyais dans ses yeux comme il le voyait dans les miens.

« Croyez-moi, je sais que prendre ce genre de décision peut paraître… »

« Éprouvant », dit Daniel.

« C'est épuisant », ajoutai-je avec un sourire nerveux.

« Exactement ! Alors, si vous avez besoin de temps pour y réfléchir un peu plus, on peut encore reculer la date ? »

« Non, on est prêts », dit Daniel.

« Et pas de regrets », ajoutai-je, avant de signer le chèque.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la somme notée dessus : 25380 gils. Une part de l'argent venait de nos propres économies, le reste de tous nos amis, comme cadeau de fiançailles.

Après cela, nous prîmes la voiture pour retourner à Haven. Daniel dut se rendre au commissariat, pour rassurer Sephiroth que nous n'avions pas eu d'ennuis lors de notre voyage. Moi, je me rendis chez Amicia.

Elle était allongée dans le canapé, plongée en pleine lecture d'un livre sur la maternité, qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de la ville. Jubilee était assise à côté d'elle dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un des livres qui étaient interdis à Hiddenville, car jugé trop subversif : l'intégrale de Shakespeare. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait lire un pavé pareil sans s'endormir, mais apparemment, cette fille était d'une curiosité telle que rien ne l'arrêtait !

En me voyant, les filles parurent soulagées, surtout Amicia. Une fois de plus, mon amie s'était fait du souci pour moi et Daniel, comme à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous quittait la ville.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec l'organisatrice ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, nous avons bouclé les derniers préparatifs. Tiens, voici une brochure de mariage. On a fait des copies pour tout le monde. Tu auras aussi un exemplaire, Jubilee », lui promis-je.

« Cool ! » dit cette dernière en se penchant pour lire l'exemplaire avec Amicia.

Jubilee fronça des sourcils au bout de quelques pages et s'arrêta sur celle montrant la mise en page des faireparts pour la cérémonie.

« Je peux te demander un truc ? Vous avez pris la police Helvetica pour les faireparts… Et comme couleurs, vous avez pris rouge et noir. »

« Oui ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Amicia. Elle semblait aussi perdue que moi.

« M'en veux, pas c'est juste que… ça fait un peu communiste. Je doute que certains habitants de Haven apprécient ça, comme le colonel Kickarm. Il refusera de venir. »

« Eh bien, Daniel et moi trouvions que ça faisait plutôt joli », dis-je, un peu douchée par ses arguments.

« Je vois. Un peu comme Mao. »

Holà, je n'aimais pas ça. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec Daniel. Les filles me confortèrent dans cette idée.

Nous finîmes de discuter un peu, puis je quittai la maison pour rejoindre Daniel chez nous.

« Chéri, j'ai une question : ça te fait penser au communisme, les couleurs choisies pour le thème de notre mariage ? »

« Dans le bon sens ? » demanda Daniel.

« Y'en a un bon ? Tu sais, j'ai pas envie que ça fasse des histoires. Demandons à Dolorès ce qu'elle en pense », dis-je en sortant mon téléphone.

Je composai son numéro et mis sur haut-parleur, pour qu'on puisse l'écouter ensemble.

« _Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué. Veuillez vérifier le numéro ou rappeler ultérieurement._ »

Okay, là, ça devenait louche.

« T'es sûre d'avoir fait le bon numéro ? » demanda Daniel.

Heureusement, nous avions aussi son adresse sur sa carte de visite. Daniel n'eut qu'à utiliser son pouvoir nous téléporter jusqu'à son bureau.

Sauf qu'en suivant l'adresse indiquée, nous arrivâmes devant… un vieil entrepôt de pêche abandonné, aux abords de Junon !

« Oh, c'est pas vrai. J'arrive pas à y croire ! On s'est fait arnaquer. Elle a déjà encaissé le chèque et on y a mis toutes nos économies ! » s'écria Daniel, sidéré.

« J'arrive pas à comprendre… » dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. « Elle était pourtant en tête de liste… dans l'annuaire ! »

« J'aurais dû le sentir venir ! Elle nous a demandé de payer d'avance et elle nous a fait 40% de réduction. C'est typique des arnaqueurs ! »

Je regardai Daniel avec suspicion, avant de me souvenir qu'il était Observateur. C'était son boulot de se faire passer pour un gaïen pour espionner les gens de ma planète, leur soutirer des infos ou des objets. Il s'y connaissait donc aussi, en arnaques.

D'ailleurs, moi aussi, quand on y réfléchissait ! J'avais passé des années à bosser pour Avalanche en couvrant le groupe, avec mon bar et en jouant la barmaid irréprochable.

« Oui, eh bien tu sais quoi, Daniel ? Nous, on ne nous arnaque pas. Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires pigeons. On a vécu des dizaines de batailles, bravé le danger, la mort et même sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Dolorès Bartholomew a choisi le mauvais couple à arnaquer ! »

« … C'est de nous que tu parles, chérie ? »

« Bien sûr que je parle de nous ! »

« C'était juste pour vérifier. Bon, on rentre à Haven et on mène l'enquête », dit-il avant de me prendre la main et de nous emmener loin d'ici.

Sitôt de retour à Haven, nous prîmes le chemin du Discount Mart, dans le hangar où bossait Benny.

Nous lui expliquâmes rapidement la situation. Il choisit un ordinateur libre et lança une recherche sur cette femme dans les bases de données planétaires, fournies par le WRO à titre de coopération.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, la recherche ne donnait toujours rien.

« Pour une arnaqueuse de bas étage, cette Dolorès Bartholomew a l'art de disparaître », dit Benny en regardant la barre de chargement continuer de clignoter.

« Tu es sûr de bien chercher ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ! J'épluche les relevés téléphoniques, les comptes bancaires, mais rien », dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers moi. « Elle doit avoir des centaines de fausses identités. Un peu comme les arnaqueurs chez nous, sur Terre. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle a pris toutes nos économies ! » m'écriai-je, exaspérée.

« On pourrait demander de l'aide au WRO ? » suggéra Benny.

« Pour retrouver notre organisatrice de mariage ? Je ne crois pas que ça ferait très sérieux. Et puis, tu te vois annoncer à tes amis qu'on s'est fait pigeonner ? » dit Daniel sur un ton sceptique.

« Chéri, je sais qu'elle nous a volés, mais tu me sembles prendre ça… personnellement », lui avouai-je en lui prenant les mains.

« Évidemment ! J'ai été formé pour tromper les gens, pour passer pour un mec normal. Et cette femme m'a eu en beauté ! C'est insupportable. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le WRO ! » soutint Benny. « Désolé, mais cette femme est une gaïenne et elle fait du mal aux gens, qu'ils soient gaïens ou terriens. C'est intolérable ! »

Sans grande conviction, je me dirigeai vers l'ordinateur équipé d'une webcam. Benny l'avait trafiqué pour qu'on puisse parler à distance avec Reeve, au QG du WRO.

_Pourvu que ça marche_, pensai-je.

Benny attendit que Daniel m'ait rejoint pour lancer la vidéoconférence. Reeve apparut sur l'écran.

« _Bonjour ! Alors, vous avez du nouveau ?_ »

« Reeve, nous… traquons quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des relations avec le Noé, d'après nos renseignements », lui dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante.

« _Et qui est-ce ?_ »

« Dolorès Bartholomew. C'est… une femme très dangereuse. Elle a des contacts peu recommandables. »

« _Comment ça ? Sois plus précise, Tifa !_ »

Je me tournai vers Daniel pour lui demander de l'aide.

« J'ai… moi-même filé cette femme, en faisant mon boulot d'Observateur, et… il s'avère qu'elle a des liens avec… le Noé. »

« _Qui ? Soyez plus précis, tous les deux !_ »

« Eh bien… Paisley Bakers. »

« _Nous savons qui est Paisley, elle était membre du Réseau, elle avait parasité le corps de Youffie, mais elle est hors d'état de nuire et confinée à Hiddenville pour avoir échoué à enlever Tifa et Amicia. Ce n'est pas suffisant_ », dit Reeve.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, cherchant un nom utile… quand il m'en vint un, sans trop savoir s'il aiderait.

« William Rutledge ! »

Là, je vis Reeve ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Daniel me regarda avec horreur et m'envoya un coup de pied hors champ de la caméra.

« _William Rutledge ? C'est le responsable des économies du Noé et de Hiddenville. Il a la main sur toute la logistique de l'ennemi. Je lance une vidéo avec Avalanche, les Observateurs de Haven et l'infanterie du WRO. C'est sans doute le renseignement le plus précieux que nous ayons depuis plus d'un mois_ », dit Reeve en tapant sur le clavier.

« Euh… Mr Tuetsi, je ne pense pas qu'il faille employer les grands moyens tout de suite pour… » balbutia Daniel.

Trop tard. L'écran se divisa en quatre parties, chacune montrant un visage différent : Reeve, Cloud, un homme en tenue de Soldat du WRO et Sephiroth.

« Messieurs, voici une suspecte qu'il faut appréhender au plus vite : Dolorès Barthelomew. Je veux que tous les moyens dont nous disposons soient utilisés pour la capturer, morte ou vive. »

Le portrait de Dolorès apparut sur tous les écrans d'ordinateur dans la salle, partout autour de nous.

Je regardai Daniel et Benny avec l'air catastrophé. Ils étaient aussi perdus que moi.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.


	32. Le mensonge ne paie pas

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** et **Cosmos Asma** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Le mensonge ne paie pas**

**PdV Tifa**

Après que la vidéoconférence ait cessé, Benny m'avait fait les gros yeux tandis que Daniel, furieux, avait pris le chemin de la sortie du hangar.

Je m'empressai de le rattraper.

« Mais comment voulais-tu que je sache qui est William Rutledge ? » m'écriai-je.

« Parce que tu vis au milieu des terriens, et que tu en as eu une dans le crâne, donc accès à tous ses souvenirs ! Oh, et ai-je oublié d'ajouter que James et Xander sont les fils de William Rutledge ? »

« C'est pas ma faute, on est en pleins préparatifs de mariage, j'étais très occupée ! »

« Tifa, tous les corps d'armée s'unissent pour lancer une opération d'envergure sur notre organisatrice de mariage et ils ne tarderont pas à faire le lien avec nous ! »

« Oui, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant qu'on a plus de moyens à notre disposition, on va plus facilement la retrouver ! Le tout, c'est qu'on l'intercepte avant les autres et avec ton pouvoir de téléportation, ce sera facile. »

* * *

**PdV Daniel**

Même si je continuais de m'inquiéter, Tifa avait raison. Le fait que nous ayons plus de moyens à notre disposition rendait la recherche moins longue.

Benny put accéder aux caméras et systèmes de surveillance de l'entièreté de la planète, juste le temps de retrouver notre organisatrice.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous découvrîmes qu'elle avait réservé un vol en dirigeable à Rocket City, pour se rendre à Midgar.

Je me téléportai jusqu'à l'aéroport de la ville, tandis que Tifa prenait une voiture pour nous y rejoindre. Le voyage en désert n'était pas long si on connaissait bien les routes.

Hélas, Benny devait transmettre ses découvertes aux autres factions armées, mais il nous promit de nous laisser cinq minutes d'avance avant de délivrer l'info.

Tandis que je rejoignais la file de passagers qui patientaient devant l'entrée de l'appareil, je reçus un coup de fil de Tifa. Je décrochai.

« _Genesis et un groupe d'Observateurs sont en route, Reeve a aussi envoyé une équipe d'intervention ! Tu as juste 5 minutes pour trouver Dolorès et l'éloigner de l'appareil. Fais vite !_ »

Je raccrochai, puis pressai le pas vers les gens. Où était cette sale voleuse ?

Je finis par la repérer, à l'arrière de la file. Une chance, elle n'était pas encore montée à bord !

Je me faufilai entre elle et une adolescente collée à son PHS.

« Au fait, Serge, je t'ai pas dit ? J'ai rencontré un mec trop canon à l'hôtel ! On s'est retrouvés ensemble dans l'ascenseur, je savais plus où me mettre… »

Je me penchai vers l'oreille de l'arnaqueuse.

« Dolorès Bartholomew ? »

Elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers moi. Je lui offris un grand sourire moqueur.

« Surprise ! »

Je lui saisis le poignet et lui passai une menotte, avant de mettre l'autre autour de mon poignet.

« Fallait pas arnaquer un terrien, chère madame, car maintenant, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » dis-je me rangeant à côté d'elle.

Loin de paraître inquiète, Dolorès se pencha vers moi avec un sourire inquiétant.

« Tu vas voir… »

Puis elle recula en me regardant comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de choquant.

« Non mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Enlève-moi ça ! Il est fou, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! »

Génial, elle osait jouer la carte de l'esclandre ! Décidément, cette femme ne manquait pas de culot.

Les gens dans la file se tournèrent tous vers nous.

L'homme au guichet, chargé de vérifier les billets d'embarquement des passagers, se leva pour mieux inspecter la foule.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe derrière ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, tout va très bien ! Je bosse pour le WRO », dis-je, craignant que ça dégénère.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ce pervers est mon ex-petit ami et il me harcèle depuis des mois ! »

La fille au téléphone me regarda avec l'air méprisant.

« Serge, y'a un détraqué dans la file de passagers », dit-elle.

Une femme se tourna vers son mari avec l'air excédé.

« Je t'avais dit de prendre un avion, comme si on était à 15 gils près ! »

Je saisis Dolorès par le poignet pour l'entraîner loin de la foule, mais elle se mit à me taper dessus avec son sac à main.

Et zut ! Je ne pouvais pas me téléporter au milieu de tous ces gens, ils sauraient que j'étais un terrien et la nouvelle ferait vite la une des journaux : un terrien enlève une femme juste avant d'embarquer dans un dirigeable.

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

Assis au volant de la camionnette, j'attendais que Daniel et Dolorès me rejoignent à l'entrée de Rocket City.

Il aurait déjà dû être ici avec elle.

Soudain, mon téléphone s'activa pour un appel groupé. Tout le monde recevait un SMS : Dolorès avait été localisée à l'embarcadère du dirigeable de Rocket City.

Mon téléphone se mit ensuite à sonner. Je décrochai pour tomber sur Sephiroth.

« _Tu as reçu l'info ?_ » dit-il.

Aïe ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité… Tout ça était en train de dégénérer.

« Oui, à l'instant », répondis-je d'une petite voix.

J'entendis ensuite la voix de Reeve.

« _Écoutez-moi bien. Dolorès Bartholomew est astucieuse et dangereuse. Je ne veux perdre personne, je vous demande d'être prudents et prêts à faire feu._ »

J'entendis ensuite la voix de Genesis.

« _Vous avez tous compris ? Pas de quartier !_ »

Il y eut des bruits d'arme chargée puis des cris guerriers enthousiastes.

Là, j'en pouvais plus. Je raccrochai puis me dépêchai de rappeler Daniel.

« Écoute, il faut que tu ramènes Dolorès immédiatement ! »

* * *

**PdV Daniel**

Super, voilà Tifa qui me mettait la pression au téléphone !

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y travaille ! »

Fini d'être gentil. J'attrapai le sac de Dolorès et le jetai violemment au sol.

« Ça suffit maintenant, on s'en va ! »

Sous le ton de ma voix, Dolorès cessa de me frapper, mais elle avait toujours l'air fâchée.

« Ah non ! Laissez cette pauvre femme tranquille, elle a payé son billet, comme tout le monde, sauf vous », dit l'homme en quittant le guichet pour intervenir.

« Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Je suis extrêmement instable », dis-je sur le ton de la menace.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Je me penchai vers lui pour murmurer : « Si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, je laisserai Dolorès monter avec son sac rempli d'explosifs et vous mourrez tous dans un beau crash ! »

« Oooooh ! » s'écria une femme.

« La vache ! » dit la fille au téléphone.

Nous décampâmes vers la sortie de la ville sans que personne n'ose s'approcher de nous.

Lorsque Tifa nous vit, elle sortit de la camionnette et s'approcha pour nous libérer des menottes.

« On a perdu beaucoup trop de temps ! Les forces d'intervention seront bientôt là, alors vous devez vite monter avec nous dans la voiture », dit-elle à Dolorès.

L'organisatrice éclata de rire.

« Non, sérieux, vous croyez que je vais croire un coup de bluff pareil ? Je comprends que vous soyez furieux, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi ! Allez, salut… »

Elle fit deux pas vers la sortie, quand un filet lui tomba dessus, la clouant au sol.

Des soldats du WRO, des Observateurs, Genesis et des membres d'Avalanche armés jusqu'aux dents jaillirent de partout autour de nous : les buissons, derrière la pancarte annonçant la bienvenue à Rocket City, les rochers…

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur l'organisatrice qui se débattait dans le filet, mais Genesis quitta la cible des yeux un bref instant pour lever le pouce vers nous.

Tifa lui répondit par un léger signe de la main, mais elle était aussi figée que moi par l'angoisse.

« Là, on est vraiment dans le pétrin », dis-je à ma fiancée.

« Oui… » soupira la jeune femme.

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

J'avais toujours pensé qu'un Sephiroth fou furieux, désireux de détruire la Planète, était terrifiant. Mais un Sephiroth de notre côté, qui était furieux à cause de nos mensonges, était encore pire. Parce que je savais que la seule personne en tort dans cette histoire était moi.

Pas Daniel, debout à côté de moi au milieu de la pièce principale du commissariat de Haven. Non, c'était ma faute.

Et pourtant, il se tenait là avec moi, face au bureau de Sephiroth, où ce dernier se tenait assis et nous regardait avec l'air passablement énervé. Ses yeux de chat brillaient d'un éclat menaçant. Masamune n'était pas dégainée, il l'avait posée sur le côté du meuble, dans son fourreau, mais à voir la manière dont ses mains étaient crispées, je sentais qu'il avait envie de dégainer son sabre pour mieux exprimer toute sa colère à notre égard. Gloups !

Les bras croisés, Genesis était adossé au mur à sa gauche et nous regardait aussi avec l'air déçu.

« C'est votre organisatrice de mariage ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? » dit Sephiroth d'une voix grondante de colère.

« Je crois que c'est clair », dit Daniel sur un ton penaud.

« C'est ma faute, Sephiroth ! C'était mon idée », avouai-je.

Genesis secoua la tête.

« Il ne faut jamais laisser sa vie privée déborder sur une mission, Lockheart », dit-il.

« Vous êtes tous les deux responsables ! » trancha Sephiroth. « Encore une chance que cette Dolorès Bartholomew ne nous poursuive pas en justice. »

« _Poursuive en justice_ ? Mais c'est une voleuse, Sephiroth ! » s'écria Daniel. « Elle nous a piqué 25 200 gils et des brouettes ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes suspendus ! »

« Quoi ? Oh non, faites pas ça ! Vous avez besoin de nous pour les missions ! Sans moi, qui téléportera les gens ? S'il y des blessés, je peux tous les évacuer en un temps record ! »

« Je ne remettrai la vie d'aucun de mes hommes entre tes mains, après les mensonges que tu nous as servis. Vous êtes suspendus, estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous fasse pas enfermer. Maintenant, dehors ! »

« Un conseil, faites ce qu'il dit », appuya Genesis.

Sentant que ça risquait d'empirer, je pris la main de Daniel et l'entraînai dans la rue.

« C'est la cata ! J'aurais jamais dû écouter Benny », soupirai-je.

« Et moi, j'aurais dû régler ça tout seul, sans t'impliquer ! Tu avais raison, je prenais ça trop à cœur », dit Daniel.

En clair, on était tous les deux coupables. Et suspendus… Qu'allions-nous faire, maintenant ?

« Ah, vous voilà ! Les deux menteurs… »

Je serrai les dents en reconnaissant la voix de Xander. Je me retournai et le vis, accompagné de son frère. Tous les deux nous regardaient avec l'air mi-fâché mi-moqueur.

« Sympa d'utiliser notre cher papa comme alibi pour coincer votre organisatrice de mariage », dit James.

« Oh, ça va, vous ! N'en rajoutez pas », dit Daniel.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! » ricana Xander.

En voyant mon fiancé serrer les poings, je l'arrêtai d'une main sur son bras.

Nous avions fait assez de dégâts, inutile d'en rajouter. Nous laissâmes les deux frères pour prendre le chemin de la maison.

Tandis que nous marchions, j'eus l'impression que les gens nous regardaient tous avec l'air accusateur, à croire que toute la ville était déjà au courant.

Des gens se tournaient vers nous et chuchotaient dans notre dos. Je crus entendre plusieurs fois des mots tels que « mensonge » et « Rutledge » ou « arnaque ».

Sitôt à la maison, je me laissai tomber dans le canapé en soupirant.

Sephiroth avait raison, nous étions seuls responsables de notre malheur et maintenant, plus personne ne nous faisait confiance.

Et comble de malheur, notre mariage était fichu !


	33. Nouveau plan

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Nouveau plan**

**PdV Tifa**

Affalée dans le canapé, j'essayais vainement de trouver une solution à notre situation, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

Daniel était à l'étage. Les enfants étaient partis passer la soirée chez une camarade de classe, nous étions donc seuls pour broyer du noir, chacun dans notre coin.

Quand on sonna à la porte, je me crispai. Si c'était encore un idiot qui venait de se moquer de nous pour cette histoire de mensonge avec notre organisatrice de mariage…

Je jetai quand même un coup d'œil au judas et vis que c'était Amicia. Je lui ouvris. Elle m'adressa un sourire triste.

« Salut ! Je peux entrer ? »

Trop déprimée pour parler, je lui fis signe d'un geste du bras, et refermai la porte derrière elle.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle avait amené une bouteille de whisky, ma marque terrienne préférée depuis que Daniel m'avait emmenée au bar de Haven.

Reconnaissante à ma sœur pour essayer de me remonter le moral, je la laissai me servir un verre avec des glaçons. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil devant moi.

« Est-ce que vous avez été remboursés quand vous avez coincé Dolorès, au moins ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Elle a déjà encaissé l'argent, on ne peut plus rien y faire. »

« C'est injuste ! Cette femme est quand même une arnaqueuse. »

« Oui, mais que veux-tu ? Au moins, les autorités savent qu'elle fait des choses illégales maintenant, mais les personnes qu'elle a déjà volées ne seront pas dédommagées. »

Je fis distraitement tourner les glaçons dans mon verre, quand je remarquai qu'Amicia me fixait, avec l'air d'hésiter.

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« James m'a parlé, juste avant que je vienne te voir. Il semblerait qu'il va y avoir une grosse mission, un coup décisif contre les envahisseurs terriens dans le futur… »

Là, elle avait toute mon attention. Mais je compris aussitôt qu'elle se sentait mal de m'en parler. J'étais suspendue, après tout.

« Amy, pourquoi tu m'en parles ? »

« Parce que je pense que cette mission ne réussira pas sans toi ni Daniel. »

« D'accord, explique-moi. On verra bien si notre présence est vraiment nécessaire. »

Elle me jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« En fait, peu de gens à Hiddenville savent que le Noé a perdu ses pouvoirs. Du coup, il continue son boulot comme avant, mais il passe beaucoup de temps hors de la ville maintenant, pour justifier les mauvaises récoltes dont les terriens souffrent à l'intérieur de la ville. Et il se trouve que dans une semaine, il y aura une réception importante où tous les membres du conseil et le Noé lui-même seront réunis, au Gold Saucer. »

« Pourquoi tenir une réception hors de Hiddenville ? C'est trop dangereux. »

« Moins dangereux que de révéler à son peuple que le Noé a perdu ses pouvoirs ! T'imagines le drame si ça arrivait ? Ce serait la débâcle, il faudrait choisir un nouveau leader, les membres du conseil se disputeraient le pouvoir, ça fragiliserait tout le camp procolonisation. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'en parler ? Je veux dire, si tu cherches quelqu'un pour révéler aux terriens de Hiddenville que le Noé est affaibli, tu devrais plutôt voir Benny, non ? C'est lui l'expert en informatique ! »

Je savais en effet que grâce à ses talents de hacker, il avait déjà piraté le système informatique de Hiddenville pour diffuser des messages subversifs aux habitants.

« Ça fait partie du plan », convint Amicia. « Mais on ferait d'une pierre deux coups si on piégeait tout le monde à la réception. Sauf qu'il nous faut une personne qui s'est déjà rendue au Gold Saucer. »

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu sais que le reste d'Avalanche est dans notre camp, maintenant ? Ils pourraient aider… » dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Oui… mais c'est en toi que tout le monde a le plus confiance. Même après ce qui s'est passé avec cette fausse organisatrice de mariage, tu restes la gaïenne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. »

Je levai les yeux et réalisai que Daniel se tenait près de l'escalier à l'entrée de la pièce. Il semblait là depuis un moment, à en juger comment il était appuyé contre le mur avec l'air de réfléchir.

« Elle a raison », dit-il.

Amicia se retourna en poussant un petit cri, puis parut rassurée en voyant que ce n'était que Daniel.

« Tu serais la plus à même de guider les autres dans le Gold Saucer », dit-il en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

« Oui, mais je suis suspendue, tout comme toi », dis-je dans un soupir.

Amicia secoua la tête.

« Je peux convaincre les autres de te laisser en arrière, de juste nous guider par micro et oreillette. On agira, et tu nous serviras de guide. »

« _Nous_ ? Tu vas participer à la mission ? » s'inquiéta Daniel. « Dans ton état, ce n'est pas… »

« Non, je resterai en arrière moi aussi, pour soigner les blessés si on a besoin de mon don. J'ai bataillé avec James pour qu'il accepte que ça se passe ainsi pour moi. D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas encore très bien comment on va faire pour piéger les gens à la réception de l'hôtel. »

Daniel eut un sourire malicieux.

« Eh bien, mesdames, ce qui nous est arrivé récemment me donne une idée pour la mission. »

* * *

**PdV James**

Quand Amicia me révéla toute sa discussion avec Tifa et Daniel, je fus fort contrarié. Pourquoi avait-elle été leur parler ? Ils avaient menti et en plus, ils étaient suspendus !

Mais quand elle me parla de l'idée qu'avait eue Daniel pour l'opération, je dus reconnaître que ça pouvait marcher. Ce fut plus difficile de convaincre mon frère. Sinon, Jubilee et les autres gars de notre groupe étaient d'accord.

Heureusement, Genesis et Sephiroth n'étaient pas de la partie, ils devaient continuer de traiter avec le WRO pour collaborer.

Maintenant, il fallait passer à l'action… et prier pour que ça marche.

* * *

**PdV Jubilee**

J'étais un peu nerveuse. Pas seulement à cause du plan, mais pour un tas d'autres raisons.

Pour commencer, c'était la première fois que je sortais de Haven. J'avais toujours rêvé de voyager, visiter cette planète, et même si mon rêve se réalisait enfin, j'étais très nerveuse. Nous étions en mission, pas en vacances.

Ensuite, je devais jouer un rôle et porter une robe courte. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de tenue moulante et sexy. Je regrettais mes jeans et mes t-shirts, ou même ma tenue de civile de Hiddenville !

Et j'avais rarement joué la comédie avant. La pièce de l'école où j'avais joué quand j'avais onze ans, où l'on montrait le jour où le Noé était arrivé sur Gaïa pour la coloniser au nom des habitants de la planète Terre, ne comptait pas.

_Courage, tu peux le faire ! _

Je m'arrêtai brièvement devant une vitrine de magasin du Gold Saucer. Ma robe de soirée violette avait un décolleté très prononcé, et la jupe s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Mes talons hauts me faisaient mal, j'aurais préféré des ballerines, mais ça faisait partie du rôle. Mes cheveux bruns avaient été joliment frisés, faisant des mèches qui bouclaient vers l'arrière, révélant mon visage. J'aurais préféré qu'Amicia joue le rôle, mais elle était enceinte et cela commençait à se voir. Quant à Tifa… elle devait rester en arrière, comme simple observatrice et conseillère.

Je rajustai mon calepin dans mes bras et poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel Shiva. Le Gold Saucer l'avait fait installer il y a un an, pour changer de celui à l'ambiance d'Halloween. Certains clients aimaient le style qui faisait plus Las Vegas.

Sitôt que j'arrivai dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel, je souris. Cet endroit était magnifique !

La pièce était immense, avec un sol en bois ciré impeccable. Des tables de réception étaient installées en prévision d'un mariage pour un couple de clients du Gold Saucer.

Des gens s'occupaient d'installer une photo de mariage près de l'estrade où devait se tenir le DJ. On avait déjà mis des couverts et installé des petits paquets cadeaux pour chaque invité à table.

_À toi de jouer ! _me dis-je en voyant un homme s'approcher de moi.

« Puis-je vous aider, madame ? »

Je souris. Les filles avaient raison finalement : la robe de soirée sexy et les talons hauts, ça vous donnait l'air bien plus vieux !

« Vous n'allez pas faire celui qui ne sait pas qui je suis ? Dolorès Bartholomew, l'organisatrice de mariage pour cette soirée ! Après avoir téléphoné aux Piers, ils se sont mis d'accord pour décaler la soirée. Elle aura lieu à 18 h 30 au lieu de 20 h. »

Je claquai des doigts. Aussitôt, James, Xander et deux autres membres de notre équipe entrèrent dans la pièce en tirant des chariots recouverts de tissus, sous lesquels se trouvait le matériel pour notre propre réception.

Nous congédiâmes tout le personnel du Gold Saucer puis on entama les changements de déco.

Il fallut enlever les nappes et les gros nœuds roses aux tables, sans oublier les petits cadeaux. Nous mîmes tout dans la réserve. Mais nous gardâmes les plats de petits fours et les bouteilles de vin, ainsi que les bougies.

Il fallut changer la playlist au tableau de mixage du DJ. Heureusement, un des garçons avait emporté des CD de musique classique. Connaissant les goûts du Noé, je savais qu'il adorerait la musique de Mozart et Vivaldi.

Il fallut aussi enlever le gâteau de mariage. Xander voulut en manger un bout, mais James et moi l'en empêchâmes et le remîmes au frigo. Les mariés seraient déjà bien assez tristes en voyant que tout n'était pas prêt pour leur soirée. Peut-être que le fait de couper le gâteau en privé leur remonterait un peu le moral ? En tous cas, je l'espérais.

En retournant dans la réserve pour vérifier si tout était prêt, je vis Tifa et Daniel devant la porte vitrée du frigo, en train de regarder le gâteau de mariage.

Souriante, je m'approchai d'eux.

« Vous l'aurez aussi, un jour, votre beau gâteau de mariage. »

« Merci, Jubilee. Au fait, bravo pour tout à l'heure, tu as été très convaincante », dit Tifa.

« C'est vrai », convint Daniel.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer sous le compliment et baissai modestement les yeux.

« Bon, les gens arrivent pour la réception. Tout le monde en place ! » dit James.

Lui et son frère finirent de mettre des smokings de serveur, comme les autres garçons.

Je calai des lunettes sur mon nez, espérant que ça m'aiderait à me fondre dans la foule, puis je regardai les garçons prendre chacun un plateau de petits fours et se diriger vers la salle pour servir les nouveaux arrivants.

Je restai près de la porte de la réserve et balayai la foule du regard. Pour l'instant, il y avait des hommes et des femmes en tenue de soirée, mais personne que je ne connaisse vraiment. Un ou deux visages m'étaient familiers, j'avais dû les croiser dans la rue ou quand je venais voir ma mère à son bureau, mais rien de bien frappant.

Puis les membres du conseil firent leur entrée. Debout près de la porte à côté de moi, James et Xander se crispèrent quand leur père fit son entrée. Pas question pour eux de rentrer dans la salle jouer les serveurs, les trois autres allaient s'en charger. Pareil pour moi, je devais me retirer car le Noé venait d'entrer, accompagné de ma mère. J'eus un temps d'arrêt en la voyant. Je ne l'avais plus revue depuis si longtemps ! Savait-elle que j'avais changé de camp, ou bien le Noé l'avait-il embobinée avec une histoire où je n'étais qu'une pauvre victime retenue en otage ou assassinée ?

En tous cas, je me dépêchai de retourner dans la réserve avec James et Xander.

Tifa, Daniel et Amicia étaient assis à une table sur laquelle s'alignaient des écrans d'ordinateur, connectés à des caméras de surveillance installées dans la salle, pour surveiller tout le monde.

« Tout le monde est présent, c'est parfait », dit Daniel en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

« On va pouvoir passer à la phase deux : endormir tout le monde avec du vin chargé en somnifères », dit Amicia.

Acquiesçant, je guidai nos trois serveurs jusqu'à l'étagère où les bouteilles de vin étaient rangées.

Mais tandis que nous regardions les gens se servir en boisson droguée, je notai un détail troublant. C'était du vin rouge. Sauf que mon beau-père ne buvait que du vin blanc, et la bouteille qu'il était en train de boire n'était pas chargée en liquide soporifique !

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Tifa se lève et se dirige vers les vestiaires.

Elle en ressortit habillée en serveuse : chemise blanche, jupe rouge, collants sombres et ceinture avec boucle dorée.

Elle saisit plateau qu'elle chargea de verres remplis de vin blanc, avec une bonne dose de somnifère dans chacun.

« J'y vais », dit-elle, avant de rejoindre la salle.

J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Daniel, James, Xander et Amicia. Tout le monde savait que nous ne pouvions nous faire repérer. Le visage de Tifa était moins connu parmi tous ces gens.

Il fallait à tout prix piéger le Noé, ou nous étions fichus !

_Faites que Tifa réussisse, je vous en prie. _


	34. Beuveries et taches

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** pour sa review. Et merci à **Nonameforyou** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Beuveries et taches**

**PdV Tifa**

Jouer la serveuse, c'était dans mes cordes. J'avais été barmaid pendant des années !

Mais le faire au milieu d'une bande de bureaucrates terriens qui souhaitaient réduire ma planète en esclavage, c'était autre chose.

Sans parler du fait que je m'approchais du Noé, le grand chef de la force d'invasion ! Je me l'étais toujours imaginé comme une espèce de Rufus Shinra, mais l'homme vers lequel je m'avançais avait l'air très… ordinaire. À peine plus grand que moi, il avait des cheveux noirs soigneusement peignés et portait un costume sombre, avec pour seule marque distinctive un pins doré en forme d'Arche agrafé sur le revers gauche de sa veste.

« _Tifa, tu me reçois ?_ » dit la voix de Jubilee dans mon oreillette. « _Mon beau-père a un faible pour le Château Lefranc 86, avec une étable sur l'étiquette et une cigogne sur le bouchon. Tu dois le convaincre de prendre un des verres drogués sur ton plateau à la place du sien._ »

Holà, la complexité du vin français ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus simple et juste donner un nom différent à chaque boisson, comme chez moi ?

Inspirant à fond, je fis appel à mon professionnalisme.

_Tu es une serveuse ! Et ce monsieur n'a pas eu la bonne boisson, alors tâche de corriger ça comme avec n'importe quel client mécontent. _

Je m'approchai donc de lui, alors qu'il discutait avec d'autres personnes, son verre de vin blanc sans sédatif à la main.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ! Je suis désolée, mais je crois qu'ils ont commis une erreur aux cuisines et qu'ils vous ont servi un mauvais verre de vin. Voyez-vous, le vôtre est un Bourgogne de Bordeaux avec un veau sur l'étiquette et une fourche sur le bouchon. »

Le Noé me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« Comment ? Ça n'existe pas ! Il s'agit de deux régions différentes ! »

« Euh, oui, c'est vrai, mais… je vous assure que ce n'est pas le bon vin que vous avez à la main. Prenez celui-ci, je vous en prie », lui dis-je en lui tendant mon plateau.

Le Noé me regarda avec mépris.

« Désolé, jeune fille, mais le mien me suffit. »

Oh non, ça n'allait pas ! En le voyant se pencher pour boire dans son verre, je ne pus retenir un petit cri désapprobateur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il boive dans un de mes verres, bon sang !

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais… il y a quelque chose dans votre verre de vin ! »

« Oui, en effet, il y a quelque chose… 200 ans d'histoire de France, madame ! Mais pourquoi vous en parler ? Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est la France ! Je parle du sang et de la sueur des ancêtres de chez moi. La fierté des seigneurs et des paysans. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Le Noé était tellement imbu de sa puissance qu'il ne cachait pas ses origines à une femme qu'il considérait comme une vulgaire serveuse de Gaïa. Pour un peu, je me serais crue face à Rufus Shinra.

« En outre, madame, sachez que je préfère être servi par quelqu'un de compétent, alors que vous ne sauriez faire la différente entre ce joyau et un verre de vin utaïen ! »

« Primo, j'aime bien le vin utaïen. Super rapport qualité/prix ! Deuxio, vous êtes à deux doigts de devenir un cliché ambulant. Alors, tenez et au revoir ! »

Sans plus attendre, je saisis son verre, le mis sur mon plateau et lui en fourrai un autre dans les mains avant de me diriger vers la porte menant aux cuisines.

Je prêtai à peine attention aux protestations dans mon dos. Que le Noé se plaigne, qu'importe ! Soit il buvait son verre, soit il se rabattait sur le rouge qui était déjà mélangé à du sédatif.

« _Tifa, attention ! Les gardes de sécurité du Noé se dirigent vers toi_ », dit Daniel.

Chouette, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action !

Avec un sourire de serveuse professionnelle, je me tournais vers eux. Ils étaient deux.

« Vous avez contrarié notre patron », dit le plus baraqué.

« Oh, toutes mes excuses ! Dites-lui que c'est un cadeau de la maison. »

Loin d'accepter ma réplique, le grand type s'approcha de moi. Je saisis le bras qu'il tendait d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le plateau, et lui envoyai un bon coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Il partit en arrière.

Le deuxième se précipita pour le remplacer, mais je tournai sur moi-même et lui fis un nouveau coup de pied qui l'envoya valser au sol.

Hélas, son collègue avait la tête solide et se redressa pour me ceinturer à la taille.

D'un bon coup de poignet, j'envoyai mon plateau vers le haut, puis saisis à deux mains la tête de mon agresseur et lui administrai deux crochets qui le firent tomber au sol pour de bon.

Alors que le plateau redescendait, je vis le deuxième larbin se redresser et lui administrai un balayage sous les jambes qui le fit retomber au sol. Sa tête heurta durement le marbre et il perdit connaissance.

Je me relevai et saisis le plateau, puis le plaçai sous chaque verre avant qu'il tombe, les regardant ciller avant de reprendre une place stable sur le plateau.

Soulagée, je finis mon chemin vers les cuisines.

_Pas compétente, moi ? Essaie un peu pour voir ! _pensai-je en riant intérieurement.

* * *

**PdV Amicia**

Je n'en revenais pas ! Tifa avait géré cet imprévu comme une pro !

Par contre, je fus un peu inquiète à l'idée que le Noé rechigne à boire son nouveau verre de vin. Pourtant, après l'avoir humé, il en but une gorgée avec un sourire satisfait.

Les effets du tranquillisant ne tardèrent pas à faire effet. Tout le monde se retrouva dans les vapes.

« Parfait ! On va pouvoir téléporter tout ce petit monde en prison au WRO », dit Daniel en faisant craquer ses jointures.

J'eus une petite moue gênée en l'entendant dire ça. D'après ce qu'on m'avait expliqué, le WRO avait développé une technologie pour neutraliser les pouvoirs des terriens, un peu comme Xander avec son pouvoir.

Ils avaient ainsi conçu des cellules où les terriens pouvaient y rester enfermés sans la moindre chance d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs.

Je regardai les garçons quitter les cuisines pour se rendre dans la salle de bal. Aidé de James, Daniel tendit la main vers les gens. Chaque personne visée disparut dans un éclat de lumière.

« C'est presque trop facile ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait réussi », dit Jubilee, mi-surprise, mi-heureuse.

Moi-même, je devais admettre que c'était surprenant. Mais notre mission fonctionnait, alors pourquoi se plaindre ?

« Il y a tout de même une chose qui me tracasse », dit Tifa. « Pourquoi ils s'étaient tous réunis au Gold Saucer ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fêtaient ? »

* * *

**PdV Daniel**

La question de Tifa résonna dans mon oreillette comme celles des garçons.

Nous échangeâmes un regard gêné. En effet, nous ignorions toujours la cause de cette soirée.

Je venais de téléporter le dernier fêtard endormi quand une sirène retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda James.

J'allais lui répondre que je n'en savais rien, quand les robinets anti-incendie fixés au plafond s'activèrent, laissant s'écouler sur nous une substance gluante.

« Mais ce n'est pas de l'eau ! » dit Xander en regardant la matière dans ses mains.

Je l'identifiai à l'odeur : du guacamole ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fichait dans le système anti-incendie de l'hôtel ?

« Dites, les gars, on fait quoi quand il pleut de la nourriture ? » demanda Xander.

« On patauge dedans ! » ricana une voix depuis l'entrée.

Je me retournai avec les garçons et vis notre mystérieux intrus s'approcher.

En voyant son visage, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac.

La personne qui s'approchait était assise dans une espèce de fauteuil à roulettes entièrement en métal, comme une espèce de chaise transformée en mini-tank.

« Daniel ?! Ce type, il te ressemble ! » s'écria Xander.

Il avait raison. L'homme qui s'approchait de nous devait avoir mon âge, mais sa chevelure brune et ses yeux étaient brun-vert comme les miens. Mais il était maigre et son visage arborait des cicatrices dont je connaissais bien l'origine. C'était mon frère, Gabriel, celui qui avait été cruellement blessé lors de cet accident de voiture provoqué par mon état d'ébriété.

« Salut, frangin ! » dit Gabriel avec un rictus menaçant.

« _Frangin_ ?! » répétèrent James et Xander.

J'entendis les filles crier le même mot en chœur dans mon oreillette, ce qui m'arracha une petite grimace.

« Ton frère bosse pour le Noé ? » dit James, incrédule.

« Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais rejoindre le camp de mon cher frère, après qu'il m'ait fait perdre mes jambes parce qu'il était saoul ? Non, je préfère bosser pour le Noé ! Il sait reconnaître le talent chez les plus démunis. »

En effet, Gabriel avait toujours été le cerveau brillant de la famille, celui promis à un bel avenir. Mais j'avais tout gâché, puisque j'étais un looser à l'époque.

« Vous avez gâché la fête ! Je devais présenter la nouvelle arme qui allait permettre aux terriens d'envahir ce monde, à commencer par ce magnifique parc d'attractions. Tant pis, je ferai sans vous. Quand le Noé saura que le Gold Saucer est sous occupation terrienne, il me récompensera. »

J'allais lui demander d'arrêter, que c'était fini, le Noé et tout son conseil d'administration étaient piégés, mais il activa un levier sur son fauteuil.

Des tentacules de métal sortirent du dossier, révélant des armes de toutes sortes : piques, pinces, mains griffues, perceuse…

Une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, laissant s'écouler une vague de liquide huileux et brillant.

« Oh non, de la cire de parquet ! » dit James en regardant ses chaussures toutes salies.

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, comme moi et Xander.

Je vis la porte des cuisines s'ouvrir et les filles courir vers nous, sauf Amicia qui porta les mains à son ventre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de crier aux autres de faire attention, elles tombèrent par terre et glissèrent jusqu'à nous rejoindre.

« Elle n'est même pas parfumée au citron ! » grommela Tifa en agitant ses mains couvertes de cire.

Jubilee jeta un coup d'œil vers le fauteuil et haussa des sourcils.

« Alors c'est ça, la nouvelle arme que mon beau-père a commandée ? Un fauteuil à tentacules qui salit tout ? »

« Je vous présente Balayca-3000. Cette petite merveille va permettre aux terriens de faire le ménage sur cette planète. Aucun gaïen ne peut lui résister ! »

« Oh, ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Dites, vous n'avez pas envie de faire le ménage avec moi, les gars ? » dit Tifa.

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se mit en mouvement vers Gabriel.

« Faites attention », cria Amicia, restée près de la porte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre de retourner aux cuisines, car les bras du fauteuil armé se tendirent vers nous.

Je fus propulsé en arrière par l'un d'eux, comme Xander, James et Jubilee. Tifa étant plus souple, elle esquiva les attaques et continua de courir vers le monstre, mais l'un des tentacules finit par la choper à la cheville et l'envoya valser en arrière comme nous.

« Ha, ha, ha ! Balayca-3000 est équipé de 50 embouts interchangeables. Parmi eux, 5 sont turbomotorisés », dit mon frère, fier de son invention.

« Et ta petite merveille peut faire quoi face à la magie ? » répliqua Jubilee.

Elle arma une matéria sur un bracelet à son poignet et tendit la main vers la chaise. Une boule de feu fonça dessus, mais un des embouts, en forme d'aspirateur, l'absorba, tandis qu'un autre la recracha vers elle. Jubilee dut plonger au sol pour esquiver le projectile.

« Ah oui, faut reconnaître que son invention est efficace », dit James.

Eh oui, mon frère avait toujours eu des idées brillantes. Dommage qu'il soit passé du côté obscur.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous mis au tapis, il nous adressa un salut moqueur, puis abaissa un autre levier.

Des réacteurs s'allumèrent sous son fauteuil, le faisant s'élever au-dessus du sol.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai un parc d'attraction à démolir. À plus ! »

Un autre embout en forme de canon s'éleva vers les portes vitrées menant à la sortie de la salle.

Gabriel la fit exploser, puis s'en fut en volant, droit vers les couloirs du parc d'attractions.

Des cris de panique et des bruits d'explosion nous parvinrent. Des gens passèrent devant l'ouverture en courant, l'air affolé.

Mon frère était passé à l'attaque.

Le Gold Saucer était pris d'assaut.


	35. Les ennemis des aspirateurs

_Merci à **Cihanethyste** pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Petit rappel : Relisez le chapitre pour comprendre l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre-ci. _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Les ennemis des aspirateurs**

**PdV Amicia**

J'avais vu le Gold Saucer dans les souvenirs de Tifa, quand j'étais dans son corps.

C'était alors un chouette parc d'attractions, une espèce de croisement entre Disneyland et les super casinos de Las Vegas.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un champ de bataille où les gens fuyaient dans tous les sens en criant.

Seuls James, Daniel, Tifa, Xander et Jubilee gardaient leur calme et essayaient d'arrêter Gabriel.

Seul au centre du grand carrefour où se trouvaient les entrées aux différents secteurs du parc, Gabriel maniait les leviers de son siège tandis que des tentacules attaquaient les différents secteurs. Les embouts lançaient soit des obus explosifs, soit des substances gluantes ou toxiques. Le parc était saccagé !

Les projectiles faisaient sauter des murs en miettes, tandis que les substances paralysaient des fuyards ou les faisaient tomber au sol en toussant, touchés par les substances toxiques.

Tandis que mes amis essayaient d'atteindre Gabriel, je courais près des victimes et les touchais jusqu'à ce que mon pouvoir leur donne la force de se relever et fuir.

Soudain, l'un des tentacules fonça sur moi, avec un embout pointu comme une épée.

« AMICIA ! » cria James.

Tifa bondit devant moi en armant une matéria Bouclier. Le champ de force repoussa le tentacule qui finit sa course dans un mur.

J'en profitai pour courir me mettre à l'abri derrière un morceau de mur qui n'était pas entièrement tombé.

« Reste à l'écart, on s'occupe de tout ! » dit Jubilee, en essayant d'atteindre Gabriel avec des boules de feu.

Soudain, un des embouts en forme de tube d'aspirateur géant se tendit vers elle et l'aspira, comme une vulgaire poussière !

Les cris de mon amie résonnèrent dans le tube.

« C'est sale ! Au secours ! »

Le siège vrombit, puis une trappe s'ouvrit dans le dossier, laissant tomber une grosse boîte. Des coups résonnèrent.

« Faites-moi sortir de là ! » cria Jubilee à travers la boîte.

Daniel tendit la main vers l'objet. Il y eut une lumière qui parut se former à l'intérieur, puis Jubilee apparut par terre, à un mètre de son emballage.

« Merci, je commençais à étouffer ! » dit-elle en haletant.

Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Ce maudit siège continuait de détruire le parc ! On pouvait même sentir le sol trembler tandis que cette maudite machine s'attaquait aux fondations des lieux.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un autre plan d'attaque ! » dit Tifa, fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir dépasser les tentacules pour atteindre Gabriel.

« J'ai une idée ! James, aide-moi », dit Xander.

« Compris ! »

Je le vis poser la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier fixa Gabriel. L'air devant lui parut se déformer, comme sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Le frère de Daniel porta soudain les mains à sa gorge en gémissant.

Je compris que Xander était en train d'utiliser son pouvoir, boosté par James, pour atteindre Gabriel à distance.

Cela marchait, car en lâchant les leviers de son siège, ce dernier cessa de bouger.

Les tentacules tombèrent au sol, inertes, comme les bras d'une pieuvre sans vie.

« Ça marche ! » dit Tifa, toute contente.

Daniel finit par demander à Xander d'arrêter, puis s'approcha de son frère.

« Gab… je suis désolé. Sincèrement ! »

Je regardai Gabriel avec un sursaut de pitié.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. Daniel était grand et musclé, toujours en pleine forme. Déjà au camp de quarantaine, toutes les filles craquaient pour lui.

Gabriel, lui, était maigre et maladif. Rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il était handicapé à vie et qu'il était réduit à passer le restant de ses jours dans un fauteuil roulant… de préférence pas mécanique ni mortel.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre regret dans la vie ! » grinça Gabriel en le fusillant du regard.

« Autrefois, c'est vrai. Mais on était jeunes ! Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour changer. Je n'ai plus touché à une goutte d'alcool et j'ai tout fait pour devenir un homme meilleur. »

« Plus une goutte d'alcool ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu es fiancé à une barmaid. »

« Ex-barmaid ! » corrigea Tifa.

« Et tu as trahi notre peuple en t'alliant avec ceux de son espèce ! Tu n'es plus mon frère. Tu faisais déjà la honte de notre père, mais maintenant, tu es la honte de l'espèce terrienne, tout comme tes amis ! »

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, on s'en fiche ! Votre compte est bon, vous allez rejoindre vos copains en taule », dit Xander en s'approchant.

Soudain, Gabriel se redressa avec un sourire méchant. Il fit coulisser la paroi métallique du bras gauche du fauteuil, faisant apparaître un gros bouton rouge.

« Vous croyez avoir gagné ? Erreur ! » dit-il en appuyant dessus.

Les propulseurs sous le fauteuil s'activèrent, le faisant léviter au-dessus du sol. Daniel fit pivoter les leviers sur la droite.

Aussitôt, son invention se mit à tourner sur elle-même de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à créer une tornade !

« Ça aspire ! » réalisa James en se sentant glisser vers le fauteuil.

Et avec les tentacules métalliques qui tournaient à toute vitesse comme des pales d'hélicoptère, nous allions tous finir en charcuterie !

James se dépêcha de booster le pouvoir de Daniel pour nous téléporter à plusieurs mètres en arrière, loin de cette tornade meurtrière.

« Comment on va neutraliser ça ? On n'a aucun gadget ! » dit Jubilee.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous n'avions rien sous la main, en effet. Et nos armes étaient restées à l'hôtel… L'hôtel !

J'aperçus l'entrée un peu plus loin, avec les fenêtres donnant sur les chambres.

« Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! » leur dis-je en me tournant vers eux. « Qui sont les ennemis des aspirateurs ? Les cheveux ! »

Tout le monde me regarda avec l'air choqué.

« Tu veux qu'on sacrifie nos cheveux pour arrêter ce fauteuil démoniaque ? » dit Jubilee, perplexe.

« Mais non, sois pas ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus chevelu qu'une tête ? Daniel, j'ai besoin que tu nous téléportes à l'hôtel, vite ! »

Quoique toujours plongé dans l'incompréhension, il me prit la main et me fit disparaître avec lui.

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

Même après avoir passé du temps dans la tête d'Amicia, je ne la comprenais pas pour autant. Qu'est-ce que les cheveux venaient faire là ?

« Elle nous a pas laissé le temps de répondre à la devinette ! J'allais dire deux têtes », rigola Xander.

J'allais lui dire de la boucler, que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, quand Daniel réapparut près de nous avec Amicia. Cette dernière portait six pulls soigneusement pliés dans ses bras.

« Tu crois que le moment est bien choisi pour emprunter mes pulls angoras ? » demanda Jubilee.

« Euh, ne m'en veux pas. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, la terrienne prit l'air horrifié.

« Oh non ! T'as pris toute ma collection d'angoras ! Prends plutôt mes cheveux ou bien ceux de Tifa », dit-elle en tombant à genoux.

« Mais ça ne suffirait pas ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ça. Vas-y ! » dit-elle en remettant à mon fiancé les pulls.

Daniel s'élança aussitôt vers la tornade.

« Nooooooon ! » gémit Jubilee.

« Eh ! Un p'tit creux ? Je t'ai apporté un copieux petit-déjeuner ! » dit Daniel.

Arrivé près de la tornade, il lança les pulls dedans. Ils se mirent à tourbillonner avec les débris, jusqu'à perdre leurs belles couleurs rose, jaune et orange.

« Je ne peux pas regarder ! » gémit Jubilee, les mains sur les yeux.

Devenus des masses noires informes, ils disparurent dans la tornade… qui finit par disparaître elle aussi.

Gabriel réapparut sur son siège, qui ralentit jusqu'à complètement s'immobiliser. Il fut pris de nouveaux soubresauts avant que des jets d'huile et d'essence s'échappent du dossier, puis que le tout explose.

Le frère de Daniel se retrouva allongé par terre, au milieu des débris fumants de l'engin.

« Ton idée a marché ! Bravo, Amy », dis-je à mon amie.

Cette dernière me répondit par un sourire complice.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un hélicoptère du WRO arriva sur les lieux pour récupérer le dernier complice du Noé.

Sephiroth et Genesis descendirent de l'appareil, accompagnés de Reeve, Cloud et Barret.

« Oh non ! Ça sent mauvais pour nous », dit Daniel.

Je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Nous étions toujours suspendus, tous les deux.

« Vous n'étiez pas censés participer à cette mission », dit Sephiroth en s'approchant, l'air sévère.

Daniel me serra la main en affrontant du regard son supérieur.

« C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de… » intervint Amicia.

James l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

« C'est notre faute à tous », dit Jubilee.

« Et pourtant, vous avez tous fait un excellent travail », dit Reeve avec le sourire.

Sephiroth hocha de la tête, tout comme Genesis, Cloud et Barret.

Surprise, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'au lieu de nous faire des reproches, on nous félicitait.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous fûmes tous de retour à Haven.

Cette mission et ce combat contre Gabriel nous avaient épuisés.

Amicia et James se rendirent chez eux, Jubilee rejoignit Benny chez elle et moi, je pris avec Daniel le chemin de notre maison.

Je regardai l'enveloppe que Barret m'avait remise avant que je sois téléportée hors du Gold Saucer. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait me la donner depuis un moment. Depuis nos retrouvailles, en fait.

J'attendis d'être dans notre chambre pour l'ouvrir, tandis que Daniel allait dans la salle de bains pour se décrasser.

Curieuse, je l'ouvris et y trouvai un chèque de 35 000 gils ainsi qu'une petite lettre.

« _Ceci est l'argent versé pour le rachat de ton bar. J'ai insisté pour qu'on le paie cher, car c'est un lieu historique ! L'un des anciens QG d'Avalanche, le groupe qui a sauvé plusieurs fois la planète.  
Ça devrait suffire à couvrir ton mariage avec Daniel. Sois gentille de ne pas oublier de nous inviter !  
Amicalement,  
Barret._ »

Je n'en revenais pas. Nous avions enfin assez d'argent pour le mariage, mais aussi pour le futur de nos enfants.

Je sursautai en réalisant ce que je venais de penser. Des enfants… ?

Souriante, je me laissai tomber sur le lit avec un sourire rêveur.

J'ignorais si Daniel était d'accord avec l'idée, il faudrait qu'on en parle.

En tous cas, après ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais une confiance absolue en l'avenir.

Tout ne pourrait que s'améliorer.


	36. Un dernier miracle

_Merci à __**Cihanethyste**__ pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de FF7 ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Square Enix. Mais Amy et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination._

* * *

**Un dernier miracle**

**PdV Amicia**

Après avoir enfin arrêté le Noé et tous ses représentants, on pouvait penser que les choses iraient mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Du moins, pas pour tout le monde.

Tifa avait enfin trouvé l'argent pour son mariage, Daniel et elle avaient même fait des projets pour l'avenir. Des projets qui comportaient le fait d'avoir un enfant.

« J'ai déjà Marlène et Denzel, un enfant de plus serait de trop », m'avait-elle confié.

La guerre avait pris fin de la manière la moins… spectaculaire que j'imaginais.

Car en fait, sans dirigeant, les résidents de Haven avaient tous été évacués par des terriens rebelles et des agents du WRO.

Un compromis avait été passé : si tous les terriens acceptaient de vivre une vie semblable à celle des gaïens, sans porter atteinte au fonctionnement de cette planète ni à son environnement, alors ils auraient les mêmes droits que les autochtones. Mais pas de divulgation sur leurs vraies origines. Ils devaient faire croire que tous les terriens avaient été exterminés ou emprisonnés.

Beaucoup des habitants de la ville ne supportaient pas l'idée de se mêler aux gens de ce monde et de renier leurs origines.

Une fois de plus, je réalisais combien nous avions de la chance, nous, de vivre à Haven. La ville demeurait secrète, et là au moins, les gens pouvaient être eux-mêmes.

Le secret était donc demeuré intact, mais au moins, la promesse de guerre, de conflits et de sang n'était plus.

Mais moi, j'avais peur. Car au fil des mois, ma grossesse se déroulait mal. J'avais de nombreux maux de tête et des nausées de plus en plus violentes. J'étais terrifiée. Comment nourrir mon enfant si je ne gardais rien dans mon estomac ?

Deux médecins de Hiddenville qui avaient accepté de renier le projet du Noé m'avaient examinée, et confié que j'avais le même problème que d'autres femmes arrivées sur cette planète. Notre organisme avait subi des mutations au contact de la Mako et beaucoup de ces femmes avaient perdu leur enfant. Quelques-unes avaient quand même réussi à donner la vie, mais elles étaient toutes mortes ensuite.

J'étais seule avec les médecins à l'hôpital quand on m'avait confié ça. James était dans le couloir, à attendre le verdict.

Lorsque je sortis dans le couloir, j'avais déjà séché mes larmes, mais mon visage était si barbouillé et mes yeux si rouges qu'il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais attendu qu'on soit à la maison pour tout lui raconter. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de se coucher avec moi dans le lit, la main posée sur mon ventre, mon dos calé contre sa poitrine, à écouter les battements rassurants de son cœur.

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre », avais-je dit dans un souffle.

James avait répondu en serrant ma main avec force. Puis nous avions fini par nous endormir.

Pendant les deux mois suivants, j'essayai de garder le secret avec les autres, car je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Mais Tifa me connaissait, elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Je passais presque toutes mes journées au lit et j'avais si mal ! Daniel aussi finit par deviner le problème, puis d'autres comme Sarah, Jubilee, Benny, Sephiroth et Genesis, qui me lançaient désormais des regards tristes et impuissants. Le genre de regard qui me donnait envie de les gifler ! Même Xander était incroyablement calme et poli quand il venait nous rendre visite, à moi et son frère.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais ces problèmes. Mon pouvoir de guérison aurait dû m'aider ! J'avais survécu à la mort grâce à lui. Même avec l'aide du pouvoir de James qui devait amplifier mes dons, rien n'y faisait. Je m'affaiblissais.

Un soir, alors que je me rendais dans la chambre pour aller dormir, James m'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Écoute, Amy, j'ai réfléchi… Si ce bébé te fait du mal, je… je préfère qu'on arrête là. »

Ces mots me brisèrent le cœur en mille morceaux. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il disait ça. J'avais beau souffrir, j'aimais ce bébé, et je voulais qu'il naisse !

« Je suis sérieux, Amicia. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je ne veux pas que notre enfant naisse orphelin de mère. On pourrait toujours en adopter un et… »

« Attends encore, je t'en prie ! Peut-être que je vais me rétablir, rien ne dit que… »

« Te rétablir ? Et comment ? Ton pouvoir est censé t'y aider, mais rien n'a changé depuis le temps. Et tu as entendu les médecins ! Le taux de naissance est faible pour nous, ici. Ce monde nous empêche de nous reproduire, parce qu'il sent que nous sommes différents. Et je refuse que tu en pâtisses, surtout quand on sait tous les efforts que tu as faits pour aider à le sauver. »

Il haussait le ton à mesure qu'il parlait. Je ne pus lui répondre, car à nouveau, une vague de douleur m'envahit et me fit perdre connaissance.

Le lendemain matin, quand je m'éveillai, James entra dans la chambre, accompagné de Sephiroth. Il m'expliqua qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un, dans une clinique à Kalm, qui pourrait m'aider. Mais le succès n'était pas garanti, c'était dangereux, car ça impliquait des transfusions de Mako diluée pour renforcer le corps.

J'étais tellement affaiblie que je compris à peine ses paroles. Et comme je n'avais pas la force de me lever, ce fut Sephiroth qui me souleva dans ses bras, après que James m'ait aidé à enfiler une robe de chambre bien chaude par-dessus ma chemise de nuit.

Daniel nous téléporta jusqu'à la ville, direction la clinique. J'aurais aimé avoir mon mot à dire, ou du moins comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mais à peine installée dans un lit d'une chambre de clinique, on me fit boire un gobelet de boisson bizarre, avec un goût de plantes sucrées. Je m'endormis peu après.

Au réveil… je trouvai Lizzie endormie près de moi, affalée sur le rebord du lit. Cloud montait la garde, adossé contre le mur.

« Lizzie ? » demandai-je.

Mon amie se redressa d'un bond et parut soulagée en me voyant.

« Tu te sens comment ? »

Je réalisai que j'allais… mieux ! J'étais toujours un peu fatiguée, mais je sentais une différence.

« J'ai faim », avouai-je.

Cloud sortit de la pièce pour aller prévenir un médecin. Quand il revint, accompagné d'une infirmière portant un plateau-repas, il prit mes constantes et sourit.

« Votre tension est normale, votre température aussi… mais on va voir si vous mangez sans problème, cette fois. »

Lizzie insista pour me faire la becquée. Je savais qu'elle était très inquiète, mais devant ma grimace agacée, elle sourit. Elle adorait me taquiner ! C'était agréable de revivre un petit moment sympa avec ma meilleure amie, après tout ce temps.

Deux heures plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas vomi. Au bout de six heures, le médecin affirma que tout était nickel.

Je dus quand même attendre deux jours de plus avant de rentrer à Haven avec mes amis.

La vie reprit son cours normal après ça, à la différence que je ne me rendais plus à l'hôpital pour soigner les gens. Que je sois enfin rétablie tenait presque du miracle, et on avait trop peur qu'user de mon don m'affaiblisse de nouveau.

Sept mois s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne entraver ma grossesse.

Tout le monde retrouva le sourire. Tifa et Daniel s'attelèrent aux préparatifs de mariage avec joie. Cette fois, ils n'engagèrent pas d'organisatrice. Reeve leur offrit son aide.

Le mariage était prévu à la mairie de Haven, puis dans la salle de fêtes de la ville.

Daniel choisit James, Sephiroth et Xander comme témoins. Tifa me prit comme demoiselle d'honneur, ainsi que Youffie et Marlène.

« Chaque fois que je l'imagine dans sa robe, je craque ! » avoua Tifa en me montrant un jour la jolie tenue de la petite.

J'avouai que le choix des robes pour demoiselle d'honneur n'était pas si mal. C'était une jolie robe de soirée bleu clair, avec une fine ceinture en satin noir.

Lorsque vint le jour J, c'était le premier jour de l'automne. Les arbres avaient un splendide feuillage rouge et or qui donnait à la ville un petit côté magique.

Assise devant la coiffeuse, j'achevai de me maquiller quand James entra, en smoking. Il était très chic, j'adorais ça. Ça me rappelait presque le soir de notre rencontre, au Bal de l'Automne.

« Tu es prête ? On passe prendre Daniel avant d'aller à la mairie », me dit mon amoureux.

« Prête ! » dis-je en enfilant un manteau de laine bien chaud par-dessus ma robe.

Je descendis à sa suite dehors. Une limousine nous attendait. Daniel et Xander étaient dans la voiture et nous ouvrirent la portière. Je passai la première, puis ce fut James.

Nous roulâmes tranquillement à travers la ville en discutant. Enfin, eux discutèrent, car moi, je réfléchissais. Nous avions bien tout prévu. Moi, j'avais le cadeau de mariage dans mon sac à main, et c'était Sephiroth qui avait les alliances. Aurora l'attendait à la mairie, avec les autres demoiselles d'honneur et la mariée, qui se préparait dans les coulisses.

Enfin, la limousine s'arrêta devant la mairie. Les garçons descendirent par la portière gauche. James m'ouvrit celle de droite. Je pris sa main et posai les pieds sur le sol, quand je m'arrêtai en poussant un cri à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la surprise.

« Amy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna James.

Daniel s'approcha et, baissant les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Je crois qu'elle va accoucher. Elle vient de perdre les eaux ! »

« Quoi, déjà ?! » s'écria Xander.

James était trop sous le choc pour fusiller son frère du regard ou lui administrer une baffe à l'arrière du crâne. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

« Ok, rentrez chez vous tous les deux », dit Sephiroth. « Moi, je file prévenir le doc de la ville, il fait partie des invités. Et Daniel, tu files au mariage. »

« Mais… vous allez vous en sortir, sans nous ? » demandai-je, inquiète à l'idée que Tifa m'en veuille de ne pas être là pour un jour aussi important.

« Non, t'en fais pas, elle comprendra parfaitement ! On gère », dit Daniel en me souriant gentiment.

James m'aida à me rasseoir dans la voiture, puis ordonna au chauffeur de nous ramener chez nous.

Je ressentais les contractions, mais elles n'étaient pas encore trop douloureuses. Rien que je ne puisse gérer, après tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu.

Mais quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je commençai à avoir _vraiment_ mal. James voulait que je reste allongée, mais j'avais assez lu de bouquins sur le sujet pour savoir que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il m'aida à ôter la ceinture de ma robe et mes chaussures.

Je me mis même à lui crier dessus et quand enfin je me rallongeai, je lui broyai la main en hurlant pour qu'on mette un terme à ce cauchemar !

Enfin, la gynécologue de Haven arriva. C'était pas trop tôt !

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus éprouvantes de ma vie. J'étais en nage et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'évanouir ! Mais les encouragements de la gynécologue et le soutien de James, qui me tenait toujours la main, m'aidèrent à tenir le coup. Je devais y arriver ! C'était mon enfant, et il allait naître dans ce monde.

* * *

**PdV Tifa**

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison d'Amicia et James me parut interminable.

Sitôt la voiture garée, j'ouvris la portière et, malgré l'épaisseur des volants de ma jupe, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Mon mari me rejoignit alors que je montais l'escalier.

Il utilisa son pouvoir de téléportation pour nous ouvrir. D'autres personnes nous rejoignirent alors que nous patientions dans le salon. Dans l'ordre, il y eut Xander, Sarah, Benny, Jubilee, Denzel et Marlène accompagnés de Lizzie et Cloud, suivis de Youffie, Reeve, Barret puis Sephiroth et Genesis. Le salon était plein à craquer !

J'entendais Amicia crier à travers le bois du plafond et cela m'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'elle y arriverait ? Le médecin nous avait empêchés d'entrer dans la chambre, affirmant que la future mère ne supporterait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde autour d'elle.

« Ils en mettent, du temps ! » dit Youffie en tapant du pied, nerveuse.

« Vous croyez que ça se passe bien ? » demanda Jubilee en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Compte pas sur moi pour aller vérifier ! » dit Benny en haussant des sourcils.

Reeve envoya Cait Sith à l'étage, pour espionner, ce qui nous choqua moins que prévu. Nous étions tous trop sur les nerfs !

« Vous croyez que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda Marlène.

« Un garçon ! » dit Denzel, sûr de lui.

Leur petit échange nous fit tous sourire, quand un autre hurlement de douleur résonna.

Assise à coté de Daniel sur le canapé, ses bras calés autour de mes épaules, je tripotai nerveusement mon alliance. J'étais heureuse d'être mariée, la cérémonie s'était très bien passée, mais quand on m'avait enfin expliqué l'absence d'Amicia et James, j'avais paniqué. Et si jamais l'accouchement se passait mal pour elle ou son bébé ? Le traitement qu'ils avaient subi à Kalm était prévu pour les gaïennes dont le corps était trop faible pour porter un bébé. Qui disait que ça marcherait jusqu'au bout pour une terrienne ?

Soudain, il y eut le silence. Tout le monde se tut. Lentement, je me levai et marchai vers l'escalier, craignant presque de voir la mort apparaître sur le seuil pour venir chercher mon amie et son enfant… quand les pleurs d'un bébé retentirent.

Tout le monde poussa des soupirs de soulagement qui résonnèrent fort dans le salon. Et je soupirai à mon tour quand j'entendis la voix d'Amy. Elle était faible, mais bien là aussi. Ils étaient vivants !

Cait Sith descendit les escaliers en sautillant et annonça que tout allait bien. La mère comme le bébé étaient sains et saufs.

Je portai les mains à mon cœur en remerciant Minerva et Aéris.

* * *

**PdV Amicia**

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le bébé qu'on glissait dans mes bras était mon enfant. _Mon_ enfant !

Bien que collant, il avait une toute petite touffe de cheveux blonds comme son père sur la tête. Nous ignorions de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, mais quand ils s'ouvrirent, j'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir deux perles bleu vert comme les miens.

Une fois que le médecin eut coupé le cordon, elle prit le bébé pour le donner à James, après l'avoir enveloppé dans une serviette bleu clair.

« Coucou, mon poussin », dit-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Je sentis des larmes d'émotion brouiller ma vision. Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près de moi pour qu'on le regarde ensemble, je tendis doucement la main et lui caressai la joue. Ça avait marché ! J'étais en vie, et notre enfant aussi.

On frappa à la porte. La femme alla ouvrir, puis exigea qu'on se calme et qu'on ne dérange pas les nouveaux parents.

J'acceptai quand même que Tifa et Daniel entrent, ainsi que Xander puisqu'il était de la famille. Les autres restèrent sur le seuil, à nous regarder en souriant.

« Désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour le mariage », dis-je à Tifa.

Émue, elle secoua la tête et me dit que ce n'était rien. Elle s'approcha doucement et sourit en voyant le visage de mon enfant.

J'en profitai pour admirer sa robe. Elle était d'un beau blanc, et n'avait pas de bretelles ni de manches. Le corset serrait sa poitrine et était brodé de délicats motifs de fleurs comme celles de l'église d'Aéris. La jupe s'évasait à partir de la taille, flottant autour de ses jambes en de délicats volutes de tissu ivoire. Elle portait également un voile fin dans ses cheveux, retenu par une petite couronne de fleurs blanches. Une alliance scintillait à son annulaire, ornée d'un discret petit diamant, très fin.

« C'est un fils », lui dis-je, à elle autant qu'aux autres.

« Félicitations, vieux », dit Daniel en serrant l'épaule de James.

« Alors, j'ai un neveu », sourit Xander en se penchant pour sourire à l'enfant. « Vous avez choisi un nom ? »

James et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis d'un commun accord, nous répondîmes : « Alex. »

« Pourquoi ce nom-là en particulier ? » demanda Daniel, curieux.

« Un petit clin d'œil à l'histoire terrienne. Il est l'un des rares enfants terriens à avoir vu le jour sur Gaïa. Il aura tout un monde à explorer, comme Alexandre le Grand », dis-je avec tendresse.

« Alex… Ça me plaît », dit Tifa.

Daniel fit une petite moue, mais acquiesça.

Je regardai mon bébé en souriant.

« Bienvenue sur Gaïa, Alex. C'est un endroit dangereux, mais magnifique aussi. Et c'est chez toi », lui soufflai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ainsi entourée de mes amis, ma famille et mon enfant, je souris.

Tout était parfait.

* * *

_Bon ! Cette fois, j'espère que vous serez tous d'accord pour que je tape cet ultime mot ?_

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
